Flip of a Coyne
by Crystal Manning
Summary: Fiona is back at Degrassi and thinks her life can return to normal. However, she's like an overflowing teapot. It's only a matter of time until she boils over. Add in a new set of twins and Fiona's dark past and you have a dramatic senior year. Fiona/OC. Complete.
1. Welcome to the Neighborhood, Fiona!

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: "Welcome to the Neighborhood"**_

Fiona Coyne got out of her car and looked up at the large building which she would call home for the next year. The outside was beautiful, the building was a robin's egg blue mixed in with white. The sun reflected off of the glass of the window covered building, sparkling as if glitter had been poured upon it. A fountain sat in the front, pushing water up into the air before it arched over and landed back into the pool to start the process again.

Fiona turned to her newly appointed guardian, Ms. Cartwright, to gauge her reaction to the palce. Ms. Cartwright is a friend of the family, she's been there since the twins were born and Fiona couldn't think of anyone else who would be a better guardian for her.

"Do you like it?" Fiona asked her.

Ms. Cartwright lifted her sunglasses as the chauffeur of the limo helped her step out of the long car. She put her hands on her hips and took in the scenery. "I still don't understand why we couldn't stay in your mansion," she muttered.

"Daddy sold it, remember? He said if I was going to stay here I didn't need the house that large to myself." She rolled her eyes. She wasn't planning on doing much to the house, only move all of her clothes and her shoes to Declan's old room so it could be her closet, that's all. And maybe even put in a beauty salon, or a spa, or a little runway so she could have showed off her clothes and imagine what they would have looked like if they were on show in Fashion Week.

"It doesn't really matter if we like it or not, Fi, we're here for the next year," Ms. Cartwright said as she placed a hand on Fiona's shoulder. "Come on; let's get this whole thing sorted out. I need a martini."

The girls heels clacked against the ground as they walked into the entrance of the condominium. The lobby was spacious and had a home like feel to it. The tables, lamps, chairs, and receptionist desk were all made of dark wood that went well with the white walls and the light colored decorations .

"You must be Ms. Coyne," the lady behind the counter said with a bright smile.

"Yes, that's me," Fiona said with a smile as well but it faltered as she gave the lady a once over. The woman's bright red lipstick didn't go well with her skin tone or her dull gray and white uniform. When she smiled Fiona saw that some of the lipstick had stuck to the woman's teeth. Oh well, that wasn't something that Fiona couldn't fix or "Fion-ize" as she called it. If she could Fionize Vanderbilt's uniforms, she could Fionize a woman easily. "Now is there someone around here that will help me move in or do I have to move my furniture myself?" She asked, staring hard at the woman behind the counter.

Her eyes shifted and her lips parted slightly as Fiona waited with raised eyebrows. Behind her Ms. Cartwright was looking around that the lobby, pursing her lips when she saw some brochures sitting on the tables of the waiting area. "Um, well, you see new Condo owners usually move in their things themselves."

"But I have to move in a _whole_ house amount of furniture, not to mention my clothes and shoes that I have to bring in here as well," Fiona said innocently. "I'm sure you can do _something_." A smirk slid onto her face as the woman looked around before leaning forward.

"I'll see what I can do," she whispered.

"Thank you." Fiona turned to the moving van that had been pulled around. "I'll need my clothes and shoes brought up in an hour."

The lady looked out the window. "That's all full of your clothes and shoes?"

"Of course," Fiona replied. "What else would be in it?"

"Oh, um, I didn't…" the woman's voice trailed off as Fiona held out her hand, her designer purse hanging off of her elbow. The woman gave a nervous smile before searching for the key for the new condo owners. She put the keys into Fiona's palm who gave her a pleasant smile before turning away.

Fiona waved to Ms. Cartwright to follow her to the elevator, the smile dropping from her face as she rolled her eyes. "My gosh," she muttered under her breath. "Some people…"

"Be glad that your mother let you stay here," Ms. Cartwright reminded her as they stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for their floor.

"Yeah, at least now I can be with my friends…er…friend," Fiona agreed, mentally kicking herself for admitting that she was friendless in front of Ms. Cartwright. Of all the people she didn't want Ms. Cartwright to know that she only had one friend in Toronto when she'd been bragging about having a lot of friends before going back to Manhattan. Truth was, Declan and Holly J were her only friends. She convinced herself that they were the only friends she needed but seeing the other students at Degrassi hanging out and being excited to see each other made her a little bit upset that she didn't have anyone else to spend time with. Especially now that Declan was in a completely different country.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and pressed 1 on speed dial, waiting for her twin to pick up. The elevator doors opened after a loud ding and they were met with an amazing view of the city from the balcony in front of them. Fiona leaned against the balcony and looked around, trying to find the school as she waited for Declan to pick up.

"Hey Fi, no bad news I hope," Declan's smooth voice said on the other line.

"You're in luck, Decs," Fiona replied with a smile. "We got to the Condo just fine. We haven't gone inside yet we're taking a look out the balcony. The view is amazing, you'd love it."

"Send a pic?" Fiona removed her phone from her ear and quickly took a picture before sending it to her brother. "You're right. I'm jealous; it beats all of the buildings that block my view." She could practically see him leaning back in his chair. "Now, don't forget out little wager…"

Fiona rolled her eyes. "I won't lose this time, _bro_. This time Christmas you won't have heard anything bad about me and drama."

"Remember, it can't come from anyone. If word ever comes back here from any source I win."

"I know, I know." She turned and looked at Ms. Cartwright who was standing in front of the door to their Condo, tapping her foot impatiently. "Look, I have to go. Ms. Cartwright is getting antsy. Really I called to find out if you wanted me to decorate your room or if you want someone else to take care of it."

"Oh, Fi, I don't need a room in your Condo."

"Yes you do for when you realize that Vanderbilt isn't for you."

"Getting a little wishy washy there, eh sis? I thought you couldn't wait to come back to Manhattan."

"And now I realize that some things are more important than the Coyne family name. I want to start over…as much as I can. New year, new Fiona."

"I can't wait to see how much trouble this one gets in." Fiona could practically see Declan grinning.

She chuckled. "Shut up."

"I love you too, Fi. Call me back once you're all moved in."

"I will. Taa." Fiona hung up her phone and started walking over to Ms. Cartwright. She had her head bent as she dug around in her purse for the key so she didn't see the little girl that had suddenly come out of a Condo and crash right into her.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see you," the little girl said breathlessly as Fiona stumbled back a little bit. Fiona looked up and was about to yell at the girl to watch where she was going but stopped when she saw the smile on the little girl's face. Fiona's eyes rested on the little girl's eyes which were blue and green. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"Oh, um, no," Fiona said, shaking her head. "Just…watch where you're going next time ok?"

"Cute Girl's right, Maxie, you should watch where you're going." Fiona lifted her eyes before they locked with bright green ones. She blinked and took in the boy who was standing in front of her. A quick once over gave her the image of a boy with jet black hair that fell into bright green eyes which rested on a chiseled face. The red mouth was pulled into an amused smile. "Sorry about my sister," he apologized, putting a hand on 'Maxie's head and pushing her back into the apartment. "Nothing is broken I presume?" Fiona shook her head, suddenly unable to get words to come to her mouth."Good, I didn't want a Coyne lawsuit on my hands."

"Wait…you know who I am?" She blurted out.

He laughed a chime-like laugh that struck her heart. "Who doesn't know who the Coynes are? Thank you for honoring me with your presence." He gave an exaggerated bow and she found herself grinning. His smile slipped when he heard a crash and some shouting. "Sorry, I gotta go and take care of this. See you around." He stepped back into the Condo and went to close the door, stopped, and opened it again to add, "Welcome to the neighborhood." He closed the door and the sounds of shouting were muffled.

"Glad to be here," she whispered before walking over to Ms. Cartwright, making sure to take the smile off of her face.

* * *

_So what do you think? Did I get the character of Fiona right? Did you like it? Hate it? This is my first Degrassi story although I've been a fan for years. This is set right after Breakaway (2) although it won't follow the show's plot line it might include some scenes. This story idea is all from my imagination. Please read and review!_

_~Crystal_


	2. Fiona Meets the Montgomerys

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Meeting the Montgomerys**_

"Hmm, Ms. Cartwright would Declan want a very pale green or a very pale blue for his room?" Fiona called as she looked at paint colors in the internet.

"Don't _you_ know? He's your brother," Ms. Cartwright called from the balcony, taking the cigarette out from between her lips where it was perched prior.

"Declan's fickle, sad to say," Fiona replied. "I have to pick something that he'll like and wouldn't want to change in the next hour."

"Supposedly Declan's fickleness has faded a little since he started dating that Lilly K girl," Ms. Cartwright called. "Isn't that right? That's what your mother told me."

"It's _Holly J_, Ms. C," Fiona said with a tiny eye roll. Ms. Cartwright waved her hand before sticking the cigarette back into her mouth. Fiona slowly shook her head and closed her laptop. Figures Ms. Cartwright didn't really pay attention to anything going on in their lives unless it had to do with fashion shows, celebrity parties, or anything with red carpets and cameras.

"Isn't that what I said?"

Fiona ignored her and put her laptop back into her bag in the empty room before looking at her watch impatiently. Where were the moving people with her clothes? She wanted to go meet Holly J at the Dot but she didn't want to go in her moving clothes, she wanted to wear something fresh to let the other students of Degrassi know that she was back and more fashionable than ever.

Calling to Ms. Cartwright over her shoulder where she was going, Fiona moved quickly to the door of the Condo and flung it open, amazed that it didn't crash into the opposite wall. She turned to walk forward but stumbled a bit when her feet connected with something solid.

"What…?" She looked down and saw that it was one of her boxes marked with her curly penmanship. "What in the world? I thought I told them to bring them _into_ my room, not leave them here! Now where am I going to put my stuff?" She groaned in frustration as she stepped over her boxes. "Imbeciles. Can't even take direction right."

She huffed and took out her cell phone, ready to complain to someone but stopped herself before a call even went through. _No, this is your time to prove to Declan that you can get things done without complaining to anyone, _she told herself, putting her phone back into her pocket, _You're a Coyne, and Coynes know how to take charge._

She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked the boxes over. She sighed and ran a hand through her wavy hair, trying to figure out what to do when her eyes drifted over to the Condo a few doors down. _With more hands I could get this done faster and meet Holly J up at the Dot. School's bound to be out by now,_ she decided in her head. She adjusted the scarf that was tied around her head and made sure there were no wrinkles or hairs on her clothes before walking down the hall. She let out a little breath and rang the doorbell that was by the door.

Fiona quickly pulled out her compact mirror to check her makeup when she heard footsteps moving to the door. She put the compact away as the doorknob twisted and the door opened. The little girl was at the door again. "Hi!" 'Maxie' said brightly. "Fiona, right?"

Fiona nodded. "Yeah, how do you…?"

"Coyne, it's not a very common name now is it?" 'Maxie' replied. "Ooh, I like your shoes," she added, looking at the heels on Fiona's feet.

Fiona smiled. The little girl had two things working for her: she had good taste and a good looking brother. _He is her brother right? They could be cousins but they look too much alike to be cousins. I guess I'll find out soon._ "Thank you, um…?"

"Max," the little girl replied.

"Right. Is…is your brother here?" Fiona questioned.

Max shook her head, her low pigtails lightly hit her face with every head turn. "He went out to find a job."

"Oh," Fiona sighed, looking at her boxes. "Well, I just moved here and I was hoping that he could help me move some of my heavy boxes into my room."

"Sorry. Oh, but my sister is here, she could help you. She's strong. Wait here." Max closed the door a bit and Fiona heard her footsteps fading before it came back mixed with arguing voices.

"What have I told you about talking to strangers, Max?"

"But she's _not_ a stranger! She's Fiona Coyne, you know. That crazy girl who kissed her brother? The one in the newspapers."

Fiona looked down at her feet. Would she always be reminded of her drunken mistake? It was a few months ago, she figured people would've gotten over it by now. She looked up when the door was open and blinked. At first she thought the cute guy from before was standing in front of her. She blinked and realized that the facial features were softer, the hair was longer, and the eyes were blue. She shook her head and looked again. _Twins_, she told herself. _That has to be it._

"Um, hi, I'm Fiona Coyne, I moved in a few doors down. I, uh, I all ready met your sister," Fiona said with a small smile, kicking herself on the inside. _Coynes don't get nervous, Fi._

The female twin looked her over before holding out a hand. "Mackenzie Montgomery, Mack for short. This is Max, as you all ready know. She said you were looking for Matt? What for?"

_Matt, that's his name._ Fiona smiled to herself at her success. "I was wondering if he'd help me move a few heavy boxes but since he's not here–"

"We can help!" Max said brightly.

"We can?" Mack questioned, looking down at her sister with wide eyes as if trying to tell her something.

"Sure we can. We'd love to help."

"Goody," Mack muttered sarcastically, closing the door behind the two girls. Fiona took a look at her: bare feet, jeans, and a black t-shirt with the phrase Role Model on the front in white. Fiona bit back the comment that instantly shot into her mouth as she led them over to the boxes, Max skipping by her side.

"How old are you, Fiona?"

"I thought you knew about the Coyne family," Fiona commented.

"Just the political stuff."

"I'm seventeen."

"My brother and sister will turn seventeen in October. They're going to be in Grade 12 at Degrassi Community School."

"Really? That's where I'm going to school," Fiona said happily, adjusting her purse that was on her elbow. "I mean, I was there last year but then I left and now I'm back."

"Why?" Mack asked suddenly, walking next to Max. "Going from public to prep to public again? Is it some sort of publicity stunt to clear the Coyne name or something?"

"I needed a change," Fiona said as she held Mack's gaze. _Show her who's boss, Fi. No one talks to a Coyne like that._

"Whatever." Mack looked at the boxes and raised her eyebrows as Max leaned over one and pulled out different shirts and dresses, marveling over them.

"Wow. Is this really from Italy?" Max asked, picking up a scarf and lightly running it across her cheek. "It's so soft."

"Mhm. It's a one of a kind Gucci scarf. I got it as a 'thank you' when I filled in for a model at Fashion Week," Fiona replied proudly.

Max's eyes got wide. "Wow, you're a model?"

"Not professionally but I've gotten offers."

"Where was it you wanted this stuff, Princess?" Mack asked, grabbing their attention.

"In the back room," Fiona replied. "And be careful with _that_ box," she added when Mack picked up a box of heels. "Those shoes probably cost more than three times your wardrobe." Mack rolled her eyes before carrying the box into the house as Fiona smirked. She may be in a different country but she still had the Coyne power.

* * *

Fiona didn't necessarily like the taste of the coffee at the newly renovated Dot but she had to admit that they had good food and it was the only reason she continued to hang out with Holly J there. It was harder than she expected, leaving her twin of seventeen years. Getting on the plane and leaving Bobby was the easy part. The hard part was being in a completely different country without her twin by her side helping her through her boredom. That's why she has taken up the "extreme sport" of online shopping. It was therapeutic and she now had an excuse to decorate her new condo.

She looked up when the bell rang and smiled as Holly J rushed over to her table. "Hey Fi," Holly J greeted her cheerfully.

"Good to know that SAT Prep course hasn't killed you," Fiona commented with a lift of her eyebrows.

Holly J blushed as she put her bags down. "Thanks for understanding, Fi. I promise I _will_ pay you back, I just have to save up from my job for eternity." She rolled her eyes as she looked pointedly at Peter, the new manager of the Dot. "Sorry I'm late. My mom and Dad were making me take a look at some apartments." She let out a breath and shook her head. "I still can't believe they're doing this to me. It's _my_ year and so far it's going downhill. Declan's in New York, I lose the Presidential election. What next? I lose my job?"

Just then Peter walked over to the table followed by a familiar face. Fiona sucked in her breath and sat up straight in her chair, checking the scarf that was tied around her head before smiling. "Holly J, I'd like you to meet your new coworker, Matthew Montgomery," Peter said as he pointed to the guy that came up to the table.

"Matt's fine," Matt said with a shrug before holding out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Holly J."

"Likewise, as long as you don't try to steal my tips," Holly J replied, shaking his hand.

"What tips? You haven't even started working yet," Peter said with a laugh.

"Minor details," she said with a wave of her hand. "Are you going to get me that milkshake I ordered or what?" Peter managed a small smile

Matt chuckled and looked over at her companion, something sparking in his eyes. "Hey Neighbor Girl. I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

Holly J turned to look at Fiona with raised eyebrows. "Neighbor Girl?" She mouthed.

"I moved into the Condo a few doors down from them," Fiona told Holly J before smiling up at Matt. "Hey, your sisters told me you were out looking for a job; I didn't know it was here."

Matt lifted his eyebrows. "You met Mack and Max? And they didn't try to kill you? That's a first; Max must really like you then." He flashed a smile.

"Your parents named you Matt, Mack, and Max?" Holly J questioned.

Matt rolled his eyes. "I know, right? Really dumb. You'd think they'd stay away from rhyming names but no they just _had_ to name us after some people in our family. Kinda sucks but I learn to live with it." He sighed and shook his head. "How'd you meet my sisters?"

"I got them to help me move in," Fiona replied. "I didn't know you were a twin."

"I don't tend to tell people that right off the bat. I'd rather they get to know me first, you know?" Fiona nodded as Matt stole a french fry off of Holly J's plate.

"Hey, hands off!" She cried out as Matt took a bite. He smiled teasingly before popping the rest of the fry into his mouth. "Wait, if you're staying in the same Condominium complex, that means you're going to Degrassi too."

"Nice deduction, Red," Matt said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's the closest school that was also close to the junior high school so we wouldn't have to worry about getting Max home."

"How old is she?"

"She's eleven but you'd mistake her for thirty-one if you ever talked to her. The kid's a little too smart for her own good. Makes me wonder if she should be in Grade 12 like me and Mack." He chuckled and flicked his hair out of his bright green eyes.

"Do you start tomorrow?" Fiona asked. He nodded. "I do too. Maybe we could help each other out."

"Done deal," Matt said with a nod. "I gotta run, it was nice meeting you Holly J. Good to see you again, Fiona. Come by anytime if you ever need help." He winked at them and turned to leave the Dot.

Holly J smirked at Fiona as she watched the dark haired teen leave the Dot. "Let me guess, you don't want me to mention this to Declan."

"Declan doesn't need to know everything," Fiona replied.

* * *

_So what'd you think of the Montgomerys? School starts for them in the next chapter, let's see what kind of trouble they get themselves into. Please leave a review._

_~Crystal_


	3. The Trials of Declan and Fiona Part 1

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Trials of Declan and Fiona Part 1  
**_

"_This_ is a complete and total outrage!" Fiona snapped as she stormed into her Condo. "Why would Daddy do this to me? He _knows_ how important clothes are to me!" She turned and set her steely gaze on Ms. Cartwright who closed the door of the condo behind them.

"To teach you a lesson, maybe?" Ms. Cartwright suggested.

Fiona scoffed. "What kind of lesson? Did I miss the subject or something?"

"Did you do anything to upset him lately?"

_Those photos of Bobby Beckonridge must've gotten to him by now,_ Fiona thought as she crossed her arms across her chest. _But that's no reason to cancel my cards. _She and Holly J had decided to go to the mall after hanging out at the Dot, Fiona wanted a whole new wardrobe for her new school year. The other clothes she brought with her she'd use to create new ones for her future clothing line. Besides, it wasn't like she didn't have the space.

They were at BCBG and Fiona had found a skirt that she really wanted to wear for the first day. When she went to buy it the cashier had the audacity to tell her that it was declined. Shrugging, she just gave him another card and said that was decline as well. Fiona went through five of her cards to find out that they were all declined. She ended up having to pay in cash, something she rarely ever does because she doesn't like to carry around bills. They went to a few more stores before splitting up to go home. As soon as Ms. Cartwright and their chauffeur picked them up she told her guardian exactly what had happened.

"Of course not," Fiona replied. "I never upset Daddy." Ms. Cartwright raised her eyebrows. "Ok, once, I upset him once," she mumbled, wanting to forget the whole event that happened over the summer. "But that's no reason for him to take away my cards."

"Why don't you call him and ask him what happened?" Ms. Cartwright asked as she went ot their wet bar. Fiona was glad to know that everything she had bought off of the internet had come in before her credit card stopped working, which would've been a disaster.

"I'll call Declan instead," she replied, bringing out her phone and dialing his number. He picked up after the first ring as she plopped down onto the couch. "Hey Decs."

"This is about your credit cards isn't it?" He questioned automatically.

"No 'How're you doing'? Declan Neil Coyne, where _are_ your manners?" Fiona laughed.

He sighed. "How are you, Fi?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm pissed at Daddy," Fiona replied, tilting her head back to look up at the ceiling. "Do you know why he canceled my credit cards?"

"He said something about if you want life you should experience it," Declan replied.

Fiona blinked. "What?"

"Dad's still upset that you ran away for 'no acceptable reason'." Fiona smiled at Declan's imitation of their father. "He said if you want live you have to live it. You ran away for a new start, you said so yourself. He says if you want a new start you have to make one yourself and he says the only way you can do that is if you aren't attached to your money."

"He just cut me off because I decided I wanted to be known for something else other than being a politician's daughter!" Fiona cried in outrage.

"Well, there is that little thing about you kissing me last summer so I think he's punishing you for that as well," Declan replied.

"When will everyone let that go? I was drunk, it was a mistake!" Fiona cried out as she spun her finger in her wavy brown hair. "So, because I made that one mistake and I sent those photos of the real Bobby and I ran away he's punishing me?"

"You said you wanted a fresh start, Fi, he took you seriously. You want to prove him, all of us wrong, don't you?" Fiona could practically see him leaning back in his chair, his phone being held up to his ear by his right hand and his left arm would be crossed over his chest. That was his 'You have to take me seriously' stance.

"Yes," Fiona sighed. "But not this way."

"This is the only way you can do it, sis. Dad says if he hears anything he's going to get you himself and take you back here. Not only that but _I'll_ have won the bet."

"You're not going to win this bet, _Dexter_."

"Fiona, I thought I told you to never call me that again!" Declan hissed.

"Because you don't want Holly J to see the loser side of you?" Fiona laughed. "Come on, Dexter's not a bad name. I don't see why you changed it."

"Because no one would've taken me seriously as Dexter Coyne. Please, that's such a…mathematician's name." She could see him making a face on the other end. "Anyway, I should go before Dad find's out I've been talking to you."

"He's stopping you from talking to me!" She cried out.

"Unfortunately. He's on a power trip again. He's upset that his family won't be around when he takes the Press Conference. Says it won't be good for his image. Not like it's that good in the first place, really."

Fiona sighed. "Don't, Decs, not again."

"Sorry. I'll call you later, ok? I have to get this college essay done."

"The Dalai Lama again?"

"No, this is a free write essay for Harvard. I guess they want to see how great I am at composing an essay or something."

"Ok, so what're you writing about?"

"What's important: how I'm going to become a great asset to the school. Shouldn't take me long. Stay strong, Fi, stay strong."

"I'm a Coyne, we don't know anything but the words 'strength' and 'power'."

"And manipulation." Fiona knew that Declan didn't mean for Fiona to hear that but she caught it, she just didn't say anything. "See you later, alligator."

Fiona smiled. "In a while, crocodile."

* * *

Declan hung up his phone and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. He had known that his father was planning on cutting her off and he, of course, threatened him if he told Fiona. His father said that Fiona needed to learn to grow up and not expect everything to come to her on a silver platter.

And all of this was because she got man handled by Bobby Bastard Beckonridge. Of course their father didn't believe her when she sent him the pictures. Their father never believed anything Fiona said nowadays. He didn't even believe it when Declan and their mother themselves told him. He pushed them all aside, saying that they were only making up stories to get his sympathy when he needed to focus on his upcoming Press Conference.

He pushed himself away from his desk and closed his computer. He couldn't concentrate on the essay he needed to get outside, do something other than work. He went over to his dresser to grab his digital camera. As he lifted it the light in his room shone across the crack in the lenses. "Oh man," he groaned, putting it back down. _Great, now I need to get a new one._

He opened a drawer in his dresser and pulled out a wad of rolled up money. He counted out how much he would probably need and stuffed it into his pocket and left his room, grabbing his coat. "Where are you headed, son?" Declan's finger froze above the down button on the elevator of their penthouse.

Declan turned and saw his father sitting on the sofa, the newspaper in his hands and glasses on his face. "I'm going out," he replied stiffly.

"Out where?" he asked suspiciously.

Declan rolled his eyes. "I'm not going out to a party, I'm just going to walk around."

"This late?"

"It's six, Dad." Declan jabbed the elevator button with his thumb and stepped inside, pressing the lobby button. He slowly shook his head as the doors closed and left him in the silver tube by himself. "I swear I don't know how I'm going to survive this school year without Fi."

* * *

_So, what do you think of the small portrayal of Declan's and their father's relationship? Good? Bad? And the Dexter thing, it was something that randomly came to me which I thought was funny. Please review._

_~Crystal_


	4. The Trials of Declan and Fiona Part 2

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Trials of Declan and Fiona Part 2**_

Fiona woke up the next morning hoping that what happened the day before was a dream but, sadly, it wasn't. She rolled over and glanced at her clock, groaning when she saw what time it was. If she didn't get up now she was going to be late. _Great, didn't Ms. Cartwright know what time it was?_ She got up and went into her bathroom, making a face at her hair. She quickly brushed it and finger combed it before going to her closet to try and find something. Not having much time, she decided on a purple tunic dress with black leggings and black ballet flats.

"Ms. Cartwright, where's breakfast?" Fiona yelled when she didn't see her food on the breakfast table. She huffed when she didn't get a response and grabbed her bag. _Must've drank too much_, she told herself, grabbing her bag and reaching for the keys to the condo. She stopped when she saw the note next to it: _Your father called and said that we are to relieve the chauffeur of his duties._

"What! How am I going to get to Degrassi now?" Fiona cried out. She crumpled the note in her hand and left the condo, all the while wracking her brain and trying to figure out what to do. She was all the way at the elevator and pressed the down button when she heard commotion behind her.

"Max, you better get your butt out here before we leave you!" Matt was shouting as he stepped out of the doorway to his condo, Mack right behind him. "Come _on_! I don't want to be late."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Max replied, jumping out of the house and Matt closed the door behind them all. "I couldn't find my shoes."

"Why didn't you try looking down, dummy? You slept in them, remember?" Mack said as she bit into her breakfast bagel.

"I forgot!" Max whined. She then turned and beamed before waving frantically. "Look, it's Fiona!" She ran over to the older girl. "Hey Fiona. How was your first night?"

"Well, it could've gone better," Fiona admitted, giving a finger wave to Matt and Mack who were walking in their direction. "I'm just adjusting having moved around a lot and now I'm finally in a place I like." The ding of the elevator grabbed their attention and they stepped inside it, pressing a button for the lobby. "How long have you been here?"

"About a month," Matt replied. "We haven't gone to classes yet because we had to finish up some housing forms that were lost or whatever. We moved here from Montreal."

"Oh, so you speak French?" Fiona asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Fluently. It's our first language, actually."

"Really? Well, I'm taking French next semester. I know enough to get me by in some conversations but not a lot. Maybe you could tutor me?" _Please say yes, please say yes._

Matt shrugged. "Sure and it wouldn't be hard to find a time. I know where you live," he joked.

Fiona smiled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. As they stepped out of the elevator Max started asking her questions about where she's been, where she's lived, what she liked to do, and other harmless questions. She answered all of Max's questions but kept her eyes on the back of Matt's head as he talked to his sister about something.

"Max, can it with the questions. Does it _look_ like she's in an interrogation room?" Mack finally called as they approached a bright red car.

"What kind of car is this?" Fiona asked, looking at it from head to toe.

"A 1963 Chevrolet Impala," Matt said proudly, getting over to the driver's side, opening the door and pulling the seat down so Max could get into the back.

"Why do you have such an old car?"

"It's a classic and it's my baby."

Fiona merely nodded as Mack moved her seat forward so Fiona could get into the back as well. Matt waited until they were all buckled before turning on the car and backing out of the parking lot. Fiona was amazed at how smoothly the old car was running but kept her grip on the door handle anyway. The only sound was the roaring wind as they sped down the street, the song coming from the radio, and random honks from the cars around them. Max bounced happily in her seat as she tapped her fingers on the side of the car, obviously excited for what the new school year has brought them. Fiona wondered what Declan would've said if he saw her in this car. She chuckled a little; he'd probably be impressed with the car instead of commenting on the fact that she was in one that could potentially mess up her hair. Declan was like a normal boy sometimes, case in point his ability to tell the model, make, and year any car pointed out to him.

"Ok Maxie, have a good day and I _don't_ want to hear about another water fountain incident, ok?" Matt said as he put the car in park so Max could jump out the back.

"That was _one_ time," Max sighed. Matt gave her a hard look with his green eyes. "Ok, three times but it's not my fault. He had it coming to him anyway."

"Maxie…"

"I won't do anything, not on my first day at least," she said as she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips. "See you."

"See ya, Max," Mack called as Max ran up the stairs and into the building. "She's not going to be so eager once the day's over."

"Unfortunately," Matt sighed, putting the car into gear and surging forward. "So Fiona are there any tips you can give us about the school?" Matt yelled over the sound of the rushing wind.

"The football team is really big at the school, as well as the Power Squad," Fiona yelled back. "They're like the gods and goddesses of Degrassi and first impression is key. They'll attack if they smell fear."

"Last I checked they were panthers, not sharks," Mack quipped. Matt took a hand off the wheel and flicked her ear. She grinned and shoved his hand out of her face. "Are you going to try out for Football or are you going to join another team or club or whatever?"

"I don't know, Football sounds good. I heard that they have a potentially amazing team this year. Maybe I _should_ try out, it's something different," Matt mused as he turned into the Degrassi parking lot. "You'd come to my games, right?"

"I'll be in the stands like a proud parent," Mack replied as her twin cut off the engine and they got out of the car. "Hmm, I wonder if they have a dance team."

"You could always start one," Fiona pointed out. "I started the school's Fashion Club."

"To look at fashion or…?"

"No, we make clothes." At that moment she could practically hear Declan telling her to ask Mack to go, that way Fiona would have the chance of making new friends. Fiona squeezed her eyes shut before blinking them open. "You should come, meet new people…"

Mack looked around at the students as they milled inside. "Can we only do one club at a time? Fashion's not really my thing."

"I never said it had to fit…everyone's tastes," Fiona replied, her eyes flickering at the girl's clothes: a bright blue t-shirt, fishnet hooded zipup jacket, jeans, black shoes.

"Just give it a try," Matt said nudging his twin, noticing the annoyed look in his sister's eyes. "I'll buy you strawberry ice cream with walnuts," he said in a singsong voice.

"You had me at strawberry," Mack said as they started across the parking lot, Matt in between the two girls. Fiona felt eyes burning into her as her heels clicked against the ground. She could practically see what they were thinking, how could she go and kiss her brother like some sort of slut? She would've been surprised that the news reached all the way to Degrassi but let it slide. Whenever the Coyne name was involved everyone knew.

"You're finally here. It's about time, I think I got a gray hair just standing around these dweebs," Holly J commented as the trio walked up the front steps. Her eyes rested on Matt who gave a small wave. "DotBoy." She nodded.

"Red," he replied. "This is my sister, Mack," Matt said as he motioned to the quiet girl. She gave a little wave but kept a hand on her messenger bag. "Mack, this is Holly J, Fiona's friend. She's my co-worker at The Dot."

"Might as well mention ex President," Holly J muttered.

"Mind showing us where homeroom is?" Matt asked. "Or are you going to stand there and be bitter all morning?"

Holly J raised her eyebrows but turned and led them inside anyway. They got their schedules from the receptionist desk and looked it over. "Ok, I have Art, World Cultures Through Literature, History of Science, Topics in Physics, Prob and Stats, and French V. I'm going to go for music club," Matt said, looking at his schedule. "How about you?"

"Um, Photography, World Cultures, World History, Topics in Physics, Prob and Stats, and French V and I guess I'll do Fashion Club," Mack replied, folding her schedule. "Four out of six isn't bad," she added. "This way we won't get tired of each other."

Matt put an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. "That'll never happen," he promised. "So, where's that sign up list for Football?"

"Another JockHead?" Holly J raised her eyebrows. "Don't you think Football's a little barbaric?"

"It's an excuse to beat up people and I can blame it on my anger, what's not to love about it. And besides, I might not make the team," Matt replied with a shrug. "So, Welcoming Committee, are we eating lunch together?" He asked, looking pointedly at Fiona.

"Sure," Fiona replied with a smile. "We'll meet you outside the caf."

"Sounds like a plan. See you in homeroom." He gave Mack another hug and went to find the signup list.

"How'd you find yourself at this particular school?" Holly J asked as the girls went to the homeroom classroom.

"Moved from Montreal," Mack replied. "Ripping our roots and making us move our senior year. What were my parents thinking?"

"They don't even care, trust me," Holly J said with a small shake of her head. "They do whatever they can to benefit themselves. They don't even care if they ruin their kids' lives."

"Aint that the truth." The girls entered the classroom and took random seats near the back. "So, what's there to know about these Degrassi kids?"

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put I and U together." Mack turned around and eyed the boy that was standing behind her, a smirk on his face. She took a look at his dark t-shirt and ripped jeans before looking up at his face again.

"Oh really, because if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put F and U together," she replied, flipping him off.

"Fiesty, I like that."

"Dead, I'd like_ that_." She made a face as the guy walked away, chuckling to himself. "Who was that clod?"

"Fitz," Fiona replied. "The school's pervert. Unfortunately he was too dumb to move on so we're stuck with him." She shrugged. "That's Sav Bandhari, he's the new president here. Anya MacPherson, his on-off-on-currently off girlfriend. Leia Chang, senior genius, Chantay Black, head of Power Squad, and Riley Stavros, Degrassi's quarterback and my ex."

Mack raised her eyebrows. "You dated him?" She questioned, making a face.

"Lapse of judgment on my part. Stay away from the football stars, they're all locker room talk," Fiona said, sitting down in her chair. "Except maybe your brother."

"I hear drama runs around this school," Mack said as she sat on her desk and turned to face the two girls who were sitting in their seats.

"You've come to the wrong school if you'd want to avoid it," Holly J stated.

She shrugged. "Eh, drama's a part of life. Makes it interesting in a way, without it everything and everyone would be boring. Everyone needs a bit of drama."

"Where exactly did you come from before?"

"A very boring public school." Mack rolled her eyes. "This schools sounds like it could be some fun. Now, who are the other newbies here? Matt and I can't be the only ones."

"You're in luck, we have the works of the Anti-Grapevine at our fingertips," Fiona said as she opened her laptop. Mack jumped off the desk and leaned by Fiona's shoulder as Holly J looked at the screen as well. "The newest seniors are you two. Three new juniors, however. Drew Torres, football star at former school. Starter as a sophomore. Interesting." She clicked a link. "Eli Goldsworthy, our resident goth-kid. No one knows why he moved here." She clicked again. "Bianca DeSousa. Hangs out with Fitz from what Holly J has seen. Went to a boarding school before she came here. And then there's Adam Torres, Drew's stepbrother. Sophomore. Is the complete opposite of his step. Hmm, could stir something up in this school with all these new students. All we have to do is wait for the skeletons to fall."

"Hey Fiona." The girls turned to look at Fitz who was across the room. "Do tell, are you Declan's second girlfriend or are you just his desert on the side?" Fitz laughed and lightly slapped Riley on the back who glanced at Fiona before lightly shoving Fitz.

"Why wait when people are pulling at the closet doors?" Holly J questioned, lightly giving Fiona's arm a squeeze.

* * *

_What'd you think? Good? Bad? Anything confusing? Anything I should change? Please leave a review. I'd like to take this time to thank ****__Sk8rnerdbleach, Katrina2323, Paris-Du-Bois, Marissa Davis, Declan's-Lucky-Coyne, DegrassiFan77, BeYouBeBeautiful, DesiGirl, and Bologna121__ for their reviews. I really appreciate it, guys! The next one's about Declan._  


_~Crystal_


	5. The Trials of Declan and Fiona Part 3

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Trials of Declan and Fiona Part 3**_

Declan tore his eyes away from the book he was reading and glanced at his phone that had just buzzed against the table. He picked it up and looked at the envelope symbol that was flashing on his screen. Sighing, he jabbed at the screen and the envelope opened.

_Can you believe Dad cancelled my chauffeur as well?_

Fiona, of course. Declan smiled a bit to himself as he sent back a reply.

**_Do I detect a hint of…drama?_**

Fiona's reply was instant.

_No! I was just wondering if Dad had said anything about me._

Declan sighed and leaned back in his chair. The real question was what _hadn't_ he said about her. All night it was Fiona this and Fiona that and Fiona needs to learn this lesson. Declan was close to snapping at him but he knew that his mother and father wouldn't have it. They'd probably threaten to send him to that boarding school in Vermont. He wasn't the skier, that was Fiona. How they got those two mixed up was beyond him. It was understandable when they were kids and the only thing telling the babies apart was a ribbon in Fiona's hair but now? That's unacceptable.

**_No, he really didn't say much except for the usual that this is what you get for spreading lies and running away._**

_He just doesn't understand…_

**_No, Fi, it's that he doesn't want to understand. You know that. You know Dad._**

"Declan."

Declan lifted his head when a blond perched herself onto his lap. "Tinsley," Declan stated, looking at her. "Why are you sitting on me? I'm sure the cushions are more comfortable than my bones," he said, wincing at the weight on his knees.

"I heard that Fiona ran away," Tinsley replied.

"And where did you hear this fabrication?" Declan demanded.

"Well, she's gone, isn't she?"

"Doesn't mean she ran away," he said coolly. "What is it that you wanted?"

"Why did your sister spread such a rumor about Bobby?" Tinsley demanded. "Why did she try to change the uniforms and the crest that _my_ grandfather loves dearly? Why did she run away? More importantly, why does she act the way she does?" She leaned closer to his face. "Come on, you can tell me. I'll make it…worth your while." She reached for the knot in his tie and lightly tugged it.

He looked at the ceiling before standing and setting her to her feet. He was aggravated, sure, but he was still a gentleman. "What my sister says about someone else is not your business. If you haven't noticed, Fiona brings a certain flair to this place. She didn't run away, and Fiona is none of your business." He gathered up his things and stalked towards the door. He stopped, turned back and added, "And I have a girlfriend."

"So?" Tinsley replied, clearly not understanding what he had said.

He shook his head and stalked out of the library. He decided that some fresh air would do him good. He quickly climbed up the stairs of the school to the third floor and looked around before following Fiona's directions to get to the roof. He glanced behind himself to make sure he hadn't been followed and stepped onto the roof.

He stretched and rested his hands on his head, looking around at the city in front of him. It was dull during the day, at night everything came to life. New York reminded him of people and their true intentions. During the day they wore masks and acted in the way that people wanted to see them, perfect little angels. At night, everything was different. Masks were taken off, inhibitions were thrown out the window and the real faces and personalities were brought into the light.

Declan sighed and sat down on the ground, ignoring the fact that he would inevitable get dirt on the seat of his pants. He could all ready hear Lara, his mother, criticizing him and saying that the Coyne family needed to be presentable at all times. It's no wonder she allowed Fiona to go away. With Fiona gone there was no one left to besmirch the Coyne name. Declan knew in their eyes that he was perfect. He chuckled, if only they knew that was far from the truth. Their 'perfect' son wouldn't have had sex with his girlfriend only after three months of dating her _and_ before they got married. The papers would have a field day with that, one Coyne is a brother-kissing-liar and the other is a virgin-taking-sinner.

Before he knew it he had his phone up to his ear and was listening to the dial tone. "Hey Fi."

"Decs, hey, what're you doing?"

"Taking a breather from Vanderbilt," Declan replied. "Guess where I am."

"Um, your second home, the library?"

"No. Hold on." Declan took a picture and sent it to her. "Guess now."

"Don't you love the view?" Fiona asked. The loud talking in the background was suddenly changed to total silence. "It's really peaceful up there isn't it?"

"Yes, but it's no Zen Garden."

There was a pause on the other end. "You miss Degrassi?" She questioned.

"I miss Holly J," Declan corrected. "How's she doing anyway? I haven't been able to talk to her in two days, SAT has gotten in the way."

"Oh, boo hoo," Fiona said sarcastically. "One day without Holly J and I'm going to die," she tried imitating his voice.

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery."

"Don't feel flattered. Your head will get bigger. It can barely fit in the school."

"Is that why you left?"

"You _know_ why I left, Decs," Fiona sighed. "I couldn't handle the stares and the questions."

"But running away?"

"I told you, I didn't run away!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I just…" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Degrassi sounds like the home away from home right now."

"So you _don't_ only miss Holly J?"

"I miss you too," Declan said with a small eye roll. "Anything new over there?"

"A lot of new students. Three juniors, one sophomore, two seniors."

Declan's eyebrows rose. "Two more seniors, eh? Who'd they drag in this time?"

"You won't believe this: twins."

Declan's eyebrows rose higher. "Boy and girl?"

"You hit the nail on the head."

"Details, Fi, I know you have them."

"The girl: Mackenzie Montgomery, goes by Mack. Ten minutes younger that her brother. She doesn't really care how she dresses, says she dresses for comfort. Has a sort of fascination with photography and dance. Is very opinionated."

"Interesting," Declan muttered.

"Keep your hormones in check, dummy. Don't forget you're dating my best friend."

"Doesn't mean I can't get to know your new friends," Declan said with a proud smile. "Ok, and the boy?"

"Matthew Montgomery, Matt for short. Ten minutes older, obviously. They look the same, despite obvious differences, but he has green eyes and she has blue. Dresses for comfort as well but a little more on the conscious side. Wants to join the Football team, likes Art, kind of like the Blue type. Very witty and a charmer, reminds me of you but more outgoing."

"So is this the new winner that has grabbed Fiona's hard to please attention?"

"Relax, Decs, I know what I'm doing."

"Right, you knew what you were doing with Riley: gay. And Bobby: a bastard. What's wrong with this guy? He's a vampire? Will he stare at you while you sleep?"

"Don't diss _Twilight_."

"The vampires _sparkle_ Fi. Doesn't that say something to you?"

"That you need an open imagination. Why don't you trust me, Decs?"

Declan stayed silent. He knew what he wanted to say but he knew that it would not only hurt but disappoint Fiona as well. "I do," he finally told her. "Just…be careful, ok? I won't hesitate to go all the way over there to kick his ass."

"Thanks Decs, I appreciate it. I know what I've done hasn't made much sense…but it will. I'll explain later, I promise. Thanks for…dealing with Dad for me. I know it's not easy for you."

"I'll deal with it. I better get going or I'm going to miss math. Or I might just skip and go home, it's boring here. Tell me about your day later?"

"Sure."

"And tell Holly J to call me, please."

"I will. I love you Decs."

"I love you too, Fi. Bye."

"Bye."

Declan hung up his phone and put it in his pocket as he stood and turned. He stopped when he saw Bobby standing behind him, his arms crossed across his chest. Declan regarded Bobby's gaze, noticing the muscle in his jaw clenching. "Yes?" Declan finally asked.

"You know, your sister did a lot of damage to my reputation," Bobby replied, stepping towards Declan.

"You can't do damage to a reputation that isn't there," Declan replied.

"No, but I can do damage…to you," Bobby stated. Declan's eyes shifted from Bobby to his friends who had stepped onto the roof behind him, slowly advancing towards Declan. "Your father's money can't help you now, Coyne."

"Really? This is how you want to settle things?" Declan asked, searching for a way to escape.

"Of course. No one will believe you Coynes anymore, not after Fiona's stunt," Bobby said with a laugh as his friends got closer to Declan. "You're finished."

* * *

Declan sucked in his breath and tried to keep the groan of pain in his mouth. His hand flew up to his side where his biggest injury was. He could feel his puffy lip sting a little bit as well as his right eye throb in pain in time with his heart. All he had to do was get from the elevator up the stairs and to his room. It should be easy, his mom and dad were at work. The bell dinged and the doors slowly opened.

"Oh no," he whispered, stepping out of the elevator.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Lara cried out, rushing over to Declan.

"I'm fine, Mother," Declan replied, keeping her away at arm's length.

"Son, how could you get into a fight? Over something so stupid too?" Michael demanded as Declan slowly made his way into the room.

"Something stupid?" Declan repeated, glaring (as much as he could) at his father. "Dad, you consider your own daughter something stupid?" he let out an disbelieving chuckle. "You consider my _own twin sister_ stupid?"

"She's stupid for spreading lies, she's stupid for running away, she's stupid for bringing you into her fake problems," Michael replied.

"Dad, you don't undetstand what's going on with Fiona at all!"

"I know that she's crazy."

"Michael," Lara hissed. "Declan's right, you don't understand."

"You can't say that Fiona is in the right state of mind," Michael said with an eye roll. "Ever since that one trip where she threw a tantrum because you and Bobby wouldn't let her play with you she's been touched in the head. That's why I've been paying for her therapist for _years,_ is it not?"

"Stop it, Dad! Stop talking about Fiona!" Declan shouted.

"If it weren't Fiona I wouldn't have to worry about my name being dragged through the mud!" Michael shouted back.

"I can't believe this," Declan laughed harshly. "You care more about your work than you do about your own kids."

"I need to do damage control, Declan, which part of that do you _not_ understand?"

"Which part of you need to be there for your own _daughter_ do you not understand, you bastard?" _Smack!_ Declan's head shot to the side when his father's hand connected with his cheek. Declan could feel the weight of his father's hand on his cheek still, the area burning and stinging.

"Michael!" Lara gasped.

Declan slowly turned his head back around and stared at his father in disbelief.

"Don't you _ever_…talk to me like that again," Michael hissed.

Declan slowly shook his head as he backed away from his mother and father, taking the stairs backwards slowly. "I wish you weren't my father!" He spat, turned, and struggled to get up the stairs. He managed to shuffle into the bathroom and close and lock the door behind himself. He stumbled to the bathroom sink and took a look at his face. Everything was fine except for his fat lip and black eye. He pulled off his sweater vest, took off his tie, and unbutton his shirt to take a look at his side. He winced when he saw the big bruise that was beginning to form.

He looked up and locked eyes with himself in the mirror.

"Fiona," he told himself, squeezing his eyes shut at the sight. "You're dealing with this for Fiona."

* * *

_Yes, two updates in one day. I loved writing this chapter because I liked getting into Declan's head. I hope you enjoy it as well. The drama's just beginning.  
_

_~Crystal_


	6. Declan and Fiona Disconnected

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Disconnected**_

Mack bobbed her head to the music that was playing through her headphones as she walked down the halls later during the day. Matt had Topics in Physics while Mack was free, then they would have lunch, and then Matt would be free while she had Topics in Physics and then the rest of their day they would be in the same class. However, boredom instantly set in as soon as Matt had gone off to class without her so she roamed the halls to find something to do. She finally decided to just walk around and take pictures as she tried to decide on an Elective to take. Mr. Simpson, their very tall principal, had found her in the middle of the day and told her that she needed to pick an elective by the next school day.

She made her way outside and sat down on the front stairs, looking around at the other students who were talking or laughing with each other. She looked up and checked the light before bringing her camera up to her eye and taking picture after picture, staying as natural as possible. The last thing she wanted was for a perfect shot to be ruined with someone looking at her.

"So, I guess you want this day to last longer. Usually people don't like their first day this much." Mack lowered her camera and looked up as a guy in a blue plaid shirt and jeans sat down next to her. "So you're the new kid as well?"

"What was your first clue: the lack of friends or the stares?" Mack questioned, looking down at her camera lenses, squinting and wiping it off with the hem of her t-shirt. She then pulled her headphones off of her ears and let them hang around her neck.

"No, it was the fact that I didn't see you in school yesterday," the guy replied. "Apparently news travels fast around here. I had to wonder how long it would take for me to meet the other half of the Montgomery twins. I met your brother this morning, Matt. Trying out for the Football team. Are you going to join the Power Squad as well?"

Mack scoffed. "I don't want to waste my time bouncing around and shaking my head like a bobble head doll."

"It's, like, the most popular sport around here. Behind Football that is."

"Cheerleading is not a sport. It doesn't take much energy to wave pompons in the air and go 'rah rah rah' all day." She rolled her eyes and took a picture as a school bus drove by. She turned it around and checked the screen. The guy leaned over to see the picture. Mack made a face when she felt his breath on her cheek. She looked up and locked eyes with him and he grinned. "I see through your act, you know. You're just trying to push me to being on the Power Squad so you have someone to cheer for you."

"You caught me," the guy laughed.

"There's a big flaw in that plan. I don't even know your name."

"I'm Drew, Drew Torres, soon-to-be QB 1," he said as he held out his hand.

"Mack Montgomery, soon-to-be gone," she stated, keeping a hand on her camera and stood to go back into the school.

"Aww, you can't leave a guy hanging like that," Drew protested, jumping up and following her inside.

"I think I can, and I have no remorse," she replied, moving in the direction of the caf.

"Don't you think your brother would want us to get along? Seeing as we'll be seeing each other a lot more once your brother joins the team."

"What makes you so confident that both you and my brother are going to be on the team?" She asked, stopping by her locker to put her camera in it. She closed it to see him leaning against the lockers next to hers.

"Because your brother has a good kick, I saw him practicing outside earlier," he replied, following her again as she started her way down the hall. "And I'm a shoo-in for QB."

"How do you walk straight with that huge head on your shoulders?"

"Very carefully." Mack cracked a smile. "Yes, I made you smile. So you _do_ have a pretty smile on that pretty face."

She shook her head and pushed open the door to the caf. "Your flattery will get you nowhere."

Drew merely smirked. "I like a challenge."

Mack let the door close in his face and let out a breath of air as she looked around for a place to sit. She was about five minutes earlier than everyone else so she figured she might as well save them a spot. She went to the line and looked over the food, buying enough to cover herself and Matt and went over to a table by the window. She nibbled at some of her food for the next five minutes listening to her music. She only looked up when a large purse slammed down on the table. "Careful, I'm sure that bag didn't do anything to harm you," Mack commented. Fiona didn't respond, she kept her eyes on her phone as she jabbed at the screen. "Anything wrong?"

"Yeah, Declan won't answer his phone," Fiona replied. "I've tried the past ten minutes; he usually answers on the first call. He called me earlier so I know his phone is with him."

"Relax, Fi, he's probably in a class," Holly J commented, coming over to the table. "You'd think the food would be better in this new caf."

"They ship the same slop all over Canada," Mack said with a wave of her hand. "It's a way they make sure we'll have school books and shit." She put on a fake smile and said with fake enthusiasm, "Why care about edible food when we still have our education?" her smile dropped as if a light switch was flipped off in her head.

"So, we saw you talking to Drew? What's the deal?" Holly J asked.

"The guy wouldn't leave me alone," Mack replied. "Guys at my old school were not _that_ aggressive. They actually knew what 'no' meant. It's like they filter whatever girls say and change it to what they want to hear."

"What kind of school did _you_ go to? Of _course_ that's what boys do. There's no other type of boy on the planet," Holly J pointed out.

"Except for my brother," Mack said firmly.

"Speak of the devil…"

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Matt said as he dropped down on the seat next to his twin. He noticed the extra food that Mack had on her plate. "Thanks hun, I'll pay you back," he said cheerfully, kissing the side of her head before shoving a French fry into her mouth. "So, I heard you got a new fan."

"No, but a stalker apparently," Mack replied.

"Drew's not that bad," Matt said with a shrug. "He's pretty cool for a junior."

"Whatever."

They turned their attention to Fiona who was busily tapping furiously at her phone. She looked up when she noticed everyone else staring at her. "Sorry, Declan still hasn't picked up."

"He could be in class, Fi," Holly J pointed out.

"But he _always_ answers or responds to my texts," Fiona sighed. "I'll be right back, I promise." She grabbed her purse and dashed out of the room, her eyes on her phone. She managed to weave her way through the caf without crashing into a chair or a person. Once she was out of the caf she tried Declan's number again. He didn't pick up. She bit her thumbnail and tried one more time.

"Hello?" His soft voice picked up.

"Geeze, Decs, are you trying to scare me? Why didn't you pick up?" Fiona demanded, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Um, I'm kind of busy, Fi," Declan said. Fiona's eyes narrowed at the tone of his voice. He sounded like he was in pain. "Can you call back later?"

"What's wrong, Declan?" Fiona demanded.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about."

"Declan Neil! I _know_ when something is wrong, now tell me."

"You can't use the middle name threat on me, Fiona Rose, I'm older, remember?"

"_Declan_!"

"Ok, just don't yell," Declan sighed. "I had skipped class. I needed some fresh air. And your _boyfriend_ cornered me with his goons. Said something about how the Coyne name is ruined or something."

"What do you mean 'cornered you'?" Fiona demanded.

Declan sighed. "C'mon sis, you know the street lingo…"

She gasped. "They beat you up?"

"Correct."

"Oh, Decs, I'm so sorry. If I had known leaving would do this–"

Declan interrupted her. "Fiona, don't apologize. This isn't your fault. Bobby's just taking his anger out on someone else. Since he can't do it on you…well, I was the closest Coyne."

"Still, I could've done something."

"No one would have listened."

"I guess…" her voice trailed off. "Where are you?"

"At home."

"You skipped?"

"Well, I couldn't really go the rest of the day like this now could I?" Declan questioned. A second later a picture popped up on Fiona's phone. She gasped at the look of his face. It was so beat up she couldn't imagine what they did to the rest of him.

"What about Mom and Dad?"

Declan made a coughing sound. "Mom's getting me ice and Dad didn't care, as usual, he's more upset about how we're running his reputation."

"Typical," Fiona sighed. "Declan…"

"Stop, Fi. I told you, you don't need to apologize."

"But you wouldn't be hurt if it weren't for me."

"No, but you could have been if I didn't stand up for you." Declan sighed. "I know what I'm doing. Don't worry about me, ok? As the older one I'm supposed to worry about you. That's the way it always has been and that's the way it will be."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." Fiona nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Do me a favor. Don't tell Holly J what happened. I don't want her to worry."

"Declan, why are you avoiding her?" Fiona demanded.

"I'm not avoiding her."

"Yes you are. You constantly make me give her messages and you don't follow through with them."

"I'm _not_ avoiding her, Fi. Things just come up. Tell her, please? And, please, do something with those new friends of yours. Something other than shopping, you need to do something social. Isn't a football game coming up? Go to a game. Meet new people."

"But Declan–" Fiona whined, stomping her foot.

"Fiona," Declan mocked her, an amused smile on his face. "You need to find a job as well, correct? I took the liberty in finding some things that might capture your interest. I sent it in an e-mail. Please at least take a look at them. If those don't work try for a place at the Dot."

"The _Dot_! Seriously!"

"Seriously," Declan replied firmly. "Unless it's too hard for you to handle…"

"No, I'll look. Okay? I'll look. Just please, please, _please_ stay away from Bobby."

"I will. I promise, Fifi."

"Stop calling me that. It sounds like…a poodle's name."

"A poodle?"

"It's the first dog that came to my mind," she said defensively. "Anyway I have to go before they come looking for me. I'll call you after school, I might stay for football tryouts."

"Why tryouts?"

"Matt's trying out. I'm sure he wants his sister's support and she doesn't seem like she wants to be by herself. Misery loves company, right?" Fiona shrugged.

"Atta girl. I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Fiona begrudgingly hung up her phone and let out a brother. Her brother was beaten up because of her. Bobby knew that Fiona was telling the truth. Bobby knew that Fiona ran away. What if Bobby tries to find her? Fiona shook her head at the thought. Declan wouldn't let him get near her.

* * *

Fiona, Mack, and Holly J went to Matt's tryouts and were commenting on the other players of the ream. Matt had a good chance of being on the team as well as KC Gurthie who had been persuaded to join the team. They watched intently at the tension that seemed to rise whenever Drew and Riley glanced at each other. They were fighting for the same spot so, naturally, they'd be competitive, but this was over the top. Finally the day was over and the group split to go to their respective homes.

Fiona ate dinner with Ms. Cartwright that night, it was pretty quiet. She didn't know what to say to Ms. Cartwright, especially since she seemed to be out of her mind drunk. Ms. Cartwright was a drinker before but now it seemed like she was going overboard. Fiona didn't say anything about it, however, she figured Ms. Cartwright could take care of herself so she went straight to bed.

Before Fiona knew it the next day had arrived. She had spent the night tossing and turning, worried about Declan. She moved around long enough that she eventually called him and they talked throughout the night. She had to put on enough make up to hide the bags under her eyes. The last thing she wanted was morning questioning. She met up with the Montgomerys by the elevator again and smiled as Max told her about what was going to happen at school that day.

"And the teachers said we're not going to have much homework so, Matt, can I come to your game today? Please?" Max begged.

"I don't even know if I made the team, yet. We figure out today, before the game," Matt called.

"So that means we're going," Mack corrected him. Matt smiled his response. "Fiona, are you coming too or no?"

"Football is so barbaric to me. I mean, what's the point of people running around, punching and attacking each other just to toss a stupid ball and get dirty?" Fiona questioned.

"Because it's a man's game," Matt replied, deepening his voice to sound macho. Max, giggling, leaned forward and hit him on the back of the head. "Hey now, little lady, I could easily put you out right here."

"Matt!"

"Relax, Fiona, the school's right there," Mack laughed, pointing. Fiona looked up at the building as Max jumped out of the car, kissed her brother goodbye, and ran inside with a blond haired girl, giggling the entire way. "So, are you coming or what? Don't make me go by myself. That Drew guy would probably think I went for him."

"You don't have to worry about him, sis," Matt said as he turned the car around and went in the direction of their school. "I'll just make it clear that you're off limits."

"Boys don't really take no for an answer," Fiona pointed out. "Just look at Declan, if he hadn't listened the first time Holly J turned him down they wouldn't be together and disgustingly happy right now."

"Holly J's your friend, right? I thought you'd be happy for them," Matt said, looking at her in the rearview mirror. Fiona gulped at how piercing his green eyes were.

"I _am_. I'm happy that Declan's happy but they're together _all_ the time." She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe…you depend on Declan too much?" Mack suggested, making her statement come out more like a question.

"You're one to talk. You two are always together as well."

"Well, yeah, but he does things that I don't do. By the sound of it you two are always together because you don't do anything different, aside from Fashion Club. Why don't you try out for a sport or something?"

"Sports aren't my thing," Fiona said as she got out of the car once they got into the parking lot. "I don't do sweat." She made a face.

"Well, why don't you come with me to dance practice?" Mack asked. Fiona lifted her eyebrows. "There's no dance team here and this Allie Bandhari kid made a team which I joined yesterday. It was kinda…bad but after getting Bianca's help to get them to actually work they're working out pretty well. You can just watch, you don't have to do anything."

"I don't know," Fiona sighed.

"Hey, you dragged me to Fashion Club. You owe me," Mack said as she raised her eyebrows. Fiona sighed and followed the twins in the direction of the school. They looked around when they saw a bunch of students running towards the entrance. "What's going on?" She asked, looking around.

"Must be something embarrassing. Let's go look." Matt led the girls after the large group of students as they gathered around something on the stairs. "Oh my gosh," Matt muttered as Fiona and Mack started laughing. Tied up on a pole by saran wrap and duct tape cover his mouth was Drew. His clothes were taken away except for his underwear as he struggled to break free on his restraints.

"Whoever did this, I want to congratulate them on an amusing morning," Fiona said as she took pictures with her phone.

"What're you doing?" Mack demanded.

"Sending pictures to Declan. He always found amusement out of Degrassi's underclass," she replied as if it were obvious. Before she could press send Mack had grabbed the phone out of her hand. "Hey!" Fiona protested.

"I'm doing this to help you, Fiona. You need to get a life outside of Declan," Mack said as she scrolled through Fiona's contacts. She highlighted Declan's name and pressed send, bringing the phone up to her ear.

"What're you doing?" Fiona demanded. "Give me my phone back."

Mack swatted her hand away and ducked behind Matt. "Is this Declan?" She asked as soon as someone picked up.

"Yes, who is this? Where's Fiona?" Declan demanded.

"My name's Mack. I'm in Fiona's class. Anyway, I'm calling to let you know if you call or text Fiona today I have her phone all day so she won't be able to respond," Mack continued as she started to run around Matt to get away from Fiona who was yelling at her to give her the phone back. Matt stood still, watching them by turning his head, an amused smile on his face.

Declan laughed in Mack's ear. "You're going to get Fiona off of her phone for one day?"

"Yes, I will and she'll find out that her life doesn't revolve around you."

Declan laughed again. "You make that sound like a bad thing."

Mack stopped running and stared at the phone before bringing it back up to her ear. "How are you able to hold that phone up to a head as big as yours?"

"Quick to anger, are we? Confidence, last I checked, wasn't a crime. Put Fi on the phone." Mack held the phone out to Fiona who took it. "Let me guess, she's making you go to that football game?"

"It scares me how you know things like that," Fiona muttered.

"I'm your brother; I'm supposed to know these things. I think it'll be good for you, as I said."

"Ok, but if I get a grass stain–"

"I'll pay for it. Have fun this semester, Fi. For me."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask. Bye."

"Bye." Fiona ended the call. Mack wiggled her fingers in Fiona's face and she reluctantly dropped it into her palm.

"I'm doing this for your own good," Mack said as she shoved the phone into her pocket.

"You can't enjoy life hidden behind a phone and a credit card," Matt said, lightly nudging Fiona's shoulder with his own and added a wink. She smiled in return as Coach Armstrong ushered the group into school. They stopped when Mack walked up to Drew with an amused look on her face.

"Well Drew, I can honestly say you have my attention now," Mack said before, pointing at him, laughing, and walking into the school.

* * *

_So what did you think? Did i get Drew's personality right? Please leave a review.  
_

_~Crystal_


	7. Fiona, Football, and a Bet

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Football and a Bet_**

"How about…we make a skirt with leggings sewn on the inside? Like a skirt with shorts, but with the leggings you can still wear a skit in winter," Mack said as she tapped a pencil on her chin. Next to her Fiona was making sure her heels didn't sink into the grass. They had just arrived at Bardell for the big Panthers Football game. Fiona still didn't understand why she had to go but Declan said it would be a good idea and Declan's ideas usually were never wrong.

"We can start with that," Fiona finally agreed, taking her time to step up onto the bleachers. She looked down at the metal, pulled out a jacket, and put it down before sitting. "Why don't you draw what it could look like and I'll get some materials and fabrics."

"Sounds good." Mack flipped open her sketchbook and started to lightly draw a skirt on the paper. Fiona glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, making sure she was occupied. She slowly leaned over, reaching for her phone to grab out of Mack's backpack. She had her fingers on it and was about to pull it out when Mack sighed. "Put it down, Fiona."

"Why? Why'd you take my phone in the first place? You know, you're being a hypocrite," Fiona said, pulling her phone out and checking her messages.

Mack put down her pencil. "How am _I _being a hypocrite?"

"Because you tell me not to spend so much time with Declan but here you are spending all of your time with your own twin," she replied with a wave of her hand.

"I'm trying to get you to see that you can live your own separate life without him," Mack sighed. "Apparently I'm not going about it the right way. But don't worry, I'll get you to realize it by the end of the school year."

"Why are you trying to change me?" She asked, smiling at a text Declan had sent her.

"I'm not trying to _change_ you, I'm trying to get you to come to a realization," Mack replied with an eyeroll, snapping her sketchbook shut and putting it into her backpack.

"No, you're trying to change me, but two can play that game," Fiona said with a devious smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mack asked, searching for her ipod. Before Fiona cold answer Matt jumped onto the bleachers and crouched by them. "What's goin' on, Kicker? You excited to take off some heads?"

"Matt chose to ignore her. "Guess what, Riley got suspended for five games."

"But isn't he your halfback?" Fiona asked without looking up from her phone.

"Quarterback," Matt politely corrected. "And he was until he admitted that he was the one who hazed Drew."

"_He_ did that! I gotta give that genius a high five," Mack said with a laugh. "Wow, that's the best hazing I've ever seen."

Matt squinted at her. "Don't you have some dancing to do?" He questioned, waving his arm at the field, his helmet in hand. No one could miss the spectacle that Alli Bhandari had made of herself. As she had just announced her club had fallen apart at the seams and yet she was dancing by herself anyway, trying to get the crowd pumped up.

"I'm not joining that train wreck," Mack replied, shaking her head and leaning back on her elbows.

"If you don't go I won't consider getting you those Paramore tickets you wanted so badly," Matt threatened.

Mack sat up and glared. "You wouldn't dare."

Matt moved closer so their noses were practically touching. "Try me." Grumbling under her breath she jumped off of the stands and rushed over to where Alli was dancing along with Clare, Dave, Wesley, and some other students who didn't mind how weird their dancing was. Matt grinned and sat down next to Fiona.

"Um, I don't know much about this sport, but shouldn't you be out there?" Fiona asked with a little laugh.

"I doubt I'll play today seeing as I'm not a starter but if Zane, the resident string bean, gets hurt then I'm in. Not that I want that to happen," Matt replied. "I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

Fiona lifted her eyebrows. "I'm fine, why?"

"Well, you're staying in a new place without your parents or your brother; I know it must be hard. The longest I've been away from Mack was a month when I went to basketball camp and she went to art camp. I just wanted to know if things were going ok."

Fiona shrugged. "They could be better," she admitted. "Holly J's barely around now because she has SAT and student council and stuff. And Declan's not here. He's my best friend and we did everything together. Now it's like I don't know what to do besides shop. I miss having him around. When he was here I'd have fun just being with him, even if we were not doing anything." Fiona mentally kicked herself after the words fell out of her mouth. She's never admitted something like that to anyone, usually she kept it inside. Matt, however, was looking at her and nodding as if he understood. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about the way he was looking at her that made her trust him with her insecurities.

"Well, Mack has the right idea, trying to get you to do some other things so you can take your mind off of missing your brother, but she's doing it the wrong way," Matt said, spinning his helmet in his hands. "You can't just quit cold turkey."

"Exactly."

"But, I have to admit I'm a bit worried."

Fiona's heart skipped a beat. _He's worried about me? He doesn't even know me that well yet he's worried. _She suddenly felt heat tingle in her toes, rise up her calves, stretch over her torso, and land on her cheeks. She quickly tilted her head so her hair framed her face, blocking it from her view as she pretending to be interested in a text message. "Really? Why?"

"Well, I just think your situation is kind of odd," Matt replied. "I mean, one summer everything's fine, at least on the outside view that we have of the Coyne family. And then the kiss thing happened, and now you're here by yourself yet you said that you and Declan haven't been apart for long."

"What's your point?"

"You seemed kind of eager to leave someone behind you haven't spent much time without. Why is that?" Fiona looked at him and saw that his head was tilted in thought, his green eyes searching her face. She struggled to find something to say but it was like her mind was locked. This was new to her, she almost never got tongue tied, that wasn't natural for a Coyne. Well, she _wasn't_ the normal one in her family according to her father. A whistle shattered their staring contest. "Ugh, sorry, gotta go." He stood and started to walk off but stopped and turned. "Why don't you come over for dinner?"

"Uhm…sure," Fiona said with a nod. "When should I come over?"

Matt laughed. "You live next door. Just come straight to the condo with us, I drive you there, remember?"

Fiona laughed a little and nodded. "Oh, wait, I can't go right away. I have a, um, meeting with an interior decorator. But I'll come when I'm finished, ok?" He flashed her a bright smile, her heart skipped again, and he ran off to join his teammates. _He wouldn't talk to me if he really found out what was going on. I'll just have to keep him away from _that _Fiona, I guess. That won't be too hard, as long as Mom or Dad con't get in the way. And with my session tonight i'll be able to keep my guard up easily._

"So," Mack said suddenly, dropping down on the bench next to Fiona. She jumped and almost dropped her phone but scrambled to grab it at the last second before it fell to the ground. "What was Matt saying?"

"He, um, invited me to dinner," Fiona replied, gauging Mack's reaction. "If that's ok with your parents."

"My parents won't care," Mack replied with a shrug. "They're not home."

"Where are they?"

"California I think," Mack replied, scrunching up her face in thought although it didn't seem like she cared where her parents were. "They're travel agents. They're trying to find a place to set up a new agency and all that."

"Is that why you moved to Toronto?"

"Partially," Mack replied. "Anyway, Matt was complaining to me all throughout the day how I should interfere with your life, blah blah blah…" she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I wanted to apologize for taking you out of contact with your brother. It's not my place even though I still say you're too dependent on him."

"You're a twin too, you should know how it feels to not have your best friend by your side when you've been with them for your entire life."

"Yes, but you left him for a reason, didn't you?" Fiona remained silent and looked out across the field. A slow smile spread across her face when she noticed Drew was checking the stands and his eyes rested in their direction. Mack wasn't paying attention; she had her eyes glued to the camera that she had pulled out of her backpack, adjusting the settings to take some pictures. "Why are you smiling like that?" Mack asked defensively, looking over at her.

"I understand where you're coming from and I'm prepared to make you an offer," Fiona said in the most lawyer-like voice she could muster. She had to practice incase her plans of becoming a fashion stylist fell through.

"Hey Mack, how was heaven when you left?" Fitz asked, dropping down on the bench next to the girls.

"Peaceful. This must be hell though, since _you're_ here," she shot back.

Fitz brought a hand up to his chest and let out a fake gasp. "Ouch. That hurt. That really hurt. Will you kiss it better?"

"Would you like to kiss my fist?" Mack snapped. Fiona bit her lip to keep the smile off of her face. She didn't know what to laugh at: Mack's instant comebacks or the fact that Fitz kept trying to get to her.

"C'mon, Fitz, let's get out of here. This is boring," Bianca sighed, her hands on her hips. "There's got to be something better to do around here."

"Please take your boyfriend with you."

Bianca laughed. "In his dreams. I'm the only one that can put up with him."

"You should be given an award."

Bianca chuckled and rolled her eyes, grabbing Fitz's arm and dragging him away. Fiona and Mack watched as he snatched Dave's hat off of his head and threw it back at him, lauging. Mack made a face and shook her head. "I swear we still live in the times of cavemen. He's exhibit A," she mumbled. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"I have a proposition," Fiona replied.

"Why am I suddenly feeling scared?" Mack grumbled.

"Oh, you should be," Fiona said with an 'innocent' smile. "I promise I'll try to become my own person if _and only if_ you give Drew a chance."

Mack stared at her blankly. "A chance at what?"

Fiona threw her head back and laughed. "Silly girl, a chance at _you_. He likes you; that's obvious. He keeps looking over here to make sure you're watching. You two would be a good couple if you'd change the way you dressed and acted."

"Don't even joke, Fiona."

"I'm not joking. I bet I can change my ways to your standards, as much as I feel like I can without forgetting who I am, before you can change your ways: stop being so sarcastic, dress better, etc."

"Why're you trying to change me?"

"It's something for me to do in this boring town," Fiona replied. "Anyway, you're trying to change me. You can't deal with what you dish out?" She smirked, seeing the challenging look that formed in her eyes. _Got her. This school's about to get a little more interesting._

Mack rubbed her chin. "What if you lose?"

"If I lose…you can think of whatever punishment to deal me but I get to do the same if you lose." She held out her hand, a cascade of bracelets hit her thin wrist. "Deal?"

Mack locked her blue eyes with Fiona's blue-green ones and grasped her hand. "Deal."

* * *

_So what'd you think? The character's off? Not enough plot? The next chapter will deal with Declan and you'll see into the Mongtomery's family life. Please leave a review. Thanks to **parlouslymad, Sk8rnerdbleach, Marissa Davis, Declan's-Lucky-Coyne, DegrassiFan77, and DesiGirl19** for reviewing._

_~Crystal_


	8. Like Father, Like Declan

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story

* * *

**

_**Chapter 8: Like Father, Like Declan**_

"Declan, I'm not going to call you now. Stop acting ridiculous and come down for dinner at once!" Lara called through his closed door.

Declan rolled his eyes and let out a slow breath through his nose. It hurt him to move too much. Sure, he had taken some painkillers as soon as he could and he laid down to rest for a while but he couldn't stop his mind from wandering.

Bobby Beckonridge beat him up just because Fiona had put pictures of her bruise on the internet. Declan kicked himself on the inside. Why hadn't he believed her when she first told him? He always believed Fiona. She never gave him a reason to not believe him before. How could he be so stupid? Now she was all the way in Toronto and he was stuck there with his oblivious father and his ignorant mother.

He would've called Fiona but he remembered that her phone was taken away by that Mack girl. He pulled a face. Why did she take Fiona's phone in the first place? From what Fiona has told him she's very close to her twin as well so wasn't she being a hypocrite?

Declan suffered through the day, dying to talk to Fiona. She was the only one who could calm him down with just that bright smile of hers with a few teasing words. And he really needed Fiona's jokes. He was seething with anger, mainly directed towards his father but towards his mother as well. How could she just sit back and let her husband hit him like that? Without any remorse, either? His mother apologized for his behavior but not for what he did and his father actually had the nerve to disappear and decided to work some more.

Things would've been fine; he wouldn't care if it hadn't been for the random texts and voice messages that were being left on his phone, threatening not only him but his sister as well. Tinsley even called once to see if he was ok but he didn't pay attention to her. She was a fame whore and she wanted her five minutes of it pretending to care about him. Declan wasn't stupid.

He was just lonely (not that he'd ever admit that to anyone but Fiona).

"Declan! Now!"

Groaning, Declan managed to roll out of bed and walk to his mirror. He glanced at his reflection again, making sure that most of his bruises and cuts were hidden, and finally left his room to go to the dining room. The table was set with food so piping hot steam still came off of it in bunches. Michael sat at the head of the table, Lara across from him. Declan took his seat on one side of his table—his father on his left, his mother on his right—and placed his napkin onto his lap before reaching for food.

"So, how is Fiona doing?" Lara asked, cutting into her meat.

"I haven't talked to her today," Declan replied.

"Did you two get into a fight?"

"No, I just didn't get a chance to talk to her. She's very busy with school work and new friends."

"New friends, huh?" Michael commented, pausing to put a piece of chicken into his mouth. He quickly chewed and swallowed. "It's about time, isn't it? I was starting to wonder if Fiona would ever make friends again."

"You know it's hard for her," Declan said, letting out a slow breath.

Michael snorted. "It wouldn't be nearly as hard if she wasn't lying all the time and being a big drama queen about everything." Under the table his hand slowly curled into a fist but he continued eating.

"Speaking of Fiona, don't you think it's a little harsh to suddenly cut her off like that? She hasn't done anything wrong," Lara said gently.

"No, she hasn't done anything except spread lies about that Beckonridge boy and make my name look bad," Michael replied, his eyes hardening. "Fiona ran away from her problems and she has to deal with them. She's cut off, she doesn't get her driver's, nothing that belongs to the Coyne name."

"So does that mean she doesn't have a family anymore either?" Declan demanded, glaring at his father.

"If she wants to act like a spoiled brat, than yes. We all ready have to deal with her telling tales about the Covington family, I've all ready had to deal with losing a big partner, I'm not going to let her do it again."

"Being abused is not a joke, Dad!" Declan shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

"Declan, just calm down," Lara hissed, reaching out to place her hand on top of his fist.

"You're right it is _not_ a joke!" Michael agreed, slapping his palms on the table and standing up, glaring hard at his son. "It's not a joke that Fiona could've easily lost us our name once again. It's a good thing she left or else I wouldn't know what to use to cover her stupid stories."

"What stories?" Declan demanded, standing himself. "Fiona wasn't lying! Bobby hit her!"

"_He did not!_"

"Yes he did! If he didn't Mother wouldn't have suggested taking him to court in the first place!"

Michael sucked in a breath but stayed quiet. His fingers were clenching the table cloth under his hands. His steely gaze stayed on Declan's face. Lara sat at the head of the table, rubbing her temples, not stopping either one of them.

"Fiona has you two wrapped around her stupid little finger," Michael hissed.

"_Don't call my sister stupid_!"

Declan barely moved out of the way in time as a glass was hurtled towards his head. It shattered against the ground, the crystal shards flying across the floor. Michael was breathing heavily, looking as if he wanted to kill Declan any second. Lara had her hands clasped over her mouth, looking down at the table.

"What would you have done if that actually hit me?" Declan demanded, turning to look at his mother. "Huh?" he prompted. She shook her head. "That's what I thought." Declan turned to walk out of the dining room, making sure not to step on the glass.

"Don't walk away from me!" Michael shouted to Declan's back.

"Watch me!" Declan shouted back without turning around. He could hear his father's rapid footsteps behind him. He tensed and the next thing he knew he was thrown to the ground. He hissed in pain when his hand skidded across a lone piece of glass. He rolled onto his back and looked up into the eyes of his father which reflected hatred.

"Don't…talk to me like that…_ever again,_" Michael said in a scarily calm voice as he looked down at his son. Declan stared back at his father before looking at the blood that was coming out of his hand. "Pathetic excuse of a son," he mumbled before stepping over his son and walking away.

Declan managed to get to his feet, keeping a hand on his wrist. He turned and glared at his mother. "Why didn't you do anything?" He demanded. Lara just shook her head, keeping her hands on her cheeks as if telling herself what she just saw didn't happen. "Mom, he just _hit_ me again. Your own son! Why didn't you stop him?"

Lara finally looked over at Declan, letting out a shaky breath. "You made him mad." Lara's voice was barely above a whisper. "You know not to make him mad."

Declan let out a sound of disbelief before turning and storming out of the room. The blood that pulsed out of his palm reminded him of why he hated his family, everyone but his sister at least. _Fiona._ Declan paused on the stairs and looked at his hand again. _This wouldn't have happened if Fiona were here. If Fiona were here…Dad wouldn't be this mad all the time._ But then he stopped himself from thinking those thoughts and shook his head. He wasn't blaming Fiona, he'd never do that. But it seemed like Michael was more hesitant to show his anger towards Declan whenever Fiona was around. It was as if Michael hated and loved her at the same time. Declan was surprised that he hadn't exploded yet.

Declan closed the door to his room and leaned his back against it, taking in deep breaths to keep himself from screaming. Moving around his room he finally found something to wrap around his wound. Along the way he collected clothes and shoes and shoved them into his bag, stopping from time to time to type and click on different links to a airport's website.

He needed to get out of there.

* * *

"Maxie, can you fill this for me?" Matt asked, holding out a vase to his little sister. She took it and tilted her head back from her position on the couch. "Thanks."

"Why are you so dressed up? It's only Fiona," Max pointed out.

"Yeah, it's only Fiona," Mack agreed without taking her eyes off the TV, watching a few seconds of one show and then changing the channel.

"It's always good to make a good first impression," Matt replied, butting up his plaid shirt. "And turn off the TV, we need to talk."

"Matt, are you breaking up with me?" Mack asked in fake shock, slapping a hand over her heart. "After the _seventeen_ _years_ we've had together." Matt rolled his eyes, leaned forward, and furiously rubbed his hands across the top of her head as she shrieked and slapped his hands away. Max giggled as Mack grumbled, smoothing her hair back into place, and turning off the TV. "I _hate_ it when you do that."

"Why do you think I do it then?" Matt replied, jumping over the back of the couch and landing in between the two girls, arms spread across the back of the couch. "All joking aside I need to say something." The two girls have him his attention. "Well, Coach Armstrong is really pushing us to make sure we're in shape, even adding in early morning practices. So…that means I can't work at The Dot."

"What do you mean you can't work at The Dot?" Mack demanded. "How will we get money? We need it to keep this place," she said with a wave of her arms around the condo.

"I know, I know," Matt said as he held up his hand as if blocking her words. "That's where you come in. You need to take the job." Mack opened her mouth in protest but he stopped her. "_Please_, Mack. It's right after school so you don't have to suffer through my practices. Peter's a good guy, he understands when you need to take some nights off for school or prior commitments, as long as the commitments have something to do with family or school projects or something of the like. And whatever you eat there is on the house and Above the Dot can be used as a study place if you need it."

"You really thought this one out," Mack commented, eyes squinted.

"I needed to win you over somehow."

"Ugh." Mack let her head drop back so she was looking at the ceiling. "You know we suggested _you_ get the job because I hate working," she groaned. "I can't deal with the buttheads who think theat they're right and all they're asking for is a good kick in the ass."

"I know, but I need you to step up this time and do it for me. For Max. For _us._ We need the money to pay for this place. The bills come soon."

"But I all ready have to tutor some people in French _and_ we agreed to help out with those ballroom classes for remedial gym, remember?"

"They're both during the day. Stop trying to find a way out of this, it's not going to work," Matt said in a firm tone. Mack knew the tone and she knew to drop the subject whenever he spoke to her like that. Sometimes she hated how much he acted like their father.

Max made a face. "Remedial gym? How in the world is there a remedial gym?"

"It's for people who didn't get enough gym credits. Like people who can't swim or people who've had an injury that caused them to sit out or something," Matt replied, getting off the couch. "Now go fill that vase."

"Fiine," Max huffed, getting off the couch. She walked over to where a pole was sitting in between the balcony level they were on and the floor. Gripping the vase in one hand and the pole in the other she eased herself to the ground and walked into the kitchen.

"Is the food done?" Matt asked, turning to his twin.

"Over an hour ago, it's been covered so it's till warm though," Mack replied. "What's with the worry routine? It's just Fiona."

"Still, I want her to think we actually live lie normal people instead of having our things thrown all over the place like before," Matt replied, leaning forward to tie his shoe.

Mack grabbed his wrist to stop him, looking him dead in the eye. "You like her, don't you?" She demanded.

Matt shook his head. "I'm just trying to help her." Mack lifted an eyebrow. "You know what she's been through since that summer thing. _You_ know what it's like being accused of incest."

"Don't even remind me," Mack groaned. "You make one little joke and people take it so damn seriously. It's not _my_ fault they don't have a sense of humor."

"Yes but you can blame yourself for the wording you used."

"Is that why you made us pack up and leave?" Mack questioned. That's something she's never asked him before. Once the school year was over last year they had just packed up their things and left Montreal, moving to Toronto. However, they never entered their condo until the month prior, taking the time to travel Canada as a whole since they never saw anything outside of their own town.

"You _know_ why we left," Matt muttered.

"But is that _part_ of the reason? Max and I deserve to know."

The ringing doorbell stopped Matt from answering. Down below Max ran to the front door, pulling it open with a flourish as the twins looked down over the balcony railing. "Hi Fiona!" Max greeted her happily, backing up so Fiona could walk in.

"Hi Max," Fiona said politely with a small smile. She took a look around the room, making notes in her head to politely suggest that they get an interior designer. Their place had a sort of…childish charm but nothing was matching and there wasn't a theme. Fiona smiled to herself, she could take care of that easily. "This place is nice."

"Thanks! I thought of the design," Max said proudly, closing the door.

_Should have known,_ Fiona mused.

"Hey Fiona. Wasn't Holly J supposed to come?" Mack asked. Fiona lifted her eyes and saw the twins leaning against the balcony, looking down at her.

"She's going to come later. She has some Student Council stuff to do…_again_."

"Bummer," Matt commented. Fiona noted that he didn't sound too upset. He slid down the pole and moved out of the way so Mack could slide down behind him. "Dinner's read if you want it now or we could show you around the place. Whatever you want to do."

Fiona shrugged. "Either one's fine. I just have to talk to Mack for a second." Mack lifted her eyebrows and Fiona curled her lips at the corners, a devilish smile came to her face. Mack turned and led Fiona into her bright blue room. Fiona took the time to take a look around, stars and musical notes were painted on the walls in white, some lyrics were written on the walls as well. In the back right hand corner was her bed, the back left corner a stack of pillows and blankets. Across the bed a TV was sitting on a dresser and in the other corner were guitars and amps. "I just wanted to make sure you got this," she said, holding out a shopping bag that was in her hand.

Mack reached out and took it from her, pulling open the bags and dropped it as if she had been burnt. "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"You know our bet," Fiona said with a patient sigh.

"I know our bet but really? A _skirt_? Really?" Mack demanded.

Fiona lifted her eyebrows, trying not to laugh. This would be too much fun for her. Mack was reacting as if Fiona had told her to wear stripes and polka dots. "Yes, really. You have some features that easily attract attention. Your eyes against your hair and skin tone and your legs. You have to show them off."

"Why don't you just saw off my legs and show them off in a store instead? _Anything_ but wearing _that_," Mack said with a groan.

"If you can't handle this bet…"

"Oh no, I can handle this," Mack interrupted her. "But your side of the bet is too easy. It's not fair."

"How is it not fair? You're the one who set the conditions."

"Yes, but now I'm revamping the conditions," Mack replied, an evil gleam in her eyes. She tapped her chin as she started to pace, Fiona watched her. Mack suddenly looked at the skirt, grabbed it, and held it up to her face. "Did you just buy this?"

"Yes, why?" It felt good being able to spend again. It was weird that she was able to get back into her banking accounts. She had asked Ms. Cartwright about it and she said that her father had had a change of heart and let her back into her accounts. Fiona thought it was odd but she didn't keep her mind on it, she could buy things again and she needed to, she stayed away from the mall for so long—when in reality it was only about a couple of days—that she almost missed the good sales.

"That's it," Mack said triumphantly, throwing the skirt back into the bag. "You throw money away as if it grows on trees."

"Money's not an issue. If it can help you through problems then why not use it?" Fiona questioned.

"You've never lived in the real world have you?" Mack asked with a little laugh. "That's your new part of the bet, Fiona. I bet that you can't go _one semester_ without turning to money to fix your problems. That means you can't go and buy a new pair of shoes just because their cute or you don't have them."

Fiona's grip on her bag tightened as her eyes widened. She _just_ got her money back, she thought she'd go crazy without it. And _now_ she had to give it up _again_ just to prove to someone that she still didn't really know that she could live in the "real world"? Fiona thought it over. _That doesn't mean I can't get Declan to get me some things, and I can easily pay him back…_ She smiled and held out her hand. "Deal, I accept your terms." She then looked around the room. "So, I heard an interesting rumor."

"Which is…?"

"You're going to teach ballroom dancing." Fiona had an amused smile on her face. It was news to her, someone as seemingly rough-n-tough as Mack ballroom dancing? That didn't seem possible.

Mack squeezed her eyes shut and let out a breath. "Great. They could've at least waited a few days before they turned my life to a living hell," she sighed. "I'm not even supposed to start until next week. How do they all ready know?"

"Some guy named Adam has been telling everyone. He saw your name on the list and told Drew," Fiona replied. "How long have you been ballroom dancing? Isn't it kind of…_girly_?"

"Matt and I have danced since we were seven. Our mom made us and then we grew to liking it, that's all. I'm doing it for extra credit. Apparently my marks from my last school aren't good enough at Degrassi." She rolled her eyes.

"I could always hire you a tutor," Fiona offered. "I had one that helped my marks in History and Science."

"Thanks, but no thanks, I can do it myself."

"Ok, if you want to fail, that's fine by me."

"And if _you_ want to lose our bet that's fine by _me_."

The two smiled at each other in fake sweetness when Max stuck her head in the doorway, telling them that dinner was read and that Fiona had a visitor. Fiona's eyebrows smashed together. Who would be visiting her? Not many people knew where she was staying, not that they cared to know where she was staying.

"Who is it?" Fiona asked.

Max shrugged and made a face as she tried to remember the name. "Some guy named, um, Landon? No, Donovan?"

Fiona gasped. "Declan!"

"Fiona!"

Fiona lifted her head and looked up at her brother who appeared in the doorway, a big smile was on his face.

* * *

_I hope this gave you a little bit of an idea of how the Montgomerys are. You'll see more of their interaction in the next chapter. Is this plot jumpy? Is it moving too fast? Too slow? Please leave a review. Thanks to **Katrina2323, Marissa Davis, Declan's-Lucky-Coyne, and DegrassiFan77** for reviewing._

_~Crystal_


	9. Declan's Game of Hide 'n' Seek

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story

* * *

**

_**Chapter 9: Hide-n-Seek**_

Fiona gasped. "Declan!"

"Fiona!"

Fiona lifted her head and looked up at her brother who appeared in the doorway, a big smile was on his face. He was the first of the twins to step forward, pulling his sister into a bone-crushing hug, spinning her around as she laughed gleefully. Finally, her brother was there. Everything was going to be right again.

"What're you _doing_ here?" Foina asked with a big smile.

"What? You're not excited to see me?" Declan asked in fake shock. He smiled again when Fiona lightly punched him on the arm. "You know, that _never_ hurt."

"Shut up," she laughed. "Really, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my favorite sister," he replied simply, shrugging.

"I'm your _only_ sister."

"Exactly."

Fiona beamed and hugged Declan again. "Did you see the condo yet?"

"No, I stopped by here first. Ms. Cartwright said you were here when I called her. Speaking of which, I think she should spend less time alone," Declan said as he held a thumb up to his mouth and crossed his eyes. Fiona giggled and hit him on the arm again. He hugged her to his side before turning his attention to Mack who was watching them with raised eyebrows. "Ah, you must be Fiona's friend."

"I wouldn't really say we're friends. We're more like…" Mack searched the ceiling for the right word.

"Life ruiners?" Fiona suggested with a smile.

"That works," Mack replied, smiling a bit as well. "I'm Mackenzie."

"You'd have to be, I met your brother and sister at the door," Declan replied. "You have an…interesting place," he said, looking around. Mack noted that he had said that the same way Fiona did. Or did Fiona say it the same way Declan did?

She sighed. It was obvious that they were razed to criticize anything that didn't fit their society. She wondered why she even dealt with Fiona in the first place but chocked it up to feeling sorry for the lonely girl. "Dinner's ready if you want it."

"What're you having?"

"Spaghetti." Declan made a noise but quickly covered it when Fiona glared at him. "You don't _have_ to eat it."

"Spaghetti's fine," Declan said with an unconvincing smile.

Giving him a look, Mack lead them out of the room and into the kitchen that was shiny from the new pots, pans, and machines. A large bowl of pasta sat in the middle of the table as well as a pot of sauce. Cheese, onions, peppers, and garlic sat in little individual bowls on the table. Matt took his place at the head of the table, Max on his left, Mack on his right. Declan and Fiona chose to sit across each other, Declan to Max's left, Fiona next to Mack.

"So how's Degrassi?" Declan asked as he grabbed the bowl of pasta and put some on his plate before passing it to Max.

"As scandalous as always," Fiona replied. "Sav and Anya broke up again. Holly J isn't president. Riley's been suspended from the football team for about three more games. This guy, Zane, keeps getting picked on because he's gay. Umm, this Eli kid is really weird. He drives a hearse and he's obsessed with skulls and stuff. Rumor has it that he's come to Toronto because he killed some people."

"You can't always believe a rumor," Max pointed out.

"Yes, but rumors make everything more interesting, don't they?" Declan asked with a tiny smile.

"Umm, this Bianca girl got caught drunk at school. That's about it," Fiona concluded. "How's Mom?" She asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"She's fine," Declan replied. "Going to party after party as usual to support Dad. She says it's easier since we don't go she doesn't have to worry about us." Fiona made a noise but otherwise stayed silent. "Dad's going along with business as usual."

"How's, um, how's school?"

Declan could tell she was asking for more information than school. "School's the same. It's kind boring now that you're not there."

"Are you saying that I provide entertainment?" Fiona asked in a joking tone but inside she was hurt.

"Not at all. What I'm saying is that I don't have anyone to talk to now. Tinsley tries to talk to me during Fencing but she gets on my nerves more than anything. It's sad really; she wouldn't be at the school if her grandfather wasn't the Dean."

"She expects everything in life to be handed to her on a silver platter," Fiona said with a small head shake. "Hey, do you still need that tutor?" She asked, turning to Mack.

"No, I'm good," she said quickly.

"What tutor?" Matt asked, squinting.

"Nothing," Mack replied.

"She said something about having a hard time getting good marks so I offered to get her a tutor," Fiona replied. "Declan's good at History and Science, he could help you out."

"Fiona, shut _up_!" Mack hissed.

"We've only been here a week and _all ready_ you're _failing_!" Matt cried out incredulously.

"Hey, I'm getting extra credit. I'll be fine," Mack defended.

"Yeah, you'll be fine once Declan starts tutoring you."

"Do I get any say in this?" Declan questioned.

"No," Fiona and Matt replied in unison.

Declan sighed and leaned back in his chair as Fiona studied him. "How long are you planning on staying?" She asked.

"Why, are you trying to kick me out all ready?" Declan asked with a teasing smile.

"I'm just curious. If you're there for a while I won't need Ms. Cartwright around, right?" Fiona replied.

"Mom and Dad aren't gong to let you just get rid of her like that," Declan replied. "And I plan on staying the whole school year if you'd let me."

"Of course I would."

"May I ask why? I mean, you left Degrassi to get a better chance at going to Yale, didn't you?" Mack questioned.

"Standford," Declan corrected her.

"Whatever. Why come back to Degrassi?"

Declan shrugged. "It's unique." The subject changed to Max talking about her upcoming club lacrosse game. Fiona wasn't listening; she was watching Declan, trying to figure him out. _Why would he suddenly want to come back to Degrassi? He wanted out in the first place? Does he think I can't handle this on my own? Well, I did want him back…_

After dinner they went into the living room. Max was excited to show Fiona how well she was doing on DDR but Fiona said she'd rather talk to Declan so the twins took turns playing against Max as Fiona and Declan went back to the kitchen to talk to each other.

"Why are you really here?" Fiona asked.

"What, don't you want me here?" Declan asked with a charming smile.

"Stop with the charming act, Decs. I can see through you like a window." Declan made a strange snorting sound but stopped laughing when Fiona glared at him. "Dad's hitting you again, isn't he?" Delcan stayed silent. "Declan Michael…"

"He is, ok? It's fine," Declan sighed. "I can handle it."

"So why are you here?"

"Mom wanted to make sure you were still going to your therapy sessions and she said the only way you'd actually go if I were here to make you go," Declan lied expertly. Fiona rolled her eyes and began to complain about their mother. On the inside he sighed with relief, attention was away from him once again. As long as the attention was on Fiona everything would be fine and he'd be able to think of what to do next. "How have you been holding up? I mean, Bobby has been calling you or anything right?"

"I'm fine. Degrassi's helping me stay levelheaded. So's Holly J, whenever she's around. She was supposed to come tonight actually." Fiona frowned. Delcan wasn't showing any sort of emotion when Holly J was mentioned when usually his eyes would sparkled and he'd get a dopey smile on his face. "Don't tell me you're cheating on her."

"No, of course not," Declan said as he shook his head.

"But you're not happy to see Holly J."

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

Declan just shook his head again. "Maybe coming was a mistake."

Fiona reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "It's not a mistake. I _want_ you here, really. I'm just worried about Mom and Dad. They'll go ballistic knowing that both their kids left. There's no way they're going to cover that up well."

"Dad deserves it for what he said about you," Declan replied, squeezing her hand in return. "So what does my room look like?"

"Picture a lot of lace and silk," Fiona replied with a laugh.

"Do you have any matches?"

"Yes, why?"

""Cause I plan on burning the lace and silk."

Fiona playfully slapped his hand. "You better not! I spent a fortune for it. So what do you think of them?" She nodded over towards the Montgomerys. "They knew who I was before I got here because of that…thing."

"They're ok. That Max is very talkative," Declan said as he wrinkled his nose. "Mack's kinda…well, she reminds me of Jane in a way." He caught the look on Fiona's face. "I've changed Fi, ok. When are you going to stop hanging that over my head?"

She shrugged. "What do you think of Matt?"

"Fi, he'll never pass In Mom's and Dad's eyes," Declan said as he slowly shook his head.

"I never said I wanted to take him home to Mom and Dad," Fiona said, making a face.

"I know you, Fi, and I know that this isn't going to end well."

"Will you stop it? I just think he's nice."

"You thought the same thing about Bobby."

Fiona glared. "I can't believe you brought that up."

Declan rubbed his face. "I'm sorry, ok? I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"I can take care of myself Decs, I have been for about a week, haven't I, and I turned out fine, right?"

"Right," Declan agreed with a big smile. "Maybe we should get out of here?"

"That's probably a good idea," Fiona said as she stood. "Now, Mack, don't forget," Fiona called.

"I swear I'm getting the short end of the stick here," she grumbled. "We going to the Dot before school?"

"Sure. I'll call Holly J and tell her to meet us there," Fiona said with a nod. "See you tomorrow." She gave them a small finger-wave before walking out of the condo with Declan behind her. "They drive me to school since I didn't want to take the bus," she explained.

"So you have a chauffeur without paying?" Declan questioned. "I applaud your creativity."

"I would've had to have taken the _bus_," Fiona said before making a face. "I don't know about you but I don't take busses." She turned a key in the lock and eagerly pushed open the door. "Come on, I can't wait for you to see your room."

Declan smiled but it dropped when his phone rang. "Um, I'll be there in a sec, Fi." She nodded and disappeared into her room as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Where are you?_" Michael hissed.

"Dad—"

"You're with Fiona aren't you? You ran away didn't you? You get your ass back here right now!"

"No, Dad, I'm staying here. Fiona needs me."

"Fiona needs to be put in a psyche ward, that's what she needs."

"_Don't_ talk about her like that! I'm not coming home! You're just going to have to get me!"

"Don't tempt me, Declan, do _not_ tempt me!"

The buzz tone filled his ears. He pulled his phone away and jabbed at the end button, putting a fake smile onto his face.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you didn't tell her I was here?" Declan asked early morning of Monday the next week.

"For the millionth time, I didn't say anything. I don't want to ruin a surprise as good as this one," Fiona replied, lightly touching his shoulder. She then turned and peered inside the Dot. "Ok, she's here. Are you ready? Are you nervous?"

"A little bit," Declan admitted. Fiona let out a small squeal of delight before pushing open the door. "Hey Holly J, look who's here!" She said happily, pulling her brother over to his girlfriend.

Holly J's mouth fell open in shock as Declan smiled at her, his arms open. She jumped up from her seat and rushed over to him, hugging him tight before pulling her into a kiss. Fiona sat down on a stool at the counter as Peter made a face.

"I still can't get used to that," he commented.

"What, two people kissing? Don't KC and that blond haired girl come in here all the time? The one's that are all over each other?" Fiona questioned.

"No not that, the fact that Holly J, _the Holly J_, actually has a boyfriend," he said as he poured coffee into a cup and slid it across the counter to her. "I mean, before you two came along she went around being mean to everyone for no reason, especially that Bandhari girl."

"Declan's changed her," Fiona said with a proud smile. "Declan wins over everyone."

"Tell him that I hope he sticks around. The longer he's with her, the longer she's happy and that makes everyone else happy," Peter said, returning the coffee pot back onto the maker. He then turned to Mack who was also sitting at the counter. "So, can you start after school?" He asked her.

She nodded. "There's a chance that I have to bring my little sister but she can do some homework while I'm working and then my brother can pick her up after football practice."

"You can bring her in as long as she doesn't cause trouble," Peter said with a shrug, moving around the counter to get someone's order as Mack groaned.

"Trouble's her middle name," Mack told Fiona who took a sip of her coffee.

"Have you ever considered boarding school?" Fiona questioned.

"I'll never send Max to a boarding school. She's better off with us." Fiona was surprised at how hard Mack's voice was. It was just a suggestion, it wasn't like she suggested they ship Max off to some other family in a different country.

"Sorry, it was a joke," Fiona said slowly.

"Fiona, how come you didn't tell me that Declan was in town?" Holly J demanded, standing behind her friend.

"Why ruin a good surprise?" Fiona asked with a shrug. "That's not even the best part yet."

"There's more?" Holly J asked, turning to Declan who put his hands on her shoulders.

He nodded. "I just reenrolled in Degrassi. I'm back for our senior year."

"No way. Declan, what about Stanford?" Holly J asked.

"I can get good grades at any school I go to. The difference is that you wouldn't be there because you're at Degrassi," Declan replied, kissing her cheek.

"I'm getting a toothache," Mack commented sarcastically.

Fiona beamed. "You wouldn't be feeling that way if you gave Drew a chance," she practically sung.

"The guy's a walking-talking bag of hot air. He thinks every girl's just going to fall at his feet because they're so in love with him. It's so freaking annoying," Mack said with an eye roll.

"People change, just look at Declan," Fiona said, jerking her thumb in Declan's direction. He playfully slapped her on the back of the head. "Give him a chance. Remember our bet."

"I believe our bet had to do with me being less sarcastic and—in your words—dress better. It has _nothing_ to do with a boy."

"Don't you see? Doing these things will _help_ you get a boy."

"I don't want a boyfriend. Boys are nothing but trouble," Mack said with a wave of her hand. "Besides, I have to deal with Matt breathing down my back because I'm failing."

"You won't have to worry about him for long," Declan promised. "I just expect something in return."

"Whatever you want I'll do it," Mack replied.

"Strong words from someone who doesn't even know what I want yet," Declan said with a smirk.

"Hey, should I be worried?" Holly J joked.

Declan kissed the side of her head. "You should be worried for her."

Mack groaned. "Why do I feel like I just made a deal with the devil?"

"'Cause you just did, sweetheart."

* * *

Fitz blinked rapidly and rubbed his forehead with his palm, stopping a few minutes later when his headache didn't go away. He sat up and looked around, trying to remember where he was. Ah yes, he had fallen asleep in the back of Owen's car again. He and Owen had been out drinking and he guessed he overdid it and they passed out in the Degrassi parking lot.

He looked at his watch and nudged Owen to get him up, opening the door of the car. He pulled out his backpack and closed the door, groaning as fireworks shot off in his head again. "Ugh," he groaned, walking into the school. "I wish I had some painkillers." As he walked into the school he grunted out some "Watch where you're going"s and "what are you look at"s. Finally he found Bianca by her locker and walked over to her.

"Please tell me you're on your period today," Fitz groaned.

"Ew," Bianca muttered.

"I need painkillers, B," Fitz said with a small eye roll. She reached into her locker and pulled out a small bag of orange colored pills. He took two, stuffed them in his mouth and swallowed them. "Thanks. Hey, where were you last night?"

"I had to babysit," she replied, turning to the mirror on her locker door and started to apply mascara. "By the smell of things you didn't make it out of Owen's car again."

"You're too observant, you know that?" Fitz sighed.

"Speaking of…" she turned and looked down the hall as some other students walked into the building. "Who's that with Fiona?" She questioned.

Fitz turned around and followed her gaze. "That's Declan, Fiona's twin brother."

"Didn't know she had a twin," she commented without taking her eyes off of the properly dressed male.

"He was in New York earlier," Fitz replied. "Went to some elite boarding school."

"Have a girlfriend?"

He nodded. "Holly J, weird match though."

"Not for long," Bianca declared; apply lipstick to her lips before finger fluffing her hair.

"You're asking for it, B."

"I ask for a lot of things, _Mark_," Bianca said in a teasing tone as Fitz rolled his eyes.

"You know I hate that name," Fitz grumbled, leaning against the lockers, watching as Fiona, Holly and Declan stopped by the front desk to talk to the receptionist. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw the receptionist hand over papers to Declan as well as a combination lock. _Why's he back here? Why isn't he at that hoity-toity private school? _His gaze was broken by someone bumping into him. He turned and glared, noticing that it was Eli and his friend, Adam. "Watch where you're going!" Fitz barked. Adam looked back and forth between Eli and Fitz.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Adam mumbled to Eli.

"What did you say?" Fitz demanded, shoving Adam from behind, knocking him over. Eli looked from Adam to Fitz and glared.

"Pick on someone your own size," Eli said, glaring at Fitz.

"Just keep walking, Freak," Bianca said, turning to face Eli as Adam hastily picked up his fallen belongings. A group had surrounded the four teens and were eagerly waiting to see the events unfold. Bianca glanced around to see if Declan had moved from the desk and growled under her breath when she saw that he had his arm around Holly J's shoulders and walked with her and his sister down a different hall.

"Not until he apologizes," Eli replied, never taking his eyes off of Fitz who laughed.

"_Why_ would I do that?" Fitz demanded, grabbing the collar of Eli's shirt. "_He_ ran into me. Are you going to do something about it?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Fitz stiffened at the voice that reached his ears. "Adam, right? Are you ok? Here, let me help." He turned and felt a kick to his stomach as his eyes rested on Mack who was helping Adam to his feet. "I should have known," she added, looking at Fitz. "Let Eli go."

"I can handle this," Eli told her, pulling Fitz's hands off of his shirt.

"Go away before we send you away in your hearse," Bianca threatened. Eli glared at the two, grabbed Adam's arm and walked off.

"I know you're angry when you wake up in the morning," Mack said to Fitz, grabbing his attention. "But you shouldn't beat people up because you look like that." She pointed at his face, right between his eyes, laughed, and walked away.

"And you're still chasing after her, " Bianca said, as she shook her head. "Why? What do you even know about her?"

"I know she dances and she has a twin brother and she's good at comebacks, what more do I need to know?" Fitz questioned.

"Maybe what she looks for in a guy," Bianca replied, closing her locker.

"She wouldn't be interested in me if she knew what I was like," he grumbled as they walked down the hallway.

"Exactly. So why are you even bothering? Especially when that Drew guy is crushing on her as well."

"You're the one going after a guy who's all ready dating someone. There's no difference really."

"I bet I'll get Declan before you can get her."

"You're on." They shook hands right as the bell rang. "I'll see you later. I have Spanish." He made a face and a gun-to-head gesture before walking off with a crowd of students. People were talking so loud he almost missed the sound of his phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that he had gotten a text message. He opened it, read the message, and paled considerably before deleting the message and regaining his composure.

* * *

After a long school day and football practice Drew found himself sitting on the bench in the guys' locker room, staring hard at a test that was in his hands. He thought it was evil of his teacher to give him a test the first week of school, but he couldn't change his mind and he was slapped with a D+ on his first math test of the year.

"Ouch," Matt commented, leaning over his shoulder to see the paper. "Let me guess, during the first week of school your brain hasn't come back from vacation."

"Something like that," Drew replied, shoving his test into his backpack and running a hand through his sweaty hair. "It's pretty hard to concentrate when a bunch of hotties walk by you almost every second of the day."

"Must be," Matt said, taking off his shirt and tossing it into a little bag in the back corner of his locker.

"You can't tell me you haven't notice that the school is swarming with them," Drew said as he rubbed a towel over his head.

"I haven't really noticed," Matt said with a shrug. "Making sure my sisters don't cause trouble kind of takes my attention away from it."

"But you're with Fiona a lot," Drew pointed out.

"She's my neighbor, I can't jut ignore her," Matt said with a laugh, pulling on a somewhat cleaner shirt. "Anyway, if I were you, I'd take your mind off girls and get those grades up."

"I would but school work's not my thing, football is. Know anyone who could help me? Math is my main struggling point."

Matt sighed, squeezing his eyes shut before opening them and leaning an arm against his locker. "I know someone but she won't be too happy about it."

Drew's eyebrows rose and a smile formed on his face. "Your sister?"

"Yeah. She hates the class but she's really good at math. Always gets As, it's as if she doesn't even try, which I doubt she does, really. I could put in a good word for you, but it might be hard, she kind of beats you down into the ground around our place."

"Well, she's talking about me so that's a good sign."

Matt suddenly glared. "Don't even _think_ about going after my sister, man. I will rip off your balls, cook them, and feed them to you over spaghetti."

Drew took a step back, his hands held out in front of himself. "Whoa, what's with the 180? You never said anything before."

"Yeah, well, before I didn't have to worry about it until I heard about your reputation," Matt replied. "As of right now, _no one_ on the team is to go after my sister, got it?" He yelled to the entire lockerroom. "Good, I'm glad we understand each other." He grabbed his backpack out of his locker, slammed it shut and stormed off.

"Someone's a bit sensitive," Riley muttered.

"I heard at their old school they were outed by a classmate," Owen said as he tied his shoe.

"There's no way they're gay," Drew said.

"No, I mean that they were…a little _too_ close. That's why they transferred," Owen corrected with a grin.

"Man, don't talk about stuff you don't know about."

"_You_ know why they transferred?"

"No, and it's no one's business. You should be paying more attention to your ball handling 'cause it sucks." Drew grabbed his bag and left the locker room with a smirk on his face as the others on the team laughed at Owen. He jogged over to his mother's van that was waiting for him in the parking lot.

"What took you so long?" Adam asked as Drew closed the door and buckled himself in.

"Just talking, sorry," Drew apologized.

"Andrew, you need to spend less time talking and more time studying or you're going to get some _bad grades_," Audra Torres said as she stared pointedly at her oldest son who's lip twitched from the backseat.

"Mom—" Drew started.

"You can't start this again, Andrew," Audra sighed, her eyes on the road. "You've gone through eight tutors in three years. Eight! Are you getting these grades for attention or are you really that stupid?"

Drew glared out the window. "I'm not stupid, Mom," he snapped.

"You're doing a horrible job convincing me," Audra sighed. "I'm just concerned. I want you to get into a good school and that won't happen just because you're on a football scholar ship. You need the good GPA as well and it's going to be hard to raise it from a 1.7."

"I don't have a 1.7 GPA, Mom."

"I'll make sure that you don't. "

Drew let out a long sigh. "Whatever."

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter as well. I know the story's about Fiona and Declan but I wanted to go into Fitz's and Drew's lives as well because they're important to the story as well. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review. Thanks to**_ Sk8rnerdbleach_**_**, OneHundredRumors, Falling To Fly, 1Daa-ADV-Daa1, Katrina2323, Marissa Davis, declanl0ver13, and Anonymous **_ for reviewing!

~Crystal


	10. Declan and Drew

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Declan and Drew**_

Adam stared at the doors to the theater and groaned inwardly. That was where the ballroom classes were going to be held. Why not have it in the gym where people wouldn't make fun of him? At least there basketball courts and other games were around but the theater? There was nothing to hide behind.

"Ready for your doom?" Drew asked, laughing while patting his brother's shoulder.

"What're you doing here? Don't you have a class?" Adam asked without looking at his brother.

Drew shrugged. "Just math but I'm sure the teacher's not going to care that I'm not there," he finalized. "Besides, watching you make a fool of yourself will be more rewarding."

Adam squinted and studied his brother's face. "You're not here to watch _me_ dance."

Drew looked shocked. "Can't I support my brother?"

"Can you tell your brother the truth?" Adam shot back. Drew gave him a confused look and rolled his eyes. "That's a _nooooo_," Adam stressed slowly.

"I'm not dumb, Adam."

"I never said you were, that was Mom, and you'd want her to think otherwise by studying, right?"

"Can't study without my tutor," Drew pointed out. "Who just so happens to be in _there_."

"So you're skipping a class that you need to be tutored in because you think you have a shot at dating your tutor—who hates you—who holds your future in your hands," Adam said slowly.

Drew patted him on the shoulder. "Now you get it."

"I get that when Mack finds out what you're doing I'm going to sell tickets to your demise," Adam joked. Drew lightly cuffed him on the shoulder, smiling all the while. Adam, chuckling, opened the door and walked into the room. Drew stayed near the back of the little theatre as Adam sat down next to Bianca. At the front of the room Matt and Mack were talking to each other quietly while stretching.

All of a sudden the door banged open and the instructor, Mr. Manard, walked in, quickly introduced his assistants, and started calling roll. Drew looked around at the other people in the remedial gym class, wondering why they were there. Bianca, of all people, he knew didn't have to be there. She was an amazing dancer, or so he's heard.

Drew flinched and felt like he had gotten punched in the stomach when the teacher called out Gracie Torres instead of Adam. His eyes darted around the room, zeroing in on each person that started glancing at Adam in confusion or whispering to each other. _Weren't all the teachers called ahead of time about Adam's situation? _Drew thought. He nodded to himself. He was sure that his mother had called everyone, even Mr. Simpson, so why the gaffe? Drew rolled his eyes at the teacher's lame excuse for having the wrong list. How could it be wrong if the other names were right?

He watched as they started the class, going over simple steps by themselves. Adam glanced at his older brother out of the corner of his eye every so often to check if he was laughing, but he wasn't. Drew actually seemed interested in what was going on. That or he was good at pretending. Soon enough the class had to be paired up to go over the steps with a partner. Drew lifted an eyebrow at Adam's choice. Bianca didn't seem like Adam's type. She was rough, almost always in trouble, she even went through guys like they were tissues. So why her?

"You there! Don't be shy, come! Come and join us," Mr. Maran called, startling Drew.

Matt looked over at him and laughed a bit. "What're you doing here, man? Don't you have math now?"

"How could I pass up the chance to make fun of my brother?" Drew asked, lightly hitting Adam on the shoulder who rolled his eyes.

"You have nothing against me now. Mr. Maran won't let up until he finds you a dance parter," Adam commented.

"Why search when the perfect one's right here?" Drew asked, turning to Mack as he flashed her a charming smile.

She lifted her eyebrows. "Is that your way of asking me?"

He looked around. "I don't see anyone else who needs a partner."

Matt laughed and put an arm around his twin's shoulders. "Have fun!" he tittered before going off to make sure the other couples in the room had their hand and arm positions right.

"If you try _anything_," Mack started.

"What can I do in a room full of people?" Drew asked innocently as she muttered something under her breath. He took the time to give her a once over, resisting the urge to whistle in appreciation when he noticed how good her legs looked in the skirt she was wearing. "Honestly, you gotta learn how to trust people. And, since I'm leading you, you have to learn to trust me."

"I'll trust you when you don't hit on me all the time," she stated.

"Ah, but that's the basis of our relationship."

"_What_ relationship?"

"I flirt with you and you shut me down. We have a special kind of relationship, albeit one I'd like to change."

"Keep dreaming, Torres," she said with an eye roll. She then stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. Drew flinched, afraid that she was going to hit him. She merely smirked, a spark dancing in her blue eyes. He stared into the blues that were hidden behind her long, fluttering lashes. He blinked when she cleared her throat and hastily took the hand that she was holding out. "Hands at eye level," she instructed.

"Yours or mine?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"How tall are you?"

"How is that relevant?"

"It's relevant depending on our eye levels. I'm taller than you so my eyelevel is different."

"So we'll just compromise!" Drew smiled inwardly at how easily he was getting under her skin but did as he was told. "Ok, your other hand goes on my lower back, below my shoulder blades."

"Really?" Drew asked before moving his hand. "Look at that, all ready getting intimate and we haven't even had our first date yet."

"Mr. Maran!" Mack called, backing away from Drew.

"I'm just messin' with ya. I'm sorry, I'll stop," Drew quickly apologized. Mack looked at him warily before resuming their position. _For now._

* * *

Declan sighed as he looked around the cafeteria before looking at his watch again. Fiona said she'd be there ten minutes ago. Declan was used to getting stares and double takes—with the Coyne name and his looks it was inevitable—but now he was getting the stares and double takes for a different reason and it was making him uncharacteristically paranoid.

He was afraid that Michael had gotten to Fiona or he had managed to find out he had gotten back to Degrassi and was waiting for him to pass by a dark classroom to attack him or something. Whenever he was with Holly J his nerves calmed down considerably but as soon as he was by himself his nerves were amped up all over again. It didn't sit right with him; he used to never be so…_clingy_ to Fiona. He shook his head slightly. Clingy. He hated that word but at the same time he knew that that was what he was currently feeling. Since when did the tables turn?

"Boo!" Fiona chirped, laughing when she successfully made Delcan jump. A peaceful smile returned to his face as she and Holly J sat down at the table, putting their purses on the floor. "What's gotten you so scared, Decs? Did you hear about that guy who died here?"

"Figures this school would be haunted," Declan commented, taking a sip of his drink. "It was too normal around here," he joked.

"Normal and Degrassi can't go in the same sentence," Holly J said with a laugh.

"You must be referring to either the Goth kid or the Girly-Boy."

"Eli and Adam," Fiona supplied. Holly J and Declan turned to look at her and she shrugged, digging into her sushi. "You hear stuff around here. It's not like it's a small school."

Declan was about to respond when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took a look at the screen to see it was a text message and opened it up without thinking twice about it. It felt like he had gotten punched in the gut. The message was from an unrecognized number but he could recognize the anger behind the words.

"Decs? Declan." Fiona waved a hand in front of Declan's face. "What's up? You've had your face buried into that phone every since you got back. Is it Vicky?"

Declan shook his head and Holly J looked at them both in confusion before asking, "Who's Vicky."

"Our _dear_ cousin," Fiona said with an eye roll. "Long and boring story short, she did drugs—meth to be exact—and tried to beg my mom to let her stay with us here since she didn't want to deal with her parents freaking out. Mom sent her to a rehabilitation center under the guise of sending her on a shopping spree or something."

"Is she ok?" Holly J asked.

"Well, she wasn't ok to begin with," Fiona said with a little laugh.

"Fiona!" I scolded her.

She widened her eyes innocently. "What? She wasn't!" She turned to Holly J. "She always made up stories to get attention and she would always blame things on Declan and I to get us in trouble. She was so evil."

"Right, because evil is dying your Barbie's hair," Declan said with a little laugh and an eyeroll. Fiona let out a small shocked gasp—although she was laughing—and slapped him on the arm.

Holly J just laughed and shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you two."

"Well, you have amazing clothes because of our shopping sprees. You wouldn't have the most stylish girl in the world as your best friend _and_ the best catch as your boyfriend. And you just love us to death that you wouldn't be able to part with us," Fiona replied.

"What's with the overconfidence routine?" Declan asked, raising his eyebrows. Declan chuckled and took a bite of his dessert. "So, where are our competition?" Fiona and Holly J looked at him as if he were crazy. "The other twins," he clarified. "We aren't the only twins around here, Fi. We gotta step up our game."

"Are we in some sort of competition?" Fiona asked.

"But of course, dear sis. If we aren't known as the popular twins around here than the Coyne name will go down in mud."

Fiona noticed the amused twinkle in his eye and lightly hit him on the arm. "Be honest, do you like them? They're my friends, besides Holly J, and I don't want to lose them any time soon. They're the only ones who get me."

"They're…interesting," Declan replied slowly.

"That's not a word."

"Of course it's a word."

"It's a place-holder."

"So?"

"So it means it's substituting a word you really want to use. Go ahead, I won't be offended or anything. I can have other friends aside from you and the New York Elite."

Declan lightly hit his chest. "Fi, I'm _hurt_."

"That was my plan." Fiona smiled sweetly. "It's so boring here," she suddenly switched subjects. "I wish something would happen. Holly, any new events coming up?"

"Sav and I have been trying to find something that would appeal to the PTA, but so far no such luck," she replied. "We wanted to do that carnival thing we had last year but some of the parents are afraid that the crowds would bring in someone that would want to hurt their children or something."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Ugh, parents ruin everything."

"How about a dance?" Declan suggested.

"That's all we ever do at this school," Holly J pointed out.

"It could be…an anti-degrassi sort of dance. Don't hold it here, hold it somewhere else. Charge admission, the school's treasury will get extra spending money easy and no one has to be the wiser if the students can keep it under wraps."

"That won't work. Gossip spread around here like the flu," Holly J pointed out.

"Just make them keep quiet long enough that the PTA can't do anything about it. Worked at Vanderbilt." Declan laughed. "Of course part of that was because the parents didn't want to believe that their 'perfect' children were being 'rowdy'." He took a bite of his dessert and laughed again. "If only they knew what some of their kids were doing…." Fiona chuckled.

"Let me guess…their parents saw their children as angels and the kids used that as a cover to rebel?" Holly J asked. The twins nodded. "Sounds like Degrassi."

"Uh-uh, no one hides who they are here. That's what makes public school so much fun," Fiona said. "So, _Gossip Girl_ marathon at my place after school? We can do some homework, mani-pedis, facials, the works."

"Oh, sorry Fi but I have work," Holly J sighed.

"Ok, but what about afterwards?"

"Declan's taking me out." She gave her friend an apologetic smile.

Fiona sighed. "Is it going to be New York all over again? You two are going to leave me out?" She demanded.

"It's not like that, Fi," Declan protested.

"_Surreee_ it isn't." Fiona suddenly let out a little shriek when fingers grabbed at a piece of sushi and took it off her plate. She let out a small giggle when Matt made a face at the raw fish he had just popped into his mouth.

"What is this crap?" Matt demanded as Declan handed over a napkin.

"Eel," Fiona replied.

"It tastes like feet."

"Why would you know what feet taste like?" Holly J asked with raised eyebrows.

"I have two sisters who love to torture people to get their way. You figure it out," Matt said before spitting the food into his napkin and wiping his mouth.

"Shouldn't you be trying to rip the head off of some stuffed doll resembling a football player about now?" Declan asked.

"No, but I do have to go to the gym soon," Matt replied. Then he added with a teasing smile, "You might want to come. Fitz might mistake your arms for toothpicks."

Holly J hid her smile but Fiona let a giggle escape her mouth. Declan raised an eyebrow at her as she shrugged. "Why would I want to lower my vocabulary to even bother talking to someone like Fitz whose primary source of speech are threats and grunts?"

The group laughed as Mack walked up and lightly slapped Matt on the arm. "You gotta watch Max today," she told him.

"Hi, how have you been since the last time I saw you? I'm fine, myself," he said sarcastically.

"Don't be cute," Mack said with an eyeroll. "I need you to watch Max," she repeated.

"I can't, I have practice."

"_I _can't, I have work and we can't leave her by herself."

"So we'll get someone to watch her, no big." He shrugged and grabbed a fry from Fiona's plate only to spit it out. "Tofu? Really? Do you have a thing against _real_ food?"

"I'm kind of in a…_bind_," Fiona said as she looked pointedly at Mack who smiled and saluted. "Wait, I can watch Max."

"You sure?" Mack asked. "Max is kind of…what's the right word?" She turned to her twin.

"Max?" Matt offered.

"Exactly," Mack agreed. "You really have to watch her. She gets into _everything_."

"Yeah, I've watched a few kids on and off over the summer. No big deal," Fiona said with a wave of her hand. "I can just bring her over to my condo or just take her to the Dot or something. She has homework, right?"

"That and she's trying to become a part of this Polar Bear scout group thingy," Mack agreed.

"Artic Hares," Matt corrected.

"Whatever," Mack said with a wave of her hand. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"If I can handle _you_ I can handle a little girl," Fiona replied.

Matt laughed and flicked his twin in the ear. "Shut up," she snapped.

* * *

"Your eyeballs are going to fall out of your head if you stare any harder," Adam commented, dropping down on the stairs next to his brother. Drew barely nodded his head; a very boyish smile was on his face as his eyes watched the Power Squad practicing on the grass by the school's events board. Usually they practiced inside but since they were only working on cheers, not stunts, they decided to practice outside to try and cheer up the students that were eating outside.

"Can't take my eyes away from such a pretty sight," Drew said, picking up his sandwich and took a bite. "Besides, what's so wrong with looking? I'm not getting on their nerves and I don't have to worry about boyfriends getting in the way."

"Whatever," Adam said with an eye roll. "So when do you start your tutoring?"

"When she stops laughing at me," Drew muttered.

"What?"

Drew sighed. "After practice this morning Matt had asked his sister if she'd tutor me in math. I could hear her laughter across the street as I was gathering up my things."

"Ouch," Adam muttered. "Maybe she was laughing at a joke?"

"Yeah, _I'm_ the joke." Drew threw his sandwich back into his bag and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't get it, Adam," he finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"Don't get what?"

"Why I can't get anyone to take me seriously. Why I can't get good grades on anything. Why learning is so hard for me."

Adam shrugged. "It could be a psychological thing. Like something is stopping you from learning on purpose. Like a traumatic experience."

Drew scrunched up his nose. "Nothing 'traumatic' ever happened to me though. Unless you count the time I accidentally walked in on my mom." A look of horror blossomed on Adam's face and he shuddered. "I was seven and I'm pretty sure that doesn't count as traumatic."

"Depends on who you're asking," Adam said with a teasing smile. "Maybe you have a learning disorder?"

"I said I have trouble studying, not that I'm dumb," Drew hissed.

"Having a learning disorder doesn't mean you're dumb, _Andrew_," Adam replied, immediately on the defense. "I know not even to suggest that. Don't go off on me because mom's riding your butt about your grades."

"Sorry, bro," Drew sighed. "I just…hate how Mom's always on me about that. If it's not that then it's the way I dress or the way I talk or something."

"I know Mom's always been…opinionated," Adam said, finding the right word. "But how have you been able to live with it? I mean, I've only had to live with it for…ten years while you've had to deal with it your whole seventeen years of life."

Drew shrugged. "I just got used to it. Just like I got used to Mom and Dad fighting all the time." He paused. "Did Omar and your mom fight a lot too?"

Adam wrinkled his nose. "No, I never heard any fighting. They never raised their voices to each other, they were calm takers. The calmer they were the worse I knew the argument was. I guess that's why it didn't really surprise me when they said they were going to split up."

"Have you seen your mom since?"

"You know those trips Dad and I take ever Labor Day?" Adam asked. Drew nodded. "We go and visit Mom then. Things are good since they've split, I think. They look happier at least. Mom's dating this new guy who has a daughter who's eleven. Mom loves that she now has a son and a daughter."

"So…she didn't mind that you're transgendered?"

Adam shook his head. "That's what I love about Mom. She accepts everything and everyone. She didn't even bat an eyelash when I told her. It was like she all ready knew what I was going to say before I even said it." He let out a small sigh. "What about you and your Dad? Do you ever talk to him?"

Drew scratched behind his ear. "To be honest I never really had a reason to. I mean, Mom practically shut him out of our lives once we left him. He never gave an effort to talk to me or anything so, in return, I never gave an effort as well."

Effort was hardly the word Drew wanted to use. Since his parents split when he was five he hadn't heard a single thing about this father. Where he was living, what he was doing, if he wanted to see him at all. Audra, he suspected, kept everything from him to spite his father but really it was hurting him. Drew and his father were always close and having to up and leave in the middle of the night hurt him. Drew asked where they were going, when they'd be back, and if their father was coming with them. After never getting a response Drew gave up asking and just followed his mother wherever she took him.

They settled into their home in Nova Scotia for a few months before up and leaving to go to New Brunswick, and then to Manitoba. It wasn't until he was seven and Adam (Gracie at the time) was six that they had met each other in British Columbia when their parents met. They fell in love and got married four months later and have been together since. Once Drew was thirteen and Adam (Gracie) was twelve was when she began referring to herself as a "he" and as "Adam".

It was then that their "nightmare"—as Audra called it—began. People began finding out Adam's transgendered secret and started to bully him. Drew always fought back for his "sister" and that's what caused them to move more: Adam being bullied and Drew getting into fights. They've been to Prince Edward Island, Alberta, and Saskatchewan before going to Qubec City, Quebec and finally going to Toronto, Ontario where they currently attended Degrassi.

Drew hated moving but he knew that he had to continue to stand up for Adam or else he would've really gotten hurt or killed. Drew also took up sports to help channel his anger, football being his favorite, and the one sport he stuck with. Because of the constant moving, speculation about his father, and keeping his spot on the football team (whatever team he landed on) he didn't feel like homework was important.

Until Audra brought it up at least.

"Why not?" Adam asked, poking Drew in the shoulder, alerting him that he had asked that question more than once.

"Once I had called him on his birthday to tell him happy birthday. A lady answered the phone, told me he didn't have a son, and hung up. That was it, I didn't bother with it."

"But…the lady could've just been trying to get you to stay away. I doubt your dad had anything to do with it."

"I doubt it as well but Mom said never to try again so I didn't." Drew shrugged. "It's his loss, really. Once I become a professional I'll buy you and Mom and house and he won't get a dime out of me."

"You're going to have to graduate first."

Drew groaned. "Know anyone who'd want to be my tutor?"

"KC? He was in that gifted program last year."

"No. I want a girl, something easy to look at so I'll be sure to pay attention," Drew replied.

"Ok. Alli? Clare was in the program with her and it's no secret that she likes you."

A slow smile spread across Drew's face. "That has definite possibilities."

Adam groaned. "Why do I have a feeling I helped you come up with a plan?"

"Because you just did, little brother, you just did."

* * *

Ok so I got great feedback on the chapter I posted. That was written in a time of my insanity (which would be the right word) because I didn't have my laptop. Now it's back and I decided to combine the all ready posted chapter with the one I was writing before so this is a some sort of a new chapter. I hope you guys like this version instead. Enjoy! ^_^

~Crystal


	11. Declan and Fiona

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Declan and Fiona**_

"Hey, is everything ok?" Holly J asked, squeezing Declan's hand. Declan looked over at her, nodded, and forced a smile. Holly J sensed that something was bothering him since he entered school that day. He seemed slightly jumpy and he was more glued to his cell phone than usual. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Declan replied, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Why wouldn't I be sure? I'm with the best girl in the world." He gently placed a kiss on the side of her head and she beamed and blushed lightly. "And to make sure people know that you're mine…" he put his free hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a box.

Holly J took it, smiled at him, and lifted the lid, gasping lightly. "Declan, it's so…I don't know what to say," she said she stared at the sterling silver pendant that was dangling off of a chain.

"Say…you'll always be there for me," Declan said as he pressed his mouth against the side of her head again. "Ok?" Holly J's eyebrows knitted together at the neediness in his voice. It was…strange. It wasn't like the self-confident Declan she knew at all. "Please?"

"I…I promise I'll always be here for you," Holly replied, putting the necklace back into the box.

Declan kissed the side of her head again. "Thank you." He squeezed her shoulder, smiled, and continued to lead her to his car. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad to be back at Degrassi."

"You didn't miss me at all?" Holly J teased.

"Of course I did, you're what I missed the most. But I also missed the delicious scandals that ran around every day. I mean, Vanderbilt was so ho-hum compared to this school."

"And your Mom just let you up and leave?" Holly J asked, knowing that their mother was sort of uptight about where her kids were going to get their education. She practically hit the room when Fiona told her that she wanted to go back to Degrassi for school.

"She has to know that she can't control me and it's my decision."

"But it's mainly hers. They're the ones who are putting their money towards your education."

"I don't have to worry about that part," Declan replied with a small chuckle. "Now, plans for the break I was thinking that you could come with Fiona and I up to New York so we could check out Fashion Week together. It's the one week that you _don't_ want to miss."

"Thanks, that's sweet, but I don't have enough for airfare what with us moving and all," Holly J replied as they finally approached his car.

"You don't have to worry about that," Declan said with a wave of his hand as he opened her car door. "I can take care of it for you. I can take care of all of it for you if you say you'll come." He flashed her a charming smile before closing the door and going around to the driver's side.

"Um…I'm going to have to ask my parents for permission," Holly J told him.

"Let me talk to them. Let me talk to your mother, I'm sure I can get her to see things my way," Declan said, squeezing her knee before turning on the car and pulling out of their parking space. He kept one hand on the wheel and one on her knee, squeezing it and smiling at her from time to time. The car ride was silent. Holly J stared out the window most of the time while Declan hummed very softly to the music that was coming on over the radio. He pulled into her driveway and put on the brakes. "I'd walk you to the door but I know that Fi's waiting up for me. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"What about Fiona?" Holly J asked.

"She can get a ride like she always does, it's no big deal," Declan said with a shrug. "But I have to go before she gets all motherly on me." He leaned forward for a kiss. She quickly pecked him on the mouth and pushed open the car door. "What? That's it?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"You said you had to get back to Fiona," Holly J called over her shoulder, waving, and dashed into her house.

Declan sighed and backed out of the driveway, driving in the direction of the condos. His grip on the steering wheel tightened a bit when he heard his phone buzzing again. It was silent for a few more seconds and then it buzzed again. And again. And _again._

He was about to throw his phone at the wall once he got back to the condos. He didn't understand why the date didn't go well. To him it did but she was acting funny. She was pulling away from him all night. He wracked his brain trying to figure out what he had done but he couldn't come up with anything. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and unlocked the front door. "Fi, I'm back," he called, closing the door and passing through the bright white arch, only to stop in his tracks when he saw that Fiona had positioned the couch right in front of the door and she and Mack were sitting on the couch, containers of ice cream in their hands. "Way to ambush me, Fi," he chuckled, hanging his coat up.

"I couldn't wait to see how it went," Fiona replied, scooting over and motioning for him to sit down next to her.

He laughed at her pajamas: one of his old t-shirts, lounge pants, and brown fuzzy slippers. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and her face was scrubbed clean. "Now this is a side of Fiona I'd love to see all of the time," he said, kissing her forehead and sitting down next to her.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"Fine," Declan replied, reaching for her spoon to get some ice cream but she held it out of his reach.

"Just 'fine'? That's it? Nothing happened?" Mack asked, lifting her eyebrows. "Come on, don't hold back on us." She shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Isn't your brother wondering where you are?" Declan asked, leaning forward to look at her.

"He knows I'm here. He's trying to help Max with her homework. Now spill the dirt."

"Yeah, spill the dirt," Fiona echoed. Declan raised his eyebrows. "If you don't tell me Holly J will, I can always just call her up."

"Aren't you going to do that anyway?"

"Yes and you're stalling," Fiona said with a pleasant smile.

Declan sighed. "It was a great night. We had fun. I loved being around her and talking to her again. Dad texted a lot so I had to turn off my phone after a while but otherwise the date was great."

"Geeze, you're as boring a sack of potatoes," Mack commented, getting to her feet. "See you in the morning fee."

"Ok. Hey, don't forget," Fiona said in a warning tone, pointing at her.

Mack stuck out her tongue. "Yeah yeah. Later, Declan." The twins watched as the dark haired girl walked under the archway and disappeared from view.

Fiona didn't speak until she heard the door close. "What did Dad want?" She asked.

"Well, after a while I figured every text was the same. 'Get your ass back here'. 'Don't think I'm messing with you'. 'Get back here or I'll make your life a living hell'. Blah blah blah…" Declan sighed.

"Sorry, Decs," Fiona said as she curled up into his side. "When did Dad start hating us?" She whispered.

"Dad's always hated me, he just never admitted it. I always knew, though," Declan replied, lightly rubbing her arm. "There was the certain way he'd look at me that I could tell that I was pissing him off, even though I wasn't doing anything. Now he's mad because I don't want to be a politician like him."

"And Dad doesn't like me because I'm a 'drama queen'," Fiona said with finger quotes. "So why'd he have kids again?"

"For the media," Declan replied bitterly. "But I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad too," Fiona agreed with a smile.

"Now what was that little exchange between you and Mack?"

"Oh, that. We're in a bet," Fiona replied. "She thinks that I can't live in the 'real world' and I don't believe that she can actually act like a girl. She bet me that I can't fix a problem without using money to help and I bet her that she can't change her ways in time to get a date for our fall formal."

"Wow, that will be interesting to see," Declan joked. Fiona lightly slapped him on the chest. "Where's Ms. Cartwright?" He suddenly changed the subject, looking around.

"Probably drunk in her room," Fiona replied with a shrug,

"Huh, and Mom wanted her to come out here with you too."

"I know, _what_ was Mom thinking?" Fiona giggled and hugged Declan's side. "I missed you. I wish you had come with me when I first got here."

"Dad was going to blow his top. I had to stay there to protect you."

"Why don't you ever press charges, Decs?" Fiona asked, lightly running her fingers over a barely visible scar that was on his arm from when he 'fell' out of a tree when they were younger.

"Our name would be back in the tabloids and Mom would probably testify against me," Declan replied Fiona scoffed "You _know_ it's true, Fi. Mom turns a blind eye whenever Dad gets mad. Mom is all for Dad's support and his money and as long as we don't get in the way she's happy."

"What about the case against Bobby? Mom's pushing for me to testify," Fiona said as she tugged at the end of her hair.

"Don't _you_ want to testify?" Declan demanded. "He beat you up, Fi. That's not right. Hell, he beat _me_ up because he was so mad at _you_."

Fiona sat up and looked him in the eye. "He beat you…_that's_ why you're here? Because you didn't want to deal with him? You ran away?"

"I didn't run away, Fi," Declan denied. "If I stayed at that house I'd either be hit by Dad or I'd be hit by Bobby and there wasn't anything I could do about it but know that if I wasn't there you'd take it instead and I'd _die_ before anything happens to you."

Fiona buried her face into his chest and held onto him tight. "I love you Decs."

"I love you too, Fi. I love you too."

She sighed. "When'd life become so complicated?"

"When we grew up," Declan replied, running his fingers through her hair.

"Can we stop?"

"Sure, if you help me find Neverland."

"I don't know…I don't think you'd look good in green tights," Fiona laughed.

"Wow, don't even go there, Fi," Declan said as she shook his head.

* * *

"What happened?" Matt demanded, marching over to the car that was now spewing smoke from the front of it.

"I don't know," Mack replied, waving her hand in front of her face, leaning against the frame. Fiona stood by, arms crossed over her chest. "All I did was turn the ignition to play some music while I wait and then…it exploded."

"You'd know if it exploded," Matt commented, squinting through the smoke. "Great, I don't even have time to check this out. How are we going to fix it?"

"I don't know. My tips won't cover this," Mack replied, throwing her hands up into the air. "_You're_ the one who needs to get a job as well."

"You know I can't with football in the way."

"So _I'm_ supposed to take care of everything like your _mother_?"

"Don't put words into my mouth, _dear sister_."

"Um, Mack, why don't we get to homeroom? We can tell the teacher why Matt's late," Fiona said, grabbing Mack's elbow.

"Fine," Mack sighed, grabbing her backpack and turning to follow Fiona into the school.

"Hey Mack," Matt called after his twin. She turned around. "I love you."

"Love you too, bro." She flashed a peace sign and ran to catch up with Fiona. "He really irks me sometimes."

"He's your brother, he's supposed to get on your nerves," Fiona told her.

"Yet I've never seen you and Declan fight," she pointed out.

Fiona smiled smugly. "Maybe we're just…better twins." She shrugged.

"That's a laugh," Mack said with an eye roll. "Matt and I have you beat. We look more alike than you and Declan do."

"Yes, well…we dress better."

"Oh, you got me there." Sarcasm dripped from Mack's words and Fiona laughed. "Did you ever find out how the date went?"

"From Declan's side, it was great. From Holly J's side, well, let's just say Declan giving her that necklace and saying that he'll pay for her for whatever they do is not the best idea. For Holly J at least. I mean if a guy offered to pay for everything for me I'd marry him in a second," Fiona said as she opened her locker.

"Of course you would, gold digger," Mack said in a joking tone.

"I'll have you know I don't own anything gold. I'm a silver girl." Fiona stuck her tongue out and grinned, gathering her books.

"Hello ladies, you're looking good this morning," Fitz said with a grin as he walked over to them.

"And you're looking like slime as always," Fiona responded, closing her locker.

"You stole my line," Mack grumbled. Fiona gave an innocent smile and adjusted the purse that was on her shoulder. "What do you want, Fitz?"

"I think you know what he wants," Fiona commented, elbowing her shoulder. Mack glared at her. "I'm just sayin'…" she held up her hands in defense.

"I just wanted to be in the presence of an angel this morning," Fitz replied with a smile.

"You're about to be in the presence of my _foot_ In a second," Mack threatened. She grabbed Fiona's arm and the two quickly walked down the hall. "Geeze what is with the guys in this school? They don't know when to give up."

"Hey, think of it this way, you have two good candidates to help you win your side of the bet," Fiona pointed out.

"You want me to go to the dance with Dumb or Dumber?" Mack questioned.

"No, I'm just saying you have options. It's still about a month and a half, two months until the dance before break and you could easily beat me if you went with one of those two."

"It'd rather cut off my own tongue."

Fiona grinned evilly. "Exactly."

"You suck."

* * *

"Explain to me how lifting weights and grunting like an animal makes you a 'man'," Declan commented as he watched Matt lift the barbell off of his chest and push it into the air slowly, letting out a breath before bringing it back and repeating the process.

"A show of strength never hurt anyone," Matt replied through clenched teeth.

"Neither does working with your brain which should be the number one thing that appeals to women instead of something so superficial," Declan said as Matt returned the barbell to its holder and sat up, pinching the front of his shirt and pulling it away from his sweat-slicked skin.

"Is that a cry for help?" Matt questioned, reaching for his water bottle.

"For?" Declan asked, raising his eyebrows.

Matt shrugged and squirted water into his mouth and swallowed before speaking. "Like I said, your arms resemble toothpicks. If you got into a fight you'd lose, no offense."

Declan didn't respond but thought back to how easy it was for Bobby to beat him up. He still didn't know what had stopped him from fighting back. The idea of his name being in the tabloids again or fear or lack of strength? He slightly shook his head. "I don't need to play a sport to prove where my strengths are."

"Right, that's what your last name is for," Matt said sarcastically. "Let me ask you something."

"Go ahead." Declan nodded.

"I can't deny that I haven't heard about what had happened over the summer," Matt started, gauging Declan's reaction before he continued. The expression on Declan's face never changed so he kept going. "It makes me wonder how you deal with the accusations." Declan lifted an eyebrow but still remained silent. "You two are close, everyone can see that. Doesn't it bother you that everyone thinks you're…too close?"

"Why?"

"Curious."

"No one's just curious," Declan shot back.

Matt sighed and ran a hand through his sweaty black hair. "Last year Mack and I were in this play together. A play that a student wrote about teenage love and all that junk. We decided to do it together just for fun, we didn't even expect to get parts but we did. We got the lead roles. We read through the script and everything was fine. We figured we'd portray the characters more as friends than as lovers and everything would be fine. Everything went well at first until the director gave us the last page and said our characters had to kiss. Mack made a joke about it and said something along the lines of 'oh, I've always wanted to kiss my brother' or something like that. It was a joke, everyone in the theatre group could tell but it got around school and a lot of people took it too seriously and…let's just say, there were a lot of concerned parents and students treated us like the plague."

"Is that why you left your old school?" Declan asked.

"No, sending us here for our last year was cheaper," Matt replied. "It did help that no one knew us here, though. I was just wondering how you dealt with it. I mean, Mack acted like it was the end of the world but that's just because she's a drama queen. I wanted to know how Fiona's holding up."

"Fiona's a tough kid, she can handle a lot of things what with the Coyne name being attached to her," Declan replied. He squinted. "Why?"

Matt's eyes shifted. "Why what?"

"Why are you so worried about Fiona?"

He shrugged. "I was just making sure everything was ok. She's been kinda antsy lately. Is that a crime? She _is_ my neighbor."

"No harm, no foul," Declan said as he held up his hands. "It just sounded like you were interested in my sister and I'd have to tell you that I guard her with my life."

"I hear what you're saying man, but I'm not interested in Fiona," Matt said with a dismissal wave of his hand. Just then the door to the weight room was flung open with a loud bang. They turned to see Fiona at the doorway. Declan immediately noticed the troubled look on her face. Matt's heart sank. "What'd she do now?" He asked, referring to his sister.

"She's in a fight outside," Fiona replied.

* * *

Mack had been going through her day like normal: going to class, talking to Holly J and Fiona whenever she got the chance, got distracted from her homework by Holly J and Fiona, and ward off any advances Drew and Fitz made at her. She had been talking to Eli who—as if he had appeared out of nowhere (which she wouldn't put past him)—said he could help fix her car because "Morty" breaks down once every week and he knew something about cars.

As she talked to him about it she had felt a strange rippled going through the school. It wasn't until the end of the day that she had heard what happened: Bianca had found out that Adam was really a girl and told Fitz and Owen who then took him out of the guy's bathroom and threw him, effectively leaving a large crack in one of the doors.

She always thought Bianca was somewhat of a decent person. Mack could hold a conversation with her and they bonded a bit over music and their mutual dislike for some classes. She knew that Bianca also hung out with Fitz but didn't really hold it against her until now.

Mack, leaving her stuff behind and ignoring Fiona, went in search for Bianca. She finally found the tough girl by her locker, listening to music, looking down at the screen on her ipod. Mack yanked the earbuds from Bianca's ears and the girl looked up. "Rude, much?" Bianca scoffed. "What's your problem?"

"You. How could you let Fitz and Owen treat Adam like that?" Mack demanded.

"What do you care about that freak, anyway? He, I'm sorry, _she_ doesn't belong," Bianca sneered. "What, you have some sort of lesbian crush on her?" Mack turned her back on Bianca in disgust and went in search for Fitz. "She's a freak, if you're smart you'd leave her alone!" Bianca called after her but it fell on deaf ears.

Mack pushed open the doors of the school and spotted Fitz tossing a ball to Owen. Anger boiling inside her with each step, she marched over to Fitz. Owen caught the ball and nodded behind him. Fitz turned around, flashed Owen a cheeky grin, and turned to face Mack. "Ah, I knew you couldn't resist my charm," Fitz started.

"What did you do to Adam?" Mack snarled.

Fitz lifted his eyebrows. "All I did was show a girl her place. _She_ didn't belong in the boy's bathroom."

"What does it matter if Adam's a boy or not? You can't just treat people like that!"

"Why do you care about the freak so much?"

"_You're_ the freak for going after someone defenseless like that," she said, shoving him a bit. He took a step back, surprised at her strength. "You could have hurt him, jerk!"

"I'll hurt _you_ in a second if you don't get out of my face," Fitz growled.

Mack was about to open her mouth and shoot something back but Drew's voice stopped her. "Hey, I heard you were messing with my brother," he said in a steely tone, glaring at Fitz.

Fitz laughed. "Last I checked, you had a sister."

"Shut up!" Drew hissed, shoving Fitz with one hand. Mack raised an eyebrow at the fury that was burning in Drew's eyes. "You don't know anything."

"Getting defensive," Fitz said with a laugh. "You hiding a secret too?"

"Come on, let's just go," Adam begged, pulling at Drew's arm.

"Run along ladies. Freak show's waiting," Fitz taunted.

Drew stopped walking, turned back, and shoved Fitz harder, effectively knocking him to the ground. As Fitz got back up Adam and Mack both started forward but Owen held them both back. Drew started towards Owen, reaching out to get him to let go of his brother and the girl but Fitz stopped him by spinning him around and punching him in the face. Owen started laughing as Fitz and Drew started to fight. Fitz quickly gained the upper hand and started to attack Drew as he held up his arms to shield himself, all the while Adam and Mack were yelling at Fitz to stop. Fitz punched Drew across the face one more time and he slid to the ground. Owen finally let the two go and Adam immediately ran to his brother's side.

"Mack, wait," Fitz said as he grabbed the sleeve of her shirt.

"Get off me," she hissed, shoving him away before rushing over to Drew and kneeling by him as Adam was doing.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked, looking at his injuries. Drew set his steely tone on Adam and slowly shook his head.

"Come on, let's get you to Simpson," Mack said as she held out her hand. Drew looked at it before looking up at her face and grasping it, allowing her and Adam to help pull him to his feet.

"Why are you helping me?" Drew asked, his voice low.

"I don't know," Mack replied honestly.

* * *

So what'd you guys think? _My Body is a Cage_ was one of my favorite episodes so I had to add that in here. More Coyne drama up soon. Please leave a review. And for those who keep asking, no this isn't a twincest.

~Crystal


	12. Fiona's News

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Fiona's News**_

"Shit!" Fitz cursed, slamming his palm against the lockers in anger. "Why did she get in the way? Why? Dammit!" He ran his hands across his face and let out a breath of annoyance as the sound of clacking heels reached his ears.

"I heard what happened. Way to screw up your chances and make it easier for me to win this bet," Bianca said with a laugh, putting her hands on her hips.

"You're the one who told us about the freak in the first place," Fitz pointed out.

"Right, but I didn't tell you to beat up his brother," Bianca laughed in his face.

"I was defending myself. The guy came at me," Fitz sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm really going to get it now."

"The worst you'll get is a suspension seeing as you got into a fight and it's your first one," Bianca said with a shrug, lifting her purse over her shoulder and pushing her wild hair back with her hands. "Sure, they have a zero tolerance policy but they won't expel you right off the bat."

"How do you know that?"

Bianca laughed. "The principal's office is like my second home. So, do I get to choose your fate when you lose?"

"I'm not going to lose this bet, B," Fitz snapped as the door to the principal's office opened. He turned and flinched visibly at the stern look on Mr. Simpson's face.

"Inside. Now," he ordered, pointing. Fitz replaced his face with a look of apathy and walked into the office. Mr. Simpson closed the door behind Fitz and walked over to his desk. Fitz sat down in the chair opposite the desk, resting his hands on his stomach as he watched Mr. Simpson tapping his fingers on his desk, wondering how long it would take for him to say something. "Do you understand that there is a zero tolerance policy for fighting in school?" Mr. Simpson finally asked.

"I understand that," Fitz replied.

"Yet you attacked someone based on their sexuality," Mr. Simpson continued.

"I wouldn't call it _attacking_," Fitz replied with finger quotes. "I was merely helping him to the _right_ bathrooms. You know…since he's a girl and all…"

Mr. Simpson let out a slow breath through his nose. "Mark, you threw Adam at a _glass_ door—"

"That was Owen, not me!" Fitz protested

"—all because of his sexuality and then you attack his step-brother—"

"He came at me first!" Fitz spoke up.

"For attacking Adam!" Mr. Simpson bellowed. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a breath. "I have no choice but to put you on suspension. Only for a week since it's your first offense. Owen is put under the same punishment. I want you to understand that the teachers and I still expect for you to have all your homework completed by the time you come back. This suspension is supposed to be treated as a punishment not as a vacation. I'm going to have to notify your mother of your suspension," he said, picking up the phone.

"No! You can't!" Fitz practically shouted, sitting up in his seat.

Mr. Simpson paused with his finger hovering over the buttons. "I have to, Mark."

"You can't call her Mr. Simpson. _Please_," Fitz said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Mark, but this is procedure. Pack up your things. You're not allowed back on this campus until next week," Mr. Simpson replied, pushing buttons on his phone.

Groaning, Fitz got to his feet and left the room. _I am so dead._

* * *

"A fight? _Really?"_ Matt demanded, standing over his twin, glaring. "A few weeks in and all _ready_ you're sent to the principal's office?"

"I didn't hit him, _Matthew_," Mack said with an eyeroll, propping her elbows up on her knees and rested her chin in her hands. "I didn't even lay a finger on him." Matt lifted an eyebrow. "Ok, I shoved him, but I didn't do anything else and I was sent to the principal's office as a witness. I'm not in trouble or anything."

"Whatever happened to laying low?"

"Whatever happened to not letting bullies win?" Mack shot back. "They're beating Adam up for no reason at all. I can't just stand by and let them do that."

"Mack, you can't help everyone in the world," Matt sighed. "I know you have good intentions but sometimes it's better to just let things happen and not get in the way."

Mack slowly shook her head. "I can't do that, Matt. I can't stand by and watch someone get hurt because of ignorance."

Matt grumbled and rubbed his hands across his face. "Whatever. We don't have practice today so I can give you a lift to work."

"Ok, just…give me a minute," Mack replied, turning her attention to the door that had opened. Matt lifted his eyebrows but didn't say anything as his twin stood and moved over to Adam and Drew who left the principal's office. "Is everything ok? Adam?" She asked, turning to the smaller boy.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Adam replied, nodding a bit. "We have to do a follow up meeting in the morning, though." He rolled his eyes. "I just want this to be over with all ready."

"The students aren't going to make it easy," Mack pointed out.

"Which is exactly why I wish someone would just…erase their brains in the middle of the night. Like an alien invasion or something," Adam said with a tiny smile.

Drew clapped him on the back. "You've been reading too many comic books," he laughed. "Thanks…for helping," he addressed Mack.

"It's no big," she said with a wave of her hand. "I just don't like anyone being picked on. I had to deal with it with Max, it's like a reflex."

"Good reflex. You looked like you were about to kill him."

"So'd you."

"Are you two actually having a normal conversation?" Matt jumped in.

"Huh, must've lost my mind for a second there," Mack commented. "C'mon Matt, I gotta get to work and I'm sure Fiona and Holly J are going to attack me as soon as I set foot outside of this school." She squinted at the smile that was working its way onto his face. "Just walk!" She snapped, shoving him as he laughed. "Hey, you still need a tutor?" She asked, turning to Drew.

He lifted his eyebrows. "Yeah."

"Meet me at the Dot around seven. That's when I got off work." She turned to walk away but stopped. "Oh, don't bring that Bandhari girl with you either. You're going to need a lot of help but without distractions."

"Someone's getting soft," Matt said in a singsong voice.

"Shut up!" Mack said, slapping him on the shoulder. He stuck out his tongue and took off down the hall, laughing, as Mack ran after him as fast as she could, yelling something in French at him.

"Huh, looks like getting beaten up helped in your advantage," Adam noted, nudging Drew. A crooked smile formed on Drew's face.

"You think this could be a regular thing?"

"Not on your life," Adam laughed. "I don't care how cute you think she is, I'm not getting beaten up every day."

Drew shrugged. "Worth a shot."

* * *

"Thanks for coming over here. What with Declan being with Holly J _again_ Ms. Cartwright being out I didn't want to stay in this big place by myself," Fiona said as she dug in her purse for her keys.

"It's no problem," Matt replied with a shrug. "I didn't want to stay in my condo by myself either. I'm glad that I finally get some time to myself but at the same time I miss the noise that my sisters create."

Fiona grinned, successfully turning the key in the lock and pushing open the door. Matt waved his arm and smiled, signaling that she should go through first. She curtsied and he made an exaggerated bow, causing her to laugh before stepping into the condo. She hung her jacket up on a hook, marveling at how fast it got cold in Canada, and walked into the living room. Matt almost crashed into her because she stopped so suddenly.

"Mom…Dr. Sandler, what…what are you two doing here?" Fiona asked, nervously looking back and forth between the two.

"You're not happy to see me?" Laura asked with raised eyebrows.

Fiona sighed and forced a smile, walking over to her mother. "Of course I'm happy to see you, Mom. I just meant what are you two doing here _together_?"

"We came to talk to you about the t—" Laura stopped when Fiona widened her eyes. Laura shifted her gaze from her daughter to the boy who was standing behind her. "Hello," she said curtly, her gaze hardening. "Who might you be?"

"I might be Matthew Montgomery," Matt replied with a hint of amusement. "I live next door."

"He's in my class, Mom," Fiona added. "He and his twin sister. Isn't that cool?"

"Yes, that's very cool," Laura replied. "But Fiona you can't have guests over now. We have…" she hesitated and looked at Matt again. "Some family business to tend to."

Fiona's eyes flickered over to Dr. Sandler. "Can it wait?"

Laura stepped closer to Fiona and hovered her mouth next to her daughter's ear. "No, it can't wait. We need to get this trail moving forward as soon as possible so we can put this call behind us."

"What if I don't want to advance this to a trial?" Fiona replied.

Laura let out a little laugh. "Fiona, just because you ran away doesn't mean that everything's suddenly going to get better. Chasing after a new guy isn't going to make a difference. He's going to find out about you and drop you like a sack of potatoes. He might even think you're crazy as well."

Fiona stiffened. "So you _do_ think I'm crazy?" She hissed.

"No, I think you need to get your head on straight for once and stop running away like a scared little girl."

Fiona glared at her mother before turning around and walking over to Matt. "Sorry, mom says it's a family problem and it's really important."

"That's ok. I just hope everything's ok," Matt replied.

"Yeah, everything will be fine once we talk some things out," Fiona said with a forced smile. "I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Or you could see me later tonight," Matt replied. Fiona lifted her eyebrows. "Mack's working late and she has to tutor Drew and Max has this sleepover thing tonight. I don't like eating dinner by myself so I was wondering if you'd join me. Anywhere you want to go."

Fiona lifted an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out?"

Matt smirked. "Someone's jumping the gun. That'll be your downfall." He gave a little wave and turned to leave the condo. "Oh, I'll get you around seven, ok?"

"Ok," Fiona said with a bright smile. She waved and he nodded his head, leaving the condo completely.

"Fiona!" Laura snapped.

Fiona turned, the smile never leaving her face. "Yes Mom?"

"Get your head out of the clouds."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Keep 'em comin', they make me update faster. =)

~Crystal


	13. Fiona's Message

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Fiona's Message**

"The girl's crazy, Fitz. Out of the blue she randomly came up and got in my face, demanding to know something that was my business," Bianca commented and brought a cigarette up to her mouth, took a long drag, and blew smoke into the air. "Really, I still don't get what you like about her?"

"Not again, B," Fitz sighed, clutching the beer bottle in his hand a little bit tighter. His fingernails drumming against the bottle made small clinking sounds. He didn't take his eyes off of The Dot, which was across the street from where he and Bianca were standing. "Why'd she stick up for that freak?" He asked himself more than Bianca. "Everything would've been fine if she had minded her own business. God, now she probably hates me even more…"

"Fitz, I say give up on her. She's not going to see you as more than a school bully," Bianca suggested, patting him on the shoulder.

"You're only saying that because you want to win the bet," Fitz scoffed.

"This has nothing to do with the bet." Fitz lifted his eyebrows and Bianca sighed. "Ok, it does a little bit, but you're chasing after someone who'll never give you the time of day. She'll give Drew a chance before she gives you one and he's the biggest player in school." She paused as a slow smiled formed on her face. "Hmm, I could have a little fun with him."

"What about Declan?" Fitz questioned, taking a sip of beer.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about him. I have plenty of time to get him to be mine and in the meantime I'll just have a little fun with Torres and get on that Bandhari girl's nerves at the same time. A win-win situation."

"You think he'll easily go along with what you want after what you did to his brother?" Fitz questioned.

"_Sister_," Bianca corrected. "And _I_ didn't do anything, Fitzy Boy, that was _you_. I only _told_ you that she was a girl."

Fitz grumbled under her breath. She had a point. She had rushed to find him and Owen as soon as she found out about Adam being a girl. She was saying something about feeling icky and gross having been around him, _her,_ dancing with her and flirting with her when thinking she was a guy. Fitz thought it was funny at the time but wanted to investigate it himself. _He_ wasn't the one who hurt Adam, Owen was but somehow Fitz ended up in trouble with the whole thing only because the stupid Grade Ten-er couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Fitz blinked and was brought out of this thoughts when Bianca let out a little sigh. "I'm going to try and find Ron-Ron. Maybe Mom will calm down a bit if I don't go straight home. Shit's gonna hit the fan when she hears that I got sent to the principal _again_."

"Two more times and you'll get a week's worth of detention," Fitz warned her. "And trust me, you don't want detention with Simpson. He practically turns it into a therapy session." He rolled his eyes and shuddered. "It's bad."

"I'll take your word for it." She dropped her cigarette and crushed it with her heel. "See you later, dude." She lightly punched her shoulder and walked off, her heels clacking and hips swaying.

Fitz watched her as she walked away and shook his head "Things would be easier if you went after her, Fitzy," he told himself. Then he laughed. Hell, Bianca was a rougher, tougher, and more opinionated version of the girl he was after now. There was no way they'd ever work.

Besides (not that he'd admit it out loud) but she scared him.

Fitz drained the last drop of his beer and tossed the bottle into the recycling bin behind himself, looking through the windows at The Dot. He could see her moving around, stopping every now and then to take orders for customers before bringing others their food and drinks. Every now and then, almost every three minutes, she would pause to push a strand of her dark hair that fell into her eyes behind her ear. It was like clockwork. It was a simple gesture but something that left Fitz transfixed on her.

"This girl is going to be the death of me," he muttered shaking his head, stopping anything of going inside from taking over his legs. He forced himself to walk down the street, clenching and unclenching his fists as he breathed deep. If he let anything get to him…he didn't know what he'd do but he knew it would wind up with him in trouble.

Ever since the school year has started it's been nothing but getting into trouble with Owen, Bianca, or both, and getting yelled at by his mom. Add on top of that he had to deal with that Goth Kid, Eli, continuing to get on his case. And for what? A stupid parking spot.

Fitz kicked at a nearby trashcan that was in his way, not bothering to stop at the loud bang once it hit the ground. _'Why the hell doesn't that Goldsworthy kid leave me alone? I haven't even done anything to him except play basketball in a damn parking space. His damn name wasn't even on it and yet he went nuts because I pulled off a freaking skull head? He probably had a billion floating around his house.'_

He sucked in a breath, held it, and let it out slowly. His nose crinkled at an odd smell that reached his nostrils and then he stopped cold and turned to see the house he stopped in front of. Fitz felt bile rise in his stomach. He always got sick whenever he had to look at the home he was currently living it. The outside looked bigger than the inside and the outside didn't look that good. It was a small, brick house with a few boarded up windows. The light above the porch flickered constantly and stray cats were always digging around their trashcans that were sitting outside.

He winced when he heard a door slam and sighed, knowing that one of his mothers' flavors of the week was over again. He contemplated on running away, staying at Owen's place, but he noticed the curtain swinging and cursed himself for staying in one place for too long. Now they knew he was there.

_'Might as well get it over with.'_ He walked up the small steps and twisted the knob, pushing open the front door. He was surprised the door knob didn't come off in his hand. He barely had the door closed when he was grabbed by the collar and tugged into the living room.

"What the hell? Get off me!" Fitz yelled, shoving away the man who had grabbed him. He was surprised to see Grant standing there. His mother had dated him two weeks prior before getting together with some hobo named Bruce.

"Your mother got a call. You've been suspended for fighting it seems," Grant replied, arms crossed over his chest. Fitz looked past Grant to see his mother sitting on the couch, looking anywhere but at him. "I wonder what it's going to take for you to realize the consequences you'll get for causing trouble."

Fitz's blood ran cold. He knew what was going to happen before Grant even moved. Fitz managed to duck beneath the fist that Grant had prepared to smash into his face. Fitz quickly ran up the stairs, remembering to jump over the stair with the rotting wood so his foot wouldn't go through it. Grant charged after him, yelling obscenities at his back. Fitz barely managed to make it into his room and lock the door before Grant got there, pounding on the door and yelling at him.

Fitz sighed and backed away, happy that he was safe, even for a few minutes. Of all the boyfriends his mother had he hated Grant the most. Not because he liked to talk with his hands, but because his mother was afraid of him and wouldn't do anything about the things Grant did to her only son. When he got in trouble for tagging, Grant had been around and smacked him across the face. Fitz said he had ran into a door when his mom asked. When he got sent to the office for kicking Eli in the nards (really, who'd squeal about that?) he got punched in the gut until he couldn't breathe. He was lucky that Grant was gone when he was arrested because of the fake ID Eli planted on him. Fitz figured he'd be dead if Grant were there. His mother was really upset and that about broke his heart.

To this day he still didn't know what it was about Grant that made her keep crawling back to him but he knew not to ask. As long as he flew under the radar Grant would be out soon and then he could go back to being the only man in his mom's life and that's all she needed, he figured.

He sighed and dropped onto his bed, thinking back about the day and how he got suspended in the first place. He remembered how freaked out Bianca was, to the point that she was hardly making any sense and Fitz hardly believed her when she said that Adam was really a girl. She was afraid that Adam was a lesbian and was going after her that she told Fitz and Owen to do something about it.

So he did. And he got suspended for it and was digging himself into a hole over the stupid bet. He even thought he was making progress with Mack; her threats weren't as bad as they used to be and she seemed to smile at him a bit. Or what is a smirk? He would take what he could get. All he had to do was figure out how to get her brother out of the way. It was no secret that he was protective of her, it even made him question their relationship a few times. He's heard from the Rumor Mill that they moved because their relationship was incestuous and they had been found out. He didn't know what to believe but the only thing he knew, deep down, was that she'd be able to save him. He couldn't explain why he felt that way; he just did since the moment he laid eyes on her.

* * *

"No, that's not right," Mack sighed in monotone, running her hands across her face. She was two more problems away from slapping him silly. They'd been at the Dot working on math since she got off work, at 7, and it was now 8:30. It seemed the longer they went on the less he understood. "No. No, stop."

Drew sighed and put his pencil down. "I'm not going to get this."

"Well, if you _tried_—" she started.

"I am trying," he growled through clenched teeth.

"No you're not. If you _were_ trying you'd actually get it," she replied, jumping up and moving across the room.

"What're you doing?" He asked, watching her.

"If I don't do something I won't be able to stop myself from bashing your brains in," she replied pacing rapidly and breathing heavily. She gathered her hair back into a ponytail before letting it drop behind her shoulders, taking a few more deep breaths and sat down. "What is it?" She asked him. He lifted his eyebrows. "What is it that's stopping you from getting this?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be here," Drew replied.

"Yeah you would. You'd use it as an opportunity to try and win me over," she replied, deadpan. He cracked a smile and a smirk settled onto her face. "Concentrate, _Andrew_. There has to be something that's stopping you. Friends? Sport pressure? Stuff at home?" She suggested, narrowing her eyes slightly at the last suggestion.

"Why say it like that?" Drew asked, looking down at his paper. He was beginning to panic. He could feel his self confidence slipping, something that has rarely happened before. She had the weird effect on him. Whenever he dealt with a girl like her before he usually won her over at the end of the day but now he actually had to work to win her over.

"Because it's no secret that your mother is very…opinionated to put it nicely," she replied. "I mean, she went to the school board all because of one little prank? She needs to learn to lighten up. I mean, she was extremely uptight about the hazing. It was just a coincidence that you were going for QB 1. If you weren't she probably wouldn't have made such a big deal about it."

"I…you…don't talk about my mom like that. Sure, she can be a little stiff, I'll admit that, but she means well."

"And…she means well by calling you stupid?"

Drew stiffened. "You heard her?"

"No, you just confirmed it for me. With how open she is with whatever bothers her I wouldn't put it past her to damage yours or Adam's self esteem some way or another," Mack sighed. Drew's eyebrows knitted together. "She's easy to read. I like watching people and seeing what makes them tick and stuff like that. Makes a boring day more entertaining."

"Really?" A smile formed on Drew's face. "Have you ever studied me?"

Mack slowly glared. "I can give that black eye a twin if you'd like." Drew lifted his hands as if surrendering. She looked at the clock again. They would get nowhere if she didn't change her tactic and she wasn't in the mood to stay much longer. "What's the one thing that's important to you?" She asked suddenly.

"Football," Drew replied instantly.

"Right and the only way you can stay in that QB position is if you keep your grades up. The only way you can do that is if you block out _everything_ and _focus_."

"I _can't_ that's the problem!" Drew cried out, throwing his arms into the air. "I can't focus, I don't know what it is but as soon as I start studying something stops me."

Mack let out an aggravated breath and tapped her chin. "Your parents are divorced, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Did your studying problem start when they got divorced?"

"No, I always played football with some neighborhood kids whenever they started fighting," he sighed, running his hands across his face. Then he smiled as a faraway look got in his eyes. "the longer we played the more audience we got. Man, there were some pretty good looking girls back home. I wonder what they're up to now…?"

"Focus!" Mack hissed, snapping her fingers in his face. "I don't have time for you to take a trip down memory lane with your flavor of the week."

"Is that a hint of jealousy I detect?"

She opened her mouth to respond but heard a knock on the door. She leaned back in her chair enough to look out the window and saw Matt and Fiona waving at her. Her eyebrows crinkled together as she put the legs of the chair back on the ground. "Try that problem again," she ordered.

"Fine," he sighed, pulling his notebook towards himself. As soon as his pen touched the paper his mind went blank he didn't know what to do. He looked up to call Mack back for help but stopped himself. _You want to impress her, right? Don't ask for her help, get this right and she'll be impressed, it's that easy. _But he still couldn't figure out the answer and it was getting later and later. He knew his mom expected him back soon, with eligible homework so she could make sure he actually did it. She wouldn't be able to read through his chicken scratch.

He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, typing a text as quickly as possible, keeping his eye on his tutor who was talking with her twin and Fiona by the door. He practically jumped when the phone buzzed in his hand and he looked at the response, smiling widely before snapping his phone shut. He pushed back his chair so the legs made a scraping sound to signal that he was standing. "That was my mom. She wants me home. Thanks for the help, though."

"What help? I didn't even do anything but make you sit in that chair and make me go crazy for the past hour and a half," Mack retorted.

"And we should do it again sometime," Drew replied, hooking his backpack strap over his shoulder. He flashed them all a peace sign and quickly left the restaurant. He ran down the street as fast as he could go with his bag hitting his legs and slowing him down. Finally he reached the neighborhood and counted the numbers until he found the right house, not that he could forget it he's been there so many times. He didn't even have his fist up to knock when he was grabbed by his shirt and pulled into a kiss. "Wow, I like that welcome," he said with a grin as Alli pulled him inside the house. "Are you the only one here?"

"Mhm. Sav's at some student government thing and Mom and Dad won't be back until late," Alli replied, taking his hands and pulling him over to the couch. "We're all alone for a few more hours…" she let her voice trail off as she stood on tiptoes and kissed him again.

"Wait," Drew mumbled as he pulled away. "Are you sure you can get the math done by the time I go home?"

"It won't take longer than five minutes. The rest of the time I want your lips on mine." Drew grinned and obliged.

* * *

"Seriously, what's going on?" Mack asked, following Fiona into her condo. Fiona still had the secretive smile on her face that she had when she and Matt had shown up at the Dot. At the right time too or else Mack would've had to try and hide Drew's dead body. "Come on, Fi!"

Fiona merely laughed, went over to the refrigerator, and pulled out a bottle of white wine. "Aren't you being a little Nosy Nancy," she commented, uncorking the top of the bottle."

"I'm not being nosy, I have a right to know where my brother was all night," Mack denied, following Fiona into the kitchen. She stopped and lifted an eyebrow as Fiona filled a glass with wine.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want any?" she asked, motioning with the bottle.

"No, I don't drink the stuff and you shouldn't either. You're underage," she pointed out.

Fiona waved her free hand as she took a sip. "I've been drinking this stuff since I was fourteen. My parents don't care as long as I do it under their roof," she explained.

"But you're _not_ under their roof," Mack pointed out.

"They're paying for it so I'm golden." She shrugged, went over to the couch, and sat down with the glass near her lips.

"Spill. What did you two do? Was it a date or what?"

Fiona smiled again as a mischievous look came to her eyes. "If you must know…" she leaned forward and put the wine glass onto the small table and leaned back, crossing one leg over the other. "Matt and I came back here because I don't like being in this condo by myself and Ms. Cartwright was out being drunk somewhere." She paused to roll her eyes. "We were just going to do some homework but my Mother was here."

"Your mother? Why?" Mack questioned.

"Being overprotective as usual, no big deal," Fiona said, waving the notion away. "Anyway, I said I'd talk to him later but he suggested we go out to eat. You were busy and Max was with a friend and he said he doesn't like eating dinner by himself so I figured I'd go with him." She paused dramatically.

"_Annnnd?_" Mack asked ready to scratch Fiona's eyes out.

_"So where do you want to go?" Matt asked, shoving his hands into his coat pockets as he and Fiona walked down the street._

_"Anywhere's good as long as there aren't pictures on the menu," Fiona replied._

_"Well, how about we go to Eastern Cottage?" He suggested. She turned to look at him. "I think it opened up about a week ago. It's kind of like Olive Garden but it has more choices than just pasta. I heard it's really good."_

_"Then Eastern Cottage it is," Fiona said, nodding. Then she frowned. A place like that was probably going to be pricey. It wouldn't be a problem if she could just whip out her credit card and take the bill but…what if it was a date? Matt hadn't done anything to confirm nor deny that it was a date but what if it was and she didn't pick up on it?_

_She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was dressed better than usual, nice pants, nice shirt, nice jacket. Nice, nice, nice. He wouldn't wear that on a normal day, he usually wore t-shirts and jeans_. _'So it must be a date,' Fiona thought with a smile and then it faded again. _'Do I want it to be a date? I don't really know him, for all I know he could be a mass-murderer or something and his sisters were his accomplices. And I could be his beautiful unsuspecting next victim.'

_Fiona blinked when she felt little pressure on the side of her head. She turned to see Matt grinning at her, his green eyes shining as he lowered the finger that poked her in the side of the head. "We're here, Space Cadet," he informed her, pointing up at the sign. She looked up at the sign and at the building, marveling at the ivy that seemed to be climbing up the walls on every side except for the front which was illuminated in bright white porch lights. "After you," he added, holding open the door, sweeping his arm to usher her forward._

_She smiled in appreciation and walked in ahead of him. Her eyebrows rose at the set up of the place. It was one large dining room with many round tables or small square tables or private booths littering the place. It was brightly illuminated with chandeliers and waiters and waitresses moved around in pressed black and white uniforms, speaking softly over the light sounds of forks hitting plates. "Wow," she whispered. Bobby hadn't even taken her to a place quite like this one. The two followed the waiter over to their table. Matt paused to push in Fiona's chair before disappearing to the bathroom. "So this is a date," she told herself with a smile._

"What?" Fiona paused in the middle of her story, noticing the look of disbelief on Mack's face.

"I don't know which part shocks me the most. The fact that my brother could've possibly asked you out or the fact that he didn't tell me," She replied "Don't you think you should ease up on that wine?" She added when Fiona had the glass to her mouth.

"Relax, I can hold my wine. I know my body, I know when to stop," Fiona sighed. "Anyway, we talked about my family and New York and how I'm dealing now that the Coyne name is finally out of the limelight for a while. We talked about your family a bit too."

"You did?" Mack asked her blood running cold. "What exactly?"

"Just what life was like back in Montreal," Fiona replied with a shrug. "Why? You sounded worried. Any embarrassing stories?" She asked with a laugh.

"Course not, I don't get embarrassed," Mack replied, instantly standing and heading towards the door. "I'll see you later; I just remembered that I have some homework I need to finish."

"Um, ok I'll see you tomorrow," Fiona called after her in confusion. She shrugged when the door closed and sighed in content, thinking back to the date (or non-date) she had. She was turning over in her head wondering if she was upset about not getting a goodnight kiss or anything. She then noticed the red blinking light on the answering machine, leaned forward and pressed a button. The voice that came out of it made her freeze in terror.

_"Fiona, it's Bobby. I just want you to know that we're not done with whatever we have. You and your twin are cowards for running away but I will find you. There's only one other place you can be and that's Degrassi. I'll see you soon."_

The message ended with a beep but she hardly heard it over her pounding heart.

* * *

"You had a date with Fiona!" Mack practically yelled, marching into Matt's bedroom.

There was the sound of pounding footsteps and Max appeared in the doorway. "You had a date with Fiona!" She repeated.

Matt looked up from the book he was reading, his green eyes seemed to be greener behind his reading glasses. "Don't you two knock?"

"Don't you know how to answer a question?" Mack shot back,

"I just asked her to dinner."

"She thinks it was a date."

"So?"

"So, was it a date or not?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

"C'mon Mattie, tell us," Max begged.

A second later the phone rang. Sighing, Matt leaned over and picked it up. "Hello?" he answered, his eyes shifting towards the ceiling as he listened on the other end. "Oh, hi Principal Simpson." He sat up and closed his book as Mack and Max jumped onto the end of the bed and looked at him intently. "Well, she's…she's unavailable right now. Um, I guess I could go and get her, hold on…" the smile faded from his face as he covered the receiver. "That's Principal Simpson."

"No Matt, we didn't know, we're deaf," Mack commented sarcastically as Max smiled.

"He's looking for _Mom_," he hissed. The girls' smiles dropped from their faces as their eyes widened. "Quick! Operation: MOTHER is a go!" Max took the phone as Matt and Mack ran out of the room, Matt has pillows in his two hands. Matt stuck his hand back in and made a thumbs up shape.

"Um, hello this is Melanie Montgomery speaking," Max said in her best adult-like voice. "Oh yes, Mr. Simpson, yes my kids have told me all about you. Why is it that you're calling?" She looked up at the ceiling as she listened to the other end. "A fight you say? What part of the fight did she partake in? The hitting? The instigating? Because I can assure you that my daughter is not a violent person."

Just then Matt and Mack ran back and forth on the other side of the door, making as much noise as possible, hitting each other with pillows. "Mom! Max won't get out of my room!" Mack yelled in the direction of the phone.

"Oh dear, there they go again," Max laughed a little. "Thank you for telling me about the fight. And you're sure she's not in trouble or anything? Ok, so she just has a warning? That's great. Thank you for calling Mr. Simpson. Bye." She hung up the phone and let out a little breath as Matt and Mack came back into the room, the pillows limp by their sides. "How much longer are we going to have to keep doing this?" She asked in a small voice.

"Until we don't have a reason to anymore, Maxie," Matt sighed.

* * *

So what'd you guys think? I decided to show everyone a different side to Fitz and my idea of why he acts the way he does. I'm doing my best juggling story lines with the Montgomerys, Drew, Fitz, and the Coyne Twins and I hope you guys are bearing with me well. More with Declan and Fiona next as well as some Holly J/Sav things to go with the show. What did you guys think of the new episodes? 8 more reviews until I reach 100. Come on guys, you can do it.

~Crystal


	14. Fiona's Deposition

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Fiona's Deposition  
**

Fiona was in the process of locking all of the windows and was starting on some doors when Declan finally got home. He lifted his eyebrows at her antics, watching her move around for a few minutes before finally asking what she was doing. Without a word she replayed the message on their machine. Declan's face was a mixture of fear and anger. Silently, he went to his room and came back out changed into his pajamas with a bat in his hands. Fiona actually laughed when she saw the bat and him trying to act all tough when she knew that he was really afraid himself.

That routine went on for about a week and a half until Fiona's fears ebbed away little by little. They each night talking to each other, keeping each other awake to be sure nothing would happen. Fiona would usually fall asleep around one. One morning she woke up on the couch. Declan wasn't anywhere in sight and she started to get into panic mode when she noticed he was in the kitchen.

"Morning, Sleepyhead," he called without turning around. "Do you want Pancakes or French Toast? Either way I have them both cooked if you want 'em." He turned and motioned to the stack of food on a plate by the stove.

"Declan, since when do you cook?" Fiona asked, walking over to him, pulling her wavy hair back into a ponytail.

"I needed something to do while I was home alone," he replied, putting an arm around her shoulders to hug her to his side. "How'd you sleep?" he asked, kissing the side of her head.

"Pretty well," Fiona replied. "Did you ever get to sleep?"

He shook his head. "Coffee's like magic," he joked. "One sip and you can't shut your eyes for hours. It's just as well, too, I had too much on my mind to get to sleep." He handed her a plate and stacked his own with pieces of French Toast and Pancakes. Fiona smiled. He may have more manners and was more articulate than other boys but he was a boy a heart and he ate like one too.

"Where's Ms. Cartwright now?" Fiona asked.

"Probably out getting her 'fix'," he replied with finger quotes. "Why'd Mom hire her again? She's hardly here and when she is she's either watching _Desperate Housewives_ or in a drunken stupor." He poured syrup over his food and went back over to the couch, sitting down comfortably on one end, picking up the remote and turning on the TV.

Fiona watched him with a smile. That's the Declan she loved and missed seeing. The Declan that wore t-shirts and lounge pants, and actually looked like a normal teenager; instead of wearing sweater vests and ties and button down shirts and khakis. She had an excuse, she dressed to impress and she needed to show her creativity somehow. For Declan., it was just something that he was sued to wearing since he was born. All of the good designer labels.

Fiona frowned, wondering how much of her life was thrown away all in the sake of the Coyne name. Declan…she couldn't even say he was a normal kid anymore. They've seen and heard too many things the Elite in New York have shown them. Things that can't be unseen or unheard. Why did she and Declan have to throw their lives away for their parents? Why did they always have to make the sacrifices? Wasn't that their parents' jobs?

Fiona shook her head, pushing the thoughts out, and went over to the couch as well. "How was your date? You never told me last night," she said as she cut into her French Toast and put the piece into her mouth. She let out a smile at the taste of maple syrup on her tongue. New York had nothing on Canada's syrup.

"It was great," Declan replied without enthusiasm.

"Ok, so what is great supposed to fill in for? Boring? Uneventful?" Fiona asked, waving her fork around.

Declan let out a sigh and muted the TV, turning to look at his twin. Fiona leaned forward in her seat, "It just feels…weird. Like there's something between us that's keeping us apart but I don't know what it is."

"Maybe you're just being paranoid."

Declan smiled a little. "And my little Fi would know about that." Fiona rolled her eyes. "Did…did she say anything to you?" He asked, poking at his breakfast. Fiona's eyebrows crinkled together. "You'd tell me if she said anything, right? You wouldn't keep anything from me?"

"I would never," Fiona gasped. "What kind of a twin do you think I am?"

"So _has_ she said anything? Am I doing something weird? Doing something different?"

Fiona didn't know how to respond. Declan was acting very strange lately, not that Fiona blamed him. She'd be acting strange as well if she didn't have something to keep her grounded. After all he had to deal with more than her: getting good scores on his SAT, keeping their father off of his trail (which could only work for so long) and everything that was important to him but barely showed up on her Important Stuff radar. He was acting…Fiona-esque: needy, clingy, and overly dramatic.

"She hasn't said anything to me, Decs," Fiona replied softly. "I promise. I'll talk to her if you want."

"Thanks." Silence fell over the two as they poked at their breakfast. Declan was the one who finally broke the silence. "I guess I'll go get changed and then I'll get Holly J. I'll see you at school." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Everything will work out fine, Fi. I have a feeling that everything will work out fine."

"Calm before the storm," Fiona muttered. Declan chose not to respond, got up, and carried his plate to the kitchen. Fiona got up herself, put her plate away, and went into her room to try and decide what to wear that day. She had pulled out two things the night before but now she wanted to wear something different. She pulled open the doors to her walk-in closet and tapped her chin as she pulled down random clothes. Dark wash skinny jeans, silver heels, white tunic dress, a wide black belt around her waist, and a plethora of bracelets on both wrists.

"Hmm, going for the pirate look today?" Declan joked, leaning in the doorway. "You'll need a scarf to finish it off and maybe an eye patch and a parrot on your shoulder," he continued his joke, taking a gold and silver scarf off of the wall and tying it down over her hair, leaving some of her waves loose and bouncy.

"How about a cute puppy in my purse instead?" Fiona suggested with raised eyebrows and a pout.

"You can get a dog all you want but I don't want to take care of it when you decide that you don't touch dogs," Declan replied.

Fiona swatted his arms. "I'd never do that to Precious."

Declan fake gagged. "Precious? Ok, I'd _definitely_ stay away from a dog if it's named like that."

Fiona laughed as she gathered her purse and bag for her school books and hooked them over her shoulder. "There's a football game after school today that I want to see."

"You're going to take public transportation?" Declan asked with a gasp. "Fiona, who are you?"

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Mack's driving. This'll give you time to talk to your Lady Love and figure out what's wrong instead of moping around the house in such an un-Declan-like way. Ok?" She patted his shoulder and left the condo, knocking on the door of the one next door.

"Hey Fi, might as well make yourself comfortable. Max is in one of her moods," Mack said as she ushered her friend inside and closed the door behind the girl. "Is it Spirit Week and no one told me? What's with the pirate get-up?" She questioned.

"You've been hanging around Declan too long," Fiona sighed, putting her bags down onto the couch.

She shrugged. "He's better to talk to."

Fiona let out a fake gasp. "I'm hurt and here I was starting to think I could refer to you as my friend."

"Starting! Girl, you better with how much I have to put up with you."

"Put up with me! _I'm_ the one who has to deal with your fashion sense day in and day out."

The two girls stopped in the middle of their morning-ritual fake argument to smile and burst out laughing. They turned their attention to Matt who was ushering Max into the living room. "Ok, game's at four at Bardell. I'm taking the bus and you're driving, right?" He turned to point at his sister and flinched slightly when he noticed Fiona. "Hi Fiona," he said with a small smile. She returned the gesture with a coy smile of her own. "Anyway, you can swing by and get Maxie on the way. You have a late shift, right?"

"Right," Mack agreed with a nod, watching her twin rush around, getting Max's things.

"Ok, I can take Max and Fiona back after the game and then I can get you after work."

"I can just get a ride from Peter if it's too much trouble," Mack suggested.

"Whatever, just tell me the plan before your shift is over so I don't have to drive out there for no reason," Matt grumbled.

"Ok, so lunch? I was thinking we could go to that new Chinese place that opened up. I heard they have great egg rolls and I'm dying to try one," Mack suggested, her blue eyes lighting up.

"Uhh, I can't. I have other plans," Matt said slowly, glancing at Fiona before looking at his twin. Mack lifted her eyebrows, looking back and forth between her brother and friend as Max chewed her banana silently.

"Ok, I guess I'll just eat with Declan and Holly J today," she said with a shrug.

"That's not a good idea," Fiona said. "They're having a little trouble in paradise."

"So who'm I supposed to eat with?"

"How about that Adam kid? Or Eli? You seem to have a bit in common with them. They're both as weird as you are," Fiona said nonchalantly, picking at invisible lint on her sleeve.

"Ha ha." Mack rolled her eyes.

"Or…" a devilish gleam came to Fiona's baby blues "You could eat with Drew or Fitz."

"I'd rather choke on my vomit," Mack grumbled. "I'll find someone while you two leave me out in the dust..._again._" She grabbed her backpack and left the condo.

"Don't listen to her, she's being a little over dramatic," Matt sighed.

"I've been there," Fiona sighed then blushed at the memory of her getting drunk at their party in New York and then kissed her brother. _Kissed_ her _brother_. _Twin brother_ to be exact. She still didn't even know why she did it, drunk or not drunk it was wrong, she knew that, but she didn't know what was taking over her at the time. She just wanted attention and she got it, just not the way she wanted.

It's practically blown over by now but she couldn't help but feel that people were still talking about it. The one person she _wanted_ to ask about it never brought it up and it was starting to get to her. She needed to know if Matt thought she was weird or was crazy like the others did. Surely he didn't but she needed to know. But how? She couldn't just go right out and ask if he thought she was nuts. That'd go over like a lead balloon.

A faint smile formed on Matt's lips. "So, do you want to go to that Chinese place for lunch?"

"You know she'll be mad if she finds out you went without her, right?"

"So?" Matt lifted his eyebrows. "I don't need her approval all of the time. Don't tell her but…" he moved his mouth to her ear and said softly, "I enjoy your company more."

Fiona shivered at his warm breath tickling her ear. He leaned back and his green eyes sparkled under the bright light. He turned and said to Max, "Finish that banana and get your butt in the car, we're going to be late."

"We would've been on time if you weren't so busy making kissy face at Fiona," Max teased, sticking out her tongue.

Matt flushed. "Go!"

Fiona walked out of the condo as Max rushed around, getting the rest of her things ready. The big smile that was on Fiona's face never faded as she walked to the bright red car. Mack looked up from her ipod and pulled an earbud out of her ear. "Your smile's rivaling the sun right now. What's gotten you so happy?" She asked.

Fiona merely shrugged. "Nothing."

_Maybe Declan's right, maybe things can finally get better._

* * *

"Thanks for abandoning me, traitors," Mack grumbled under her breath as she stood at the doors to the cafeteria, trying to find a place to sit. She welcomed the idea of finally being by herself and being able to breath and not have to be referred to as "Matt's Twin" but at the same time it made her antsy. She felt about ready to jump out of her skin without Matt by her side. She didn't remember when it's gotten that bad.

The only thing she knew was how to do things with Matt there. Every since they were little it was always MattnMack, two people sharing one brain. Sure, she was the first one to show how different they were by taking an artistic route while Matt got into sports but that didn't mean she wanted to sever ties completely. Now he was practically dating Fiona and Holly J and Declan had their own problems that she didn't really know how to function without having her friends there with her.

She scanned the room, thinking of people she could sit with. Anya? She was nice and they've talked between the halls a few times but she didn't really know the ever-so-happy girl. Besides that she was on the Spirit Squad and something about how constantly peppy they were bothered her. That and she was sure by the time lunch was over Chantay would have a whole book about her life to put on the anti-grapevine.

She looked around again. Riley and Zane and the other football heads? No for two reasons. The first being she couldn't stand football talk only because she didn't understand a word of it and two because Drew was sitting there and, well, she didn't want to waste her energy on him.

Another sweep of the room made her stop and look at something that was so out of place it jumped out at her. Adam was sitting with Fitz of all people. She frowned. Wasn't Fitz the one that beat up his brother? Had to be the same guy but why was Adam sitting with him and talking…and _laughing_?

Without a second thought she pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring the Spirit Squad girls that were reminding everyone of some sort of boy auction that night, and went over to their table. Adam looked up at her and greeted her with a warm smile. "Hi Mack. Are you looking for a place to sit? There's room here." He waved his arm, signaling that there was space next to him. "To be honest I'm surprised to see you here."

"I could say the same to you," Mack commented, lifting her eyebrows.

Adam's gaze shifted under her hard one. "I just wanted a change of pace. Is that a crime?" He questioned.

She shrugged. "Do whatever you want. Oh, by the way, square dancing is the next topic in gym." She smiled a bit when Adam groaned. "Hey, it's not nearly as embarrassing as ballroom. Square dancing you can act crazy and not stand out at all. _I'll_ be your partner, ok?" She patted him on the shoulder. "Hang in there bud, it gets better."

Adam's interest was caught. He's heard those three words time and time again on the news whenever he heard that a new teenager had killed him/herself only because they were bullied for being gay or a lesbian.

The day he got thrown at the door and Drew got beaten up he actually contemplated taking his life himself. He had pills in his hand, ready to leave his life behind but then he thought about Drew and all the trouble he went through to make sure he was safe. And his parents…they had to move so many times because of him. He was about to take the pills when his phone rang it was Mack, actually, who had checked to see if he was ok. Then he got calls from Eli and Clare, wondering the same thing, and he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Now, weeks later, he was glad that he didn't make the decision to take his life, especially now that he and Eli were fighting he actually saw a strange side to Fitz, a friendly side. People never gave him time to show that side but it was an interesting one and Adam felt that he could make a friend out of the bully.

"So, are you going to stand or are you going to sit?" Fitz finally spoke up, which Mack had found odd. Usually the first thing out of his mouth when he saw her was a pick-up line or something but he was strangely quiet that morning, and a few other mornings before that.

Not that she noticed or cared.

"I'll pass; I have some yearbook stuff to do. What fun, taking pictures of people I don't care about," she cheered sarcastically. "Oh well, gets me out of class. Hey Adam, are you going to sign up for that auction thing?"

"I thought it was only for football players."

"It is mainly but Anya said something about having other students auctioned off so people can get dates to the dance that's coming up. You should enter."

"I'd rather stay out of the spotlight," Adam sighed. "Besides, no one would want to bid on me anyway."

"Stranger things have happened."

Fitz remained silent as the two continued to talk, basically ignoring him. He tapped his fork against the plate, holding his chin up in his other palm, wondering how it was that she knew the Adam kid in the first place. She didn't travel in his circle; she dealt with the likes of the fast-lane of the Coyne twins. He concluded that that was probably why she always seemed to have her nose in the air whenever he was involved. She treated Drew better than she treated him and it was no secret that she _hated_ Drew.

Fitz let out a little sigh cursing himself for always falling for someone that wouldn't ever look at him twice. He wasn't even sure if he actually liked her or the fact that she wasn't afraid of him like the others.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Adam's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"No," she replied. "It's Wednesday. It seems every Wednesday my bro-Mom forgets to make me a lunch. But it's cool; I can get him to get me something after the game today. See you later, Adam."

She gave him a small wave and walked off, deciding to spend the rest of the lunch period outside. She was almost to her locker when someone shorter than her slid into her view (which wasn't saying much seeing as she topped off at 5'2"). Mack looked down and noticed Alli glaring at her, arms crossed over her chest. Mack couldn't hide the smile that was forming on her face. Alli kind of looked like a chipmunk with the way her cheeks were puffed out and her front two teeth were showing. "Careful, I think your face will get stuck like that," Mack said as she reached over the grade ten's head to open her locker.

"I want you to stay away from Drew," she said in a steely tone.

Mack lifted an eyebrow. "And I'm supposed to listen to you be_cause_…?"

"He's _my_ boyfriend," Alli snapped.

"Ok, now why am I supposed to care, Tenner?"

"Look, just because you're older doesn't mean you can sink your claws into someone else's boyfriend and—"

"Slow your roll, Sara Lee," Mack said as she held up her hand in Alli's face. "You think I'm trying to _steal_ Drew? Drew Torres? The Quarterback jock?" Alli nodded. "Wooooow, someone's insecure," she laughed. "Bhandari, I'm not dating him, I'm tutoring him. Why? I don't even know. I feel sorry for him I guess but that's the extent of it. Really. But I don't blame you for your insecurities, the guy's a player. I doubt you even have him pulled in real tight."

She made a face. "You don't need to tutor him; I've been tutoring him for the past couple of weeks."

Mack's eyes turned hard. "What did you say?" She demanded, although she didn't need the smaller girl to respond.

"I said—"

"_I heard what you said_!" Mack interrupted her, seething. "Torres is gonna _get it_, screwing me over like that," she snarled, turning to stomp down the hall.

"Don't touch my boyfriend. Just because you've been throwing yourself at him—" Alli started, grabbing the hood of Mack's hooded t-shirt.

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Mack demanded, reaching back to grab Alli's wrists and twisted so she was now facing the girl but her arms were twisted to her side. "You're the one who's chasing after him like a puppy, not me! Get some fucking dignity!" She shoved Alli away from herself and managed to turn around before a weight was thrown at her back and she felt a hand yank at her hair. _That's it!_

The next thing she knew she was rolling around on the ground, trying to block Alli's nails from raking across the skin on her cheeks as she held the smaller girl down with her weight. She had finally drawn her fist back when a hand clamped onto her wrist.

"Hey! Girls, stop!" Drew yelled, yanking me to my feet before rushing to Alli's side. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you ask your _other_ tutor?" Mack demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. Drew's eyes shifted as a guilty look settled on his face. "I think your mom would be interested to know that you've haven't really been doing any work and that a _girl_ is getting in the way of your football. Maybe _that's_ why you're failing everything. No wait, I think it's just 'cause you're _that_ stupid that you'd think I was stupid enough not to figure this out eventually."

A dark look settled on his face. "I'm not stupid."

"No? Then it must be me. I'm the stupid one for giving you a damn chance. You know what? I should've let Fitz beat your ass into the ground." She flipped him off with both hands and went in search of the nearest bathroom. She felt the familiar tightening in her chest and moved faster to the bathroom, practically shoving students out of her way. Blood rushed in her ears, her heart pounded against her chest, and she clenched and unclenched her hands into fists.

She finally made it to the bathroom and looked around hastily making sure she was alone before plunging her hands into her deep pockets. She smiled when her fingers brushed something cold and flat and then pulled the object out.

_Hello, old friend._

She gripped the blade that was in her right hand and moved the bracelets that were around her left wrist to reveal the red puffy scars that lined her wrist like zebra stripes. She pressed the blade into her skin and slowly dragged it across her wrist, smiling at the familiar calming deeling as blood dotted the surface of her pale skin.

_'Matt and Fiona like each other, that was easy to see from day one. Matt's a flirt so it was only a matter of time until she fell for his charms. Drew's a lying jackass, I should've known he'd never do that work by himself. Why do that when you can get someone else to do it for you so you can focus on your stupid football career?'_

She ran her arm under the cool water, ignoring the slight sting, and put the bracelets back over her wrist and returned the blade to her pocket. She went straight back to her locker to grab her camera and take pictures of some people to get her yearbook duties out of the way. She opened her locker and stopped when she saw a brown paper bag sitting on the bottom of her locker. Curious yet suspicious, she picked it up by the corner and carefully unwrapped it.

"It's not going to explode or anything. I wouldn't hurt a girl."

She turned around to see Fitz standing by the water fountain, his blue eyes trained on hers. "What's this for?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I noticed you didn't eat on Wednesdays. I might've mentioned it to my mom." He shrugged again. "It's no big deal, really," he mumbled, looking anywhere but at her.

She looked from the food to him and back again. "Thanks I guess," she mumbled, taking out her camera and closing her locker. "The least I can do is ask if you'd want to join me." She paused. "Actually the least I could do is not say anything but this calls for something. Who knew the school bully actually cares about something?"

"I don't _care_," Fitz said as his eyes narrowed.

"Whatever you say, Fitz, whatever you say."

* * *

"Eli, just leave it alone all ready," Clare sighed.

"There has to be something he's planning. I don't get why Adam won't listen to me," Eli grumbled, tapping his black-coated fingernails on the picnic table they were sitting at. "Fitz hates Eli, there is no way he'd suddenly become friends with him. What is it? _What is it?_"

Clare didn't know if he was talking to himself or to her but she hated the manic look in his green eyes. She lightly touched his arm and he seemed to stiffen before looking at her. For a second she felt like she had been punched in the gut—the same reaction she always got when looking into his eyes—and she finally found her voice. "I know things are off between you two, but what if Fitz is being…I don't know, nice this time?"

Eli laughed in her face. "Fitz being nice? That's like mixing vinegar with Brussels sprouts. Something gross and can't work together. Fitz doesn't know how to _be_ nice."

"But Eli, we don't even know him," she pointed out.

Eli stared at her incredulously. "Don't tell me you actually want to _get to know him_."

"No, I just don't think we should be jumping to conclusions.

"He's a _bully_ Clare."

She sighed in frustration. _'Always his one-track mind…'_. "People aren't born bullies, Eli. Something causes it but there has to be a part of him that's actually—"

"Human? I don't think so," Eli interrupted her.

She sighed and shook her head. She tried, there was not much she could do to try and change his mind. She turned her head to look around at the school when something peculiar caught her eye. Fitz and that new girl, Mack, walking out of the building talking…as if they actually were _friends._ She turned to look at Eli and noticed him staring at the two, his green eyes as hard as glass.

"She's making a big mistake," Eli said as he slowly shook his head. "A _big_ mistake."

* * *

"How many times are you going to get into a fight here?"

"Would you like me to predict how many people are going to piss me off?"

"One year. I asked for one year without trouble and you can't even go one freaking semester!"

"Don't go parental on me. You're only older by ten minutes."

"Ten and a _half_."

"Like it matters!"

Max covered her head with her pillow to try and block out the sounds of her siblings fighting but it didn't work. She sighed and lifted the pillow off of her head. Why did it seem like ever since they moved to Toronto the only thing they've been doing was fight? They weren't close like they used to be. It's like…ever since they turned thirteen their perfect lives had a gigantic rip right down the middle of it with Mack on one side, Matt on the other, and Max in the middle.

"Why can't you just make our lives easier and stay out of trouble for _once_?"

"Oh, so now I'm a fucking burden on this family?"

"I didn't say that."

"You meant it."

Max rolled onto her stomach and sighed again. They day had been great. She and her friends got an A on their English project, she managed to jump the furthest off the swings. She got to see her brother play in a football game. It seemed after the game was over everything went downhill. Mack told Max about her day, starting from figuring out she was still having a hard time with science down to hanging out with Fitz during lunc. With _Fitz_! That part stuck out like a sore thumb. Mack always cursed and complained about Drew and Fitz and now she turned around and _hung out with him_?

Max didn't get her sister sometimes. Her eyes drifted over to the picture on her desk of a beautiful woman with dark hair, red lips and green eyes with a handsome man with ink black hair and bright blue eyes.

Posed in eternity.

She gently touched the picture as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Mom, Dad…I wish you were here."

* * *

Fiona smiled down at the bags that were in her hand. That was what she needed, a good day of shopping. Not that he day wasn't great all ready. The morning had started out fine but the rest of the day went well. Matt had taken her to the Chinese place and she truly felt like it was a date that time. He opened her car door, he held open the door to the restaurant for her, and he pushed in her chair. He even paid for her _and_ held her hand as they walked back to the school.

She didn't think anything could touch her good day until Mack started acting funny towards her and Declan went to her with a suspicion that Holly J was cheating on him with Sav. Fiona never got a chance to talk to Mack but spent the two hours at the game trying to convince Declan that the only reason she was so busy was because of working on the upcoming dance and _not_ because she was cheating. By the end of the day she needed to shop, and she did without losing the bet because she used her mother's credit card, not hers, so she wasn't using _her_ money to solve a problem.

"Sure you're ok with all that?" Fiona asked Holly J as they walked in the direction of her condo.

"Uh, so nice of you to ask now that we're all ready here," Holly J quipped with a grin.

"I know you don't mind being my study snack Sherpa because I'm going to help you come up with a killer theme for the dance

"After exams are done we'll need one. You know this theme needs to be spectacular like a once in a lifetime type of event

"So long as you're not setting yourself up for disappointment." Fiona looked at Holly J who didn't laugh. "I'm kidding Holly J. I've been to cotillions and balls all over the world. I can do spectacular."

"Great, first we study and then we plan."

The two took the elevator up to their floor and went into Fiona's condo.

"Fiona, it has been so long," a man greeted her with a smile and handshake.

"Hi. Not since that spring gala at the Met," Fiona agreed. "So, Sherm…don't mean to be rude but…"

"Why has the family laywer flown in all the way from Manhattan?" the lawyer suggested. Fiona nodded.

"Uh, Fiona," Laura started. "The case against Bobby is being moved ahead to trial." Fiona could sense Holly J turning around at Laura's words.

"Now the court needs to hear your deposition," the lawyer added.

"It's not bad that I have to go through it once?" Fiona asked, moving towards the kitchen. "To go through it again?" She put down her shopping bags. "Is there some way around this?" She demanded.

"The only way to avoid it would be to drop the charges all together," the lawyer replied.

"Which is out of the question," Laura said firmly. "Right Fiona?"

"Right," she agreed and put on a fake smile. "Well, I guess I should start shopping for my deposition outfit."

* * *

So these next few chapters are a mixture of Still Fighting It and Purple Pills. It's going to be over a span of a couple of days and then I'll get to All Falls Down. I have big plans for AFD and I hope you enjoy them when you get there. Please read and review.

~Crystal


	15. Declan's Return to NYC

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Declan's Return to NYC**_

"Do I really need to know when the freaking wall came down?" Mack asked, looking at her book. She and Declan were using one of their last study periods of the day for him to try and help her understand History. They were sitting in the Zen Garden, Declan's favorite place to go and think. (Also because he could watch Degrassi drama unfold right before his eyes). He knew that she wasn't a big fan of Fiona or her own brother for the past couple of days so he agreed to help her out by keeping her away from them so she could simmer down.

Declan sighed and rubbed his temples. _Only ten more minutes. Just ten more minutes._ He let out a slow breath and looked at Mack who was playing with the pencil that was in her hands. "It's not the date you need to know, although it would help if it's part of the ID section of the exam. What you need to know is _why_ the Berlin Wall came down."

"Ok, _why_ did the Berlin Wall come down?" She asked, tapping the pencil against her knee. She looked up when he didn't respond and followed his gaze by turning around and looking out the glass wall she was leaning against. Mack raised her eyebrows when she noticed Bianca leaning against a few lockers, twirling a strand of her curly hair around a finger, looking intently at Declan. "Ok, this is gonna get me nowhere. Might as well quit now," she said, closing her book.

Declan blinked and looked at her. "You're giving up all ready? Whatever happened to winners never quit?"

"Trying to inspire me with quotations from dead people isn't going to make me want to study," Mack pointed out. "Not like your mind's on it anyway. If you want to talk to Holly J so badly go and talk to her, she's your girlfriend after all."

"I don't know about that," Declan sighed.

"Trouble in paradise? What's up? You insult her parents or something?" Mack asked, adjusting the strap to her backpack.

"I don't even know what I did, she just…keeps pushing me away," he replied.

"Might as well get it over with." Mack nodded towards Holly J who had just come around the corner. Holly J looked at her and then looked at Declan, a slight frown forming on her face. "See ya, Decs."

He didn't respond, he just kept his eyes on Holly J who finally took a few steps in his direction. He swiveled his head and watched her enter the glass box. The two stood, staring at each other, silently daring the other to speak first.

Declan was the first one to crack. "Did you get the flowers?" He asked.

She nodded. "And the earrings and the bracelet."

He smiled. "I'm glad you liked them. I felt we were in…some kind of weird phase and I wanted to show you that I care about you and I hoped it would make you feel better."

She blinked. "Make me feel better?"

"Yeah," Declan nodded. "You were acting so weird. I wanted to make sure this cleared the air."

"So…you decided that buying something for me would make everything all better?" Holly J asked slowly. Declan nodded and beamed. "Declan," she sighed. "You can't just…use money to fix things."

"Why not? It works all the time. Look at politics, half of the people are there because they used money to keep their scandalous lives quiet," Declan said with a wave of his hand. He paused, rubbed his chin, and squinted his eyes. "Although that didn't work for everyone," he mumbled.

"And it doesn't work for me!" Holly J spat out, frustrated. Declan lifted his eyebrows.

Holly J bit her lip, wondering what to do next. She was so close to finally letting Declan know that she actually hated how he was making her feel. It wasn't new, it's something that's been on her mind since they got together. First it started in Manhattan with the little battle for attention she had with Fiona. The way he had yelled at her about 'hurting' his sister hurt her and the fact that he immediately took his sister's side hurt even more.

She still remembers the way her heart ached seeing him leave her at the party alone to take care of her when she got drunk and kissed him. They got back together, sure, but even her mom started putting ideas in her head that the only reason Declan was buying her things was to keep her around. She was starting to feel smothered. He even suggested buying her a house so she didn't have to move to an apartment with her parents and that was something she needed to put her foot down for.

"Declan, do you love me?" Holly J asked.

Declan made a scoffing sound. "Of course, HJ," he said lovingly, using his nickname for her.

"Then you'd care about how I feel," she continued, trying not to lose her nerve. "Not once have you asked if I wanted the things you've given me. Not once. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the thought, but I don't want you to keep buying me things because it's like….you're trying to buy my love and…and it hurts, Declan. You're making me feel like…you _own_ me or something."

"Holly J, I'm just trying to _help_ you," Declan said calmly although she could hear the anger and hurt in his voice. "You keep saying how you need to pay for SAT tutoring and trying to find a way to get somewhere and I'm just trying to help."

"Money can't fix everyone's problems. Even if you paid for me to go to Yale or Stanford or Harvard my parents still have to find a way to make money by themselves while I'm living off yours and I don't want to do that," Holly J replied, blinking rapidly to keep the tears from falling.

"So that's it then?" Declan demanded. She didn't say anything so he gathered his things and walked towards the door. "I loved you enough to help you, Holly J," he stated turning around.

"If you loved me enough to help me you would've let me find my own way to get the things I want, not pay for them for me," she replied.

Declan nodded, opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and left. He walked in the direction of his locker, wondering how everything went wrong in one semester as he contemplated on what to do.

"Hey handsome, what's with the long face?" Bianca asked, appearing by his side as if out of nowhere. Declan paused and took a look at her attire: heavy red lipstick, big hoop earrings, too tight clothing. He chuckled and shook his head, continuing to walk. "You look like you could use some fun," she said seductively, standing on tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

He smiled and turned to her, the smile on her face getting slightly bigger. He leaned close to her face, smirking when she tilted her head back as if expecting him to kiss her. "Get some dignity," he told her and continued his walk to his locker, texting Fiona all the while.

**Declan:** Going home. I'll explain later. Just taking an early break, I can finish exams back home. See you in New York.

Declan managed to get his things packed and left early, thankful that seniors had the privilege to leave early if they had a free period at the end of the day. He called a cab (as opposed to Fiona, he wasn't afraid to take public transportation) and went back to the condo, gathering the rest of his things, and then going straight to the airport to take a private jet back to Manhattan.

He looked out the window and saw Toronto getting smaller and smaller as he got closer and closer to home. He chuckled to himself. _Fiona is probably going to think I'm a coward now and I'm supposed to be the brave big brother. I _am_ brave for what I'm about to do. I hope Fiona sees that._

Before he knew it he had touched down in Manhattan. As soon as he set foot on the ground the little hairs on his neck stood up. He felt like he was being watched. A shiver rolled down his spine as he shook his head, gathered his things, and went to the car that was waiting for him. All the while he took a deep breath and tried to push his thoughts away from what was going to happen when he got back to his home.

His mother was in New York with Fiona for the deposition.

That meant Declan would be home alone.

With his father.

He gulped when realization set in. _Get in and get to your room and you'll be fine,_ he told himself repeatedly as he pulled up to their luxurious home. The chauffeur took his things to be brought up and Declan went straight to the elevator, pressing the top button. His heart beat against his chest harder and harder as he went up more and more floors. Finally he reached their floor and the doors opened. Declan took one step into his home when a fist came flying at him but he managed to get out of the way in time.

"You little piece of shit! How dare you run away like a coward? You're bringing shame to the Coyne name!" Michael yelled, trying to get his hands on Declan. That's when he noticed the blood shot eyes and the slight slurring of his words.

Declan wouldn't put it past him to start drinking. He was there alone with no one else to boss around so he had to have some sort of control. His dad lived for control even though he lost it a lot. Declan managed to continuously get out of the way of his father's winging arms and run upstairs to his room, letting out a sigh of relief when there was a door blocking him from his father. He practically jumped out of his skin when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Dude, you left?" Matt's voice came in from the other end. "And you broke up with Red? What's going on, man?"

"My life falling to pieces," Declan replied, lying down on his bed. "I had to leave. Break's almost here anyway, it wouldn't have made a different and I'm exempt from most of my exams anyway so it's not like I'm missing anything." He paused. "Now I don't have to see the way you look at my sister anymore."

Matt paused. "I don't look at her in a certain way."

"Ok, now I don't have to hear about her going on and on and on about you. It's annoying, really." He smirked at the silence on the other end of the phone. "Come on, a blind monkey can see what's going on with you two."

"I'm surprised you're not being all protective."

"Fiona can take care of herself. Trust me, I've learned that the hard way," Declan laughed. "As long as she's happy it's all good. I know you don't have ulterior motives or anything." _Not like Bobby._

"What, did her past boyfriends hurt her or something?"

"Or something."

"Noted. I want to ask you something, though."

Declan rubbed his forehead. "Do you want my permission for you to take Fiona to the dance or something?"

"No. Well, yes, but no. I wanted to ask about the whole…summer incident thing," Matt replied slowly.

"What does your inquiring mind want to know?"

"Well…why?"

"Why'd she kiss me you mean?" Declan actually smiled at the question. Looking back on it the whole incident was so scandalous that it made him laugh.

"Yeah."

"How can I put this…?" Declan tapped his chin as his eyes searched the ceiling. "As we grew up Fiona became…I wouldn't say clingy…dependant on me. That's the word. She didn't have friends that were girls, she focused on fashion and our family. We were—are—really close. We tell each other everything. As we grew up I started to drift away. Well, not drift but become my own person. I didn't want to be known only as the Coyne Twins. I got fascinated with politics and the military. At one point I even wanted to join the army. Fi…she didn't like the idea of not being known as a packaged deal anymore, I guess. She became more dependent than ever and I guess I just let her. We felt like we were the only ones there for each other. Mom and Dad didn't care that much, they cared more about the Coyne name.

"Fiona then started dating and that's when the trouble started. I could see a mile away that they only wanted to be with her to get their fifteen minutes of fame. Needless to say she got hurt and I was always there to help her. Something…something in her mind changed. I don't even know what it was but she felt the need to chase away every girl that was interested in me."

"I know what you mean. Mack did the same," Matt agreed.

"Did she kiss you too?"

Matt laughed. "No, but she did break a few of the girls' noses. I guess she hates the idea of someone potentially taking me away from her."

"Fiona's the same." He paused. "It's funny, for different girls they're a lot alike."

"I know. I just wish Mack would realize how stupid she's been acting. They're friends and, even if she doesn't want to admit it, they need each other. I mean, this is the first time in a while that my sister hasn't been in a lot of trouble and it's because she met Fiona."

"What do you mean by trouble? I mean she gets into some fights all ready so…" Declan noted the silent on the other end of the line. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, you told me about Fiona it's only fair," Matt replied. "Mack's…had some trouble growing up. She and mom always fought, it was no secret that she was a Daddy's girl. As soon as Max was born and their attention was turned to her she kind of…lashed out. Talked back. Got into fights. As she got older it was staying out late or hanging out with the wrong crowd. It got so bad we had to send her off with our grandparents."

"What happened?" Declan asked, sensing something big was coming up.

"Well, one day we got a call in the middle of the night. She had been rushed to the hospital because she had a pretty big gash on her wrist and tried to walk in front of traffic. Someone on the street managed to get her out of the way but she still got some bruises and hit her head a bit. It was enough to get us to realize that she was suffering from depression because Max was born."

"But they seem so close."

"Oh they are. It was Max who helped them get close. After Mack's…incident Max fell ill. Mack refused to visit her until our granddad convinced her to go. She finally came one day and talked to her. After that Max's health turned around and she's doing better than ever. They've been close ever since."

"I guess they weren't joking when they said with twins trouble comes in twos," Declan sighed.

"I guess they weren't."

They talked for a few more minutes before Declan hung up to get some food. He walked into his kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What're you doing here?" He hissed.

"Hello to you too, Declan," Bobby said with a calm smile.

* * *

"Ok so I'm working a blackjack table or what?" Mack asked after school, looking at a list of jobs that had to be done at the dance. She looked up when Holly J didn't respond. "Holly J!" She called. She blinked and looked at her. "Look, I understand that you're upset about the break up, but it's something you needed to do if you were feeling as smothered as you said you were."

"I know, it's just…maybe I made the wrong decision," Holly J replied.

"Would you want to live the rest of your life feeling smothered?" Mack questioned, lifting her eyebrows.

"Well, no…"

"Maybe what you guys need was a break, not a break _up_."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe this time apart will help us," Holly J said, forcing a smile. "Ok, as soon as exams are over we need to set up for the dance. Can you help me and Sav with that?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do," Mack replied.

"Can you get your brother to help?" Holly J asked slowly.

"If you ask him yourself," Mack grumbled.

"You're still not talking to him?" Holly J asked, putting down her clipboard and putting her hands on her hips. "Don't you think you're taking this a little too far? Don't you want him to be happy?"

"And leave me alone _again_? No. This always happens. He meets a new girl, falls for her, and after a while he doesn't want to spend time with me anymore."

"He's spent eighteen years of his life with you and you can't give him a few nights to himself?" Holly J demanded.

"Oh no, here comes that feeling," Mack groaned.

"That I'm right?"

"No, that I have to apologize," she said, making a face. "Ugh, makes me sick just uttering the words. She shook her head, as if shooing away the thought.

"So…are you and Fiona going to make up soon? I don't like playing messenger," Holly J changed the subject, looking over at her notes again.

"I'll think about it. But she has been acting strange lately. I mean, she's pale and she's kind of out of it lately. And she's been dependant on that dang water bottle as if it's her lifeline or something." Holly J bit her lip and started pacing. "What?"

"Ok, you can't tell anyone I told you this," Holly J sighed as she sat down in a chair opposite her. Mack lifted her eyebrows. "Fiona…used to date a boy who was…aggressive, we should say. _Very_ aggressive. He did…some things and now she has to face him in trial. It's been…so much pressure on her that she's turned to…drinking champagne to get over it. 'Self medicating' she says."

Mack's mouth slowly dropped open. "I know that trouble follows the Coyne name but that's ridiculous. And how come she didn't say anything to me? We're friends! I told her about…some stuff…" she finished lamely.

"Maybe it's because…you're not _talking to her_?" Holly J asked. "I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say you two were related. You're both so stubborn."

"Ha ha," Mack laughed sarcastically with an eye roll. "Hey, that bachelor auction thing should be soon. Let's check it out."

"Ok."

The girls gathered up their things and left the classroom, walking down the hall in the direction of the lunch room. They continued talking about plans for the dance as they walked, trying to get the most out of their budget and thinking up other ideas of things they could include. They reached the lunchroom and stood at the back and watched a few guys get auctioned off.

Mack could feel someone burning holes into her head so she looked around until she locked eyes with her brother's piercing gaze. Exchanging a look with Holly J she sighed and walked over to where her brother was standing, watching ever step she took. "Why aren't you up there?" Mack asked.

"Oh, so you're actually talking to me now? Or am I dreaming?" Matt asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"Hey, sarcasm is my form of avoiding decent communication, you can't steal it," Mack said in fake offense. A tiny smirk formed in the corner of Matt's mouth. "Don't make my apology any harder."

"I haven't heard you apologize yet."

"What's the point if you're going to forgive me like always?" Mack asked with a smirk of her own.

"Maybe I'll drag it out until you start to crack from the wait," Matt suggested.

"Even I know you can't wait that long. You love hearing me say that I was wrong and that I'm sorry," Mack said with an eye roll.

"I accept your apology," Matt said with a full-fledged Eli-like smirk. Mack's lip twitched at the realization but she let a smile grace her features and she hugged her brother. He squeezed her shoulder and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "I like Fiona, but if it really bothers you that much—"

"Don't dump her on my behalf, then she'd be crying to _me_ about _you_ and I can only deal with you for so long."

"Ha ha."

"Hey look, your boyfriend's up," Matt said, nodding towards Drew who got onto the pedestal.

"You _know_ he's not my boyfriend. He's treating Alli like his little puppy," Mack said with a shake of her head, sifting the weight of her brother's arm on her shoulders. A smirk came to her face. "Wanna watch her freak out?"

"Sure, I could deal with some entertainment."

"Ok, watch this." The two waited silently as a few girls bid on Drew, Alli shooting each one of them down with a bid of her own as well as a glare.

"Sixteen to Alli. Do I hear seventeen?" Anya called.

"Twenty," Mack called out, the smirk on her face growing as people's heads turned in their direction. Matt started chuckling as Alli's glare was turned to her as well as Drew's look of disbelief.

"You're so gonna get it," Matt whispered into her ear.

"What can she do, bare her chipmunk teeth at me?" Mack asked, making Matt laugh again as Alli called out twenty-five and won. "The girl's too insecure," she sighed. "What a pity."

"She's a sophomore, you can't blame her…much." Keeping an arm around her shoulders he directed her towards the door. "What're you doing tonight again?"

"Working, as per usual. I get off at seven thirty instead of seven because of a shift change. Max's Arctic Hare thing is done by eight so I can get her on my way back," Mack replied.

"Ok. I'll just be back at the house getting some studying done."

"How's Declan doing?"

"Last I checked he's still trying to figure out what went wrong with his relationship but that's not new," Matt replied. "But…Drew asked if I could convince you to help him study again."

"How about no?" Mack replied.

"Mackie…" Matt started.

"I'm sorry, was that rude? How about a _fuck_ no?"

"Look." He grabbed his sister's elbow and pulled her away from the others. He rubbed his forehead before talking. "You know how Mrs. Torres is. She's threatened to take him off the team if he doesn't do well on this exam. We need him for the last game of the season. He can't study with Alli because well…it's Alli. KC can't tutor him—"

"KC?" Mack interrupted him.

"Who you lovingly call Justin Bieber."

"Right, keep going."

"Ok, KC can't do it because he has to deal with his own problems of getting Jenna pregnant—"

"No!" Mack gasped before laughing. "Blondie's pregnant? Oh, that's priceless!"

"Mack, you have to do it."

"There are just two problems with that. 1) I hate math and 2) I hate Drew."

"I get that and I've talked to him. He promised he won't do anything to get on your nerves or anything. He'll just be there to study. And if he doesn't he'll have to deal with _me_." He cracked his knuckles. "And he does _not_ want to go against me in a scrimmage."

"Ok, fine. But if he puts _one toe_ out of line I will chop it off and feed it to…the panther…mascot," she finished her threat lamely.

"Thanks sis, I owe ya."

"You owe me _a lot_."

* * *

Fitz sighed when he heard the front door slam one night. That meant that Grant was either going to get drunk and not come back for the entire weekend and he'd have to deal with his mother crying in his arms again or he actually left for good. Fitz hoped the last one. He hated seeing his mother cry.

Closing his science book, he swung his legs off the bed and stretched. He got up and opened his door a crack, listening for crying, sniffing, or light cursing. But that's not reached his ears. Cheery Top 40 music reached his ears.

Crinkling his eyebrows together he went down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom and watched as his mother danced around the room, humming along with the song. He was staring at her as if she were an alien. He's never seen her so happy before.

"Uh, Mom, what's going on?" He asked, walking over to her.

She stopped spinning and looked at him, cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling. "Mark. Things have finally gone our way," she exclaimed, dancing over to him as if gliding over water.

"What's going on?" He repeated.

"Well, you know how I've been out of work for a few weeks?" She questioned. _More like a few years,_ Fitz wanted to reply but he nodded instead. "After going to job interview after job interview I've finally got a job at the hospital. I'm going to be working in the Labor and Delivery department."

"So…you're going to be helping with babies?" Fitz asked.

"Don't sound so surprised. I had to help _my_ baby, didn't I?" She grinned and gently placed a hand on his cheek. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "We can finally move out of here, Mark. We can find a nice place together and you can bring some of your friends over. I expected that you were embarrassed about where we lived to bring anyone over. Now you don't have to worry about it and I can meet that girlfriend of yours."

"I don't have a girlfriend," Fitz said, dropping her hand.

"But what about that Bianca girl you hang out with?" Mrs. Fitzgerald asked, tilting her head.

"She's not my girlfriend, Ma, she's just my friend," Fitz said, making a face. "We understand each other, that's all. She's not even my type."

"Ok, then what about that other girl? That Mackenzie girl. You talk about her a lot." Mrs. Fitzgerald gave him a knowing smile when he didn't respond. "The girl's special, isn't she? You don't even have to answer. I can see it in your eyes. You can't hide anything from me."

"She different," he admitted.

"She must be a regular saint. It seems ever since you met her you've stayed out of the principal's office and out of trouble altogether," she noted. "Speaking of which, have you finally settled things with that Eli boy?"

"As long as he stays away from me I'll leave him alone," Fitz replied.

"Mark," Mrs. Fitzgerald said with a sigh. Fitz stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He could tell what was going to come out of her mouth before she even said it. "Sometimes it takes someone to be the bigger man for this whole thing to go away. This whole thing has escalated over nothing. I mean, you were arrested for something he did because of this stupid feud. If I didn't have enough money to bail you out you would've been sent to jail for real. This feud is getting out of control. All you need is for one of you to say that you're sorry." She suddenly beamed. "How about we go out to celebrate?"

"Ok, where?" Fitz asked, smiling himself. He couldn't help it, her happiness was contagious. The fact that Grant wasn't around made him feel better as well.

"It's going to have to be The Dot. I know it's not fancy or anything but it's all I can afford right now but their food is good," Mrs. Fitzgerald replied.

Fitz walked over to her, kissed her on the cheek, and held out his arm. "The Dot's perfect, Mom."

* * *

"What?" Mrs. Fitzgerald asked, looking up from her menu. Fitz just smiled and shook his head. "No, what is it?"

"It's nothing, mom," Fitz replied.

"Mark, what is it?"

"Really, it's nothing," he laughed. She lifted her eyebrows. "Ok, ok. It's just…I've never seen you this happy before. I'm glad things are finally going the way you want it to. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, sweetie," Mrs. Fitzgerald said, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. He smiled and gently wiped at his head. She playfully swatted his arms.

"Mom, what happened to Grant?" Fitz finally managed to ask.

Mrs. Fitzgerald's smiled faded slightly as she leaned back in her chair. She looked around the Dot, at some of the couples who were sitting close, talking quietly to each other, before looking back at her son and let out a small breath. "I finally realized that…my choices were hurting you. Not that I didn't know before but…I was in a dark place. I didn't know how to help you and I'm sorry, Mark." Tears sprang to her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I would never want anything to hurt you yet I just sat around and let the people I thought I loved hurt you. I just…I just didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to deal with it. The only thing I knew was…was to make myself feel better. I wasn't thinking about my baby and I'm sorry, Mark, I'm so sorry." She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "You're my baby and I should've been protecting you."

Fitz turned his hand over so he was squeezing hers. He looked her dead in the eye and said, "Mom, don't blame yourself. You've been through a rough time. Since dad…since dad…you know…you lost who you were for a moment. I didn't mind taking care of us, I still don't. It's just…we don't need Grant. We don't need Luke. We don't need Brett or Ford or Bud or Carl. We can live on our own by ourselves perfectly fine. Just us. That's all I want."

"But I want you to be happy," Mrs. Fitzgerald said as she used her free hand to dab at her eyes.

"I _am_ happy, Mom."

"Then why do you bully people all the time?"

Fitz contemplated his words. "For a while…it was the only way I could stay in control of something. I _needed_ control of something."

"Mark, what you're doing…it's only going to take you down a bad, long, dark road."

"I know," Fitz whispered. "I just…I don't know how to stop," he admitted.

"Ok, are you guys ready to order or would you like some water while you wait?" Mack asked in a semi-bored tone, probably annoyed at having to repeat the same thing every night. She looked away from her notepad and actually looked at who she was talking to and lifted her eyebrows. "Hey Fitz. No Owen or Bianca with you this time?" She looked around. "You know Eli's not here."

"I know that," Fitz replied. "I'm here with, um, my mom," he said slowly, gauging his mother's reactions.

"Oh, nice to meet you Mrs. Fitzgerald. I'm Mackenzie, or Mack…which you can tell by my nametag," she muttered looking down at the plastic attached to her shirt.

"Pleasure. I've heard so many good things about you," Mrs. Fitzgerald replied, smiling right at Fitz who glared and slowly shook his head.

An amused look crossed Mack's features. "And aren't I lucky that it's a slow night," she said as she waved her arms around the nearly empty Dot.

"I remember the day he first mentioned you. I remember, it was the first Degrassi football game of the season. I had convinced him to go to get some fresh air. He had come back with this…peculiar look on his face so I asked him what was wrong. So he said 'Mom, I think I just'—"

"_Root beer_!" Fitz practically yelled. "I want Root Beer. She'll have water and cheeseburgers with fries. _Please._"

"Ok, ok, I can take a hint. I'll be back with your orders," Mack laughed, walking away.

Mrs. Fitzgerald turned to her son. "She's cute," she stated.

"I hate you," he grumbled holding his face in his hands.

* * *

Two updates in one day! I hope you guys liked it. A few more scenes with Declan and Fiona and Bobby and All Falls Down will be here. Please read and review, I'd like to know what you guys think. Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are all welcome.

~Crystal


	16. Declan and Bobby, Fiona and Vegas Part 1

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Declan and Bobby, Fiona and Vegas Part 1**_

"What're you doing here?" Declan hissed.

"Hello to you too, Declan," Bobby said with a calm smile.

"_What_ are you _doing here_?" Declan repeated keeping his distance from the curly haired boy. He knew that Bobby could easily snap and he had to get him out of the house as soon as possible. "Who let you in?"

"Your father did," Bobby said with a smug smile as he got to his feet. "He said we needed to talk and clear some things up."

"There's nothing _to_ clear up. You hit my sister and now you're going to trial."

"See, _that's_ what we need to clear up," Bobby said as he stood in front of Declan, a menacing look was in his eyes. "_I_ didn't touch Fiona, despite what she says. Who believes her anyway? Everyone knows she's crazy."

"_I _believe her and that's all that matters," Declan replied.

Bobby actually laughed in Declan's face. "You really think that believing your sister will work? Look at your family. Your mother is an uptight wife of a diplomat that only cares about his image who have a crazy daughter and a vain son who's just a little too close to his sister. Of _course_ you'd believe her, everyone knows that you're relationship his hitting an incestuous note."

"_Shut up_!" Declan roared, shoving Bobby. "You don't know _anything_ about Fiona and I. You don't know _anything_ about my family. Now get out of here and get out my life before I call the cops."

Bobby laughed again. "I'm not going anywhere. And do you want to know why?" Declan didn't give him the satisfaction of answering. "Because your father still wants me around. You, Fiona, and Mrs. Coyne may have the wrong idea of me, but Mr. Coyne knows that I'm the innocent one and he wants to groom me to become a diplomat like himself. Why? Because his son is a failure and disgrace to the Coyne name, at least that's what _he_ told me. You could always ask him yourself but I'll bet you've heard that before."

"What do you want from us?" Declan asked in a pained whisper. He knew there was no other way that Bobby would leave them alone unless he wanted something. The smirk on Bobby's face proved that Declan was right. _Please don't say Fiona. Anything but Fiona, please!_ Declan knew he couldn't protect his sister for long but he would do everything he could to make sure she was safe for the time being.

"My name cleared," Bobby replied. "My mom's about to have a mental breakdown about her innocent son going to trial—" Declan made a snorting sound at the word innocent which Bobby chose to ignore "—and Dad's threatening to sue you all for false allegations."

"False allegations!" Declan's blood boiled. "You _hit_ my _sister_!"

"Do you have any proof?"

"How about my sister's mental state?"

"Even if I did or didn't hit her it wouldn't have made a difference on her mental state," Bobby sneered. "This is all you have to do. To stop my dad from giving a lawsuit I think…$10,000,000 will cover it."

"You want us to _pay_ you $10,000,000 just so you won't sue use for faux false allegations?" Declan asked slowly. He didn't know whether to laugh at Bobby's boldness or risk his father's anger by knocking the guy out. He knew, in return, he'd be hurt from his own father's hand and, in the first time in his life, was willing to risk it in his sister's name.

"And I, in return, will get my father to offer your father a promotion so as long as Fiona drops all the charges and we can put this all behind us," Bobby said, clasping his hands in front of himself. "It's only fair," he added with a shrug. "I get this whole trial off of my back and you get moved along in the hierarchy of life." Declan didn't budge and Bobby nodded slowly. "Ok, I'll give you some time to think about it. One more month, that's all I'll give you." He stepped closer so his mouth was by Declan's ear. "If this whole thing isn't resolved then, well…" he paused to chuckle, "You and your family will be counting pennies."

He gave Declan one last scathing look before walking out of the penthouse. It wasn't until the elevator doors closed that Declan realized he was trembling. With fear? Anger? Hatred? He couldn't place the emotion but something his grandmother had said off-handedly a while ago wouldn't stop repeating in his mind.

_Where there's a Coyne there's trouble._

Declan couldn't get over how right she was. He reached forward and grabbed the phone, dialing her number. As he sat and waited for her to pick up a butler came over and asked if he wanted anything. He shook his hand, shooing him away as he stared intently at the phone cradle. A maid asked if he wanted his room cleaned or his 'special space' cleared up for him. Once again he shook his head and shooed her away. _Geeze, have they always been this annoying?_

"Yellow?" A cheerful voice answered after a few minutes of dialing.

"Blue," Declan replied with a big grin. That was a tradition he and Fiona had with their grandmother, Adele (she preferred they called her by her first name). The way she answered the phone always sounded like she was saying 'yellow' so Declan would reply with 'blue' and Fiona would reply with 'red'. If they were calling together they're reply with 'purple'. It was something they had started when they were younger and it became second nature whenever they called.

"Decs! My favorite grandson!"

"I'm your _only_ grandson," Declan pointed out.

"Which is exactly why you're my favorite," Adele laughed. "So what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"I wanted to ask you something," he said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Go ahead. What's on that constantly curious mind?"

"I wanted to know why you were so dead set against mom marrying dad," Declan replied he and Fiona have heard many stories over the years from their grandmother (on their mom's side) about how she tried hard to get Laura to change her mind about marrying Michael. But he never knew the _reason_ behind it.

Adele let out a sigh and Declan heard a strange ruffling sound. He figured she was making herself comfortable on her bed. "As soon as I met Michael I knew that there was something…peculiar about him. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something about him that I didn't like my Lo-Lo with." Declan smiled at the nickname for his mother.

"So…why'd you let them get married?" He questioned.

Adele paused. "I told Lo-Lo time and time again that I didn't want her to marry that man but she kept saying how in love she was with him. We even went far enough to move her away but somehow they kept finding their way back together. After that we decided she could do what she wanted but we wouldn't have any part with it. We didn't go to her wedding. To this day I still think she's mad at us."

"I can understand. I'd be upset if Mom didn't come to my wedding." Declan paused. "What was it about Dad that you didn't like?"

"His strive for money, power, and control. That's one thing he had over our daughter, control. Too much of it, if you ask me. I always said he had too much control over you and Fifi as well but Lo-Lo never listened to me."

"So the only reason you didn't like Dad was because he was after money, power, and control?"

"Yes, it was the only thing on his mind. Most of the time he would cancel dates at the last minute because of a job opportunity. She'd be so upset, all dressed up with nowhere to go. I think he gave her some sort of proposition or something. It's the only way I could think she'd _want_ to be with him. He wasn't the type of person she chased after when she was your age. I didn't trust him. I felt like I needed to know everything about him that I could so I could make sure my daughter was in safe hands."

Declan's heart suddenly pounded against his chest as he sat up straighter. "What did you find out?"

Adele hesitated. "It's not my place to—"

"Adele, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm eighteen, I can handle whatever it is he did," Declan said in a hushed tone.

"He…he did anything he could to get to his position at the top, let's just say."

"Like what, Adele? What'd he do? I have to know. I _need_ to know."

"The time before your parents got married, they had a big fight. They were separated for about…five months. Your mother was heartbroken but…Michael didn't want to wait around for her…"

"He got into a relationship with someone else?"

"Yes, but in the end it hurt him. She held onto him really tight, you could say, and when he and Lo-Lo got back together she held on tighter than ever until he had to get her to keep her mouth shut."

"With money," Declan summed up. Money always fixes problems, Michael would always say. And Declan always believed it. And because of that he ruined the best relationship he's ever had.

"Yes. But that wasn't the least of the problems."

"What else is there?"

Adele was silent for so long he didn't think she'd answer and after hearing what it was he wished he hadn't asked.

**

* * *

**

"No they're not."

"_Yes_ they are."

"Eli, Dead Hand is _not_ a better band than Three Days Grace," Mack said with a laugh as she carried the coffee pot over to him and filled both his and Adam's mugs. It was a slow night seeing as almost everyone else was doing some last minute studying for their exams.

The rest of the week went by slowly and every day was filled with students being excited for the dance and being anxious for the exams that would start the next week. She and Fiona finally got around to talking again (after Matt's pushing) and the three girls are closer than ever. Matt and Fiona steadily got closer as well but, as Mack noted, neither Matt nor Fiona has declared whether or not they were officially dating, something that got on Holly J's and Mack's nerves.

If she wasn't studying (procrastinating) with Holly J and Fiona, Mack took up extra shifts to make sure she could get more money to help Matt pay off bills and get much needed groceries. That was how she found herself at the Dot the next Wednesday night before her last two exams: French and Math. She was fluent in one and was great in the other (despite hating the subject) so she wasn't worried.

"You don't know good music when you hear it," Eli countered, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Adam, talk some sense into that thick skull," Mack said, playfully rapping her knuckles on Eli's dark hair.

He held his hands up as if surrendering. "I gotta go with my man, Eli on this one. Three Days Grace has a great sound but Dead Hand's lyrics are…inspiring."

"As inspiring as Lady Gaga," Mack shot back.

"She has some good songs too, I'll admit," Adam said with a shrug. He noticed the look on Eli's face. "What? Even _you_ blast Bad Romance sometimes."

"Quick, translate _je veux ton amour et je veux ta revenge_," Mack said, putting the coffee pot back onto the plate and went to join them at the table. It was a slow night and Peter let her converse with her customers when it was as slow as it was.

"Anyone can translate that if they listen to the song," Eli pointed out. "I want your love and I want your revenge."

"I think you'll be fine on that exam," Mack said, sitting down in a chair, wiping her hands on her apron. "Just think, this time tomorrow and we'll finally be on break. No classes, no teachers, no homework for two weeks."

"And no Fitz," Adam agreed.

A spark ignited behind Eli's eyes at the mention of his name. "Do we really need to talk about that Neanderthal?" Eli demanded. "It's bad enough that she's practically fawning all over him but we have to talk about him on a good night?"

"Excusez-moi, Goldsworthy. Fawning? Really?" Mack asked, lifting her eyebrows and crossing her arms over her chest. "And what in the world possessed you to come to _that_ conclusion?"

"The fact that you're _willingly_ in his presence," Eli replied.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I'm around him to stop _him_ from beating _you_ up…_again_?" She smirked as Eli glared at her. "That and the longer I'm around him I don't have to deal with his idiot brother," she added, jerking a thumb in Adam's direction. "Besides, he's not that bad when he's not beating up on people. He's actually pretty normal."

"Normal and Fitz don't work in the same sentence," Eli shot back almost immediately.

"Adam, are you still going to fight him tomorrow?" Mack asked, ignoring Eli.

"I have to," Adam replied, a stony look coming to his otherwise soft face. "He still thinks I'm a girl and I'm not. I have to teach him a lesson."

"But haven't you guys learned by now that he's just going to retaliate _again?_ I say just apologize and forget about the whole thing."

"I think you've been spending too much time with Clare," Eli commented.

"No, I've been hanging around intelligence. Why don't _you_ get some?"

Adam laughed and fist bumped her as Eli rolled his eyes and shook his head. He then looked at his watch. "I gotta go. My mom's going to go postal and I still need to study for Spanish. Eli, can I get a ride?"

"Sure," Eli said as he stood.

"Don't do anything stupid," Mack called after them.

"We're boys, that's what we're supposed to do," Eli called back, before closing the door.

Chuckling, she got up and pushed the chair in, getting a rag to clean the rest of the table tops as Peter counted the money in the register. The two worked together in a comfortable silence going as fast as they could to lock up so they could go home.

"I heard about the dance that's coming up. Are you going?" Peter asked, looking up from the register.

She shrugged. "I've thought about it for a while. I don't think I'm going to go."

"Why not? Dances at Degrassi are fun," he replied.

"Yeah, but they're all couples dances and I hate seeing the PDA and the goo-goo eyes and the love and the uck!" She made a face and shook her head. "That and teenagers nowadays think 'dancing' is some sort of group orgy on the floor and I don't like to partake in that."

Peter laughed. "No one's forcing you and you could always play blackjack and roulette or something the entire night. I heard they're giving away a flat screen TV." He clicked his tongue when she didn't respond. "You wouldn't want to spend your night here."

"It'd be a good way to stay away from the inevitable drama," Mack pointed out.

"You're going," Peter said firmly. "The hours are going to changed on Friday anyway. Since the dance starts at 7:30 people would want to come here to eat. It's in close proximity so you should be out by…6:30, 6:45 at the latest. That's enough time for you to go." She opened her mouth to protest but he held up his hand. "You haven't truly experienced Degrassi until you've been to a dance and from what I've heard this will be the best dance the school has ever had. Blow off some steam before break." She opened her mouth again. "I'm fully prepared to pay you to go."

She laughed. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to kick me out."

"I'm trying to get you to have some fun," he replied seriously. "You're always here or you're always at school. Do something fun for once." He paused. "Don't you dance?"

"Yeah, but I stopped last year," she replied, looking away from him. "I hurt my knee."

"An injury shouldn't stop you from doing something you love," Peter pointed out, going to the backroom.

Mack sighed. "You don't know the half of it," she muttered.

* * *

"History I somewhat grasp. Science I can get. But why Math? Why Algebra? We're not even going to use it in the future. I'm not going to need Algebra to know how to play football," Drew groaned the next morning, shifting the book that was resting on his knees. He and a bunch of other juniors were sitting in the hallways, trying to cram in more studying before their next set of exams.

"But you _are_ going to need it to figure out how much you're going to pay for my shoes, my bags, my jewelry," Alli listed off on her fingers. "All the perks that comes to dating a famous football player."

"My wallet's all ready aching," Drew joked.

Alli giggled and kissed him on the cheek before taking his hand. "You can do it, Drew. Here's motivation: once you're finished you'll get a congratulatory kiss from me."

Drew smirked. "Can I get a preview of it now?"

Alli grinned coyly before leaning forward and kissing him. He rested his hands on her cheeks and tilted his head, getting better access. He loved kissing Alli (she was great at it) but he was starting to get frustrated. That's all she wanted to do, make out with him. Not that he's complaining about that, most girl's he dated wouldn't let him kiss her for weeks saying they "wanted to take things slow". With Alli, however, she didn't want to go past kissing and he wanted more but he didn't want to push it. Was it too much to ask to move on?

Once he pulled away he grinned at her and kissed her forehead. He heard her sigh in content and hugged him tight. He looked over her head and noticed Bianca staring at him. Once she caught his daze she smiled and gave him a finger wave.

He couldn't keep the flirtatious smile from forming on his face.

* * *

"That was Declan," Fiona announced, closing her cell phone. She, Matt, Mack, and Holly J were sitting on the floor in their hallway, putting in some last minute studying before their French exam. Holly J shifted uncomfortably next to Fiona. "Apparently Bobby is trying to pay us off to drop the charges." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I just want this all to go away," she sighed again and rested her head on Matt's shoulder.

"The main thing is you can't give into what he wants. He wants you to be desperate enough to do anything so he won't go to trial and he can clear his name," Matt told her. "The important thing is that we're here for you and we can help you through this."

"Yeah, and I'll beat him up if I have to," Mack agreed with a somewhat sadistic smile.

"Thanks, but I don't want you wasting your energy on someone who doesn't matter," Fiona said with an appreciative smile. She then lifted Matt's wrist to check the time on his watch. "In less than five hours we'll be at the mall buying our dresses for tomorrow night!" She squealed happily, clasping her hands together.

"Can it wait until four?" Mack asked.

"What'd you do this time?" Matt sighed.

"Why do you always assume _I'm_ the one who started something this time?" Mack demanded.

"Because I know you," Matt replied simply, crossing his arms over his chest, his emerald green eyes becoming hard. "So spill."

"Ok, so I shoved someone off the stairs, big deal," Mack said with a shrug. Her three friends were looking at her incredulously. "Owen wasn't leaving Adam alone, ok! I have to move desks out of the gym once exams are over, that's all. It shouldn't take me too long."

"It's ok, we can wait, gives us more time to make sure everything's in place for the dance tomorrow," Holly J replied.

"Annd this means I have more time to think of your 'punishment' for the bet that you're going to lose soon," Fiona added.

"Make it good, I wanna see her suffer," Matt commented.

His twin smacked him on the knee. "Some brother _you_ are." She then looked at her watch and closed her books with a snap. She looked up when Matt asked where she was headed. "I'm meeting up with Fitz," she replied. "See ya." Without a backwards glance she walked, quicker than usual, down the hall.

"Don't you think it's odd that she hangs out with him?" Holly J asked Matt.

"Of course, but she's as stubborn as a mule. Even if I say something about it she'll go and do the opposite so I've learned to just sit back and let her make her own mistakes and catch her when if falls," he replied, turning his attention back to his book.

Fiona turned her attention to Holly J and silently widened her eyes. Holly J mumbled something about going over inventory for the dance one more time and got up, leaving the two alone. Fiona hooked her arm with Matt's and looked at his cheek until he turned his attention to her. "Yes?" he asked with a pleasant smile.

"Where are we?" She asked.

Matt's green eyes shifted so he looked around the hallway before looking back at her. "In a…hallway," he replied slowly.

"No, I mean _us_. What part of this relationship are we in? _Are_ we even in a relationship? I mean…I really like you," Fiona said, blushing at her admission. She needed to know how he felt about her. He was being really weird. One moment he'd be into her, holing open doors, being the courteous gentleman that you don't see nowadays but then other times he'd treat her like his sister, teasing her and not really paying attention to her. She felt like a yo-yo and she was tired of staying up all night wondering where they stood. They _have_ been on a couple of dates, haven't they? Well, she thought they were dates; he's never confirmed nor denied that they were. But what else did she need to do, rent a blimp? (Not that she couldn't). She's made it painstakingly obvious that she liked him and…nothing. She was about ready to tear her hair out. She did _not_ want to go to the Vegas Dance alone.

She was a _Coyne_ for goodness sakes and Coynes don't go to social events that could make or break their social status by themselves.

Matt let out a slow breath as his eyes drifted around, not really looking at anything but seemingly looking _through_ it. Fiona held her breath, scared of what he was going to say. "Fiona, I like you too." A slight blush formed on his cheeks and Fiona could practically feel her heart soaring. _Maybe now I can finally put everything behind me._ "It's just…" she bit her lip, preparing for the worst. "I don't want to rush anything. This…to be honest, I used to be the kind of person that Drew is like: chasing after girls, not having any sort of attachment to them all and not caring about them at all. Then I thought about what my mother would think if she found out what I was doing. She brought me up to be a gentleman to any lady and I haven't done that and I felt ashamed. And then I met you, the _real_ you, not the Fiona Coyne I know from newspapers and news headlines and magazines. I fell for the Fiona that looked past the stubbornness and sarcasm of my sister and actually became her _friend_, the Fiona that doesn't mind my sister hanging around, the Fiona that doesn't mind that I put my sisters before _anything_ and _everything_. The Fiona that…that makes me stay up at night because I can't stop seeing her smile, that has her own identity despite being so close to her twin brother, and that makes me feel like Superman with just one smile directed my way. I haven't…I haven't felt this…_infatuated_ with anyone in my entire life and it scares me. I don't want to hurt you Fi 'cause that would end up hurting _me_ in the long run so I want to take things slow. I know I should've said something to you about it instead of blowing you off but I just didn't know what to say…" he finally paused and looked at her, searching her face for a reaction.

She sat up and kissed his cheek. His face flushed as a confused look formed in his eyes. "That was sweet," she said simply. "Now, if you'd just told me this from the _beginning_—"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Matt said with a grin. "Buut, if it'll make it up to you, I'd love for you to accompany me to the Vegas Dance."

"Of course," Fiona replied, cheering on the inside.

"Good, 'cause you can't get refunds on these tickets," Matt said as he pulled one out of his back pocket and handed it to her.

"Oh, so you knew I was going to say yes all along?" Fiona asked with a coy smile.

Matt shrugged. "I hoped."

"So, will I get to meet your parents tomorrow night?" Fiona asked hopefully, looking at the card-shaped ticket in her hands.

"Um, no they're still on their business trip. I don't know when they're going to be back, to be honest. Sometimes they have a set date; sometimes they come back days later. It all depends," Matt said with a shrug. "But don't you worry; the night will still be perfect."

"I don't expect anything less."

* * *

Drew barely had his hand on the door knob of his home when the door flung open and he was pulled into the house by a hand on his collar. The door slammed shut and he was pulled through the living room and straight up the stairs. He was amazed by how strong Adam was. When'd he start pumping iron?

"What? Why'd you drag me in here? Did you hear something?" Drew demanded once Adam shoved Drew into the room and closed the door.

"It's about _time_ you got home! I was starting to go _nuts_ with how much Mom was questioning me about where you were. I swear she was about to blow a gasket! What took you so long?"

"I, uh…was tied up," Drew replied slowly. Adam crossed his arms and glared at his brother in an unbelieving way. Drew tried hard not to laugh. If Adam's hip was popped out a little more he would've had a girlish stance. "Nevermind. I heard about the fight, are you crazy! Do you _want_ a death wish?"

"I could've taken him," Adam grunted, turning away from his older step-brother.

"Ha! You're not exactly physically fit to take on some maniac like Fitz," Drew commented, ducking his head to lift his messenger bag off of his shoulder and dropped it onto the floor with a thud "Then I'd have to bail your butt out _again_ and we don't want Mom at the school with her threats again. It's humiliating enough that she's on the School Board."

Adam's eyes hardened. "You don't have to protect me, _Andrew_. I can take care of myself." _How many times do I have to tell him that until he realizes that I'm _not a girl_?_

"I know you can but you can't just ask me to shut off my protective instincts," Drew pointed out. "However, we're both lucky that stink bomb went off when it did. Now I have an extra day to study and _you_ have an extra day of staying alive."

"Yeah yeah," Adam said with a wave of his hand. He stared hard at Drew who was too busy untying his shoes to notice his brother's glare. Finally Drew looked up when Adam cleared his throat. He asked a question just by raising his eyebrows. "Why were you late?" He questioned.

"I told you, I was tied up," Drew replied, reaching for his laptop. He pressed the power button and laid back on his bed, his laptop on his lap, arms behind his head, staring at the screen.

"With what?" Adam pressed. "Andrew, I had to listen to Alli _complain_ about you not being there for _half an hour_ before she let me go. I think I deserve an explanation about _why_ you weren't home."

"Ok, ok, Geeze!" Drew groaned. Don't be such a girl, he wanted to add but he knew that would come off the wrong way than he meant it and he didn't want Adam's glare stationed at his head for the rest of the night. Adam lifted his eyebrows when Drew hesitated.

"_Today_, Andrew!" Adam sighed.

_Geeze, he can sound so much like Mom sometimes…_ Drew silently reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, opening the newest text message he got and held it in front of Adam's face. Adam looked at the screen for about three seconds before screaming and dropping it as if he had gotten burnt. Drew didn't budge as the phone fell onto a pile of dirty clothes (aka his floor).

"What…and…why's she…Drrewwww," Adam said slowly.

"Bianca…was all over me today," Drew explained, the excited look that Adam knew too well started to form on his face as he continued with his story. "Like…_all_ over me. It was as if she followed me around all day. Man, Adam, she made me feel like a rockstar."

"Annnnd?" Adam prompted.

"Well…we kinda…hooked up in the Boiler Room," Drew said slowly, suddenly looking guilty, a look that Adam has rarely seen on his brother's face.

Adam's eyes widened. "You two had _sex!"_

"Keep it down!" Drew hissed, looking at the door and waiting for his mother's footsteps. He sighed when he didn't hear anything. "Geeze, Adam. _No_, we didn't have sex."

"But you said you two hooked up."

"We did, she…performed oral sex on me," Drew replied. Adam made a face. Girl or not he hated hearing Drew's latest conquests.

_Wait._ "What about Alli?"

"You _can't_ tell Alli. She'll dump me."

Adam rolled his eyes. He knew Drew wasn't the smartest one of the bunch but _still_. "Of course she will. "Why'd you do it in the first place?"

"Because…Bianca finally gave me something that I'd probably have to wait forever for Alli to do," Drew replied, shrugging. "It's not a big deal."

"It's not a…Drew, you just _cheated _on her."

Drew shrugged and pulled his laptop back onto his lap as he lay down. "I was going to break up with her anyway."

"Drew…I don't get what's going through your mind," Adam sighed, sitting down on the chair at his computer desk. "Ever since that house party all you've been doing was talk about Alli. Why do you want to give her up like she's nothing?"

"To be honest, I was only using Alli to get my mind off—"

"Don't even," Adam groaned.

"I can't help it, Adam," Drew sighed. "She's the first girl who hasn't thrown herself at me. Usually, girls are mine once they know that I'm a QB but with her, she doesn't care, and that just makes me like her even more. I _have_ to be with her."

"You _have_ to?" Adam asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"Yes."

Adam knew that Drew was being serious but still…Alli was kinda sorta his friend and they were in the same grade. If he randomly broke up with her then Alli would target Adam and want to know _why_. And Adam couldn't tell her the truth. He didn't want to see her get hurt. But that was how Drew operated. What made him think that he wouldn't do the same thing to the next girl and the next? Still, he seemed pretty smitten.

"Please, don't tell Alli. I will once I see her," Drew begged Adam.

"Fine, but you owe me," Adam replied.

"I know, thanks bro," Drew said with an appreciative smile. With a final eye roll Adam left the room, closing the door behind himself.

Drew logged onto Facerange to see what everyone was up to and figure out the latest gossip that was flying around the school. Something in his timeline made him pause. **_Alli Bhandari is "single"._ _View 5 comments_**_._ Knitting his eyebrows together he looked at his own profile. **_Drew Torres is "single"._**Then he looked up at the little red bubble that appeared over a message notification. Gulping, he clicked on it.

**_I overheard Bianca practically bragging about what happened. You went into the Boiler Room with Bianca? BIANCA! The school slut? Really? I fucking hate you. How could you do this to me? Did I not mean anything to you? Well, I guess I didn't since you hooked up with DeSluta. You suck, Drew Torres. I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!_**

Drew felt his heart fall. He knew it would get out somehow but he didn't think it would to her that fast. Bianca must've done it on purpose. He felt bad but at the same time he felt…free. Like Alli had been holding him back and he was finally able to go after his prize.

He kept his eyes on the chat section of the website as he looked through pictures of past Degrassi events. Finally some people's names were bumped around and a new name popped up.

**_Mack Mont_**

Drew smiled at her chosen Facerange name. He was still surprised that she had accepted his friend request on the site but was glad that she did. Now he could try and figure the confusing girl out by looking at her interests and stuff. Before he even had a chance to message her her new status popped up in his news feed.

**_Mack Mont_**_: they don't call it a crush because it feels good =(_

Drew frowned. He wanted to hurt whoever it was who hurt her. Pulling up her name in chat he quickly typed something in.

**_Drew Torres: __wanna talk about it?_**

**_Mack Mont: boys are stupid, that's all there is to it._**

**_Drew Torres: not all boys. _**

**_Mack Mont: most_**

**_Drew Torres: well, that guy is stupid for upsetting an amazing girl like you =)_**

Drew stared at the screen for a few minutes as _Mack Mont is writing_ stared back at him. It felt like eternity passed before he finally got a response.

**_Mack Mont: "amazing girl" like me? You hardly know me -_-_**

**_Drew Torres: We could change that. Go to the dance with me_**

**_Mack Mont: 2 things. 1) that was a demand, not a question and 2) whatever happened to your wife, Bhandari?_**

**_Drew Torres: we broke up_**

Drew hit himself on the forehead right after he pressed send. _She's not going to want to go with you now, stupid. She'll think you'll think of her as a rebound. Think, Drew, think._

**_Mack Mont: and you turn right around and ask me? That's lame and insulting and rude_**

**_Mack Mont: think about how Alli would feel_**

**_Drew Torres: she hates me anyway_**

**_Mack Mont: no need to add fuel to the fire. Besides, I have to work_**

**_Drew Torres: on dance night?_**

**_Mack Mont: no, at the dance. Holly j asked. They need more volunteers. Workin' blackjack and DJing part time_**

**_Drew Torres: so you have no time to have fun?_**

**_Mack Mont: I'm only workin' for like the first hour. I can't go for the tv, though, but oh well, there are other good stuff to get_**

**_Drew Torres: what color's your dress?_**

**_Mack Mont: Drew, I'm not going with you._**

**_Drew Torres: I never said you were! I'm just curious. Blue, right? ;-)_**

**_Mack Mont: black and white. Have to go in theme with the wokers' colors_**

**_Drew Torres: no color at all?_**

**_Mack Mont: a little red, that's all._**

**_Mack Mont: Whyyyyy?_**

**_Drew Torres: as I said, curious._**

**_Drew Torres: look, you're not going with anyone and I sure as hell am not._**

**_Drew Torres: why don't we just hang out? We're not "going together" but this way we can get to know each other_**

**_Drew Torres: =D_**

**_Mack Mont: what makes you think I want to get to know you?_**

**_Drew Torres: you're still talking to me aren't you?_**

Drew grinned when there was silence on the other end. _Gotcha._

**_Drew Torres: and I'm sure that your brother would appreciate the effort of us trying to get along…_**

**_Mack Mont: you're not going to leave me alone are you?_**

**_Drew Torres: I think you all ready know the answer to that =P_**

**_Mack Mont: whatever, good luck in math tomorrow._**

**_Drew Torres: tutor me one more time? Please? I'm sure with a little extra help I can do well and you're great at math_**

**_Mack Mont: one condition_**

**_Drew Torres: name it_**

**_Mack Mont: any sort of pick-up line comes out of your mouth and you can forget me considering going with you, got it?_**

**_Drew Torres: Got it. See ya tomorrow morning! =)_**

He logged off before she could say anything and punched his fists into the air. _Success!_

* * *

Ok, I didn't forget about the Bianca/Declan thing. It's coming back. Mack's Facerange status will be explained in the next chapter (unless you all can guess what it was about. Shout-out to the one who gets it first!) What did you guys think about the Matt/Fiona thing? I know i haven't gone too far into their relationship but I will in the next one. The Drew/Bianca thing I had to take out of All Falls Down to go with how I'm portraying the next chapter so it'll make sense. the Eli/Clare/Fitz thing will also be brought up. So this means...All Falls Down is coming up next! I hope you guys are excited! More Montgomery drama on the way. What'll happen with the break that's coming up? Thanks for the reviews.

~Crystal

P.S. Am I jumping time too much or does it make sense?


	17. Fitz and Drew

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

**_Chapter 17: Side Chapter: Fitz and Drew_**

"For the _last_ time…the quadratic formula is _x_ equals negative _b_ plus or minus the square root of _b_ squared minus four times _a_ and _c_ over two times _a_," Mack said through clenched teeth as she drew out everything she was saying. "You're all ready given x squared plus three x minus four is zero. All you have to do is substitute one for _a_, three for _b_, and four for _c_ and you can finish the problem by using this formula."

"But, I don't—" Drew started.

"Just _try_ before you ask a question," Mack ordered. She was at the end of her rope. She was about to call it quits, claiming that he was un-teachable. They've been there for the past half hour and they've gone in a large circle about what he understood and what he didn't.

Sighing, he leaned forward slightly and looked at the problem. Mack studied the side of his face, watching as his eyebrows knitted together slightly as he twisted his mouth to the side. His right foot bounced on the ground as if he were a little kid hyped up on sugar. Suddenly his eyes crinkled in the corner and he sat in a loud stage whisper, "It's rude to stare."

She blinked and turned her head but the damage was done. She could tell by the tiny hint of cockyness that lifted him and the smile that was on her face. She rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers against the arm rest of the bench as she waited for him to finish the problem. He let out a sigh of defeat and held his notebook out to her. She didn't even have to look at the page in depth to see his mistakes. She shook her head.

"I give up, I can't get this," he admitted defeat.

"Let me put this in terms that you'd understand," Mack said as she pulled out graphing paper, quickly did a quadratic equation in her head, and wrote down the ending point. "Ok, pretend this dot is where I am," she said, pointing at the dot with her pencil. "You, as the annoying, cocky, person you are, want to figure out where I am. Use the quadratic formula to figure out my position."

A grin split across his face. "With pleasure." With renewed enthusiasm, he grabbedhis calculator and started to solve the problem again. Her lip twitched slightly as she watched him work the problem over his shoulder. She shook her head as he got nearer to the end. _Geeze, if the only thing I had to do was relate it to girls then I wouldn't have pulled out my hair so many times._

Suddenly she stiffened. She got that peculiar feeling that someone was watching her, but this was different. The feeling she was getting was that she was being watched, yes, but through glared eyes. She lifted her eyes and scanned the lobby of the school, watching as some people arrived to get some extra studying done. Glancing towards the stairs she finally found the source of her discomfort.

"Mack, I said I'm done. It's (-4, 1) right?" Drew asked, beaming as if he knew he was right. When he didn't get a response he followed what she was looking at until he noticed Fitz standing on the stairs, staring hard at them. Drew fought the urge to clench his hands into fists. It still made his blood boil about the fact that Fitz (and Owen) hurt his brother and continually made fun of him. Why couldn't Fitz just go bother someone else and leave his family alone? There was nothing special about them. But what really got on his nerves was the way that Fitz was looking at the girl by his side. "Do you want me to deal with him?" Drew asked.

"And get your ass kicked again? No, I can handle whatever he wants," she replied, putting her books down and getting up to go over to the stairs. Fitz didn't look at her until she was standing underneath him, her arms resting on the railing. "You know it's rude to stare," she commented.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you're wasting your time tutoring Torres," Fitz replied, finally looking at her.

"Why do you care who I'm tutoring?" she demanded.

"I don't," he replied. "You can do whatever you want. I just hope whatever it is that's going around that house doesn't rub off on you."

"Is ignorance part of your genetics?" Mack demanded, instantly flaring up at his indirect comment about Adam.

Fitz's blue eyes cut to her as he lifted his eyebrows. "What's _your_ problem? I'm just kidding around. Geeze, if I didn't know any better I'd say you had a soft spot for the freak."

"So anyone who's different than you is a freak? Is that it?" She asked.

Fitz shook his head. He didn't know what was wrong with her. She didn't seem to care when he made jokes about the Torres family before. Heck, she even joined in with making fun of Drew (well, more like making fun of his choice in women) so he didn't get the sudden turnaround.

"Are you on your period or something? I mean that'd explain your sudden mood change."

"Aww, having a little trouble in paradise?" Bianca asked as she strutted up, a smirk was on her face as she looked over at the smaller girl. Ever since Fitz started hanging out with her (or, to be accurate, she started hanging around Fitz) Bianca despised the girl. Fitz was becoming soft because of her and she came up with every plan possible to get her out of the way until the most simple thing came to her. It was sitting right in front of her face the entire time but she didn't know when to use it. Now, she decided, was the best time. "I'm guessing she found out about the bet," Bianca added, patting Fitz on the shoulder.

He turned his hard blue eyes at her and widened them, subtly shaking her head. Bianca smirked as a confused look flashed in Mack's eyes. "B," he said in a warning tone.

"Oh. You _haven't_ heard," Bianca said with fake innocence. "Fitz here made a bet with me to see who could get their 'prize' first. He won, just to clarify. So what exactly is your friendship based on?" Bianca's smirk got bigger as she finger waved at them, ignoring Fitz's glare. "See ya," she said with a finger wave and a little laugh, walking away.

Fitz flinched at the fury that was in her eyes. "I didn't—" he started.

"Save it. Everyone was right, I don't know why I wasted my time on you," she said, shaking her head as she backed away to go back to helping Drew. Fitz groaned and stomped off. _God, Bianca. Why'd you have to go and do that?_ He felt about ready to punch a locker when he was called to the principal's office by Mr. Simpson.

"Um, are you ok?" Drew asked hesitantly as Mack sat back down on the bench.

"Peachy keen," she replied with a scowl. "

"Can I ask you something?"

"Why'd I put up with a loser like Fitz? I don't know, I must've gotten common sense knocked out of me," she replied fiercely, grabbing his math book and turning the pages so fiercely he thought that the pages would rip.

"No, I was going to ask why you're helping me," Drew replied quietly. It's been on his mind for a while, ever since she tried to help him and Adam out when Fitz first got wind of Adam being transgendered. "I mean, do you feel sorry for us or something?"

"Of course not."

"Then what is it? Why the sudden change in heart?"

She let out a long, slow breath as if releasing her anger along with it. He didn't think she'd answer him but she finally did. "Because I would've let my dad down if I just stood by and let someone get bullied for no reason but being themselves and I don't like disappointing my dad. Simple as that." She noticed the look on his face. "There's no hidden meaning behind it or anything," she quickly added, taking his notebook out of his hands to look at the math problem. "Huh, you actually got it right," she said as she checked the answer in the book. "I'd say if you keep relating math to what you actually know then you'll do fine on the exam," she said, packing up her things and standing.

"That's great. So, when do you want me to pick you up? Or we could meet here," Drew said as he stood as well.

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"The dance," he said slowly. "You said if I didn't use any sort of pick up line on you we'd go to the dance together…just not together."

"Nooo, I said I'd _consider_ it, I didn't say I'd go with you," Mack corrected him.

"You know, I don't get you," Drew stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "One minute we're having a decent conversation and the next you're shooting back sarcastic comments and…I don't know, hiding behind this wall. Why won't you give me a chance?"

Mack's upper lip twitched at the way he was looking at her, as if he were trying to see into her soul by just looking into her eyes. "Because you're a cocky jock who thinks everything can get handed to him on a silver platter. From the day you came to this place you acted like you owned it. You treat girls like tissues, use them and throw them away when they're an inconvenience to you. Furthermore, you expect every single girl to fall at your feet and beg to be with you just because you're a quarterback. Do me a favor and deflate that ego of yours. I'm _not_ going to be your latest conquest, Drew Torres." With a scoff of disgust she shook her head and stomped off.

"Strike two," Adam commented, seemingly coming out of nowhere causing Drew to jump. A large smirk was on his face. One that Drew wanted to wipe off with his fist. "One more strike and you're out."

"What's with the baseball analogy?" Drew asked, grabbing his bag and walking with his brother in the direction of their lockers.

"Football, basketball, soccer, and hockey wouldn't work in this situation," Adam replied. "Face it, Drew, she doesn't like you. Why don't you just give up?"

"I don't know the words, Adam. I don't understand why she won't go with me. I mean, I'm, like, the best choice out of all the guys here."

"And you're not egotistical at all," Adam added sarcastically. "She told you why she doesn't like you and I have to agree with some of the things she said, unfortunately."

"Like what?" Drew demanded.

"Well, you can be cocky. And you do treat girls pretty badly. And you _do_ have this preconceived notion that all girls will like you. And—" Adam counted off on his fingers.

"Ok, Adam, I get it," Drew interrupted him, pulling his locker door open so fast it swung back and smashed into the closed locker door next to it. "So, what advice do you have for me?"

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"How can I get her to go with me?"

"Really?" Adam asked incredulously. "Did you not hear a word I said? She doesn't like you."

"Which is exactly _why_ I want to go to the dance with her. Don't you get it, Adam? The more she resists the more I'll pursue. There _has_ to be something about me she likes and I won't rest until I figure out what it is. It'll be done faster if you help me."

"Ok, fine, I'll help," Adam sighed. "But I'll need a new comic book as collateral."

"Deal," Drew said, shaking his brother's hand.

* * *

I called this chapter_ Side Chapter_ because it doesn't have anything to do with Declan or Fiona. (If you haven't noticed the chapter titles have something either to do with Fiona or Declan or both). There will be times where some chapters won't deal with them so they'll be named differently. So, I wanted to keep the events of All Falls Down as chapters by themselves which was why this was put up. I wrote this before I wrote the other chapters. I hope you liked this as well.

~Crystal

P.S. If there's anything specific you want to see in this story just say it and I'll see if I can fit it into the story. Happy reading! Who's excited for Love Lockdown Part 2? Also, who are you rooting for? Fitz/Mack or Drew/Mack and why?


	18. Fiona and Vegas Part 2

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

**_Chapter 18: Fiona and Vegas Part 2_**

**_(AKA All Falls Down Part 1)_**

"Why can't I go with you guys to the dance?" Max whined, kicking her legs back and forth as she sat on her sister's bed, watching Fiona add makeup to her sister's face.

"Because it's only for high schoolers," Mack replied, keeping her eyes closed as Fiona applied silver eye shadow. "And besides, you wouldn't have much fun. You don't like dressing up."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Max said with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Would you like to try some eye shadow?" Fiona asked sweetly. Max nodded excitedly and rushed over to the mirror as Mack blinked open her eyes. She sat back and watched as Fiona applied the same eye shadow to her sister's eyelids. "Silver is the best at picking up subtle tones in blues and greens. And you're lucky you have both," she said with a soft laugh. "Ok, I'm done. What d you think?" She asked, turning Max to face the mirror. Mack lifted her eyebrows at how excited Max was about wearing makeup. Last she checked Max hated the stuff. What's with the change in opinion?

"Girls, you about ready?" Matt called through Mack's bedroom door.

"Almost," Max called back as the girls rushed to change out of their clothes and put on their dresses. Fiona opted for a strapless gray dress with a bow on the left side of her stomach. It had bright sequins on it that reflected the light. Her hair was semi-wavy and was pulled into a side ponytail over her right shoulder. Her cheeks were dusted in bronze and her eyes were lidded with gray shadow and black liner. Red lipstick adorned her lips and she wore nude heels.

Mack, after hours of arguing with Fiona and Holly J, finally went with a tuxedo-styled dress. It was strapless and the top had a large white bow on the front, the bow dipping slightly where her cleavage would be. The rest of the dress was black. Donned on both wrists were bracelets with red ribbon wrapped around them that resembled cuffs from a man's dressy button down shirt. Sitting atop of her head was a black fedora with a white stripe. A red clip-on bowtie was around her neck.

"You guys look great," Max gushed, clasping her hands together. "Let me get my camera."

"It's too bad Declan's not here," Fiona said as she adjusted her heel. "You guys could've gone to the dance together."

"Chances are he'd ignore me the whole night and focus on Holly J," Mack replied, adjusting her hat. "Ok, Fi, out with it. I lost the bet fair and square. What's my punishment?" Mack demanded turning to look at her friend.

Fiona ran her lipstick across her lips once more, capped it, and returned it to her purse before turning to her friend and smiling a peaceful smile. "The only thing I wanted you to do from the beginning," Fiona replied. "Give people a chance. Let them in. Let them see the real you."

"That's it?" Mack asked. "You're not going to make me do anything potentially embaressing?"

"That's not my style. That's Declan's, you're lucky he's not here or else he would've given me good ideas," Fiona said in a teasing tone. "Really, your 'punishment' is to have fun tonight." She then clicked her fingernails. "One more thing," she added, pulling out a different tube of red lipstick.

"Don't even think about it, Coyne, I _will_ rip your arm off. I don't _care_ if you just got a manicure," Mack threatened, squinting.

"Oh, so you noticed," Fiona said excitedly.

"You worry me, Fi."

The girls finally left the bedroom and watched as Max tried to help Matt button the cuffs to his white button down shirt. He wore black pants, shiny black shoes, and an off black tuxedo vest with a gray tie. "Well, what do you think?" Foina asked, spinning on the spot.

"I think I'm the luckiest guy at Degrassi," he replied, taking her hand and kissing her on the cheek once she got close to him. She blushed at the praise and kissed his cheek in return. "Mack, you look amazing," he added, turning to his sister. "The hat's a great touch." Then he frowned. "You think you're showing off enough skin?" he asked, looking from her bare shoulders all the way down to her red heeled, covered feet.

"No, _Dad_, I think I'm fine," she said with an eye roll, taking the hat off her head and scratching at a spot. "Max, Ms. Cartwright is next door if anything happens and you know the emergency numbers but don't hesitate to call us if anything goes wrong. Got it?"

"I know the drill," she said with a wave of her hand. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. "

"Je ne peux pas l'aider," Mack replied with a small smile.

"Let's go have the night of our lives!" Fiona cheered.

* * *

"Look at you, my handsome boy," Audra commented as Drew bounded down the stairs in his attire for the Vegas Dance. She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed his cheek.

"Aww, Mom," he groaned, pushing her away but the smile never left his face. "It's just a dance, it's no big deal," he commented but even he knew it was a big deal. It was his last chance to get the one girl that didn't fall for him _to_ fall for him. If his plan didn't work tonight…he didn't know what he'd do but giving up was definitely not an option. "You're not going to embarrass us, are you?" he suddenly asked eyes wide with fear. "_Please_ don't tell any stories or show any pictures. Especially that Pond story. Ok?"

Audra laughed and lightly pinched his cheek. "Don't worry, I won't help my son die of embarrassment."

"Thank you," Drew sighed, grabbing a banana and quickly peeling it and took a bite. "Remember, you're just a chaperone tonight. You're _not_ our mother."

"This speech again?" Audra sighed.

"Honey, you should expect this for every dance that you attend now," Omar commented, lowering his reading glasses onto the kitchen table. "Remember what you did at Drew's first high school dance?" He and Drew both lifted their eyebrows and stared hard at her.

"You're blaming me for being a concerned parent, great," she sighed.

"We're saying you should slacken your ropes for one night," Omar replied, kissing her on the cheek. "Let the boys have fun and…be boys." Audra's jaw had a subtle twitch when Omar called both of her kids 'boys'.

Drew smiled at his dad in thanks as Adam finally bounded down the stairs. Drew glanced at his brother, noting the jacket, dark shirt, dark pants, and dark beanie. He could've done better. Adam would've looked better if he let Drew help him but Adam was stubborn and went straight to his room right after exams were over.

"Looking good there, son," Omar said with a warm smile, lightly slapping Adam on the shoulder as he, too, grabbed a banana from the bowl of fruit in the middle of the table. "You're going to break many hearts tonight."

"You're all ready breaking mine," Audra commented under her breath but loud enough for Adam to hear.

"Mom," Adam sighed.

"And why're you eating? You just ate," she continued, taking the bananas out of her sons' hands.

"I'm still hungry," Drew protested. "There's no good food at dances. I need something to fill me up now."

"Just get in the car," Audra sighed.

"Fine. C'mon, Adam," Drew sighed, pushing Adam toward the front door by his shoulder.

Audra rubbed at her temples as Omar folded his newspaper and stood so he was standing over his wife. "You're going to have to get over it sooner or later," Omar told her with a sigh and a cross of his arms. "It's what Adam is. We should support him."

"I'm doing the best I can," Audra sighed.

"You could stand to do better," Omar replied.

"What can I do? Just let go of Gracie? She's not gone, Omar, I know she's not. She's…_he's_ holding onto this phase for attention. That has to be it."

Omar let out a slow sigh through his nose. "I'm not going to stand here and let you talk bad about my son. I can accept it. Why can't you?" He turned his head when the peal of a car horn broke the tension. Omar looked out the window to see Drew's fist pressing against the horn as Adam laughed in the backseat. "It's about time you leave, isn't it?"

"Omar. I'm—" Audra said, putting a hand on his arm.

"I know, you're sorry," he replied. "You always are, aren't you?" Without waiting for her response he turned and walked out of the kitchen. Audra grabbed her keys and left the house.

* * *

Fitz stared at his reflection in the mirror. It felt odd wearing the nice clothes for a _school event_ of all things. Ordinarily he passed them up but this one time he decided to go. Not because he wanted to get under Eli's skin. Well, that _was_ a huge part of the reason why he was going. He convinced Clare to go with him in exchange for him leaving Eli and Adam alone. And he'd go along with that so long as Eli didn't bother him that night. The only other reason he considered it was because he didn't want to see the disappointed look on his mother's face again when he told her that he wasn't going because he didn't have a date. His mother didn't seem to understand that no one at Degrassi liked him and she kept pushing him to go to the social events Degrassi offered. he finally agreed to go to this one to get his mother off his case and because he was finally able to go to a dance with someone he actually liked and he knew it would get on Eli's nerves. It was a win-win situation.

"What?" Fitz asked, turning towards the door where he heard a knock.

"Don't you look handsome," Mrs. Fitzgerald said with a big smile as she stepped into the room and looked at her son from head to toe.

"Mom," Fitz groaned, rolling his eyes. "It's just a stupid dance. No big."

"But it's the first dance you've gone to _and_ you're going with a girl. It's about time. I was starting to wonder if you didn't like dating or something," Mrs. Fitzgerald said as she plucked a piece of lint from the shoulder of his black shirt. Then she pursed her lips. "Don't you think all black is a little too much?"

"I'm not trying to impress anyone, Mom," Fitz said patiently.

"But you _are_ going with someone, aren't you? That would be the only reason you'd change your mind, I'd bet." A sudden excited flicker formed in her eyes. "It's that Dot girl, right? The one you're always talking about?"

Fitz frowned. He hadn't talked to her since she blew up at him earlier that day and he still didn't understand why she did. That along with being sent to the principal's office under suspicion that he had set off the stink bomb had made him so angry that was how he got the idea of asking, well _blackmailing,_ Clare to the dance in the first place. "Um, no, I'm going with Clare. She's in grade ten," he felt the need to add.

"Oh. Well, I hope she appreciates this corsage," Mrs. Fitzgerald said as she pulled the flower from behind her box.

"Mom—"

"It's an important dance for a girl, sweetie. She'll love it, trust me." She pressed the flower into his palm and kissed his cheek. "Your father would've been proud," she said wistfully. "Wait here. I think I still have his old jacket."

"Fine," Fitz sighed through clenched teeth. "But no pictures!" he added to his mother's retreating back. Shaking his head and turning the flower in his hands he went over to his desk and opened his drawer, the army knife staring back at him. "You won't have to use it unless Eli does anything," Fitz told himself. "As long as Eli doesn't do anything you'll be fine." He sighed and slipped the knife into his pants pocket. "I can't wait for this night to be over."

* * *

Pictures of Fiona's and Mack's dresses are up on my profile. The dance is in the next chapter (ovbiously). I hope you all liked this build up. I wanted to show the preparation for Adam and Drew at the Torres house and how Audra would react to Adam going as, well, himself. I also figured Mrs. Fitzgerald would be happy for Fitz going to a dance since he isn't really a social person. The next chapter should be up late tomorrow or early Saturday. Please read and review!

~Crystal


	19. Fiona and Vegas Part 3

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

**_Chapter 19: Fiona and Vegas Part 3_**

**_(AKA All Falls Down Part 2)_**

"It's about _time_ you guys got here," Holly J commented as soon as Fiona, Matt, and Mack stepped through the doors of the now decorated gym. "This dance is a huge hit," she said excitedly, grasping Fiona's hands. "Fi, this is the _best_ idea you've ever had."

Fiona smiled and shrugged modestly. "It had to be if it came from a Coyne mind," she joked. She then took in Holly J's attire: a short black dress with tasteful shoulder pads and long, elegant black gloves to go with it. Her ginger hair was pulled into a bun on top of her head and a tiara was placed atop of it. "And you look cuh-_yoot_!" She added.

"Thank you," Holly J said as she struck a pose and laughed. "You two look cute as well," she added. "And Matthew, you're very handsome."

"Tell me something I don't know, Red," he said with an air of cockiness and a large smile. "And with the best dressed girl by my side there is no way we can't win Vegas King and Queen."

"Wow, Matt, dream big," Mack said sarcastically with an eyeroll. "Can I get this work thing over with so I can aim for that ipod docking station?" She asked impatiently.

"Sure, you'll be working Blackjack and Matt you can work roulette. Thanks so much for helping out guys. The other volunteers backed out at the last minute," Holly J explained.

"As long as I get something free out of it."

"Of course." Holly J turned to Fiona. "What's with that signature Coyne smirk? I've seen it one too many times to know that it means something is going on in that brain," she said as he studied Fiona's face.

Fiona's smirk got slightly bigger. "Let's just say…I feel like I'm going to get lucky tonight."

* * *

Fitz shifted his position from leaning against the wall of the gym as he looked around the room. A large screen was on the furthest wall with the words _A Night in Vegas_ popping up in Marquee-like text with dice rolling around it. The place was packed with students dressed to the nines and casino games. Half of them were table games and the other half were electronic gaming machines. Students got to choose to play Blackjack, Casino Hold'em, Casino War, Four Card Poker, Let it Ride, Roulette, Big Six Wheel, and Pachinko among others. In the middle of the whole room was a circular stage that would be used for announcements and some live music. The big prize of the night, the wide-screen tv, sat on a pedestal by the stage.

He messed with the flower that was in his hands and let out a little sigh as he continued to look around. He didn't know why he was there. It was probably Eli's idea to get Clare to stand him up. They were probably together across the room somewhere laughing at his expense. _Why am I doing this again?_ He knew he was only going through with it to please his mother but he knew his night would end up like this. He probably should've just skipped to save himself the humiliation. Clare would still get her side of the bargain without having to do anything.

Fitz pushed himself off of the wall and shoved past people entering the dance. He needed to get out. He could always just hang out at the Dot for the rest of the night, ditch the flower, and go home with fake stories that would put his mother to sleep. But then again Bianca and Owen expected him to be there. After all he was the reason they were there in the first place. They wanted to see that Fitz actually went through with going with Clare. If he backed out now they'd see him as a coward. But he didn't care, he'd rather been seen as a coward than played.

Before he knew it he was at his locker where he had stored his keys. He reached out to open his locker but stopped again and looked at the corsage in his hands. He thought things over about how he got to the dance in the first place. He had to _trick_ a girl to go with him. He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. If Bianca hadn't opened her big mouth he was sure that he could've gotten Mack to go with him and he wouldn't be in this mess. He lightly touched the petals of the flower. _Why'd life have to be such a bitch?_

"Is that corsage for me?" Fitz lifted his head and turned to look at the owner of the voice and he was momentarily stunned. Clare, _St. _Clare, looked…cute. A plain white dress with black polka dots donned her and a white ¾ jacket rested on her arms. A small smile was on her face and she twisted her hands as if nervous.

"My mom…made me bring it," Fitz admitted, handing it to her.

"I like it," she said. With a small chuckle she added, "But, I'm not going to have sex with you."

"Whoa…where did that come from?" He stalled trying to wrack his brain for an excuse for what he said. He was trying to rile Eli. He wasn't ever going to do it with her. At least he hadn't _planned_ on it.

"I know what you told Eli," she said with raised eyebrows.

_Busted._ "Clare, in theory all guys want to hook up with a cute girl like you. It's like Physics," Fitz started to explain.

"Biology," she corrected him.

"Whatever. I…wouldn't try anything on you." He paused. "Unless you _want _me to." _See, I can be a normal guy. My mom brought me up that way._

"In theory…not a chance," Clare replied with a joking smile.

Fitz laughed. "Betcha Eli overreacted."

"Kinda," Clare agreed. "Wouldn't it just be easier if you two got along?"

"One would think," Fitz replied in a slightly annoyed tone. "The last time I tried to end this fued your little _boyfriend_ got me arrested."

She twisted her hands some more. "Would an apology still work to end this feud?" She asked.

_That's all I wanted. For him to leave me the fuck alone. _ "Sure." He shrugged. "But good luck getting it." He turned from his locker so he was standing in front of her. He hesitated, not knowing what to do. Take her hand? Walk ahead of her? Walk beside her? The things he does for his mother. "We should, uh, get going."

"You're a little eager to win that TV, huh?" Clare asked as the two walked back towards the gym.

"Of course, but I'd be lucky to get it. I mean, I have a million chance of winning, right? It's all based on luck," Fitz kept up the polite conversation.

"Actually, depending on the game, it's based on physics and math," Clare corrected him. In response, Fitz lightly put his hand on the small of her back and lead her inside. His ears were instantly met with loud talking and the loud music that was playing. He and Clare talked as they walked, trying to figure out which game to try first. He scanned the room to see Eli's reaction but his gaze stopped on Mack at the Blackjack table. His eyes looked her over from head to toe before snapping his attention back to Clare who suggested the Roulette table. He pressed his lips together and gave her a tight smile, cursing himself.

* * *

_Baby, there's a shark in the water/There's something underneath my bed/Oh, please believe I said/Baby, there's a shark in the water/I caught them barking at the moon/Better be soon…_

Mack hummed along to the song as she dealt out cards to the new batch of Blackjack players. As the players decided if they wanted to risk getting another card dealt she glanced around at the dance. It was a very good turnout. The theme and the big prize more than likely had something to do with it. It was the only reason why she found herself there, otherwise she wouldn't have bothered. She hated going to events like this one. It was only a way for couples to show off how happy and so in love they were. Glancing over at Matt directing Roulette he could tell that he and Fiona would soon join those disgusting couples. She was practically all over him. Mack found it funny, really. Fiona was one of those types of people that was used to keeping a sort of poker face but she wasn't hiding the fact that the Coyne girl liked her twin.

She passed poker chips to the winning player and the table left to go dance. She shuffled the cards in her hand in rapid succession as she continued to scan the room. Her eyes rested on Fitz and Clare. She slightly made a face. It was odd seeing Fitz at a dance, he was so out of place in his all black whereas everyone else went for something with a bit more color. They were talking to each other about something, she couldn't read lips well. Then she squinted. _Is Fitz actually smiling!_ She didn't think she'd ever see the day. She only saw a smirk on his face if not what she thought was a permanent etched in frown. She looked around the room until she spotted Eli and Adam talking together. Eli was glaring in Clare's and Fitz's direction as Adam said something. Probably trying to calm his friend down. Mack couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Drama was sure to go down tonight and she couldn't wait to hear about it over the weekend.

Then she continued her gaze around the room. Anya was dancing with some girls from the Spirit Squad. Sav and Holly J were dancing together. (Mack still couldn't figure out why he voluntarily wore that Elvis suit all day). Riley and Zane were dancing together. Since Riley came out of the closet that's the happiest she's seen the two. Bianca and Owen were hanging out in a corner of the room. Alli wasn't anywhere to be seen. Conner, Wesley, and Dave were playing a slot machine game as K.C. stood to the side, watching. Mack then frowned again. Something was off. That annoying like prick in her side wasn't there. She was starting to get bored not being able to shoot down his advances. Not that she'd admit it to him or anyone else but Drew hitting on her made her day fun. Coming up with put-downs on the spot easily made her entertained all day. And now that it wasn't there…she was starting to miss it.

"Well, _you_ seem bored. How about I make your night more interesting?" Drew sauntered up to the blackjack table with a slight swagger and an air of conceit. A smirk was on his face.

"How so, Torres?" Mack asked, taking off her hat and placing it on the stool near her. She was beginning to get hot under the lights. The body heat in the stuffy gym was also murder.

"I have a preposition for you," he replied, sitting on a stool on the far side of the half circle.

"_Proposition_," she corrected him.

"Yeah, that."

"I'm listening."

"We play Blackjack. Best two out of three games. If I beat you you have to dance with me for five dances."

"One," Mack instantly shot back.

"Four."

"Two."

"Deal."

"What happens if I win?" She questioned, lifting her eyebrow at the fact that he was so sure he was going to win. Blackjack wasn't an easy game. It had a lot to do with lucky but mainly card-counting and math wasn't Drew's strongpoint. Not that she was worried that he would win.

He shrugged. "You can…tell everyone why Alli and I broke up. I'm sure you've heard by now. You can ruin my reputation which I'm sure you've been plotting since I first talked to you."

"How do you know what I dream about?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Oh, so you dream about me?"

"It's called sarcasm, Drew. A new invention that most teenagers like to use," she shot back, shuffling the cards. "But I'll take you up on that offer." Drew let out a little breath, as if he had been holding it, and sat up straighter in his seat as she dealt him and herself a card. "May I ask why?"

Drew blinked. "Why what?" he questioned before tapping the table.

She dealt him another card and gave one to herself face down. "Why you cheated?" She studied his cards. He had a twelve. He had about two more turns before he busted. She smiled to herself.

"Why does anyone cheat?" Drew replied, tapping the table again, never taking his eyes off of her.

"You two seemed good together." She dealt him another card. Sixteen.

"It was inevitable that I was going to hurt her." He looked down at his cards and twisted his mouth to the side. His hand hovered over the table as he thought it over. He tapped the table again and made a face. He busted.

Mack flipped over her card, showing that she only had a twelve. She laughed as Drew groaned. She scooped up the cards, discarded them, and then shuffled again, putting new cards into the deck. "So you just decided to rip the bandage off?"

Drew laughed. "You've been around Adam too much."

She smirked. "Jealous?"

He smirked as well. "What if I am?"

She merely shook her head and dealt out cards again, taking a look at her own face up and face down cards. One was a nine. She clicked her tongue. There was a good chance the face down card was a high number which would result in her premature busting. "You're wasting your time," she replied, giving him another card when he tapped the table.

"Somehow I don't think so," he replied.

"Oh? What gives you that idea?"

"You're talking to me without that pained look in your beautiful blue eyes." He tapped the table and looked at his hand, Nineteen. "Stand," he told her. He was at twenty. She flipped her card over. She had a twelve. She dealt herself another card and groaned as Drew let out a triumphant laugh. She got a ten, she busted. "Well, it's one to one."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Mack replied steadily, scooping up the cards again and dealing him a new set. They played the rest of the game in silence. Drew got up to an eighteen before he stayed. Mack's faceup card was a seven. She flipped the other card over. A two, she was up to nine. It was the rules there that she had to hit until she reached 17. She dealt herself another card. A five. She was up to fourteen. Anything higher than a seven and she'd lose. She quickly counted cards in her heard and ended with the thought that she wouldn't lose. The next card had to be a low one.

She dealt and let out a little breath. She got an eight.

"Well, well, looks like I won," Drew said as he stood and held out his hand. She stared at it for a couple of seconds before shaking it. "I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"No, something tells me I'd puke it back up," she replied, shuffling the cards again. Glancing at Holly J she noticed that she was making some weird hand gesture to her, letting her know she was off work. Mack nodded back and put the cards back in the shoe. The two turned to the stage where Sav announced that Drew and Alli were the dance's King and Queen. Mack smirked at the uncomfortable look on his face. "Congrats, King," she said lightly before walking off to find her brother.

* * *

Fitz watched in amusement as the others tried to find out where Alli was. He took a sip of the punch that was in his hand, glancing at Clare out of the corner of her eye. She was looking at her cup, tapping her fingers against it. "What, you don't like fruit punch?" He asked. He was trying to make this date as easy for her as possible. He knew she didn't want to be there with him but she didn't have to make it so obvious.

She managed a small smile. "Um, do you think it'd be ok if I found Eli? To get that apology that you want?" Fitz knew she only wanted an excuse to get away from him. He nodded and let her go. She gave him a smile of thanks and held her cup out to him. He took it put it down on the table behind him as Clare lost herself in the crowds. Fitz turned his attention to the stage where Sav announced that they would play some live music as they wait to find Alli. Sav picked up the guitar as Matt got behind the microphone. He, somewhat nervously, announced that the song they'd play he wanted to dedicated to Fiona. _Bark_, Fitz made a face as Fiona clapped her hands and bounced on her toes. He instantly recognized the opening notes of _I'll Be_ by Edwin McCain. Not that he liked it, his mother played it around the house all the time.

Fitz looked around at the couples that started to fill the floor. He made a face at Riley and Zane who danced together and made an even more grotesque one when Adam danced with a freshman. _I doubt Clare'd want to dance with me if I asked,_ Fitz summed up. _Maybe Bianca?_ He searched the floor for her and saw her dominating the poker table. _She'd probably laugh in my face._ He felt a kick in his stomach when his eyes landed on Mack. She was actually _dancing_…with _Drew_ of all people. And she seemed _happy_. And that pissed Fitz off. She was supposed to be that happy with _him_. _Why'd Bianca have to screw everything up? _

"C'mon, Eli's ready to apologize," Clare said as she grasped Fitz's hand. His heart stopped. Clare noticed and switched to grasping his elbow. But Fitz had all ready been affected.

_A girl actually held my hand._

He, begrudgingly, followed Clare through the crowds of junior gamblers. He spotted Eli by the punch table and he felt his blood start to boil. "Ok, we're here, all set for the apology," Clare said as she looked back and forth between the two.

"You know, in some cases this would be considered _blackmail_," Eli pointed out, sneering the word blackmail in Fitz's direction.

"Eli, stop procrastinating," Clare said in a steely tone.

"Yeah Eli. Do what the lady says," Fitz said.

Eli remained silent, glaring from Fitz, to Clare, and back again. Fitz let out a little sigh as he waited impatiently. "I'm sorry," Eli finally managed to get out. "For everything."

"That's not gonna do," Fitz said as he slowly shook his head. _There's no way he's going to get off that easy after what he did to me._ "You said the words but I didn't feel them," he taunted.

"Ok, enough," Clare said in a stern way. "Fitz, you got your apology. Now shake hands."

"Or…" Eli turned to the punch table and picked up two brightly colored cups. "We could toast….to a cease fire." He held one in his hand and held the other out to Fitz. The two clinked cups and had them close to their lips when Clare stopped them.

"Switch cups," she ordered. They looked at her. "It's an ancient Roman custom."

"She's the boss," Eli said with a small shrug. The two switched cups. "La heim," Eli said as he lifted his. Fitz let out a breathy laugh and brought the cup to his mouth again. Eli kept his eyes on Fitz as he took a sip.

Suddenly it felt like a rock had slammed itself into Fitz's stomach. A strange feeling of nausea filled his stomach. He blinked and held his breath as he tried to figure out what was wrong with him but he couldn't keep the vomit inside and puked on the floor. In the back of his head he could hear Eli laughing at him as he puked again.

He clasped a hand over his mouth and ran in search for the nearest bathroom or trashcan. He knocked people over in his haste to get out but he didn't care. _Goldsworthy poisoned me? I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. This was probably part of some big scheme against me. He probably brought Clare in on it too. I'll teach him a lesson for messing with me!_

He finally found a trashcan and stuck his head in it, puking up more of his stomach contents. His eyes and mouth started to burn. He didn't think he'd stop. His stomach started to cramp and his eyes were all watery. The smell of food and stomach acid made him want to puke even more but he didn't have anything left. After what felt like hours he finally stopped puking. He managed to steady himself on his wobbly knees and went to the bathroom. He splashed water into his mouth and spat it out, ridding himself of the awful taste. He looked up in the mirror. His face was pale and his eyes were full of rage. Goldsworthy would be out of his hair soon.

* * *

"_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder/I'll be love suicide/And I'll be better when I'm older/I'll be the greatest fan of your life…"_ Matt finished, eyes closed.

Fiona thought that her face would hurt from how big she was smiling. _This is the way a man is supposed to treat his girlfriend_ she thought happily as Holly J grabbed her arm and gave it a squeeze along with an excited smile. One that Fiona returned with every fiber of her being.

She was hesitant with her feelings for Matt but this night proved that she didn't have to worry about being hurt at all. He never laid a finger on her when she wasn't ready and he didn't rush anything either. It took him a while to kiss her on the cheek, but so what? She found it sweet that he was caring enough to wait for her to get comfortable with him

_Not like Bobby…_

She shook her head and forced the thought out. It wasn't about him at all. He didn't have any sort of control over her anymore. In a way she felt like thanking him. If it weren't for him then she wouldn't have gone back to Degrassi and meet the most wonderful guy she's ever met in her whole life. She finally gained control of her life.

And she knew just what she wanted to do.

"So, uh, what'd you think?" Matt asked, nervously twisting his hands together once he approached the girls. A slight sheepish smile was on his face.

"I thought that was very sweet," Fiona replied in a whisper, putting a hand on his arm and giving it a little squeeze. "I loved it. That's one of my favorite songs. How did you know?"

He shrugged. "I asked a certain twin brother of yours."

"So he gave you his blessing or something?"

"Exactly." She then took his hand and gave it a squeeze, smiling coyly at him.

"I'll just…leave you two alone," Holly J said, rushing away.

"So, I was thinking maybe…we could go somewhere private?" Fiona said quietly. So quiet she wasn't sure Matt had heard her but his little nod confirmed it for her. She smiled, squeeze his hand again, and lead her out of the dance. As the music faded and got softer behind the couple Fiona's heart beat harder against her chest. She was surprised that Matt couldn't hear it.

"Where are you taking me?" Matt asked with a laugh in his voice.

"You'll see," Fiona replied in a joking tone despite the nerves that coursed through her body. "I'm kidnapping you. Just come quietly and you won't get hurt."

"Not like your 110 lb body could hurt me," Matt teased her. She peered in the doorway of the theatre and tried the handle. She smiled when it twisted under her hand and she pulled him inside. Matt turned on the small lights and they shone in front of the stage. Fiona pulled her all the way down to the first rows of seats and sat down with him. "Is something wrong?" he asked, suddenly alarmed.

"No, quite the opposite actually," Fiona replied, her smile never leaving her face as she tucked her hair behind her ears. "I just, um, wanted you to know how much I appreciate you being there for me. What with the whole Bobby thing and the champagne thing I really needed someone there to help me find who I was and I'm glad that it was you."

Matt rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "It's really no big deal, Fi."

"But it is. At least, to me it isn't. You see, I don't have a lot of friends. I don't even have a lot back in New York despite knowing practically everyone. Back in New York everyone knew me and judged me based on my name, but the brain that was behind it. But when I met you I knew you liked being around me because of me even though you all ready knew who I was because of my name and the things that you could've easily read in a magazine."

"Fi, I was raised by one of the most wonderful women in the world," Matt said as he continued to rub the back of her hand with his thumb. "And through many lessons I've learned from her the most important one she told me was to never judge a book by its cover. The media may portray your family as…unstable or whatever it was they called you about that "twincest" thing but what they don't know is how sweet and wonderful you are. _That's_ the Fiona I know."

"I'm surprised you didn't run the other way with that "twincest" thing," Fiona sighed.

Matt laughed. "Fi, do you really expect me not to have dealt with that myself?" She raised her eyebrows. "Declan all ready knows about this but back in junior year, at my last school, people always assumed there was something going on between my sister and I because we're close. We got the leads of a play that was going on and we didn't know that the leads had to kiss until it got closer and closer to the night of the play."

"What'd you do?" Fiona asked.

"Well, naturally, Mack made a joke about it and with her you can tell when she's joking. Apparently others don't have a good sense of humor and thought she was serious when she jokingly said that she wanted to kiss me. It went through the school like wildfire."

"I meant about the play."

"Oh, well that added fuel to the fire as well. I only kissed her cheek but the way our heads were turned or something the audience actually thought we kissed. The students blew it up, naturally, and we had to deal with constant taunting. Now, if I can deal with it in a school you can deal with whatever the tabloids say. Because you, Fiona Rose Coyne, are a strong woman and that's what I love about you."

"Well, _I_ love…that you always know the right things to say," Fiona replied, leaning forward. Matt squeezed her hand and placed the other on her cheek, gently stroking her cheek. Fiona trembled under his touch and felt his breath on her lips before they finally met. Her eyes slid shut as her heart beat a mile a minute against her chest. Fireworks went off in her head and she felt like she was flying. Finally after Fiona started to feel lightheaded she pulled away. "Wow," she whispered. Matt laughed a little, stilling holding onto her face. She leaned forward to kiss him again but he pulled away. "What?"

"I don't want to rush you, Fi," he whispered. "That felt…_so_ right but I don't want to lose control."

She smiled. "You're not rushing anything," she whispered.

"Good." He grabbed her face with both hands and crushed his lips against hers. She grabbed his wrists and got as close to him as possible, sliding into his lap, and never breaking contact with him.

* * *

"So, how's it going with my brother? You actually look like you're having fun," Adam commented as he used his left hand to spin Mack before taking both her hands and dancing with her to the up-tempo beat of _I Gotta Feeling_ by Black Eyed Peas. After Matt had sing his song to Fiona, Holly J and Sav got the DJ to put some music back on. Bianca had stopped by them to get under Drew's skin about losing Alli and revealed that she was in the Boiler Room with Owen. Drew said he had to go and find her and stop her from making a mistake.

She urged him to go and went to find Adam, talking to him a bit before he asked her to dance. She agreed and they've danced through song after song, talking about anything and everything, laughing eat each other's dorky moves.

"I have to admit when he's not being cocky, or a chauvinist, or…_himself_ I enjoy his company," Mack replied with a shrug.

"Do hear what you're saying?" He questioned.

Mack laughed. "Yes, Adam, I can hear myself perfectly fine. I know what I'm saying. When Drew's not trying to impress me he's pretty cool."

Before Adam could say anything else Clare rushed over to them, stopping them in the middle of their dance. "What's up, Brutus?" Adam asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Where's Eli?" Clare asked urgently.

Adam rolled his eyes. "If you're gonna lecture him again—"

"Fitz has a _knife_."

"What!" Mack cried out, tuning into the conversation. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I saw it.," Clare replied.

"Do you think he's going to use it?"

"I don't know." She then turned back to Adam. "Tell me where Eli is."

"Out looking for you," Adam replied, fear mixed in his voice.

"Ok…go tell Simpson," Clare ordered.

"You tell Simpson, I'll go find Fitz," Mack told Adam.

"Are you crazy?" Adam asked.

"Apparently. _Go!_" Mack hissed, following Clare out of the gym. The two burst into the hallway and looked around the halls. "You go this way, I'll go that way," Mack said as she pointed. Clare nodded and ran off, cursing herself for wearing heels. Clare glanced over her shoulder to see Mack racing down the hall, her heels in her hands. She had the right idea but stopping to take off her heels would slow herself down and she _needed_ to get to Eli.

Clare checked every place that she could think of hoping to find Eli and not run into Fitz. Fear clutched at her heart as her heels clacked against the ground, sounding like gunshots every time they hit the ground. There weren't many halls in the school, why couldn't she find him? Maybe he didn't want to be found. She prayed that he hadn't met up with Fitz yet. Saying a quick prayer to God she kept searching.

She was about to give up when she heard the sound of a body hitting some lockers. _Could it be…?_ She ran around the corner and let out a little sigh of relief when she saw Eli. She rushed over to him and yanked his earbuds out of his ears. "Come with me, Fitz has a knife," she said breathlessly. Either Eli didn't hear her or the words didn't register in his mind. "_This_ is where we _run_! Let's go!"

"I'm not going to let that jerk scare me," Eli said defiantly.

"Eli, he _has_ a _knife_!"

"Aww, don't you two look cute," Fitz called out sarcastically as he slowly walked towards the two. Clare's eyes rested on the knife that was gleaming in the bright light filtering into the school's hallway.

"You should go," Clare told him, her voice shaking.

"And let pretty boy make time with my date?" Fitz demanded, walking closer to the couple.

"Please, Fitz, don't do this."

"_Shut up, BITCH!"_ Fitz yelled, silencing her.

"Get away from me," Eli said softly, pushing her away. Clare didn't know what to do so she did as she was told, cowering by the lockers on the other side of the hall. _C'mon, Mack, where are you? _"Look, I'm sorry about before. About everything. You win," Eli said softly. Clare's heart broke at the vulnerability in his voice. She just wanted to give him a big hug and let him know that everything would be all right.

"heard that before," Fitz sneered, shoving Eli on the shoulder.

"This time I'm serious."

"So am I!" Fitz shoved Eli again. "You've had this coming for a while." Eli backed away from Fitz until he was in a corner. "What's wrong, Emo Boy? Out of smartass comments?"

"Fitz! Stop!" Mack yelled, running down the hall. Fitz froze and turned around as Mack grabbed his wrist. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Getting rid of this nuisance," Fitz replied, prying her fingers off of his arm. "Why do you care what I do all of a sudden?"

"I care about the fact that you're about to do something _stupid_. Put the knife down!" She ordered.

Fitz gripped the knife tighter in his hand and whirled around to face her. Her stomach dropped at how hard and cold his eyes were. "I will make an exception on my rule of not hurting a girl if you don't leave me alone!" He growled. When she didn't move he turned back towards Eli. She ran forward and grabbed his wrist again. Grunting, he grabbed her and threw her against the opposite lockers that Clare was standing by. She crashed into them and fell to the floor, holding her shoulder in pain.

"Please, don't do this," Eli begged.

"Someone's gotta shut you up," Fitz whispered before thrusting the knife forward. Clare, Eli, and Mack all cried out in shock. Eli slowly slid to the floor and Clare rushed to his side. Mack let out a breath of relief when she saw the knife sticking out of the wall. "Don't worry, you can bleach out urine stains," Fitz quipped with a successful smile. He then turned his eyes to Mack. He stared at her for a couple of seconds and blinked. His eyes were softer, free of the anger that was in them before. His lips parted as his eyes widened, as if suddenly aware of what he did. A light suddenly filled the hall.

"Hands up! Nobody move!" The police officer called, holding his flashlight and gun up. Fitz looked at him and slowly raised his hands into the air. As the police officer cuffed Fitz he didn't take his eyes off of Mack who rubbed her sore red shoulder, not bothering to look at him. She couldn't look at him.

He was a monster.

* * *

Drew emerged from the Boiler Room with Alli by his side and Audra coming up behind them. His eyebrows crinkled together at the sight of police moving around the front of the school. He could practically feel his mother's eyes burning holes into the side of his head as Audra pulled him and Alli by the front door to make their conversation more private.

Audra started pacing, anger evident from how hard she was stepping on the ground. She muttered something under her breath as she shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. Drew glanced at Alli who turned and looked right out the window.

"I am _so_ disappointed in you," Audra sighed.

"_Nothing happened_!" Drew practically yelled at his mother. How many times has he told her that and how many times hasn't she listened? Drew felt like he was talking to a brick wall.

"Only because I showed up before she could do anything to you," Audra hissed. "And what is wrong with you, young lady?" She demanded, rounding on Alli. "Trading favors like some common whore?"

"What?" Alli gasped. "I didn't even—"

"It's not her fault, Mom!" Drew tried.

"_Please_ don't defend her, ok? Go find Adam, we need to go home." Drew didn't budge. "_Go!_" She ordered.

"I'm sorry," Drew whispered to Alli before turning to go back into the gym to find his brother. Many people were pushing past him to leave, a few being stopped by Principal Simpson along with way. He looked around at the other police offers that stood by the door, ushering the students out.

"Drew," Adam called, finally finding his brother.

"Adam. What's going on? What happened here? What's with the police officers?" Drew asked grabbing his brother's arm.

"Fitz had a knife," Adam replied.

"_What_!"

"Yeah, Clare came rushing to us saying that Fitz had a knife and for us to tell Simpson so I told Simpson and the police showed up fast and they kept us in the gym and made us play that stupid game. You know, 'Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes'? They made us play that and 'If We're Happy and We Know It'." He rolled his eyes. "Well, the interesting part was the little dance competition between Sav and Zane. Oh yeah, I got your crown. Alli's too…if she wants it." Drew took his crown and sighed. "So…did anything get fixed?" Adam asked.

"No, Mom came barging in before I could fix anything," Drew sighed, taking the crown from Adam. "Wait, you said you went to tell Simpson?"

"Yeah."

"Where was Mack?"

"Oh, she went after Fitz."

"She…what?" Drew looked up from the shiny crown that was in his hands. "Why didn't you stop her if you knew he had a knife?"

"If her own brother can't talk her out of things how can I?" Adam demanded. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Come on everybody, go home, Lockdown's over," Simpson called, ushering the rest of the students into the hall and outside. Audra started talking sternly to Mr. Simpson so Adam and Drew slipped outside, looking around at the police cars that were in front of the school.

Adam looked around and spotted Eli and Clare coming out of the school and rushed over to them. "Eli, dude, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Eli replied, managing a small smirk. "It'll take more than a knife to bring me down."

"Did he…?" Adam asked.

"No, he's fine," Clare replied, putting a hand on Eli's arm. "This feud can finally end."

Adam nodded. "Where's Mack? I guess she was able to stop Fitz."

Clare nodded. "She was right behind us. She should be coming out soon. She said she was going to wait for her brother."

"Thanks. See you guys at the Football game tomorrow?" Adam asked hopefully.

"You think they'll still have it?"

"They should if they want us to forget this night. If not we can meet up at the Dot."

"Sure."

Adam waved to his friends and went back over to Drew who was staring off into the distance. He only lifted his head when Mack greeted them as she walked down the stairs. He turned and jumped to his feet when he noticed the shoulder sling she was sporting. "Are you ok? What happened? Did Fitz hurt you?" He asked, his words coming out in a jumble.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just fell into some lockers and hurt my shoulder," she replied, managing a small shrug. "EMTs said I only have to wear this for about two weeks."

"There goes your break," Adam said with a frown.

"I wasn't planning on doing much anyway. This just gives me an excuse to be lazier than usual," she managed to joke. Adam laughed and Drew managed a small smile. Her smile faded as she looked over Adam's head. Adam and Drew turned around in time to see Fitz being lead over to the police car. They watched in silence as his head was pushed into the backseat and the car door was closed behind him. "What?" She asked when Drew lightly touched her arm.

"I wanted to apologize."

"Foooor?" She questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

"Ruining your night and blackmailing you into spending time with me," he replied.

She let out a breath. "Drew, I have to admit, despite how the night ended up, tonight was one of the most fun nights of my life."

He blinked and a smile began to form on his face. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She turned when the door opened again and Matt and Fiona stepped out followed closely by a police officer. "Gotta go. And Adam, thanks for the dance."

Adam shrugged. "No big deal." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. She then looked at Drew, laughed at the hopeful look on his face, waved, and went over to her brother. "Jealous?" Adam asked Drew who glared.

"Shut up," Drew groaned.

"Where were you two?" Mack asked, lifting her eyebrows at Matt's ruffled hair and Fiona's smudged makeup. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know."

"What happened to your shoulder?" Matt asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Oh, I hurt it trying to stop Fitz from stabbing Eli," Mack replied.

"What?"

"Long story," she sighed as Matt put a hand on her good shoulder and kept an arm around Fiona's waist and lead them down the stairs and towards the car.

"Well? How was your night? Did you have fun?" Fiona asked.

"It was…" her voice trailed off as she looked in the direction of the Torres' car. Adam waved before getting into the backseat. Drew waved as well and gave a hesitant smile. She smiled and nodded. "Interesting," she finished.

* * *

Whew. What did you guys think? I really want your comments on this one. I was looking forward to this chapter from the very beginning. The next one is all about Declan. Also, to me it felt like the next semester came too soon so this break will be Thanksgiving Break. The rule change won't go into effect until later. I'll explain it in the next Fiona chapter. Please leave a review.

~Crystal


	20. Declan and Bobby Part 2

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

**_Chapter 20: Declan and Bobby Part 2_**

Declan stared at his wall as he tried to come to terms with everything Adele told him. He didn't want to believe that Michael would do that but at the same time he couldn't put it past his father. His father was a greedy man and Declan knew he would do anything to get to the top. However, Declan didn't think he'd go that far.

He jumped to his feet and started to pace. Did his mother know? Of course not, if she did then things would be different, wouldn't they? They wouldn't still be together if they knew. But what if she did know? She had a way of ignoring things that didn't make her happy. And this was something _huge_. Maybe she knew about what he was doing with Bobby as well. Maybe she could intervene and finally get him away from the family.

He knew she felt bad about the whole situation because she was the one who suggested to Fiona that she should date him. The Beckonridge name was famous and paired with a Coyne name they'd take over the world by storm. It wasn't like she knew that he was abusive but he knew it was bothering her.

It pissed him off to no end that he thought he could put his hands on his sister. He knew Bobby since they were kids. Bobby used to be his best friend, back in the day. He always played Cowboys and Indians with Bobby and, as they got older, talked to each other about their idea of joining the military once they were 18. They even bonded over leaving Fiona out. Declan used to enjoy watching her pout and stomp her way around the house when she wasn't allowed to join them on their adventure. Bobby was the cruel one, even back then. Declan was mad he didn't see it. Bobby would be the one who sneered at Fiona, made fun of her aspirations to become a fashion designer, even pushed her into the mud every now and then. Declan would laugh with Bobby at first but then he'd stop when he saw the sadness in his sister's blue eyes. He was afraid that she'd blame him, when really he didn't do anything wrong, so he'd make Bobby go away and he'd help her inside, doing whatever he could to cheer her up. Even if that meant getting his own clothes dirty and facing the wrath of their maid. It always put a smile on Fiona's face.

He remembered one time in particular. They were in Aspen for vacation. Declan and Fiona were about nine and Bobby had just turned ten. Fiona was a bit of a tag-along back then. She didn't have any friends, not that she'd admit it. Declan and Bobby had spent a large chunk of the day trying to make an igloo, Declan remembered. And then about when they were finished Fiona went up to them and asked if she could play in the igloo with them. Declan was annoyed that, once again, she left them to do all the work while she sat around. He said no. Fiona pouted and stomped her foot, crossing her arms over her chest, demanding that she get a chance to play in the igloo. Declan and Bobby started throwing snowballs at her, telling her to go away. She threatened to tell their mother. Declan ignored her. Fiona fell to the ground angrily and furiously started making a snow angel. Declan thought she was crazy but looking back on it, he knew he was the crazy one.

He was the crazy one for putting a mean friend before his sister. He was the crazy one for keeping him as a friend around. He was the crazy one for standing by and letting his sister get bullied not once in her life but twice. He was the crazy one for not doing anything at all. He felt like a bad brother.

Declan reached for the phone and began dialing Fiona's number as he looked at the clock. It was 11:30. _The Vegas dance should be over by now,_ he realized. _I hope I'm not keeping her awake or waking her up._ He tapped his fingers against his knee as he waited for his sister to answer the phone.

"Well, hello there stranger. I was wondering how long it would take for you to check in on me," Fiona said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I didn't get to sleep yet. I'm just sitting in bed with a good book and some tea."

Declan's eyebrows knitted together. "What kind of tea?"

"Jasmine and chamomile."

"Ok, what's wrong? You only drink that tea when you've had a stressful day." Declan leaned back on his bed until his head hit the pillows that he had propped up.

"It was…interesting," Fiona replied.

"The dance? How was it? Did Sir Matthew sweep you off your feet?" Declan asked with a spot on British accent.

Fiona giggled. "You don't have to worry about me, Declan, he was a perfect gentleman all night."

"But there's a 'but'," Declan guessed. He smiled to himself, echoing his words that he said previously when they first got to Degrassi and she started "dating" Riley before he came out gay.

"But…we kinda…got in trouble," Fiona said slowly.

"Doing what? Getting your legs waxed at school?" Declan joked.

"No, we were kinda caught…making out in an empty classroom."

Declan was silent for a few minutes before he actually burst out laughing. "Wow, Fi, you really know how to hold back. How are you going to let him know how you really feel?"

"it's not funny, Declan," Fiona whined. "What if he thinks I'm…I don't know, easy or something."

"Fiona and "easy" don't go in the same sentence unless someone is saying that you're easy to please," Declan said sternly. "He won't think that, he's partially to blame as well. He's a boy, he can't control himself. Don't blame yourself for one second, Fiona."

"You always know what to say to cheer me up."

"It's in the job description of being a big brother. So, did you dance at all or did you suck face all night?"

"No, I danced a bit and talked to Holly J mostly. I would've played some games but it wouldn't be fair seeing as we've been to Vegas countless times and Dad taught us all he knows."

"Aint that the truth. It'd hardly be fair," Declan agreed with a grin. "How's Holly J doing? Does she miss me at all? Did she say anything about me?"

"Whoa, obsessive much? You don't even want to know the big thing that happened at the dance?"

"Ummmm, yes, ok. What happened?"

"You remember Fitz?"

"The bully in need of a mage life lift?" Declan asked. "What about him?"

"Well, that Goth Kid, Eli, he and Fitz were in this war during the semester, as it turns out. To get back at the Goth Kid, Eli brought a knife to the dance."

"No way. A Degrassi scandal as big as this and I wasn't there?" Declan groaned. "What happened? Anyone get hurt?"

"No, the school was put on lockdown apparently. Fitz didn't stab anyone, he just wanted to scare Fitz. He took it too far. He got arrested and everything."

"You think he'll go to jail for bringing a knife?"

"I think the most he'll get in a suspension and community service seeing as he didn't hurt anyone and he just brought it onto campus," Fiona replied. "And to answer the questions that you _really_ want to know the answers to, no Holly J didn't talk about you. Every time I steered a conversation in your direction she kept changing the subject."

"Great," Declan sighed.

"Just give her some time. Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Since when were _you_ the Love Guru?"

"Well, I'm all ready the Fashion Guru, Style Guru, and Make-up Guru, I needed to add something else to my resume," Fiona joked. "Anyway, I was wondering with this break coming up, maybe we could bring the Montgomerys to New York with us. They need some time away, I think, to actually have some fun."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Declan replied. "But I all ready know your boyfriend so I don't see the reasoning otherwise."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"_Yet._"

"But I want you to get to know Mack."

"I all ready know her. She's Matt's twin, she dances, and she's your friend. Has a bit of a loud mouth but…"

"But I want you two to get along. You two don't really talk to each other and you have to get along for my sake."

"Right, if she's going to be my sister-in-law soon," Declan joked.

"That's my line."

"Sorry, Fi." The smile slowly faded from Declan's mouth. "Fi, I want to apologize."

"For what?" Fiona's confusion came through the other line.

"For not being a good brother," he whispered. "When we were younger I was so mean to you around people who I thought were my friends and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not believing you in the first place when Bobby hit you. I'm sorry for not caring enough to know that you had a little drinking problem. I'm so sorry, Fiona, and I hope that you can forgive me."

"Of course I can forgive you, Decs," Fiona said in her sweet Fiona way. "You're my brother. My _twin_ brother. We're the only ones we have. I wouldn't hold a grudge because of that."

"I don't deserve you, Fi."

"No, Decs, _I_ don't deserve you. But I'm glad I have you."

"I'm glad I have you too. Hey, I have to go. Talk to me about the dance more tomorrow, ok? And tell me when you're going to get in."

"Ok, talk to you tomorrow Decs. I love you."

"I love you too, Fi. Bye." He hung up the phone and smiled in content at the relaxed feeling that washed over him. Fiona always had that effect on him. She was the only one who was able to calm him down when things got out of hand. Declan dialed another number on his phone.

"Have you come to a conclusion?" Bobby's menacing drawl filtered in through the other line.

"Yes. I have," Declan replied. "The conclusion is this: my father is one step away from accepting a promotion to become an ambassador. He won't be in need of your father's services as a lawyer. It would only compromise the fact that we're fighting against your family as Fiona comes back into town. We're not going to pay you a cent. You can sue us all you want but we have something against you that would make sure you get a hard slap on the wrist for what you did to my sister."

For a while the only thing Declan could hear on the other end of the line was Bobby's heavy breathing. Finally Bobby hissed. "This isn't over, Coyne. This isn't over," before hanging up.

Declan rolled his eyes. He got one problem out of the way, no onto another. His father. His father seemed to hate him and Fiona for some reason, a reason that escaped him. But his father seemed to hate Declan the most. As if he hated Declan since childbirth or something.

And that's when it hit Declan.

Michael didn't want them to begin with.

* * *

**Bobby's not gone. He doesn't give up that easily. I love Declan/Fiona moments. Please leave a review.**

**~Crystal**


	21. Mack and Adam

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

**_Chapter 21: Mack and Adam_**

Fiona woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She couldn't help but replay the events that happened the night prior in her mind. She bounced out of bed and reached her arms into the air, stretching. Take out the fact that she and Matt got caught and the fact that there was a lockdown she could honestly say last night was the best night of her life. _And_ she didn't get in trouble with the police, she just got a warning. Something that wouldn't be needed to be told to her parents.

"Good morning Ms. Cartwright," Fiona chirped, walking into the kitchen and tying her hair back into a ponytail. She found it slightly odd that her "guardian" was actually up and in the kitchen cooking breakfast and not in her room or in front of the TV watching Soaps. _Very _odd, in fact. "What's for breakfast?" She asked, looking at the stove.

"Eggs and toast and some oatmeal," Ms. Cartwright replied, wiping at her forehead with the back of her hand. "Take a seat; it should be finished in about two minutes." Fiona sat down and spread out a napkin and grabbed a fork and a knife. She adjusted the sunflower that was sitting in the middle of the bar. Her smile returned to her face as her thoughts went back to last night. "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy, Fi," she commented, turning around with a pan in her hands to scoop the eggs onto her plate. "I'm sure it has to do with a boy."

"The most wonderful boy in the world, you mean," Fiona replied, sprinkling pepper onto her eggs.

"If I'm not mistaken you said the same thing a few months prior to coming here," Ms. Cartwright pointed out, putting toast on Fiona's plate and putting a bowl of plain oatmeal in front of her.

"Did you have to bring that up?" Fiona grumbled, taking a small bite from her toast. "I've moved on, Ms. C. I have a great boyfriend." _I think. We never really talked about it. But he willingly made out with me at the dance so that means we're together, right? I'll talk to Holly J about this._ Ms. Cartwright sighed and sat down in a stool next to Fiona. "What?" Fiona asked, suddenly sensing that something was wrong. "What is it?"

"It's about the trial," Ms. Cartwright replied.

"It's actually happening isn't it?" Fiona whispered.

Ms. Cartwright nodded. "Next Saturday you have to be back in New York to testify against Bobby."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then he'll be able to do it again to another unsuspecting girl because you let him," Ms. Cartwright said softly, rubbing Fiona's shoulder. "I know reliving the night will be hard. But you have to do it. You have to make things right."

"But what if he walks away even if I testify against him? What then? I went through all this for nothing?" Fiona demanded.

"It wouldn't be for nothing if the verdict ended up that way," Ms. Cartwright explained. "You alerted the world to what kind of person he is and that's all that matters. You'd be able to finally let go and really move on instead of letting us believe that you've moved on." Fiona didn't respond. "Do you want me to book your flight for next Saturday?"

"Sure," she replied with a shrug. "Declan expects me all ready. Might as well confirm it." She took another bite of her toast and pushed her plate away from herself. "I'm going to get changed and then I'm going to go next door."

"It seems like you live there now," Ms. Cartwright commented, taking up Fiona's plate.

"It's more lively," she said with a shrug as she went back to her room. Actually, she wanted to say it felt more like a real family lived there but she kept her mouth shut. She closed the door to her room and jumped onto her bed, grabbing her phone and dialing a number she knew by heart.

"Hullo?" Declan answer sleepily.

"Geeze, Decs, have a little fun with your computer and Wikipedia last night? Can't get enough information in that sponge brain, can ya?" Fiona giggled, going through her closet to try and find something to wear to the Football game that afternoon.

She was surprised it hadn't been canceled in light of things that happened but Mr. Simpson decided that the students needed something to take their minds off of the dance. They were at their last warning, he told them. If anyone stepped out of line again then drastic measure would have to be taken. Fiona didn't believe him for a second so she wasn't worried.

"It wasn't Wikipedia keeping me up, it was the bastard of an ex-best friend," Declan replied, letting out a little yawn. "What's gotten you up so early in the morning?"

"Declan, it's 11."

"That's early by your standards."

"Oh, Decs, sometimes you have to learn to get up and seize the day."

"You're seizing something and it's not the day. You're not drunk or high or anything, are you?"

"Of course not." Fiona rolled her eyes. Sometimes Declan could be so…Declan. "But I now have another reason to come to New York instead of just seeing your face, which I miss dearly."

"Look in a mirror, it's almost the same," Declan joked.

"Dec-laaaan," Fiona sighed.

"Sorry, _Fi-oh-nuh_. Why is it that you're coming besides seeing your handsome twin brother."

"The trail's actually happening," Fiona sighed. "Next Saturday. I have to testify." Silence hung in the air. Fiona checked her phone to make sure they were still connected. "Declan?"

"I'm still here, Fi, I'm just trying to process this," he replied, suddenly sounding wide awake. "Are you ok, kiddo?"

Fiona smiled at the name. Usually it bothered her that he called her kiddo because he always took the time to remind her that he was five minutes older than her but right now she felt close to him. Closer than she felt before. She wished he was there with her. She wanted him to hug her tight and tell her that everything would be ok. "Yeah, I'm fine. I will be fine."

"Good. Surround yourself with good people until you get here, ok? I'll make sure everything goes smoothly around here."

"What about Dad?"

"I'll take care of him. I'll go tell Mom when you're coming back so you have someone picking you up. I imagine Ms. Cartwright is coming as well so we won't have to worry about you ditching."

Fiona giggled at the memory. "It was one time and I ended up home in the next four hours. It's not my fault Barcelona has great fashion."

Declan laughed as well. "So what do you have planned today?"

"Today's the big Football game at Degrassi. I wanted to cheer them on."

"Uh huh," Declan said in a way that made it obvious that he didn't believe her. "What about the rest of the night?"

"I don't know." She spun a strand of wavy hair around her finger. "I was thinking of throwing a party. Just a small one for a few of the football players. You always said I needed to meet new people and the easiest way to stat is there. I all ready know Riley and Matt."

"Ok, put it on my tab."

"Declan, I don't want _you_ paying for anything when I have a card with Dad's name on it," Fiona sighed.

"Think of it as a 'I can't wait for you to get home' present. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Have I told you that I love you?"

"Not this morning but you just did and I love you too." He then lowered his voice. "Oops, that's Mom. She wants me to go shopping to find a new suit for the trial. Before I go, purple or blue?"

"Blue, brings out your eyes. I'll make approvals once I get back. Don't get something _too_ ugly."

"I never do with the fashion police on my tail."

"Ha ha," Fiona laughed sarcastically. "I'll call you later."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." Fiona hung up the phone and called for Ms. Cartwright as she took a shirt out of her closet and held it up against her clothes. "Oh, I was wondering if I could have some people over for a party? The Panthers have a big football game today and I want to throw a party for them."

"But what if they lose?" Ms. Cartwright asked in confusion.

"I don't have to have a reason to have a party, do I?" Fiona asked with a smile.

She smiled in return. "No, I guess not."

"So, would that be ok?"

"Yes, Fiona, it'll be fine. Just not too many people, ok?"

"Ok." Fiona quickly changed her clothes, put on some makeup but made sure it looked natural, and picked up the phone one more time. She talked to the person on the other end for about ten minutes before brushing her hair and tying a scarf around her hair to keep it out of her face. Once she decided she looked presentable she put on her favorite pair of heels, grabbed her purse, and left the condo only to walk the short walk to the condo next door. "Good morning everyone," she chirped.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Mack asked, chewing her cereal.

"Mouth closed," Matt groaned, pouring milk over his own cereal. "Good morning, Fiona," he added as an afterthought, blushing slightly. He smacked Max on the arm when she made kissing sounds and he blushed even redder.

She giggled. "Fiona, are you coming to the game?" She asked eagerly, her blue and green eyes were shinning as she kicked her feet back and forth, hitting the chair that was close to her feet.

"Of course, I have to support the Panthers," Fiona replied.

"More like support my brother," Mack said in a fake stage whisper.

"Shut it," Matt snapped. "Max, get back to your conjugations."

"Fine," she groaned, dropping off her chair and going to her room. "But don't leave without me."

"If only we could," Mack replied. Max stuck out her tongue and Mack returned the gesture with a smile. "The kid's turning into a little Drama Queen," she noted, taking her plate and putting it into the sink. "And she's starting to want to wear makeup? Should we put a ban on that or something?" When she didn't get a response she turned around and made a face. Fiona and Matt were talking to each other quietly, their foreheads pressed together. "Guys, it's too early to make me gag," she groaned, walking over to the phone that suddenly started to ring. "Montgomery residence," she answered.

"Hello, this is Officer Cooper. I need to speak with Mackenzie Montgomery."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Speaking."

"Miss, I understand that you were a witness to a Mark Fitzgerald stabbing a knife at an Elijah Goldsworthy at a dance at the Degrassi Community High School last night."

"Yes, I was," she replied. "But Eli didn't get stabbed. Fitz stabbed the wall. Right? I don't know, I was at a weird angle, I couldn't really see anything."

"You're correct in saying that. Now I need to know what your relationship with Mark Fitzgerald is."

Mack's heart clenched. "Why do you need to know?"

"Being a witness, we need to know your relationship with mark and Elijah and then we're going to need to hear from you what happened."

"But _why?_"

"Well, as a witness, you're going to have to come to trial in a short week to testify."

"What's be being charged for?"

"I cannot disclose that at this time."

Mack squeezed her eyes shut as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "Do I have to go in for questioning today, or…?"

"Today would be favorable but if there's something else in the way…"

"Tomorrow's better. Will I know the date of the trial then?"

"Yes ma'am, we'll also contact you incase the date changes."

"Ok, thank you sir."

"Thank you. Have a good day now."

Mack hung up the phone and made a face at it. "Yeah, like that's possible," she mumbled returning it to the cradle and running a hand through her hair. _Geeze, it's London all over again. _

"Who was that?" Matt asked, turning around in his seat.

"Next door neighbors," Mack replied instantly. "They wanted me to tell Max to turn down her _garbage_ called music."

"It's not garbage!" Max denied, immediately coming out of her bedroom. "You like Britney Spears too."

"Yes, but not when it's playing 24/7 and the only thing I hear when I go sleep is _'All eyes on me/in the center of the ring/just like a circus'_."

"It's better than that depressing junk _you_ listen to all the time."

"Three Days Grace is _not_ junk!"

"Says you."

"Yeah, says me and I'm gonna–_ouch_!" Mack cried out the same time Max did when Matt stomped over and grabbed their ears. They were crying out in pain, trying to pry his fingers off of their ears as he held on tight.

"What are you two fighting about?" Matt asked calmly, ignoring their whimpers of pain.

"Music," Max replied.

"And is this argument needed?"

"No," Mack groaned.

"And anyone is allowed their own opinions about which music is good, and which isn't right?"

"Yes!" The girls replied in unison.

"Good. Now apologize." He let go of their ears and they immediately brought their hands up to rub them as they went into Max's room, grumbling about having a stupid brother. Matt chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry about that. Sometimes noting gets through to them."

"That's all right. I have to go through some drastic measures with Declan as well," Fiona replied. "Speaking of, I talked to him last night. He suggested that you guys come with us to New York for a break from Toronto. We could show you around Manhattan, hit all the great stores, see the Statue of Liberty, go to the Rockefeller Center. Maybe go on a moonlit date…" her voice trailed off at the end as she lifted her eyebrows.

A sly smile formed on Matt's face. "Everything sounds like fun but the _last_ thing sounds the best," he muttered, leaning close to her. They were close to kissing when a loud crash came from Max's room causing the two to jump apart and blush.

"I didn't do it!" Max and Mack chorused.

"I think we should leave before they destroy the whole condo," Matt sighed. Fiona giggled.

* * *

"Why're you so nervous?" Adam's voice broke through Drew's thoughts. He and the rest of the team were sitting on the front stairs of Degrassi, waiting for some other members to show up. They didn't want to get changed until everyone was there so they could have a pep talk in the dressing room. As usual Drew ended up making Adam go early, which he hated because he never had anyone to talk to. The past twenty minutes Drew had been spinning his helmet in his hands, his right foot tapping rapidly on the steps. The brothers sat away from the other team who were talking about what had happened at the dance. Owen was staying unusually quiet, eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest. "Is it about the game?"

"No," Drew said with a little laugh and a scoff. "I'm not nervous."

"Liar," Adam immediately shot back. Drew looked at him, his knee continuing to bounce. Adam nodded at his brother's knee. "Your knee bounces like that when you're nervous about something. It's a dead giveaway. How did you think Mom knew whenever you came home with a bad test? The table would move like there's an earthquake under your seat."

Drew laughed a little and looked back at the numbers on his helmet. Adam studied the side of his brother's face. He didn't expect Drew to actually answer him but he finally did. "It's just…what if Alli comes? I don't think I could play if she comes."

"Drew, you're going to have to put everything but football out of your mind when you play or else you'll do badly. Remember that Descartes game? Remember Brittni?" Adam prompted. Drew made a face. One of Drew's past girlfriends, Brittni, had dumped him for reasons that were unknown to him but it messed him up so badly that he almost cost their team the game. "You're just going to have to put personal affairs to the side. You can call her later."

"But what if she expects me to call her now? I should. I need to apologize. I didn't mean for this to happen. I have to do something."

Adam sighed as Drew continued on with his rant, mumbling under his breath, not taking his eyes off of his helmet. He didn't know which was worse, him constantly talking about Alli or him constantly talking about Mack or him constantly talking about football. He could handle each in moderation but when Drew's mind was stuck on one thing it was hell in the house.

Adam lifted his head when he heard a few car doors slam. Fiona waved at him, a bright smile on her face. He waved back. They've talked a few times on and off while he waited for Drew to finish practice and she waited for Matt. His eyes turned to the small girl, obviously Max, who was following Fiona, her eyes glued to a book. Matt and Mack were talking to each other in the car for a few minutes before getting out themselves. Adam's eyes were glued to her as she casually walked towards the group. To him her hair was shinier than usual, her eyes brighter as well. She wore a simple off the shoulder Superman t-shirt and jeans but he's never thought of her as more beautiful than that moment. He could see why Drew liked her so much.

_Did he really?_ Adam asked himself, forcing himself to look at his feet. His shoelace was untied. _He goes after her a lot but he doesn't seem emotionally attracted to her, only physically. And she's made it obvious she's not interested…_

"Hey Space Cadet, mind coming back down to Earth for a second?" Adam blinked and looked up at Mack's smiling amused face. "As I was saying, this is my little sister Max. Max, this is Adam, Drew's brother," she said as she pointed to Max who finally took her eyes out of the book. Adam raised his eyebrows at her two different colored eyes before looking at the twins and looking back at her. She did look like a mixture of them so her having both their eye colors wasn't so odd.

"Oh, so _you're_ Taylor Lautner's brother," Max said with a big, gap toothed smile while jerking her thumb in Drew's direction, who looked at her and scrunched up his eyebrows.

Adam laughed. "Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"It's an insult if it's coming from my sister. She said it," Max said with a shrug as Mack made a noise. Then she turned to face her big sister. "You know, for someone who claims to _hate_ him, you sure talk about him an awful lot."

Adam's eyebrows lifted as his lips parted slightly. _She couldn't actually _like_ him, could she?_ He glanced at his brother who acted like he was listening as he talked to Matt but Adam knew that he was listening very closely. Anyway to win her over, he'd take.

"It's 'cause I have so much fun putting him in his place," she replied evenly. "Hey, Adam, where are Eli and Clare?"

"Probably out somewhere being all couple-y," Adam replied bitterly.

"Do you want to go to the mall with us? Max doesn't want to wait around for the game to start and I need to get a book that just came out."

"What about Fiona?" Adam asked, turning to the girl who was standing proudly by Matt's side.

Mack made a scoffing sound. "She'll be fine with my brother. It's not like they'll miss us," she commented bitterly, swinging the keys around her finger. "So? In? Out?"

"I'm in, just let me tell Drew where I'm going," Adam replied. Mack nodded and lead Max back to the car. He quickly told his brother where he was headed and followed the girls to the Chevy Impala. Adam whistled at the sight of the car before getting in the passenger seat. As Mack drove he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and noticed that her posture was stiff and her jaw was clenched as if she were mad about something.

The trio didn't say anything until they reached the mall. Max automatically wanted to go to Claire's while Mack immediately shot her down and said they were going to go to Borders first. Adam figured he could look to see if some of his favorite comics were in while he waited for them to get their things.

"So what're you looking for, Adam?" Mack asked, following him into the store.

He hesitated on whether or not he should tell her. _Will she find it dorky that I like comics? _He blushed and replied, "I'm looking for a new comic that was supposed to come out today."

"Oh, which one? Spider-man? Batman? Superman? Do they still make those? They're kinda old, aren't they?" She asked, looking at the rack of comics staring back at her in bright colors.

"Old?" Adam repeated. "They're classics! No one makes comics like those anymore. They're all fake versions of them to try and appeal to the newer generation however the older ones are the best. The artwork is better and the storylines behind the issues are genius," he gushed enthusiastically.

"So you really like comics then?"

"Helps pass the time," he said with a nonchalant shrug. Really, he read them all the time but he didn't want her to know that and think he was a nerd or something. He all ready got a sort of nickname with Eli and Clare as the Three Misfits. He didn't want another one.

"Have you tired reading Manga?" Mack asked, lifting her eyebrows.

"What? What's that?" Adam questioned.

"It's a Japanese comic book," she explained, motioning him to follow her into the Manga section where row upon row of books stared back at him. "But you read most of them backwards instead of forwards and the storylines are bit more personal because they're about people like you and me. However, there are some series that are referred to as 'Magical Girl Series' because the girls in the stories have a certain power that mess up their lives. Like this one, _Tokyo Mew Mew._ I used to read them but Max is now obsessed with it," she said as she took the book off the shelf.

"What's it about?" Adam asked

"It's about a girl named Ichigo who visits this café and ends up with a power called'Mew Mew Power'. Her DNA is formed with the DNA of an animal that's about to be extinct and she uses that power to defeat aliens that are taking over the Earth." She shrugged. "It's good if you don't mind all the food puns and how ditzy she is. Now, the one I like is called Peach Girl. It's about this girl named Momo who is friends with a girl named Sae, who isn't really her friend. Momo likes this guy named Toji and Sae does whatever she can to hurt Momo so she goes after Toji so Momo ends up befriending this guy named Kairi who's a player but likes her and she ends up having to deal with Kairi and Toji both liking her."

Adam took the book out of her hands and read the back. He thought it seemed very interesting but sounded really familiar that the same time. And then it hit him and he was laughing a bit. "Sorry," he said to the confused look on her face. "It's just…Momo's predicament reminds me of yours."

"I don't follow," she commented.

"I mean, it's no secret that my brother's after you. And Fitz likes you as well. You're like the Momo in that situation," Adam explained. Then he paused. "What d you think is going to happen to Fitz? Do you think he'd go to jail?" he didn't wait for her to answer. "He'd deserve it."

She studied him. "Just because he's bullied you, you think so?"

Adam nodded and put the book back. "Of course! He's made my life a living hell. Eli was just brave enough to stand up to him. I would've done something too if my mom wasn't threatening to make me change schools again."

"So…you don't think you're brave?" Mack asked slowly.

"If I was I would've told Fitz to lay off. I wouldn't have let him bully me around so much."

"I think you're brave, Adam. Because you walk around and let everyone know who you are. you let Bianca's comments slide off your back and you keep your head high all day long as taunts and threats are thrown at you. You could easily just leave and forget the whole thing but you face it head on," she told him and paused. "To me, courage is being able to stand up against what's wrong and by coming to school every day you're doing just that. Your friends must be proud."

Adam scoffed. "If they weren't so busy making love eyes at each other I'd believe that." He sighed. "I'm glad that they're happy and all it's just…"

"You hate being the third wheel?" Mack guessed with a soft smile. He nodded. "It's worse when it's your brother. All I know is me and Matt hanging out together, eating together, doing everything together. I'll admit it's annoying sometimes but I love being with him. He's my brother, you know? But now that he's dating Fiona I'm always left out and then I get pissed for them leaving me and then I get pissed at myself for getting pissed in the first place." She sighed and a faraway look came to her eyes. "It's just…I don't know where I fit sometimes. Matt's on the football team. He gets great grades. Everyone likes him. And he's dating a wonderful girl and my best friend. I'm happy for him but—"

"You hate feeling like you're not good enough for everyone else?" Adam whispered. She nodded. "I know the feeling. With Drew, everyone likes him. He's the star player. Girls are always falling for him. He can charm his way out of any situation. And it makes me wonder how am I important to the world? To my family?" He couldn't believe the words just fell out of his mouth like that. He hadn't even talked to Drew about how he was feeling but here he was telling someone he fairly knew about his deepest problems. "I hate being compared to him. I know people don't say it out loud, but I know that's what they're thinking."

"I know, right?" Mack agreed. "With us, I'm always compared to Matt _and_ Max despite her being younger. She's the happier, popular one who excels at every sport she tries. You name it, lacrosse, soccer, skateboarding, swimming especially. She loves to swim. With Matt, everyone thinks we're supposed to be the same and everything. It's like…I don't know how to be myself in my family."

"Excatly. I just feel…"

"…So…"

"Trapped," they finished at the same time, staring at each other.

"Hey, I found the book I wanted. I want a pretzel. Let's go to Auntie Anne's. Then can we go to GameStop and Hot Topic? And then I want to go to that new nail polish place. They have this new polish that's green but turns red in sunlight!" Max said all in one breath, sipping the drink that was in her hand.

"Ok, Jumping Bean, but don't forget we still need to see the Panthers play," Mack said with a laugh, ruffling Max's hair. "Hey, let me have a sip of that. What is it?" She asked, taking the drink out of Max's hands and taking a sip before Max could even say anything. She made a face and swallowed. "Ugh. How do you like that watermelon flavored stuff?"

"How can you _not?_ Remember, you're looking at the 4th of July Seed Spitting Champion for _three_ years running."

"That's only because I can't get that disgusting flavor out of my mouth long enough _to_ spit," Mack fake growled. Max stuck out her dark red tongue (from the drink) and turned to walk towards the exit. "Hey Adam, this is going to sound weird but…is it ok if I call you sometime? So I can talk to someone?"

He knew what she was really asking for, someone to vent to about stuff that she couldn't vent to her siblings about. Adam needed it as well but he didn't know how to ask. He was glad she did it for him. He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good. I need that when Drew's driving me up the wall."

She put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. He felt electric shocks running down his arm. "He has that effect on everyone," she joked.

He laughed.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review. I'm so glad you're enjoying this story. It's half-way done. I have the whole thing outline and I'm working on the sequel which will be just as great if not better than this fic. I'm staring to love the idea of Adam and Mack being friends. They actually have a lot in common. What do you think? Please leave some love.  
**

**~Crystal**

**P.S. I have a new Drew story up called Tangled Webs. Please check it out. Also, I've changed my pen-name to Crystal Manning. Crystal because I like the name and Manning because Craig is one of my favorite characters of Degrassi.  
**


	22. Fiona's Party

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

**_Chapter 22: Fiona's Party_**

Fitz needed to get out of the house. He hated seeing his mother cry and that's the only thing she's been doing since she got his call saying he was in jail. She never even gave him time to explain what happened and his reasoning behind what he did. How she bailed him out of jail on her salary was beyond him but he was glad. He couldn't stay there much longer. The way the police officers were looking at him was getting to him and he didn't know how long he'd last until he cracked.

But now he didn't know what was worse. Having the police officers stare at him as if he were some criminal or hearing his mother bawl his eyes out. The only time he's seen her cry that much was because of something _he_ did. She never cried that much when Grant or her other boyfriends left her. Not even when his father…

He shook his head and forced himself off his bed. He was going to get out, see that Panthers football game. Bianca would probably be there to support Owen and to try and find a new toy for her to play with. That's one thing he didn't get about his friend. Why she went after guys like they were tools of entertainment and not people. She seemed to prefer guys that were dating other girls, which was something that Fitz that was odder. But he didn't question it. That's one thing about the three that they knew, not to question each other. They lived their lives they way they wanted to and there was nothing the others could do to change it.

Fitz grabbed his house keys and slowly descended the stairs. He was glad he'd be able to leave the house that he had to (unfortunately) call home for the past four years. He walked into the living room to see his mother sitting on the couch, staring at the wall.

"Mom, I'm going to go out for a bit," Fitz told her, standing in front of her so she was actually looking at him. "Do you want anything?"

She slowly lifted her eyes until she was looking at him and he flinched at her hard gaze. She was staring at him as if an actual criminal was standing in front of her. "I want my song back," she whispered. "My _good_ son. The one that laughed and ran around the front yard. Not the one that…screwed up ever since his father…" her voice trailed off as she dissolved into tears again. Fitz reached forward to hug her but she backed away. "I thought that was it! I thought you were finished with the crime and everything. Why, Mark, why?"

"I didn't _do_ anything, Mom!" Fitz protested.

"And yet you're being charged for attempted manslaughter!" Mrs. Fitzgerald shot back.

"I wasn't going to stab Eli in the first place. I just wanted to scare him, like he did for me when he got me arrested for that fake I.D."

"_Why_ would you accept a fake I.D. in the first place, Mark? Don't you know the trouble it gets people in?" Mrs. Fitzgerald's tears dried on her cheeks as she looked at her son through red eyes. "We can get through this Mark, but it will take a lot of time and cooperation."

"I don't want to go to jail, Mom," he whispered. "Surely you know that."

"And surely _you_ knew that they have a zero tolerance policy for bringing weapons to school." She sadly shook her head. "I knew I should've put you in boarding school…"

Fitz let out a growl of frustration before stomping out of the house. He needed time away from his mother. How could she not believe him? Her own son? They've been through worse things together and she's always had his back. He concluded that it was Grant talking, not her. He felt anger pulse in his veins. His hands clenched into fists and he had the strong urge to punch something. If anyone looked his way twice, he wouldn't be able to control himself. He needed someone to talk him into calming down.

And there was only one person that could do that for him.

He walked the full fifteen minute walk to Degrassi, ignoring the burning in his legs as he heard the faint cheering get louder and louder as he walked closer to the school. For the first time he felt weird going to the school, and not because he was voluntarily going when school wasn't in session. But because he had been suspended, for how long he didn't know, but he could guess it would be a while since he still had to go through his trial. He guessed that he wouldn't be allowed to even watch the game, if he were allowed on the fields. Not like anyone would want him there.

He finally stepped up to the chain-link fence and peered through, watching as the Panther boys got into a huddle as the Spirit Squad started to cheer for them. He glanced at the opposing team, Bardell (it seems like they're the only team they play), and noticed that they looked like they were out for blood. He then looked at the stands to see practically everyone from school and their parents going nuts and cheering like maniacs.

He couldn't help but make a sound of disgust once he noticed Fiona, aka Rich Bitch to him, in the crowds. She wouldn't be caught dead at a football game. She didn't even like touching her own locker because it was infested with germs. _Germs of the public school variety._ He looked through the stands again and squinted his eyes when he saw Bianca sitting there. She looked bored but Fitz could see through her charade. Her eyes kept scanning the football guys, as if searching for her new pray. Fitz made a high pitched whistle sound through his teeth. Bianca immediately sat up straighter, as if she had heard him. He whistled again and she looked around, finally resting eyes on him through the fence. She got up, shoving people out of her way, and stalked over to him.

"What're you doing here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's still my school," Fitz replied with an eyeroll. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"No better place to find a new toy to play with," she said with a big smile, hooking a finger in her big hoop earrings. _Why does she wear those? It looks like they'd kill her ears. _"How'd you get out of jail?"

"Mom posted bail last night," Fitz replied. "I have to go to trial next week, though."

"You really did it this time," Bianca muttered.

"I didn't _do_ anything," Fitz hissed. "Why don't people understand that?"

"Because of your record?"

Fitz grumbled curses under his breath. "Look, I don't have time. I need you to get someone for me."

Bianca studied his face. "Fitz, get over her. She's doesn't like you and she definitely won't now."

"B, just get her."

"What do I get out of it?"

"More of that damn expensive gum that's in my locker. You know, you're going to have to start paying me back for that. Nicotine gum isn't cheap."

"Yeah yeah. Wait here, lover boy."

Fitz looked towards the field as the school's band fanfare started playing at high volumes. The starters were being recognized as well as the seniors on the team. They even had confetti shooting out over the stands. Fitz thought they were going too far celebrating a game that they haven't even won yet.

"What're you doing here?"

Fitz flinched at the tone in her voice. It wasn't hard or cold like he expected but it held annoyance, shock, and a little bit of fear. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened."

"There's nothing _to_ talk about," Mack replied, glaring. "You brought a _knife_ to school and tried to hurt Eli. You…you blackmailed Clare into going to a dance with you to get back at Eli for something stupid. You hurt a lot of people, Fitz, and like always you don't care."

"I only hurt my mom. Who else are you talking about?"

"Me, stupid! You hurt me," she practically yelled at him. He lifted his eyebrows but didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. His eyes must've asked the question his mouth couldn't for because she continued. "That stupid dance…I kinda sorta wanted to go with you, ok? But no, you had to go and ask Clare to get on Eli's nerves. You just _had_ to be one step above him. You just _had_ to get back at him. Well, now you're getting what's coming to you. I don't know why I wasted my time with you, you're nothing but a loser who deserves anything he gets." She shot one more glare his way. "I'll see you at trial."

His heart fell. "You're going?"

"I have to. I'm a witness," she snarled before turning and stalking off.

"I can't believe you're willing to drop me because of something stupid Bianca said!"

She stopped in her tracks and her hands clenched into fists before she spun on her heel and walked back to the fence, grabbing it with her fingers. So hard her knuckles turned white. "Something stupid that Bianca said?" she repeated, her voice eerily quiet. "Fitz, you made a freaking _bet _with her over whether or not you'd get me or into my pants or whatever and you think _I'm_ overreacting?"

Fitz lowered his voice. He hated showing weakness and vulnerability but he didn't have much left. He _had_ to make her understand. "Mackenzie, please, you have to listen to me," he muttered. "You…you're the only one that can help me. You've seen a different side of me, a side that could help me during the trial. Please, I need your help."

"I can't help you Fitz," she finalized. "You deserve everything you're going to get." She slowly shook her head and backed away. "Screw you and go to hell!"

Fitz sighed and hung his head. "I'm all ready there."

* * *

"Woohoo! Go, Matt, go!" Fiona cheered along with the rest of the Panther fans in the stands. Flags were waving, horns were blaring, and people were cheering up at storm as Panthers lead the game against Bardell 29-27.

"Where'd this change come from?" Holly J laughed at Fiona's enthusiasm. "I didn't think you liked Football."

"It's not the game it's the player that I like," Fiona replied cheekily, sitting down and crossing one leg over the other. Holly J chuckled and rolled her eyes. "So, I'm throwing a huge party tonight to celebrate the Panthers' win. I need you to come over early to help me pick out a cute outfit."

"Isn't that kinda redundant if the guy in question lives next door?" Holly J questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"I meant at the mall, duh," Fiona laughed. "Besides, I need some Holly J time. It seems as soon as the dance came up I haven't seen you at all and that's not ok."

"Yeah, well, working for Student Council is time consuming."

"Don't you mean _Sav_ is time consuming?" Holly J corrected. Holly J's smile lessened but didn't go away completely. "I knew something was going on between you two. He has that love stare in his eyes."

"Love stare," Holly J asked with a laugh. "There's nothing going on between us, Fi, we're just having fun which is what I need right now. I don't need a relationship or commitment or anything."

"Well, have your fun now but I still expect you to become my sister-in-law," Fiona reminded her, gently nudging her friend with her shoulder. "Declan really misses you," she added as an afterthought.

"I'll admit I do too but I don't miss what he became," Holly J replied. "He tried…to make me into something that I'm not."

"He was only looking out for you." Holly J turned a fierce gaze to Fiona. She held up her hands as if surrendering. "Easy now, I understand that you actually like…to work," she choked the words out as if it were bitter on her tongue. "But he just wanted what was best for you and he was showing you how he could take care of you if anything went wrong."

"With College applications and exams and senior photos, I just couldn't deal with a relationship. Don't start making me feel guilty." A smile formed on Fiona's face. "That's your plan!"

"I know nothing of the sort," Fiona said with a fake southern accept and a bat of her eyelashes. "So, what kind of thing with Sav do you have now?"

"What, are you going to report me to your brother?"

"Maybe."

Holly J chuckled and shook her head. "So who's telling Declan things about you?"

"No one. I haven't done anything wrong. I'm the good twin. But you're coming to the party in something cute and short, ok?" Fiona said without waiting for Holly J's answer. "This is going to be a night about the joy of manipulation."

"Ah, now that's Coyne talk that I can understand."

"It's going to be. The whole place will be decked in Blue and Yellow. There will be a big cake. Lots of sparkling cider. A karaoke machine. Dance Dance Revolution, for those that don't mind sweating. I mean, really? Ugh. Good finger foods, I was thinking mini quiches, and of course a party wouldn't be a party without Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever, and an innocent game of Strip Poker." A devilish look came to her face at the last thing commented.

"Somehow I thought that you Coynes would stay away from games at a party," Mack commented, sitting down on the bench next to Fiona, her eyes on the back of her camera, shuttling through the pictures that she took.

"Games like that fuel gossip and I need as much information as I can get. The Anti-Grapevine gives me nothing. Chantay is really slipping. I mean, the only thing that's been up there was that Drew cheated on Alli. _Bor-ring!_ I need a good scandal."

"Just give it a few minutes. The word Degrassi goes hand in hand with a scandal."

"But I can't wait that long!" Fiona sighed then changed the subject. "I'm having a party tonight for when the Panthers win. What're you going to wear?"

"I don't do parties, Fiona."

"But you went to the Vegas dance."

"Yeah, only 'cause I lost that stupid bet. You have nothing over me, I'm not going," she said as she finally put down the camera and looked at her. "Besides, it's not like you'd notice that I wasn't there. You'd only have eyes for my brother."

"What's wrong with that? We _are_ dating."

"Really, I hadn't noticed," She said sarcastically. Fiona's eyebrows slid together as she glanced at Holly J who shrugged.

"Are you…annoyed by that or something?" Fiona asked slowly. She didn't want to be put in the same position that Holly J was in back in the summer. After talking it out she realized how clingy she was and also realized how badly it reflected on her family.

"No. I like having to watch my sister and having to change my plans all the time. I like having to eat lunch by myself. I like being left out on movie trips or going bowling," Mack said with heavy amounts of sarcasm dripping off of her words. "You're taking my brother away from me."

"Guys," Holly J tried to interrupt the two before they blew up at each other and because the clock was running out and the Panthers only had time for one more play. Fiona may be sweet on the outside but she knew when to get rough 'n' tough. She'll protect her family name when she needed to and she didn't hesitate to cut people down.

"I'm not doing anything," Fiona protested. "I'm just dating a guy who just so happens to be your brother. I thought you were fine with it."

"Did you ever _ask _if I was fine with it?"

"Why would I need to ask _you_? Why should it matter if you're fine with it or not? I'm going to date him anyway."

Mack squinted her eyes. "Oh, so that's it."

"That's what?" Fiona demanded, not caring that people were staring at them. It wasn't like she wasn't used to it. With the Coyne name she got followed by the paparazzi more times than not in New York.

"Is that the only reason you're friends with me, to get to my brother?"

Fiona gasped. "I can't believe you asked that!"

"Guys!" Holly J yelled a little louder, looking back and forth between the fighting girls and the football game. The Panthers were on the front line, crouched and ready for the last play as Drew took his position behind a player, crouching down, gearing up for the last throw.

"Really? In the few months I've been here can you really say that you know me? This was probably your idea from the very start!"

"Why do you care that I'm dating your brother anyhow? Are you jealous that I get to spend more time with him? You've spent _eighteen_ years with him, why don't you let him live his own life?" Fiona shot back, jumping to her feet as did the shorter girl, which caused everyone else in the stands to jump to their feet and cheer on the Panthers.

"_I_ am an important part of his life and I don't deserve to be shoved to the side for some girl who's too afraid to face her own problems."

"I'm not afraid!" Fiona hissed, getting in Mack's face.

"Oh yeah? Then why won't you ever talk about it? Why won't you go home and face it? Why do you always find excuses to stay away from the phone if your mother calls? You're a fucking coward, Fiona, and my brother doesn't need that."

"Who are you to dictate what I do with my life? I am not a coward, I am a Coyne and we Coynes do _not_ get scared."

"Then prove it!"

"GUYS!" Holly J shouted, pushing her way in between the two, pointing at the field. "This game is more important than your petty argument! You can settle it later!"

"Fine!" The two girls huffed, turning to look at the field. The ball was snapped back to Drew who backed up, his head turning from side to side to see who was open but Bardell really wanted to stop the Panthers from scoring and held them back as best as they could. Someone sprinted at Drew and he shifted on his feet as if contemplating his next move as the people in the stands yelled and cheered so loud that the girls were surprised they weren't deaf.

"Throw the ball! Throw it!" The stands yelled but the ball stayed glued to Drew's fingers.

"What does it matter if he throws it or not? We're going to win anyway," Fiona commented.

"Better to win by more than it be a close game," Holly J replied, looking at the clock. Seven seconds. "Throw it, Drew!"

"Matt's open! Throw it to him!" Mack added. Fiona looked at her two friends as if they were crazy as they continued to yell and jump up and down. She started to wonder why she dealt with them when, recently, the only thing they've been doing was get on her nerves about the choices she's been making whether it be about "champers" as Fiona calls it or her not wanting to go to the trial. But, at the same time, she knew that she'd be lonelier than she's ever been if she didn't know them. Back in New York she was lonely but even there she had temporary friends that made her feel better.

Drew finally saw an opening and threw the ball right before he got tackled to the ground. Everyone watched as the ball flew through the air and Matt took off running as K.C. tried to get out of the way of a big beefy player but he was being held back. Matt's fingertips barely grasped the ball as he was tackled from behind but it was enough for him to get it over the line before he went down. A loud cheer erupted in the stands as horns went off and the Panthers team cheered and congratulated each other. The Panthers' fans stormed the field and made a tunnel for the players to run through as confetti cannons were set off.

"Party at my place, spread the word," Fiona told some people in the stands before hooking arms with Holly J and rushing down the bleachers (as well as she could in heels) as Mack followed, walking as if she didn't have a care in the world. She seemed bored, actually, which was true. It didn't surprise her that Matt ended up winning the game for them. His room was decked out in trophies and plaques from soccer, lacrosse, basketball, and football. She was over all of his achievements. She stopped at the bottom of the bleachers and made a face when Matt picked up Fiona and spiun her around, ignoring her cries of him getting sweat on her clothes.

"It's going to be another annoying night in the Torres house. Drew's not going to stop giving us a play-by-play of the game despite us being here," Adam commented, jerking his thumb in the stands where his parents were talking.

"Yeah, same at my place. But he brags instead of talks about things," Mack replied with a smile.

"Not to pry but how come your parents aren't here?" Adam asked, looking around. "I figured they'd want to be here on Matt's 'big day'." He made finger quotes.

"They're in California for work," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Max and I are filling in as the 'proud parents'." She made finger quotes as well.

"Hey sis, you don't want to give your own brother a congratulatory hug?" Matt asked as he walked over to his twin, Max was on his back, her legs hooked around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Not when you smell like a gym sock," she replied, making a face. Matt laughed, leaned forward, and kissed the top of her head and dropped his sister.

"Anyway, Max is going to go to a friend's house for the rest of the day and sleepover. She'll be back sometime in the afternoon but she said she'd call," Matt reported, putting a hand on top of Max's head, who nodded rapidly. _I gotta lay off that extra sugar in our Kool-Aid,_ Mack thought. "And some of the guys are going out for a celebratory lunch after we shower."

"I'd rather opt out instead of having to listen to the game non-stop for the next three hours, but thanks for the invite anyway," Mack said stiffly, glancing at Fiona.

"I want you to go."

"Well _I_ don't want to go. I think I have work anyway."

"How would you get there? You don't like taking taxis."

"Why's that, Princess?" Adam joked, interrupting the conversation.

"Hey, there are creepy people out there for all I know the taxi driver could be a rapist or something," Mack grumbled.

"Or, it could be the Cash Cab."

"That's only in New York."

"He could take the drive to Canada. It's not that far."

"_Anyway_, it's not long of a walk. If I have work I'll just do that and if I don't I'll just wait around and ask if Peter could drive me back." She shrugged. No big deal.

"Or, you could come over to my place," Adam suggested. "If that's ok with him," he quickly added, flinching under the glare that Matt shot his way. "We could watch movies or something."

"I like that plan better," Mack agreed.

"Uh-huh, let me talk to you for a second," Matt said as he grabbed his twin's upper arm and dragged her away a bit. "Why're you avoiding Fiona?"

"I'm not avoiding anyone, especially your precious girlfriend," Mack replied with an eyeroll.

"You said you were fine with it."

"I was until you started ditching me left right and center."

"So what if I want to spend time with her? I'm around you _all the time_."

"Excuse _me_ for suffocating you," Mack growled. "I'm going over to Adam's. Have fun at Fiona's party. Maybe you won't be so damn cranky if you actually get some."

"Huh, that's funny because _you_ became bitchy _after_ you got some," Matt shot back and then instantly regretted what he said when her eyes turned hard and tears collected in the corner. He knew he crossed the line but he was too angry to apologize so he pressed his lips together and watched as she turned and stormed away.

He groaned and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. He should've expected the arguing to increase. It seemed as if they started fighting every September, it slowly escalated in October, and got bigger in November before things calmed down again in December.

It's been like clockwork for the past four years.

* * *

Fiona pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. She sat on a stool next o Holly J in the kitchen and watched through the doorway as the guys yelled at the TV screen for some football players to run faster to get a touchdown. Fiona didn't have the party for the girls to sit by themselves while the guys yelled at a screen and acted all macho. She had the party so she could get closer to matt and figure out why he's been so strangely distant lately.

She's practically been laying her affection for him on thick, something that Fiona never did, but that didn't even do anything. She was used to be chased; not being the chaser but Matt was making it hard for her to see where they stood. They've been going out for about a month and a half and they've only kissed once. Well, made out, but that wasn't even the way Fiona wanted their first kiss to be. Sure, she instigated it, but it wasn't what she wanted. It didn't feel right. She wanted to be swept off her feet, not…pawed all over. True, he did ask if she was ok with it and she was, at the time, but in hindsight she wished things developed differently.

"I don't get what's so appealing about Football," Fiona commented.

"You're only upset because it's taking their attention away from your new dress," Holly J teased.

"It's a $1,500 Christian Lacroix! Of course I'm upset!" She replied. "I spent too much money on this to be ignored all night. I thought he was into me."

"He is. He's a boy, boys don't pick up on small things like this," Holly J replied. "And he just got into a fight with his sister."

"And I'm the one who gets shut out? It's not fair."

"Fiona, you're overreacting."

"_You_ try spending over $5,000 for this party," Fiona huffed. "Well, it's not _my_ money, it's Declan's, but still. I might as well go change. That TV is going to have more of his attention than mine." Holly J followed Fiona back into her bedroom as Fiona picked out other clothes to change into.

"Why does this one party mean so much to you? They won their game, let them enjoy their night."

"It's not that," Fiona replied. "It's just…I told my parents about this new 'wonderful boyfriend' that I have. I admit I embellished a few things about him but most of what I said was true but…" her voice trailed off.

"You're worried he's not the real thing?" Holly J supplied. Fiona remained silent. "If he didn't care about you he wouldn't have stayed by your side during your whole drinking episode. He wouldn't drive you to and from school every morning. He wouldn't help with your homework even when it's obvious he knows nothing about it. He wouldn't even bother talking to you."

"Yeah, but, I feel that he's…scared of being with me or something. I mean, he doesn't have a picture of me in his locker or anything. He doesn't talk about me to other guys."

"He's a private person."

"But I wanted to be bragged about. Declan talked about you all the time, it even got annoying having to hear your name in every conversation we had," Fiona said as she pulled some heels onto her feet after changing.

"He's a private person," Holly J repeated.

"A little _too_ private," Fiona added. "The whole family is. It's as if they're hiding something." She tapped her chin. "Come on."

"Where are we going? What about your party?"

"They won't notice we're gone," Fiona replied, walking past them and out the front door. Holly J followed her and they walked the short distance to the condo next door. Fiona took her out her keys, selected one, and unlocked the door.

"You have a key to their condo?" Holly J asked, lifting her eyebrows.

"It's incase one of them gets locked out," Fiona replied, turning on the lights and walking straight back to Matt's room.

"What're we doing here?" Holly J asked as Fiona turned on the lights in the room and looked around. She expected the room to be messy with clothes strewn everywhere but it was pretty clean, even for a boy. The only thing that made it masculine was the stack of dishes on the desk, the bunch of video games that surrounded the tv in the corner, and the sports posters on the wall.

"I'm…doing research," Fiona replied as she opened and closed drawers on his desk. She stopped and peered at the pictures in frames on his desk. One of a younger version of him holding a baby (most likely Max), both smiling brightly at the camera. One of a young version of him blowing into a bubble wand while a beautiful, dark haired, bright eyed woman had her arms wrapped around his neck, grinning. His mother? Another picture was of him and his twin, grinning widely at the camera with gaps where their front two teeth should be. And the last was of him and a man, most likely his father, smiling at the camera, with what looked like mud on their cheeks holding a giant trophy, their hair was sticking out all over the place from sweat. It was taken four years ago judging by the date stamped on the trophy.

"Awww," Holly J said from over Fiona's shoulder, looking at the pictures. Fiona smiled as well and opened another drawer. She tilted her head slightly when she saw a stack of letters bound together but a rubber band. She picked it up and raised her eyebrows at how thick the stack was. "Wow, he's popular."

"I've seen these before," Fiona commented, taking off the rubber band. "He mailed these. All of 'em, I remember the envelopes," she continued, looking at them.

"Look, they're all stamped with return to sender," Holly J pointed out.

"That's odd. Why would he keep sending letters to someone who sends them back?" Fiona questioned.

"They're all addressed to someone in California," Holly J said as she pointed at the address. "DIdn't he say that their parents are in California? He must keep getting the address wrong."

"But why would he keep sending it to the same address?" Fiona asked. "After getting it back once you'd think that he'd stop."

"Maybe he's OCD or something."

"No. his sisters would've stopped him from continuing to send them. It's gotta be something else. Like…he knew someone there who moved but didn't tell him? Like an aunt or a cousin or—"

"An old girlfriend?" Holly J interrupted.

Fiona's heart clenched as she whirled around to demand why Holly J suggested that and saw that she was leaning over the glowing screen of his laptop. She walked over to the computer and looked at the screen herself. There was a confirmation for a flower delivery. A dozen red roses. The card that went along with it said three simple words: _I miss you. _The address? Somewhere in Montreal.

"That can't be right," Fiona muttered.

"Wait, look at this," Holly J said as she pointed to a folder marked ANNIVERSARY in his e-mail account. Fiona reached over Holly J's arm and clicked on the envelope. Three confirmation e-mails read the exact same thing. The only thing that was different about it was the date they were sent.

"He's cheating on me?" Fiona whispered.

* * *

Frustrations are getting high, eh? Ok, to clear things up I said that the break after All Falls Down was Thanksgiving Break. Now, I'm aware that the exams in the show were for that semester however I needed to change it to Midterms for my story to work. Also, I know Thanksgiving for Canada is not in November but, once again, for the sake of the story it is. Also, if you haven't checked it out yet, please take a look at my newest Degrassi story called _Tangled Webs_.

~Crystal


	23. Fiona's Fear

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

**_Chapter 23: Fiona's Fear  
_**

Fiona tapped her fingers against the desk as she sat staring hard at her computer screen. She frowned and noticed that her nails were slightly chipped. "Great, my French tips are ruined because of a boy," she muttered to herself. A smile formed on her face and she clapped her hands. "Yay, another mani-pedi day!" She cheered then winced when she heard the sound of something breaking and a bunch of boys 'ooing'. "It's ok, it's easily replaceable," Fiona muttered. "Just like certain _boyfriends_."

"I still don't think he's cheating, Fi," Holly J sighed.

"How would you know that he isn't?"

"How would you know that he _is_?" Holly J shot back.

"The e-mails."

"There's a logical explanation for them," Holly J said as she sat down in the chair next to Fiona. "Why would he want to cheat on you, Fiona? You're sweet and nice and funny and extremely stylish not to mention that he likes you for you and not your name which he's told you numerous times before. I don't know why you're blowing this out of proportion."

"Don't you know? I have bad instincts when it comes to men. Case in point, Sebastian, Riley, and Bobby," Fiona replied without taking her eyes off the screen as she logged into Skype.

"Ok, Sebastian just didn't know how to handle an amazing girl like you. Riley's gay so that says something right there and Bobby was a controlling jerk. It's not _your_ fault these things happened, Fi," Holly J tried to reason with her but she could tell by the hard look in Fiona's eyes that she wouldn't budge her thoughts. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow, ok? We can go to the spa and get massages or something."

"Don't you have SATs soon?" Fiona questioned.

"Yes, but you're more important."

"More important than getting into college with my brother whom you'll marry in the future?"

Holly J chuckled. "Yes, more important. I'll see you around 11?"

"Ok." Fiona waved her hand in a way that was supposed to be a goodbye wave. "Tell the boys out there if they're going to break anything else they'll have to pay for it." Fiona scooted back until her shoulders were pressing against her pillows as the door clicked shut, muting the sound of the boys' cheers. She rolled her eyes and stared intently at the Skype page to see her brother's name pop up. She set him about five texts, she figured that'd send him on in a hurry.

"What's the emergency?" Declan asked as soon as a video chat popped up on the screen.

Fiona frowned and didn't respond. Declan looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep in the past couple of days. His eyes were red rimmed and his lids looked a little puffy. He blinked rapidly as if he were trying to keep himself awake. "Decs, are you ok?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, I've…just been helping Mom trying to get things ready for when you get home," he replied, forcing a small smile. "But don't worry about me, I'll be well rested by the time you get here. SO when's your flight?"

"11 in the morning. We should get in by about 12:30 but that all depends on good the airline is," Fiona replied. "Remember last time? They lost my suitcase full of Louis Vitton hand bags. And those were my favorites."

Declan chuckled. "I hardly doubt they _lost_ them, Fi."

Fiona gasped. "I'm going to file a complaint."

"I'll file a complaint with _you_if you don't tell me what was so important that you had to text me five times," Declan joked.

Fiona smiled at his attempt at a joke. "It is an emergency."

"Are you dying?"

"No."

"Is the condo on fire?"

"No."

"Did you get a hole in one of your designer shirts?"

"Declan!" Fiona groaned.

"Fiona, other than your wardrobe being messed up I don't know what's an emergency with you," Declan admitted.

"My boyfriend's cheating on me! That's my emergency," Fiona blurted out, making sure to keep her voice down.

Declan's eyebrows rose. "Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. I know the signs. He's been distant right after we spent the dance making out—"

"TMI, Fi, TMI," Declan groaned.

Fiona stuck out her tongue and Declan returned the gesture. "He doesn't talk about me to his friends _at all_. He won't kiss me; he only kisses me on the cheek. He doesn't talk to me in front of his football friends and Holly J and I just saw that he keeps sending flowers to this girl in Montreal this day every year."

"You snooped?" Declan demanded.

"No, I did research. There's a difference. I mean, I wasn't paranoid while doing it or anything. This is research I'm entitled to."

"Whatever you say, Fi," he sighed. "Did you talk to him?"

"Of course not, what if he _is_ cheating on me? I'll be humiliated. We Coynes don't get cheated on. We don't get dumped. We don't get blackmailed. We don't get used and I'm not going to be the start in this trend. I was hoping it'd be your kid who'd inherit those caterpillar eyebrows."

Declan glared. "Geeze, Fi, tell me how you really feel."

Fiona laughed. "I can wake them for you. Pain free and free of charge."

"Oh, my two favorite phrases," Declan sighed. "If only they could slap that onto a relationship as well."

Fiona sighed. It was obvious he was still hurting about his breakup with Holly J even thought he was trying to be macho and not say anything about it, at least not flat out. "Don't you worry, Decs. I have a few plans up my sleeve to get you two back together."

"What'd Mom say about meddling?"

"Nothing. She only said not to name-drop unless I want to be seen as a snob, which I'm not." She made a face. "It sounds disgusting, like something that came out of someone's nose."

Declan laughed at his sister. "Oh, Fi, you still have your priorities straight I see."

Fiona stuck out her tongue. "Don't make fun of me, Declan Neil."

"I wouldn't if I didn't have plenty of things to make fun of, Fiona Rose," Declan pointed out. "Why don't you just talk to him? Ask what the e-mail was about."

"I can't come right out and ask him!" Fiona cried out. "Then he'll know that I snooped!"

"Ahh, so you _did_ pry into his business," Declan commented, rubbing his chin.

"That's what not what I meant," Fiona sighed. "I also noticed a huge stack of envelopes that he kept. They were all sent to a place in California and they all had 'return to sender' stamped on them."

"That's peculiar," Declan muttered. His eyes moved towards the ceiling as if he were thinking. "Ok, once you guys get here I can try and talk to him about it. Did you ask them to come yet?"

"Not yet, I was going to surprise them tomorrow but I'm pretty sure Mack's not going to come," Fiona replied.

"Why not?"

"We got into a fight," Fiona replied with an eye roll. "She just doesn't understand the pressures and the headaches that I go through and she's jealous that I'm spending time with her brother."

"Does that ring a bell?" Declan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Fiona replied instantly. "I don't even understand why we're friends."

"Because you two balance each other out?" Declan suggested. "I mean with that bet you learned how to handle things on your own instead of running to Mom or Dad or me for help. You proved Dad wrong. You've made her dress better too and that's only something Fiona Coyne could do." He leaned closer to the screen and said in a loud whisper, "She was a wreck before you came along!"

Fiona giggled. "You're so mean, but you're right." She winced when she heard another crashing sound. "I have to go before they all pay for my condo. I'll see you tomorrow. Kisses!"

He gave her a salute before she logged off. She slowly shook her head, smiling. Declan always knew how to put her in a good mood. She closed her laptop and let out a small sigh, trying to think of what to do or how to approach the topic. It wasn't like she was just going to walk up to him and demand what the e-mails were about. She had more class and more tact. Letting out a breath she decided to wait for him to come to her. She didn't know how long she'd be waiting, though, and that's what scared her.

* * *

"Hey, are you ok in there?" Adam called as he lightly knocked on the bathroom door. He knew girls spent a lot of time in the bathroom but twenty minutes he thought was ridiculous. Almost as soon as Mack had arrived at his house she asked to use the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine," her muffled voice came through the door. "It's just…girl problems."

Adam nodded even though the girl couldn't see him. He, unfortunately, knew about girl problems. Despite wanting to not accept the fact that he was still, physically, a girl he still had to suffer through girl pain every month. He knew how to take care of it and the cramps weren't bad anymore, he just wished it would all go away but he knew that it wouldn't. Not unless his mother was willing enough to fork over thousands of dollars for an operation for him.

Adam pushed himself off of the wall that he was leaning against when Mack opened the door. She took a look at him and said, "You didn't have to wait here. I'm sure I'd be able to find my way back to the couch."

"I just had to make sure. It gets pretty dark up here. You might need someone just in case you got scared," Adam said with a shrug.

She laughed and went back downstairs as he followed her, smiling to himself. Usually he was nervous around girls, not knowing if they could tell just by looking at him if there was something off. Most times he didn't know what to say to girls at all and he'd somehow mess his words up until he was a blubbering mess. But with her, he found talking to her was easy. He could tell why Drew liked her. When she wasn't being sarcastic or teasing someone she was really sweet and nice and someone great to talk to.

Speaking of, he wondered where his brother was. Adam was surprised that he wasn't taking the opportunity to flirt up a storm with her to try to win her over…again. Adam thought it was fun to watch him being shot down time after time, watching his ego get bruised slowly each time. Some days he'd get home and even obsessed over _how_ she turned him down until Adam had to practically tape his mouth shut to keep him quiet. He was slightly upset that he didn't have any entertainment but at the same time he was glad that his older brother wasn't ruining things for him.

"Can I ask you a question," Mack suddenly asked him once they got back into the living room.

"Sure," Adam replied, picking up the remote to try and find something to watch.

"Have you always known you were Adam or was it, like, some sort of gradual realization?"

Adam froze with his thumb hovering over a button and looked at her. Her head was titled slightly as she waited for him to answer. Adam bit his lip. He's always rehearsed the answer to the question many times but he hasn't really been asked it before. Clare and Eli questioned it and he had no trouble telling them. But why her?

"Um…I've always known I guess," Adam finally replied. "I mean…I didn't like to wear dresses or skirts or anything. I didn't like anything girly and as I grew up the more I disliked it."

"But how were you sure?" She asked. "I mean, I used to absolutely _hate_ anything girly and as I grew up I realized that I couldn't change who I was. I'm a girl and I got used to it. What made you different?"

Adam shrugged. "I just always felt different than the other girls. I wanted to do what 'tomboys' did but took it to another level I guess. I always hung around Drew and he didn't mind. I cut my hair and always wore guys clothing to hide the body I knew wasn't mine. I felt trapped and then one morning I just woke up and decided that I was going to be who I really was—"

"And you took on the name Adam," Mack finished for him. Then laughed. "For the longest time I was wondering what your mother was thinking. I mean her name being Audra and your names being Adam and Andrew? What kind of parent would do that to their kids?"

"Have you forgotten _your_ name?" Adam shot back with an amused smile. "I mean, its hard saying your name in a conversation since it sounds like your brother's and sister's names. Why would your parents do _that_ to you?"

"Ah, you're quick to change the subject," she noted. "Are you trying to hide something, Mr. Torres?"

"I don't know, do I have anything _to_ hide?" He asked, lifting his eyebrows, enjoying their banter.

"You tell me? Maybe the name of a secret girlfriend? A forbidden love?" She questioned.

Adam rolled his eyes. "You're sounding almost as bad as Eli and Clare. Are guys always that sappy when they like a girl?"

"Was Drew ever that way?" She questioned.

"No, actually," Adam replied after a few seconds of thinking. "I've never seen Drew truly…giddy over a girl. He'd brag about dating a cheerleader, the head of the debate team, head of the science club, even the head of the mathletes—he got tutored out of it so Mom stayed off his case," he quickly added at the look on her face. "He's dated lots of girls but…I don't think he's ever really cared for them. Even when Alli came alone…I didn't think he ever really cared for her. The way I saw it, they were using each other. Alli was using him to get the popularity status she was dying for and Drew was using her just to get his rocks off." Adam didn't know why the word vomit was flowing out of his mouth but he couldn't stop himself. Once he got going is was hard to keep it in his mouth. He wanted to talk to someone about his brother's behavior for years but no one would listen and now someone would. "It was a win-win situation for them and when he cheated—which I'm using loosely—on Alli with Bianca and the whole school found out their…_thing_ fell apart. Partially because of that and partially because of Alli having feelings for Drew and him not feeling the same way."

"'Cause he won't leave me alone," she summed up. "I don't get why he doesn't give up. I've tried the jock type and it didn't work."

"He was a jerk."

"You could say that."

"Well, I don't know anyone in their right mind who'd want to hurt you," he stated with a nervous smile.

She smiled in return. "Thank you, Adam. You're very sweet. I don't know why you don't have a girlfriend."

_You could be my girlfriend._ He stopped the words before they fell off his tongue. It wouldn't work even if he suggested it. She was practically Drew's, not that she was an object or a prize or anything, but the way Drew was going after her he knew that, in a way, she was off limits. But that wasn't fair. It wasn't like Adam didn't have any feelings at all and it wasn't like she didn't like him if she didn't she wouldn't have been there. And then another thought invaded his brain. _What if she's here to just be around Drew._ He practically laughed out loud at his own thought and immediately pushed it back out. This wasn't a competition.

The two turned their attention to the stairs when Drew came bounding down. He took a look at the two on the couch before turning his attention to Adam. "Mom says you need to wash up for dinner," he told his little brother.

"Now? It's only six," Adam said as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Apparently we're having a visitor," Drew sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Grams?" Adam asked, his heart sinking. The last thing he wanted her to know was that he turned back into Gracie whenever she was around. It was humiliating and it killed him a little bit inside each time.

"No…my dad," he replied.

Adam lifted his eyebrows. He figured Drew would be ecstatic when he heard that his father was coming seeing as he hadn't seen him since Audra and Omar got married. Sure, it's been years and his father hadn't said a word but Adam always figured it was because his mother intercepted the calls. Surely Drew had to be the slightest bit excited but he wasn't. His face was eerily void of emotion.

"Wait…does he know about…" Adam's voice trailed off.

A small smile came to Drew's face. "He will once he gets here."

"But Mom—"

"Will have to deal with it. I told her if she tried to make you be…_her_ again that I would refuse to talk to Dad and she wants me to make a 'good impression' with her 'normal family'," he finger quoted.

"Thanks," Adam said with a smile as well.

"No problem, kiddo," Drew said as he ruffled Adam's hair.

"Well, I guess I should be going then," Mack said as she got to her feet, reaching for her backpack.

"Why don't you stay?" Adam asked, unintentionally begging her with his eyes. "There's plenty to go around. Trust me, we need the extra food with how much Drew eats."

"Nah, I wouldn't want intrude on a family thing," she said, shaking her head.

"You wouldn't be intruding, I invited you over and now I'm inviting you for dinner."

She chuckled. "You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

"No."

"You've been around Drew too long." The two boys smiled at her joke and she sighed. "Ok fine I'll stay."

"Cool. Just let me tell my mom and dad," Adam said with a big smile before turning to run up the stairs.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say my brother had a crush on you," Drew commented, breaking the silence between the two that had filled the air once Adam left.

"I have the effect on people, apparently," she replied, looking at him pointedly.

He grinned flirtatiously. "Can't blame a guy. So why aren't you at Fiona's party?"

"Why aren't _you_?"

"I'm grounded," Drew replied. She lifted her eyebrows. "The boiler room thing, Mom banned me from any social event that's not related to school. So the infamous Coyne parties are out. Isn't she your friend?"

"I'm starting to question that actually," she grumbled.

"Fight?"

"Unfortunately. I just needed to be away from her for a bit," she replied. "Do you need help setting the table?"

He lifted his eyebrows at the sudden change in topic. "I do, actually. Thanks."

"No problem." She followed him into the kitchen and followed him around the table with silverware as he set plates and cups down. The two worked in a comfortable silence until Drew suddenly spoke up. "I didn't want to go to the party anyway."

"Why not? I thought all you jocks were friends," she commented.

He shook his head. "That's far from the truth. Most of them don't even like me. Riley's still sore about the whole…blackmail thing. Zane's indifferent because he's Zane. Your brother's pretty decent. He at least gave me a chance. The others…" he shook his head. "The others hated me because I was so young coming onto this team. But it's not my fault I practice and I'm dedicated."

"Hardly," Mack agreed. "Don't you talk to anyone else at schoo?"

"Just you," he replied. "I don't have many friends," he admitted after a few seconds of being quiet. "I never had. People were only friends with me because of my social status. That's all they wanted from me, to get higher up in popularity and tossed me away like a tissue. It was all I knew and I guess I adopted the idea but used it on girls instead. I used them before they used me."

"And what'd you get out of it?"

"Less friends than I started with," he replied with a bitter laugh. "After the whole Bianca thing…I've been thinking. I know, stupid Drew Torres actually thought about something," he muttered bitterly. "I actually have something in my thick skull." She stayed silent and he sighed. "I've been thinking…about how I've been hurt and, in turn, hurt people who didn't deserve it. Alli didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve it. I just…wish I could erase the whole thing, my life but I can't the only thing I can do is start over. And that's what I want to do, by getting a friend. Don't get me wrong, Adam is the best friend I could ever have but I want a friend outside of my family, you know? A real one. One that won't call me stupid. One that I won't feel stupid around. I don't feel stupid around you. That's why I like being around you."

"Drew," she sighed. "I don't need a boyfriend right now. I don't want one. I can't have one. Not with college applications taking my attention if it's not my school, my job, looking after Max. I don't have time for a boyfriend."

"Do you have time for a new friend?"

"I don't know." She put a hand on her hip and a teasing smile on her face. "I all ready have a Torres application. Why would I need another one? What would make you different?"

"You're comparing me to Adam? Really? That's nice." He rolled his eyes.

"Haven't you met me? I'm sarcastic and some can say a little mean." She shrugged. "So I speak my mind all the time, so what? People need to grow a back bone."

"Or you just need a crash course in manners." He lifted his head when the doorbell rang. "That's Dad," he sighed. He let out another breath and walked towards the front door, his palms suddenly flooding. Was his hair ok? Did he smell fine? How about his breath? He shook his head grabbed the knob, and opened the door. He stared at the man that stood on the porch in front of him. He had the same tan skin as Drew and the same blue eyes but his hair was darker, a little bit lighter on the sides, and he had wrinkles in the corner of his eyes when he smiled.

"It's been too long, Andrew," he said as he held out his arms.

"Drew," he corrected "I, uh, I go by Drew now, Dad." The words felt foreign on his tongue. "How are you?"

"Great. Now, are you going to let your old man inside?" Drew stepped back to let his father in who pulled Drew in a bone crushing hug. "You've gotten bigger, Sport. Taller too. And handsome just like your father."

"Uh, yeah, that's what happens when time passes," Drew muttered, moving to close the door but a hand rested on the door, stopping him. He turned and felt his heart stop for a second. "Sabrina," he muttered.

"Oh, glad to know you remember me, Andrew," Sabrina, his father's new wife, said happily, running her fingers through his hair. He flinched at the feeling. "You really need to cut your hair," she commented, brushing past him.

"Dad, what's she doing here?" Drew demanded, closing the door.

"You didn't think I'd leave her behind did, you?" his father laughed.

"No, I guess not," Drew grumbled, ignoring the knots that were twisting in his stomach.

* * *

**This chapter didn't come out the way I expected it to but i'm still kinda happy with it. We got to see a more sensitive side to Drew which I wished they'd show on the show more. He's not just a player, no one is. They have a soft side as well. That's my reasoning as to why Drew became the guy he was. You'll understand soon why Mack accepted his reasoning to wanting to be her friend easily. Ooh, and what's Drew's problem with Sabrina? You'll find out soon! Please leave a review.**** What do you guys like the most about this story? Don't like? Want to see more of? I'll listen so say whatever you want.**

**~Crystal**


	24. Declan and Fiona Take New York Part 1

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

**_Chapter 24: Declan and Fiona Take New York Part 1_**

Matt looked at his watch again and let out another sigh. He leaned back a bit, careful not to lean too far or else he'd fall off the suitcase he was sitting on. He turned his green eyes back to the front door as if willing it to open just by looking at it. _Why does she always have trouble getting somewhere on time?_ He looked at his watch again and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know why you're freaking out, she always does this," Max commented from the couch. She was laying across all the cushions, arms in the air as she held a book in front of her face. "You should get used to it."

"Get used to her raising my blood pressure you mean?" Matt joked.

"Yup?"

Matt cracked a smile. "I'm glad that I have _one_ sister that I can always count on." He looked down at the suitcase by his side. "Are you sure you have everything? Enough clothes for a week? How about a carry on?"

"I'm covered, Mattie," Max replied, turning a page in her book. "Did you get everything covered? Bills? I don't want to come home with no lights again."

"Don't you worry about the bills, Mack and I have them taken care of," Matt told her, rubbing his eyes.

"But…we're behind aren't we?" She asked, finally sitting up and looking at him over the back of the couch. "Almost two months?" Her blue and green eye were filled with concern as she bit her lip.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You've gone through my mail again."

She shrugged. "It's not my fault you leave it sitting open on the table where anyone can read it." She twisted her mouth to the side. "We're not going to have to move again are we?" She asked quietly.

"No," Matt sighed, standing and walking over to her, taking her face in his hands. "We aren't moving again. I promise. We're staying right here."

"But what happens when you two go to college? Who will I stay with?" Max asked, her eyes wide.

Matt let out a breath. "We'll cross that bridge once we get there," he replied, then kissed her forehead. "Don't you worry. I'll take care of everything like I have before. Ok? We'll be fine. We were fine before and we're fine now."

"The last time you said that we didn't have heat for a week in the middle of December," Max pointed out. "_And_ we're running out of food _and_ we haven't gotten our clothes washed in four days." She sighed. "We need help."

"No we don't," Matt said in a steely tone. "We don't need help. We're _fine_, Max."

"Matt, I don't eat some nights and every Wednesday at school. We're not fine. We need help."

"Now that football season is over I can get a job and then we'll have enough money for food and the bills and everything. You don't need to worry about a thing. I can handle it."

"You can't even handle your own twin!"

"Max, stop it," Matt hissed, glaring at his little sister. "We're alive, aren't we? I'm doing a pretty good job of keeping us alive so please just stop. I have too much to worry about without you worrying."

Max frowned. "It's money, right? Why don't you just ask Fiona for some?"

"I'm not asking Fiona for money," Matt said as he closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head. He then let out a long, slow breath and opened his eyes. "I'm not asking anyone for money. I can help this family just fine. We're alive and together and that's all that matters. We don't need anyone else as long as we have each other. We can get by just fine. Ok so maybe we're running out of food and I'm behind on bills but so what? I can get back on track I…I just need to be more organized. Yeah, that's it. And going on vacation will help me clear my head and get organized. Yes, vacation's all I need…" Matt mumbled to himself as his fingers twitched rapidly. He wasn't looking at anything in particular but his eyes darted around. His eyes shot towards the door once he heard it close and he clenched his jaw and hands.

"Uh-oh," Max muttered, grabbing two couch pillows and pressing them against her ears.

"_Where've you been?_" Matt exploded once Mack walked through the doorway. His voice echoed in the vast condo. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow but didn't respond as she dropped a plastic bag down by her feet. "Don't ignore me. I asked you a question!" He snarled, his eyes hardened as his face turned red.

"You need to chill," Mack finally said as she hung her coat on the hook and picked up the bag.

"You never answered your phone and you left randomly in the morning and you're telling _me_ to _chill_. You had me worried sick and you don't even seem to care!" He yelled, right in her face.

She pressed a hand on his chest and pushed him away from her. "You've run out of your meds," she explained calmly. "I went to the pharmacy to get you some more but apparently I'm too late to stop this little 'episode'. So why don't you calm down and just take this?" She suggested, shoving the bag into his chest. His cheeks were red and his chest heaved as he took deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He nodded, gripped the bag, and turned to walk into the bathroom. "Sorry about that, Maxie," she said as she ruffled her little sister's hair. "You know how he gets sometimes."

Max dropped the pillows she was holding and looked at her sister forlornly. "We're in trouble," she whispered.

"We're…in a bind. Not necessarily in trouble," Mack replied. "As long as we're there for each other we'll be fine."

"That's what Matt said but you two are mad at each other."

"I'm not mad at him, I'm annoyed," Mack corrected her.

"But why? Because he's dating Fiona? That's stupid. He's dated girls before and it never bothered you."

"That's because he's never dated any of my friends." She paused. "I'm just…afraid she'd get too close and ruin everything we've worked hard for. You know?"

"It's not a bad thing to ask for help sometimes," Max pointed out.

Mack smiled. "Anyone ever tell you you're too smart for your own good?"

"Only all the time," Max shot back and the two girls laughed. "So, how was dinner at the Torreses?"

Mack placed to fingers to her head and made a pull-the-trigger motion as she stuck out her tongue. "Let's see, their mother grilled me all night basically wondering why I was wasting my time around her sons. However, she did applaud me for helping Drew get a good grade on a math test. His first one apparently. She wondered why a senior was hanging around a sophomore and made it seem like I wanted to jump Adam. Their Dad, step-father whichever way you look at it, was really nice. Actually liked the fact that I had helped Drew study and stuff. Said he was starting to actually try in school. Adam was great to talk to. Drew, despite claiming he only wanted to be my friend, kept flirting with me which wasn't surprising however he toned it down 'cause his mother was there. Oh yeah, Drew's dad and his new wife came over as well and when people weren't talking to me it was a huge awkward fest _because_ Drew's dad thought I was dating Drew."

"Wow," Max laughed. "You always seem to get yourself into trouble with boys who like you."

"Don't I know it," Mack groaned. "Their mom and dad want me to tutor Drew again to get his GPA up to get into a good college but he figures he'd get by with a football scholarship and I don't want to bother."

"Why not? You helped him ace a test."

"Yes, but before he played me, remember? _And_ he used the time to try and get into my pants and I don't want to deal with it again. I just want to stay away from boys for the rest of the year," she groaned.

Max put a hand on her sister's arm and gave it a little squeeze. "I know you're still hurting from your last boyfriend," she said quietly, "but…I think getting a new one would do you some good. You're…you're different since then. I don't see you smile much anymore and I just want you to be happy."

"A guy can't make me happy," Mack pointed out.

"No? You seem to have a lot of fun making fun of guys," Max replied. "And who knows? Maybe you'll find the perfect boyfriend at Degrassi? Like…I don't know. I don't really know anyone there but at least give some of them a chance. Like Drew." Mack scoffed. "I know he's had a bad reputation, but you're changing him! He wants to get good grades! True, it's probably to impress you or something but at least he's trying. You're an amazing girl when you let your walls down. You have to learn to trust people, trust boys again."

"Last time I trusted someone…I got hurt. Really bad."

"Not every boy's going to hurt you."

" I can't do it again, Maxie, I just can't," Mack replied, taking her sister's hand and kissing it. "I appreciate the concern, though." Mack then noticed the suitcases that were by the couch. "What're the bags for? Are we moving again?" She asked in alarm.

"No, we're going on vacation," Max replied. "We need to get away from here for a bit. At least, that's what Mattie said."

"Where are we going?"

"New York," Matt replied, finally coming out of the bathroom. "Fiona and Declan invited us. I thought it was a good idea and we need to get away from Degrassi for a while." He expected her to go against the idea, even kick and scream a bit, but she nodded and agreed. He lifted his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest, glancing at Max who copied him, before the two looked at the other girl. "Who're you running away from?"

"No one," she replied. "I just need a break, like you said. When do we leave?" She asked eagerly, clasping her hands together.

He looked at his watch. "Now."

"Good. Let's go." She turned back towards the door and flung it open only to jump when she saw Fiona on the other side.

"You're coming?" Fiona asked. The way she asked it made it come out more as a wish than a question.

"You can't get rid of me, Fi," Mack replied with a small smile.

"Good." Fiona nodded and smiled as well. "New York needs a good shake up."

* * *

"Declan, everything is in its proper place. There's nothing else for you to clean or move," their maid, Helena, laughed as she watched him move around the penthouse suite. "Goodness, I've never seen you so nervous. It's just your sister coming home."

"I know, I just need to make sure everything is perfect for her. I want this visit to go as smoothly as possible because of the surprise," Declan replied.

"Fiona's going to be so happy that you're staying at Degrassi," Helena said as she clasped her hands in front of her. "She was worried that you'd decide to go back to Vanderbilt."

"I wouldn't leave Fiona alone," Declan told her. "The funny thing is I think she likes public school now."

"Yes, Ms. Fiona does seem happier now," Helena agreed. "Both of you are happier. If only your parents could see it."

Declan smiled and fixed the flowers that were in the vase on the table. He stood up straight when he heard the ding of the elevator that signaled his sister's arrival. He barely had time to turn around when he heard an excited "Declan!" matched the with the sound of Fiona's clacking heels.

"Fiona," Declan laughed as he wrapped his arms around his sister, picking her up easily and spinning her around as she laughed gleefully. "It's about time you got here. You had me worried," he said as he put her down.

"Oh, you've always been a worry wart," Fiona said as she lightly slapped her brother on the arm.

"Hey Decs, how've you been man?" Matt asked, clasping Declan's hand before giving him a "man-hug".

"I've kept myself busy," Declan replied once he let Matt go. "Hey, how are you?" He said, turning to Mack and giving her a hug. "Fiona says you're having a bit of a boy problem."

"Fiona has a big mouth," Mack said with an eyeroll. "And it's not a problem."

"That's what they all say," he laughed and then turned to Max. "Hey Max, how are you? Did you like the flight?"

"Yeah. It's the first time I've been in a private jet!" She replied, her eyes still wide with excitement. "I could run around the plane there was so much space."

"She did it too," Matt added. "Next time, don't let the flight attendants let her have any dessert she wants."

"Duly noted," Declan said the he kneeled s o he was at Max's eye level. "I got one of our maids to fix a guest room especially for you. Why don't you check it out?" He stood and laughed as her eyes got wider. "Helena, show Max where she's staying and please and Bradley in here to take care of their things."

"Yes, Mr. Declan," she said with a big smile. "I'll make some cookies for them as well so they'll be nice and warm once you return."

"Ooh, Snickerdoodles please. Thanks, Helena," Fiona said with a finger wave.

"This is a really nice place," Mack said as she looked around. "But what's Max going to do? I don't want her to get bored."

"That's not possible in New York," Declan replied almost instantly. "Also, I've asked for our uncle to send our cousin over. She's a year older than Max but I'm sure they'll still find something to do."

"You've thought this all out."

He shrugged. "I had to do something while I waited for you guys to get here. I see Holly J couldn't come."

"SAT's," Fiona replied, tight-lipped. Declan nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets as Max ran back down the stairs.

"I love it! It's so cool!" Max said as she ran at Declan and gave him a hug. He chuckled and patted the top of her head. "Thank you so much! "

"I'm glad you like it. Now, our little cousin Isabella is coming over so you two can have…a sleepover of sorts while we're out if that's ok. You can 'boss' Bradley and Helena around as much as you want, I'm sure they won't mind." He looked over Max's head and winked at Helena who winked back and smiled.

"Ok, Max we're going to head out now. Be nice and don't forget to unpack and _don't_ run. Got it?" Matt said as he pointed at her.

"Got it," she replied, pointing back before they placed their fingers on their noses and grinned. "Have fun! Take lots of pictures."

"Way ahead of you, Max," Mack said as she lifted her camera and waved it around. "Where to first?" She asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Actually, I wanted to show Matt around and Fiona wanted to show you some of her favorite places and then we'd meet up at a really nice bistro," Declan replied.

"Why do I suddenly feel scared?" Mack asked.

"You should be with that shopping look in Fiona's eye," Declan replied with a smile. Fiona lightly smacked him on the arm and kissed him on the cheek.

"I missed you," she muttered.

He put an arm around her shoulders. "I missed you too, Fi."

* * *

"Ok, try this one on," Fiona said as she tossed a dress over the dressing room door. She chuckled when she heard Mack curse on the other side. "This one too. Oh, and this one."

"Fiona, how much longer are we going to be here?" Mack sighed among the sound of ruffling clothing and dropped heels.

"Until you find something you like to take back home. And then we need to look at shoes and then makeup and then jewelry and then we're hitting the salon," Fiona replied as she leaned back in her chair and crossed an arm over the other.

"Do you need any assistance Ms. Coyne?" A worker asked Fiona as he twisted his hands. "A drink perhaps? Or maybe something to eat?"

"That won't be necessary, but thanks," she replied with a wave of her hand. The worker nodded and scurried away. Fiona rolled her eyes and let out a breath. "Come on, you can't hide in their forever," Fiona called.

"I can if I'm trying to stay away from this torture," Mack replied, stepping out of the dressing room, tugging at the dress she was wearing. She crossed her arms over her chest as Fiona looked her over. She suddenly beamed and clapped her hands rapidly.

"You look adorable! That's it, that's the one you're getting," Fiona gushed. She got to her feet and brushed away and imaginary tear. "They grow up so fast."

"Oh, stuff it, Fi," Mack grumbled although a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She went back into the dressing room and quickly changed back into her clothes, her arms were filled with dresses, shirts, and skirts. So much that they almost covered her face. Fiona laughed and snapped her fingers in the air. Almost instantly the worker from before appeared out of nowhere.

"You can take these, we're done with them," Fiona told him.

"Yes Ms. Coyne," he said as he took the clothes.

"Also, we're going to take this dress," Fiona added, taking the chosen dress out of Mack's arms. "And this one." She picked up the one she chose and draped it over her arm. "Also, I'd like to take a look at your strappy gladiator sandals, in flats and heels. Gold or silver preferably."

"Right away, Ms. Coyne."

Fiona smiled gratefully as the man hurried off to do what he was told and she sat back down, smoothing out her skirt. She let out a sigh of content. "I love being home," she said as she stretched her arms over her head. "No school work, no Degrassi drama, and more money restrictions. The city's my playground."

"Fi, don't you think you were being a little…I don't know, mean?" Mack asked as she bit her thumb nail. Her elbow was propped up on her other arm that was wrapped around her midsection as if taking on the thinking pose.

"No," Fiona replied with a laugh. "That's his job, to make sure I'm satisfied. And I am." The pleasant smile remained on her face as if she had said that it was sunny outside. "Do you want anything else? I can get him to come back. It's no big deal." She lifted her hand as if ready to snap again.

"No, I'm fine," Mack said as she waved her hands and forced a smile. Fiona shrugged and looked down at her nails. "What made you want to come back?" Mack asked her. She lifted her eyebrows in a questioning way but didn't look up. "I thought you were avoiding New York."

"Well, a certain _friend_ of mine called me a coward. We Coynes aren't cowards," she replied, looking up. "I decided that if I can get up the courage to face Bobby in trial then you can get up the courage to admit your fear."

Mack scoffed. "What fear? I'm not afraid of anything."

"Then how come you haven't dance in four years?" Fiona asked. Mack glared. "From what I've heard you were a very good dancer, very strong. Had the chance to get a full scholarship on it alone but for some reason you stopped four years ago." She tilted her head as she waited for her friend's response.

"I still dance, Fi, just not competitively. I helped teach for Remedial Gym, remember?"

"That doesn't count," Fiona said as she shook her head. "I have something for you." She grabbed her purse and dug around in it, bringing out random things such as lipsticks, eye-pencils, and old crumpled receipts. She finally found the brochure she was looking for and held it out to Mack.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked at it.

"Manhattan College for the Arts," Fiona replied. "It's a liberal arts college right here in New York. They're known for their dancers and theatre majors. The dance majors are elite. They had to go through an audition to get a chance of getting any type of scholarship there but it's worth it. I heard they go pretty far in life. Choreograph for the biggest Broadway shows, some even for the best singers out there."

"Thanks but no thanks," Mack replied, holding the brochure back to her.

Fiona shook her head. "In case you change your mind."

"Thanks, Fi, but I won't change my mind."

Fiona dropped the conversation as the worker came back with an arm full of boxes of different styles of shoes. Mack sat by and watched as Fiona spent the next thirty minutes trying on a bunch of different shoes, most of them looked exactly like each other. Mack was about to pull her hair out of her head and strangle Fiona with it when she finally decided on buying about ten pairs of the shoes and announced that they could leave.

"Fiona, do you really need all those shoes? Think about how much money you spent in this day alone," Mack said as she attacked the shoe bags that got in her way as she tried to match her friend's pace on the bustling sidewalk.

"It's just money," Fiona replied. "Why have it if you can't spend it?" She turned her attention to a café. "I'm thirsty; let's get something to drink before we go to the hair salon." She marched into the café and sat down at a booth, dropping her bags by her feet. Mack trudged in behind her and plopped down on the booth. "So, for tomorrow, I have planned that we get mani-pedis and then hit up Lacoste and Vera Wang."

"Are you planning on getting married this weekend too? Why didn't I know about this and more importantly I better be the bride's maid," Mack joked.

"What about Holly J?"

"She's not here. She snoozes, she loses," she said with a wave of her hand. Fiona smiled and looked up at the waiter who approached their table.

"Ah, Fiona, it's good to see you again," the waiter said with a charming smile.

"Blake, it's been too, too long," Fiona said happily. "I hope you still remember my usual?"

"Of course, a simple sweet tea with a twist of lemon," Blake replied. "And what about for your friend?" He turned and looked at her and his eyebrows raised as his lips parted slightly. Then a smirk came to his mouth. "Well, well, aren't _you_ a sight for sore eyes."

"I'm surprised your eyes are still intact from me trying to gouge them out, Blake," Mack snarled. Fiona's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she wondered how the two knew each other. "He went to my school back in Montreal. He was a junior when I was a freshman."

"Is that all? You make it sound like we were acquaintances," Blake laughed then turned to Fiona. "We used to date."

"Oh," Fiona said with a smile. "And you two managed to run into each other? That's cute. Where do you go to school now?"

"LIU," he replied. "I'm just taking this job to meet odd ends." He then turned back to the blue eyed girl who looked like she wanted to kill him. Fiona wanted to call her out for being so rude but she kept her mouth shut. They were starting to get along again and she didn't want to ruin it. "So how've you been? I haven't talked to you in about…three years?"

"Four," Mack shot back.

"Time flies," he shrugged.

"Not fast enough," she mumbled.

"You still like Freckled Lemonade's right?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. Her upper lip twitched slightly but she nodded. "Good. I'll be right back with your orders." He flashed Fiona another smile and then smiled back at Mack. "It was so good seeing you again." He then turned to another table. Fiona turned to ask what was going on but Mack jumped up from her chair and ran for the nearest bathroom as if her feet were on fire.

"What was that about?" Fiona asked.

"Who knows?" Blake asked, his eyes on the bathroom door that swung shut.

* * *

"Hey Fi, how was your day?" Declan stood, greeting her with a one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek once she and Mack arrived at the restaurant. He laughed at the many bags she dropped by his feet. "Great, I see."

"I wish you would've said what kind of restaurant this is," Mack mumbled. "I feel under dressed," she added, looking around the fancy place. A woman with the air of snootiness looked her up and down as she passed her a look of disgust formed on her face. "What're _you_ lookin' at, lady?" She snarled.

"Don't you have any manners?" Matt demanded, grabbing her arm to stop her from pummeling the woman into the ground.

"Apparently not," Fiona replied. "She lived up to her Ice Queen nickname. She totally iced out this guy named Blake at the café."

Matt froze and looked at Fiona. "Blake?" he repeated. She nodded and he turned to his twin. "Blake _Peterson_?" Mack nodded. "Excuse me for a second," he said before pulling Mack right out the door.

"Weird," Fiona muttered before sitting down. "Anyway, what was this surprise you have for me?"

"Ah, might as well tell you now," Declan replied. "You know how mom was really considering that I go back to Vanderbilt again?" Fiona nodded. "I'm not going. I'm staying at Degrassi for the rest of the semester and then we'll head off to Yale."

"Declan, that's so great! We can rule the school again!" Fiona cheered, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, we can lay low. Keep our heads down. Stay away from dad," Declan agreed.

Fiona frowned. "Why say it like that? I know you and Dad aren't close but—"

"Fiona…Dad's not the man that we thought he was," Declan said slowly. "He's a power hungry monster who will do anything to get his way to the top."

"What're you talking about?"

Declan sighed. "I talked to Adele, wondering why she didn't like Mom marrying Dad. I just thought it was because he was taking their only child away but that wasn't it. Turns out Dad had his eyes set on Mom for a while. Adele didn't like that he was older and was taking her away from her family but that didn't stop him." He paused and took a sip of his water before continuing. "They were together for a while but for some reason they split up for three months. Dad…strayed. He was with another woman."

Fiona gasped and held a hand up to her mouth. "Dad cheated?"

"If you think about it it wasn't cheating since they _had_ broken up, but yes, he did cheat," Declan agreed, nodding. "The thing is though, in those three months, Mom found out she was pregnant."

"With us," Fiona summed up.

"Yes."

"So…they got married because she was pregnant with us?" She asked. "I thought…I guess it doesn't matter…"

"It gets worse," Declan said as he slid a napkin towards her. "Adele swore that I couldn't tell anyone else this but she knows that I'd tell you anyway."

"What? What is it?" Fiona asked, gripping the napkin in her hand.

"You know that other woman Dad was with?"

"Yeah?"

"He got her pregnant as well." Fiona gasped again and Declan nodded. "She's about our age. I don't know her name, I just know it's a girl, but he's been paying that woman off to keep quiet this entire time. He didn't want anything running his career."

Fiona was speechless. The man she knew, thought she knew, was a cheating liar. How was she supposed to go home now?

* * *

"Blake! Blake Peterson? Are you sure?" Matt demanded once they were outside, 'smoke' forming in the chill air.

His twin nodded. "Same voice. Same hair. Same damn condescending smirk," she replied.

"What'd he say?"

"That he remembered me. That he remembered my favorite drink and that we dated before," Mack said as she scratched at her arm through her sweatshirt. "I didn't…I didn't know he came here or else I wouldn't have come." She dropped her hands and wrapped her arms around her midsection. "I…I thought he was gone, Matt."

"I did, too," Matt admitted. "But you were with Fiona the whole time, right?"

"Except for the few seconds that I went to puke after he touched my shoulder," she replied.

"He touched you?" Matt whispered.

"It was a shoulder squeeze but it was enough to make my stomach turn," she replied starting to pace. "I…I thought we left him behind in Montreal, Matt! He can't be here. He just can't!" her breathing came out short as she blinked rapidly to keep the tears from falling. "Why's he back? Is this karma for not saying anything? I couldn't Matt, I couldn't say anything. Then Mom and Dad would have known that I went to that party that I wasn't supposed to go to!" She gripped at her hair and held it in between her fingers. "I'm not bad, Matt, I'm not!" She wailed.

"No, I know you're not. I know you're not," he said as he pulled her to him and hugged her tight.

"Then why is God punishing me?" She sobbed into his chest. "I should've said something! I shouldn't have let him gotten away! I didn't…why didn't I say anything? I'm so stupid!"

"No you're not!" Matt said firmly, holding her tighter as she gripped his sweatshirt as if afraid he'd slip between her fingers. "You're not stupid. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did. I didn't…I never said anything. I should have said something…anything. I just let him go scott free," she cried. "He could've…to anyone…it'll be my fault. All my fault. It's my fault, all my fault."

"No it's not," Matt said as he took her face in his hands. He searched her red-rimmed blue eyes and all he saw was despair and fear. The courage that usually filled her eyes was gone and a broken fourteen-year-old was in its place. "No matter what happened it was _not your fault_. _You_ didn't do anything wrong. _He_ did. Understand? You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't, you're still a good person." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight again, squeezing out every tear which dried on her face.

* * *

**Can anyone string together why four years is important to the story line? I've mentioned it a lot recently. Any guesses about what happened? Please leave a review.**

**~Crystal**

**P.S. I created a twitter for my FF [.] net profile so you guys should follow me. The link's on my profile. And I have a deleted scene from this story up called Crushcrushcrush. Check it out!  
**


	25. Declan and Fiona Take New York Part 2

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 25: Declan and Fiona Take New York Part 2_**

"So, what do you want to do today?" Max asked as she and Declan's and Fiona's cousin, Lillian, bounded down the stairs of the Coyne Penthouse. Once again the two girls were left alone as the older kids went off in search of adventure in New York, this time in Central Park. Max met Lillian back on the Sunday when they arrived and the two girls hit it off easily. Lillian wasn't like Declan and Fiona, she didn't show off her money for attention. Max actually forgot that she was related to the Coynes until she paid for something with a flick of her credit card. They stayed up watching movies on Pay-Per-View and talked about their schools, their friends, sports, and boys. It was like a cycle and after doing the same thing for two days Max wanted to do something a little different.

"I don't know," Lillian replied as they walked into the kitchen where Marie, the cook, was all ready making breakfast. Bagels, toast, and English muffins were sitting on a plate, steaming. An assortment of fruit were in a large bowl and many different drink choices were at their disposal. "We could use Cousin Fi's makeup. She won't mind, she can just go and buy some new ones. I know a good technique that will help make both of your eyes stand out."

"Um, Matt and Mack say I can't wear makeup until I'm thirteen," Max replied. She hated that rule, most things she couldn't do until she was thirteen. She was eleven, however her birthday was in January so it was close, but not close enough for her.

"How're they going to know?" Lillian asked, lifting a pencil thin eyebrow. "I wear it all the time. I'm wearing it now."

"Really?" Max leaned forward so she was looking at the side of Lillian's head. She didn't even notice that her new friend _was_ wearing makeup.

She nodded and took a sip of her orange juice. "I go for the natural kind of makeup so no one will notice. You don't want to look like a tramp." She waved her hand. "It's easy, I've done it since I was eleven. I'm an expert, practically."

"Ok, let's go now!"

Lillian laughed. "Eat something first. Mom said breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Max rolled her eyes but did as she was told, quickly going through her eggs, toast, and milk. She waited practically on bated breath until Lillian finished her breakfast. The two ran back up the stairs, laughing and talking excitedly before going into Fiona's room. Max was amazed at how…elegant everything looked. Back at the condo everything was in its proper place but it felt more human. Like there were two Fiona's. Lillian pondered over Fiona's vanity before grabbing different containers and rushing out of the room.

They went back into the guest room, shut the door, and then went into the adjoining bathroom. Lillian made Max sit down on the toilet seat as she spread everything out on the counter. Max looked at herself in the mirror and studied her face. She could see Matt's and Mack's faces in her own. She had Matt's eye size and his nose while she had Mack's mouth and face shape. The only difference was that she had a green eye like Matt and a blue eye like Mack. The funny thing is she didn't see her parents in her, just her siblings. She found it a blessing and a curse. She thought it was cool to look like them but at the same time she hated that she wasn't original. Sometimes she even hated her own name since it sounded so similar to her siblings. She wondered for the longest time why they were all named with Ms but never got around to asking her parents since they were gone all of the time.

"Ok, pull your hair back and let's get started," Lillian ordered, holding a brush up to Max's face. She pulled her hair back into her signature pigtails and closed her eyes, waiting as Lillian spent the next few minutes putting makeup on her face. Lillian would whistle and make noises and that would make Max's nerves skyrocket. Finally Lillian set down the makeup and held a mirror up to Max's face when she opened her eyes.

"Whoa," Max whispered looking at herself. "I look…"

"Thirteen at least, maybe fourteen," Lillian said with a proud smile. "I outdid myself this time."

"Thank you," Max said, still in a whisper. Then she frowned. "I don't have any makeup. I won't be able to look like this at school."

"So we'll send out our personal shopper," Lillian said with a shrug. "Just hide it in your suitcase on the way home."

Max beamed. "Thanks so much!"

"No problem," Lillian said with a wave of her hand. She then frowned and looked at the bathroom door. "I won't tell anybody about the makeup if you don't tell anyone about me," she said as she closed the bathroom door.

"Ok, but what is it?" Max asked.

"I trust you with this, ok," Lillian said as she moved Max away from the toilet and lifted the lid.

"That's great but wha…" her voice trailed off as she watched Lillian lean her head over the toilet and shove her fingers down her throat. She gagged a couple of times before finally bringing up the breakfast she had just ate with a cough. Max's eyebrows knitted together as Lillian forced her fingers down her throat again and brought up more food before spitting and flushing the toilet.

"My sister showed it to me. You can eat whatever you want and stay thin. It works," Lillian said proudly, lifting her head from the toilet. "You said you wanted to be a swimmer, right? And swim season is coming up? You have to be small and be agile to win and this is the fastest way."

"But…doesn't that hurt?" Max asked.

"The smell is bad for the first couple of times but then you don't notice it," Lillian replied with a shrug. "You'll feel great and look great." She spun on the spot with her arms out. "Trust me. I'm living proof." She laughed and threw her arms into the air. "It's safe, really. Don't tell anyone, ok? I don't want them to know my secret. I get compliments all of the time. Even from boys."

"Boys?" Max repeated.

Lillian nodded and smiled. She knew she had Max hooked.

"Drew, are you ok? You've had the same scowl on your face for the past two days," Adam said as the two walked down the street.

Drew didn't respond but kept walking. Adam pulled his beanie lower on his ears to keep out the biting chill. His cheeks probably resembled beets by now. But Drew wanted to go for a walk and Aurda sent Adam with him, probably so she could spy without leaving the house.

But Adam hated going on walks with Drew. The only places he went were the Dot and walking down the same street over and over again. It was because Drew hoped he would run into Alli so they could talk and make amends. But even Adam knew that it wouldn't happen. Sure, he wasn't a girl, but he lived like one for a while and he knew when a girl was burned it was hard getting on their good side again and Drew practically committed a crime in girl world. What was worse was that he jumped to another girl when he claimed that he still had feelings for Alli.

Adam loved his brother to death but he hated who he became over the years. Adam missed the time where he treated girls with respect, holding open doors, giving compliments, helping them out when they were "damsels in distress". But he's been hurt one too many times since he started playing football and left him with a shadow of his former self.

"Drew, come on, talk to me," Adam urged, moving quickly to fall into his brother's fast walk. "What's going on? It's like…since your Dad and Sabrina got there you've completely shut down."

Drew finally stopped walking so quickly and slowed his walk, changing directions from Alli's street to the park. Adam gulped. The only time they went to the park was when Drew really needed to talk about some things that he didn't want their mother to hear about. Like when Adam first approached the topic of wanting a sex change. Or when Drew wanted to talk about how much pressure he felt was being put on him by everyone around him and how he hated that he couldn't live up to their expectations.

"So, what's up?" Adam asked, shoving his hands into his pockets as she looked up at the gray sky. He was sure it was going to snow soon. It felt like it, but then the sun would peek out a few times and ruin his hopes.

"I…I don't…" Drew started, trying to find the right words. He shook his head and it seemed like his frowned was etched deeper into his skin. "I don't like having Dad here."

"Why? I thought you were glad to be able to talk to him again," Adam said in shock. Adam would've jumped at the chance to talk to his Dad if he were in Drew's position. But Drew seemed to hate the idea since his father got there.

"There were random times that I was allowed to visit," Drew said as he stared hard at the swing set. One swing was moving as if by itself because fo the wind that was blowing. "It wasn't many times, just those random Labor Days when you'd go with your Dad to visit your mom and my mom went out of town for those school things. I'd stay with Dad for a few days and everything was fine."

"So what was the problem?" Adam asked, not quiet getting what Drew was trying to say.

"Sabrina tried to help me with my homework a lot 'cause Dad would be at work. I don't know, I guess she was trying to get to know me or something but I was brat for a while. I didn't like her. I didn't like the fact that Dad wasn't with Mom anymore. I tried to make her hate me as much as possible thinking that Dad would leave her," Drew replied, a faraway look in his eyes. He tugged at a loose thread on his jacket as he let out a breath. "I remember a lot of times she would get mad at me as we tried to do homework. She had less patience than I did and gave up before I did. Then Dad would come home and help me and settle things between us and everything would be fine."

"Wait, you've been having trouble doing school work since then, haven't you?" Adam asked. Drew nodded. "She's the reason you don't do well?"

"Yes," Drew replied. "I know she is, I just don't know _how_. But seeing her on Sunday brought back these strong feelings of hatred but I couldn't place where they were coming from."

"Why don't you talk to your Dad about it?"

Drew actually laughed out loud. "Because my Dad always tunes out something I say against her. It's as if she brainwashed him or something. He always claims that I'm telling lies if I say something about her and he won't listen to me."

"Maybe you should just keep trying."

Drew shook his head. "It won't do any good. I gave up a while ago. She doesn't want me in hers or my dad's life and I can't fight her if he's always taking her side." He let out another sigh and stood. "Might as well get back before Mom sends out police dogs to find us."

"Do you really think she would?"

"I honestly wouldn't put it past her." He watched as Adam stood and stretched. "Hey, thanks for listening."

"Anytime, bro."

The two brothers got up and made their way back to the house. Adam raced up the stairs and inside the house to get warm while Drew took his time. He stood on the porch, hating the situation they were in, and finally grabbed the handle of the door, pushing it open.

"Well it's about time _you stupid kid_," Sabrina said once Drew stepped in through the front door.

"What?" He asked, turning to look at her.

She looked up at him from the newspaper she was reading. "I said it was about time you got in," she repeated. "Dinner's almost ready. I made your favorite. Will you please _do something fucking right?_"

"Huh?"

"I said will you please set the table." Sabrina laughed. "Long day? You're out of it."

"Uh, yeah, I just…I'll be right back," Drew mumbled, moving past her and rushing up the stairs to get to his room. He closed the door and pressed his back against it, closing his eyes and trying to think back to the times when he was younger. He remembered sitting at that small round table, cheek propped up in a hand as he tapped a pencil to the paper. He remembered Sabrina hovering over him, getting frustrated the longer he took to do a problem. He remembered being satisfied; watching her getting even more annoyed as he purposely took his time. And then…he just hated doing school work.

But _why_?

_"People have telling me that I'm dumb my entire life...Mom, Dad, brother, Perino, every other teacher I had."_

"Are you ok, Fi?" Declan asked as they walked through the crowded park. The two sets of twins were walking around, taking a look at the sites and the booths. Declan and Fiona were walking a few steps ahead of the Montgomerys who were sharing a pretzel. Declan had noticed for the past five minutes that Fiona kept shifting her attention to people around her as if looking out for someone. "What're you looking for?"

"Not what, who," Fiona replied. "Paparazzi."

"There's no one out here, Fi, why're you so worried?" And before the words finished coming out of his mouth he understood. She was afraid that paparazzi would take their picture and make them out to be on a date or something. After that whole "twincest" fiasco Fiona's been on edge whenever she returned to New York and with the trial coming up she was jumpier than usual. "Fi, you have to stop worrying. Let people say what they want to say. They need a story and we know it's not true."

"They're trying to ruin our name," Fiona replied. "Which will make Dad even worse than he all ready is." She sighed. "I'm just glad he hasn't been here for the past couple of days. Too bad he's coming back today." She shook her head. "How could Dad be with someone so…so vile?"

"It's Mom's decision," Declan replied.

"I'm going to ask her," she announced suddenly. "I'm going to ask her why she married Dad."

"What, you're just going to randomly call her up?" Declan asked dryly.

"No, I'll wait for her to get home," she replied, ignoring the tone in his voice. "I wonder if she even knows about the other girl. Who could she be? What if we know her?"

"You're not going to ask Mom!" Declan said, suddenly fierce. "If she knows or not it's none of our business and once you find out you're going to want to talk to the other girl and that'll hurt Mom and she's been through enough all ready. Understand?"

"Yes," Fiona replied, eyes wide.

"Sorry," Declan apologized. "I just…I don't want anything to do with her. Or Dad. I just…" his voice trailed off.

"I know," Fiona said, putting a hand o his arm and smiling. He smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"Will you stop? You look like a paranoid freak," Matt muttered as Mack whipped her head around to look around the park.

"Ha, that's funny coming from you," she replied, taking a piece of the pretzel from his hand and popping it into her mouth. "You never know, he could be out here somewhere."

"He's not going to jump you in the middle of the day with me standing right next to you. That'd be stupid," Matt sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I hate being here," she mumbled, rubbing her arms as if trying to rub something off of them. She rolled her neck and scratched at it and then scratched her arms and her stomach, her eyes darting around all the while. "He's…he's here somewhere I know he is."

"Would you just calm down?" Matt whispered, making sure not to draw attention to the others.

"I didn't say anything, I should have, I'm so stupid," she muttered. "I just ran away. I just ran. I'm a coward."

"No you're not now stop it!" Matt hissed. "You did what you felt was right for _you_ and that's all that you could do. Stop blaming yourself. Besides, Fiona's going to need us in a couple of days. I'm surprised she hasn't gone crazy from the idea of her trail coming up."

"About that, I can't go," Mack said suddenly.

"Wait, what?" Matt demanded. "Mack, that's part of the reason she brought us out here and you're going to abandon her?"

"Hey Matt, Mel Gibson called. He wants his anger back," she quipped. He rolled his eyes and she ran a hand through her hair. "Remember on Sunday when I said that I was at the store getting your meds?" He nodded. "I was but earlier I had to go to the police station.

"What? Why? What'd you do?" he demanded.

"Why do you always assume I did something? Geeze!" She grumbled. "I had to talk to police officers about what I saw during Vegas night. They're trying Fitz on Saturday for attempted manslaughter and I have to go as a witness. It's around the same time as Fi's trial and I can't be in two places at once."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Matt demanded.

She shrugged. "I figured it'd be easy to get away for most of the day without you noticing so I could just get this over with and then we came here and I didn't know when to bring it up," she replied. "I don't know how to tell Fi, though. I wanted to leave today but…"

"Why today of all days?"

"After knowing that Blake is here, I can't be here. I can't be around him knowing that he's here somewhere. I just can't." She started rubbing her arms again. He grabbed a wrist with one hand and held it tight, stopping her. "I'm not running away, I have to leave."

"I know, but you can't stay in the condo by yourself. You'll go nuts."

"I can find someone to stay with."

"Who? You don't really talk to anyone in our class," Matt replied. "Well, Anya maybe but still."

"I'll find someone, ok?" Mack said through clenched teeth and then she put on a smile as she jogged ahead to catch up to Declan and Fiona. "I have an idea. Declan, why don't you show me the Statue of Liberty while these two spend some time together?" She hooked her arm with Declan's and practically shoved him away. "We'll meet back up at your place, around six ok?"

"See you later, Fi," Declan called over his shoulder as Mack pulled him away.

"Why's she in a rush?" Fiona asked.

"She's an impatient person if you haven't learned that yet," Matt replied, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. He smiled when a blush rose on her cheeks. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Wellll," she held out.

"Uh-oh, I know that stalling noise anywhere," Matt said with a chuckle. "What is it?"

"I want you to meet my mom," she replied. "She's coming in today and I think it's about time."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," he replied, kissing her forehead. "Did you think I'd kick and scream or something?" He asked.

"A little, yeah," Fiona replied as they continued walking. "I mean my mom can be…"

"Protective?" Matt suggested. Fiona nodded. "Don't worry about it, if I can deal with my sister I can deal with your mother. How bad could it be?"

"Just you wait." The couple walked around the park for the next half hour, stopping every now and then for Fiona to read her mother's text out loud and for her to quiz him with questions that she might ask. Once Fiona was satisfied she led him into the city and to a nearby café. She waved to her mother through the window who smiled and waved back. "You ready?" She asked, looking at Matt.

"Yup," he replied with an enthusiastic nod.

"You're such a dork," she giggled, tugging him into the café. "Mom! How was your trip?" Fiona asked, dropping Matt's hand and rushing to hug her mother.

"Very relaxing, as always. Your father even had time to enjoy himself," Laura replied. "He's going back to the house. Declan said that you had some friends over. Is this one of them?" She turned her smile to Matt who gave a nervous one in return.

"Yes," Fiona replied taking Matt's hand and yanking him forward. She frowned at the way her mother's smile seemed to freeze on her face when she saw Matt's clothes. She shook her head and smiled again. "This is Matthew Montgomery, he's in my classes and he's my, um…" She didn't know if she should say the word boyfriend. She really wanted to call him that but at the same time it didn't feel right. "…friend. Really good friend," she finished.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Coyne," Matt said politely as he held out his hand.

"You too," Laura replied, shaking his hand. Then she looked at the ring that was on his finger. "What's this?" She asked in a scrutinizing way.

He pulled his hand away and looked at the ring as if it was the first time he's seen it himself. "Abstinence ring," he replied."I don't believe in sex before marriage and my mom and dad kind of scared me out of it so…" his voice trailed off.

"Uh-huh," Laura said before motioning for them to sit down. "So, Matt, how old are you?"

"I just turned eighteen in September," he replied, clasping his hands on top of the table. Fiona studied the side of his face to see if there were any signs of him being nervous but, as usual, his face reflected that he felt calm and in charge. Her mother would love him.

"And you're a twin as well?"

"Yes, I have a twin sister named Mackenzie and an eleven-year-old sister named Maxine, but we call her Max," Matt replied.

"And your parents? Where do they work?"

"They're travel agents however they believe that they only way they could really sell travel is by visiting many different countries and states so they can give their customers a firsthand feel on what it was like and what they can do. Right now they're in Australia," Matt said with a small smile. As the seconds went by his confidence level rose.

"I thought you said they were in California," Fiona said, knitting her eyebrows together.

Matt turned to look at her, startled for a second, before his face relaxed. "I forgot to mention. They sent an e-mail saying that they had gone to Australia for a couple of days." He then turned to Laura. "To promote visiting the Great Barrier Reef," he added.

"Uh huh," Laura said again, squinting slightly. "And how many girlfriends have you had?"

"Mom!" Fiona sighed.

"No, it's ok," Matt told him then turned to Laura. "I have dated a bit but I've only had one serious girlfriend before."

"What happened?"

"She went off to college," he replied simply."We both didn't feel like it wasn't going to work."

"And you never slept with her?"

"_Mom_!" Fiona wailed but Laura silenced her with a look.

"Well, I still have the ring on my finger now don't I?" Matt replied with a hint of a smirk. Fiona secretly smiled at the look of astonishment that was on her mother's face. That was exactly what she wanted, someone that could shake her mother up, that would make her uncomfortable and Matt did that well.

"Yes you do," Laura agreed, tapping her fingertips against each other. "Tell me, where are you from?"

"Originally Montreal however I've lived in Quebec City, Edmonton, Florida, California, and North Carolina and now we're in Tornoto."

"That's a lot of moving around for a girl as young as Max."

"Max loves to travel so she was excited to go to a new place and embrace the new lifestyle." He shrugged. "We've all gotten used to it and Mom and Dad enjoy it and we wouldn't want to stop them from doing something they love."

"That's nice…will you excuse me for a second." Without waiting for an answer Laura got up from the table.

"How'd I do?" Matt asked.

"You were amazing," Fiona replied. "I think you won her over and made her realize that I've moved on and I'm happy."

"So, do I get some sort of reward?" He asked with a grin. She smiled, nodded and leaned forward, waiting for him to kiss her. His smile faltered slightly and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She opened her eyes and frowned. "I just…don't like kissing in public," he replied, noticing the hurt in her eyes. _Or at all,_ she wanted to say but she kept her mouth shut and smiled, accepting his answer. "So, I have some bad news," he continued. "Mack can't stay for your trail."

"Why not? I need her here!"

"She has to go to Fitz's trial. She's a witness." Matt hated the way Fiona was pouting. "She _has_ to go, Fi, As a witness, she's pretty important to the case."

"I know," Fiona replied. "I just wished at least one of my friends were here to help me."

Matt put an arm around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze as she buried her face into his neck."I'm here, Fi, I'm here."

"Hey Pete," Mack greeted her boss as she walked into the Dot. After she and Declan had spent their day hanging around the Statue of Liberty they made it back to the Coyne home to find Max and Lillian passed out on the couch, sleeping peacefully. Mack had woke her up and told about what was going on and that she needed help packing to head back out. By the time everything was packed Fiona, Matt and Laura had returned. Mack was quickly introduced to Mrs. Coyne before she was taking to the airport to use the Coyne's jet to take her back to Toronto and she went straight to the Dot. "Do we have any apple cider in stock yet?"

"Brought it out once the weather turned," he replied, turning to get a mug. "But what're you doing here? I thought you were in New York."

"I was but I needed to get back," Mack said as she sat down at the bar. Peter raised his eyebrows as he dried the cup, which she found redundant because he was going to fill it with water anyway. "Remember how I told you about the whole Fitz and Eli war?"

"Yeah, ended up with the police having to be called," Peter replied, filling the mug with hot water. "Why'd they let their little fight escalate so much anyway?"

"Male pride I guess," she shrugged.

"Yeah, but over a parking space?" Peter shook his head. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Well, on Saturday I have to go to his trial seeing as I was a witness," she continued, watching him add the cider flavoring to the water and stir it with a spoon. "Which is why I'm here but the problem is my overprotective brother won't let me stay in our condo by myself so now I have to find a place to crash for the next four days."

"I would suggest that apartment I used to have but Spinner and Emma have it now," Peter said as he rested his elbows on the counter. "I still can't believe they got married. It's kind of weird; I never pegged them as a couple."

"Hey Peter, one problem at a time here," Mack said before taking a sip of her cider and smiling widely at the taste.

"Sorry kid. Any friends you could stay with?"

"I don't really have friends at that school," she said slowly. "But thanks. I'll think of something. You should get back to work; I didn't mean to hold you up. How much is this?"

"It's on the house," Peter replied. "Hot chocolate and cider is free," he added, grabbing a notepad and moving around the counter to get to the rest of the shop.

"Nice marketing strategy," she approved. He shrugged and went over to the newest customers that came inside.

Mack picked up the warm mug and took a sip of the brown colored liquid, tapping her fingers against the mug as she tried to think of some place to stay. She would've stayed with Holly J but she didn't want to put her friend out. The house was kind of small and she didn't want her mother fussing over her when she had more important things to worry about. But still, she had no other place to go. She flipped open her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey," Holly J greeted her. "How's New York?"

"It would've been better if you were there. Fiona channeled all of her shopping energy towards me."

Holly J laughed. "You sound like you've been through torture."

"No, that's coming soon with that stupid trial I have to go to. I just have a question, well, a favor really," Mack said as she scratched the back of her head. "Do you think I could stay with you for a couple of days? I had to come back for the trial and Matt's being all weird and won't let me stay by myself so…"

"Yeah, sure, it's fine. Come on over, I can get the guest room ready," Holly J said.

She sighed. "Thanks so much Holly J, I owe you one."

"And I'll be sure to hold it over your head."


	26. Holly J and Mack

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 26: Holly J and Mack_**

"What're you doing today Maxie?" Matt asked the next morning, ruffling her hair. She made a face and smoothed her hair back into its normal position.

"We're going to the mall," Lillian spoke up before Max could.

"We are?" Max asked in confusion. "I thought we were going to go to the park."

"The mall is better," Lillian replied with a wave of her hand. "The park's not going anywhere, we can go later. They're having this sale in the mall that I want to hit."

"That's my cousin!" Fiona said cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen. She hugged Lillian who beamed under her cousin's gaze. "So, which shops are you planning on hitting? Maybe I'll join you later."

"Gucci, Marc Jacobs, all the usuals," Lillian replied.

"But I can't afford those stores," Max pointed out.

"I told you, there's a sale going on. You'll be able to pay for it easily and if you can't I will," Lillian said with a wave of her hand and then pushed her plate away from herself and jumped down from the stool she was sitting on. "Come on, let's go get changed."

"Ok," Max said, as she got off her stool as well.

"Hey Max," Matt said, stopping her by grabbing her elbow. "Don't stay out too late and always stick with Lillian, ok?"

"Yes, Matthew, I think I know how to walk down the street," Max said with an eye roll. She paused. "Um, do you think I could get some makeup now? I mean, it's almost my birthday," she said quickly. Matt opened his mouth. "Nothing for the eyes or anything, just lip gloss at least with chap-stick stuff. Please?"

"Maxie, you don't need makeup. You're naturally beautiful, just like your sister," Matt said as he gently caressed her cheek. She pouted and widened her eyes and he sighed. "Fine. _Just_ lip-gloss. If I find anything else you'll regret it, got me?"

"Got you. Thanks Mattie!" She jumped up, hugged him, and followed Lillian out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into the guest room.

Lillian pulled open the doors of the large walk in closet and started going through the clothes. She started tugging clothes down from the hangers and threw them at Max. She laughed and caught them, changing into the clothes as Lillian pulled down some more clothes. "Did you do it?" Lillian asked once Max had finished changing.

"What?" Max asked, biting her lip. She knew what Lillian was asking. She wanted to try it, Lillian said it worked for her older sister and it made her look good. And Lillian did it too and she looked good but something kept her from doing it.

"You _know_," Lillian replied. She grabbed Max's wrist and pulled her into the bathroom. "It's not hard. Just stick two of your fingers down your throat and it'll come back up. Go on." She pushed Max to her knees and lifted the lid of the toilet. Max didn't move. "Come _on_, Max, we don't have all day!"

"Ok, ok." Max stared at the clear water in front of her and took a deep breath. She brought two of her shaking fingers to her mouth, and pushed them down her throat. She quickly lurched forward and felt her breakfast push past her teeth and land in the toilet bowl with a splash.

"See? Don't you feel better?" Lillian asked, patting Max on the back.

"No, I feel sick," Max replied.

"It'll be worth it in the end, trust me. You don't get a body like this by stuffing your face with cookies. Now let's go!" She grabbed Max's wrist again and yanked her up so she was standing. She dug in her pockets and produced a mint, giving it to Max, and then led the girls out of the penthouse, calling their goodbyes over their shoulder.

The girls climbed into the car that was waiting for them and Lillian told the Coyne's driver where they were going. The car ride was silent aside from the sounds of the mint running across Max's teeth as she moved it from either side of her mouth.

"Ok, this is it!" Lillian said as she waved her arms with a flourish. Max's mouth fell open at the large mall that they were standing in front of.

"Whoa, this is like…bigger than a castle!" Max gasped as Lillian linked arms with Max and the two walked inside. "I don't know where to start," she said as she looked around at the brightly lit stores. Some of them were obviously ready for Christmas because they had trees, ribbons, and lights up.

"Let's go in here," Lillian said, pointing to a Macy's.

"Huh, I didn't think they'd have a Macy's in here," Max commented.

"It's for the people who are…financially challenged," Lillian replied. Max frowned, not knowing if Lillian was talking about her or not. Either way, she was offended. "They have these new earrings in that would match _both_ your eyes."

"Really? Ok, I want to see them," Max said excitedly, following her friend around. Lillian moved towards the center of the store where a circular glass counter lay. A worker was nearby, talking to a customer. Max walked around the whole glass counter, looking at the necklaces, rings, earrings, and bracelets. Her eyes rested on a pair of blue-green teardrop earrings that sparkled in the light. "Wow," she whispered, spinning the display case it was hooked on.

"Didn't I tell ya?" Lillian said with a proud smile.

"They're beautiful." She picked them up and turned them around. "$65! Jeeze," she muttered, putting them back. "Let's just go. I won't be able to afford anything. Didn't you say there was a sale going around here?"

"Yes," Lillian replied, her grin getting bigger. "Here."

Max looked around. She didn't see any signs anywhere. Maybe Lillian was mistaken? "I don't see any signs."

"It's an underground sale," Lillian explained. "One I like to call the Five-Finger-Discount Sale."

Max's eyes widened. "You mean _steal_."

"Shut up, wouldya?" Lillian hissed. "It's easy, grab two pairs of those earrings. Stick one in your pocket and as we leave drop the other in another lady's bag. She'll get stopped by the alarm and we can get out."

"You've done this before!"

Lillian shrugged. "It's no big deal. I want to go to Gucci before Cousin FI gets here. She always takes so long." She rolled her eyes. "Are you going to d it or what?" She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot as she waited.

Max looked back and forth between the earrings and Lillian's face. Sighing, she glanced at the worker, reached out, and pulled two pairs of the earrings off of the hooks, shoving them into her pockets. Lillian beamed and the two walked towards the entrance of the store. They slowed down and walked next to a woman who stopped to look at a mannequin. Max slid a pair of earrings into the lady's purse and walked through the alarms the same time the woman did, however the two girls pretended they were deaf and kept walking quickly through the shoppers, ignoring their snooty looks.

"See, I told you it would be easy," Lillian bragged. "Onto Gucci!"

Max pulled a pair of earrings out of her pocket and looked at them. She squeezed them tight in her fist and ran to catch up.

* * *

"You don't have to help with the dishes," Holly J said as she started soaping up another plate.

Next to her, Mack shrugged and started to dry one. "It's the least I could do to thank you for letting me stay here on such short notice. I mean, I didn't want to put you out or anything."

"No, its ok, Mom always wanted some of my friends over," Holly J replied. "She said she missed the sound of girl's laughter in the house since Heather went to college."

"Oh, you have a sister?" Mack questioned. "Well, duh, you just said she went to college. Well, I guess she could be a cousin."

Holly J laughed. "No, she's my sister. It's funny, we were close when we were younger, then we were at each other's throats when we got older, and now we're close again. It's weird how people change."

"You're telling me," Mack agreed, stacking the dry plate on top of the pile that was on the counter. "It was the same with Matt as we were growing up. Super close, told each other everything. Then one day in freshman year he changed so much I almost didn't recognize him despite the fact that he looked like me." She smiled at her own joke.

"You mean he wasn't always such a goody goody two shoes?" Holly J asked with fake shock. "Say it aint so!" She laughed and let out a little shriek when Mack flung soap bubbles into her face. "So how'd you find out about Degrassi?"

"How _didn't_ we find out about it? Two kids here died. A bunch of kids got pregnant. Gonorrhea went around. Drugs get used on a daily basis. And it's _still_ considered one of the best schools in Toronto. I _wonder_ how I managed to find out about the school," Mack said sarcastically. This time Holly J flung soap bubbles into her face. "SAT scores are high. It's very diverse culture wise and they have a lot of classes to choose from. It's a dream come true. That and it's the closest school to our condo."

"Degrassi's cool," Holly J agreed. "Better than Lakehurst."

"We were going to go there, actually, but Mom found out about Degrassi at the last minute," Mack commented.

"I've been to Lakehurst since I was in Grade 7. It burned after Grade 9 and in Grade 10 I started at Degrassi with a bunch of other Lakehurst transfers," Holly J explained. "Lakehurst and Degrassi didn't get along because some idiots from Lakehurst killed a student at Degrassi because of a war."

"J.T. Yorke?" Mack asked. She nodded. "So that's why the memorial's there. I heard he had died but no one would tell me why."

"Most likely they didn't want to ruin the school's image by saying there was a war," Holly J said as she put soap on another dish. "Degrassi, at the time, was the type of school where everyone knew everyone because it was smaller before we got there, and then they expanded everything. Unfortunately they all ready knew who I was because I'm a Sinclair."

"Your sister went to Degrassi then," Mack summed up.

Holly J nodded again. "Yup, she was the Queen Bee, or the Queen Bitch as others called her. I could see why they called her that, she was very mean. And I wanted to be just like her. She got hurt really badly and that's what changed her and she told me to hurt people before they hurt me, which I did. I lost my best friend—"

"Anya," Mack stated.

"How'd you know?"

"There's been something weird going on between you two and Chantay didn't hesitate to spill," Mack said with a little laugh.

"Oh, Chantay. I swear she keeps secrets in her hair, that's what makes it so big," Holly J laughed. "Yeah, I lost Anya, lost my spot on the Power Squad, and then…" she sighed. "We lost our money because of bad stocks or something. It was like, karma, for all the things I've done."

"And that's why you changed."

"Well, that and I met Declan," she replied, a shadow of a smile forming on her face.

"You miss him," Mack noted.

"Yeah," Holly J admitted.

"I can finish up the dishes, why don't you call him," Mack offered.

"No, I couldn't."

"Go ahead; you've let me stay in your house. Go call him." Mack dried off another plate. Holly J smiled her thanks and went into the living room and grabbed the phone.

She hesitated with her thumbs over the buttons, wondering if she should actually call him. She gathered up her wits and dialed his number, shoving a thumbnail into her mouth as the dial tone went off in her ear. At the last ring she was about to hang up but she heard a small voice.

"Hello?"

Holly J brought her phone to her ear. "Hi," she said shakily.

"Holly J?" Declan asked. "Is that you?"

"What, did you forget my number all ready?"She tried to joke, hoping he hadn't.

"No, I just…I didn't think you'd call me. After ignoring the others…"

"I know," Holly J muttered. "I just…I just wanted to make sure you understood."

"Why you broke up with me?"

"Decided to be _on a break_," Holly J corrected him. "I just…I didn't want to feel like you needed to spend money on me for us to be able to do things together. I like to get what I want by myself."

"But why would you need to do that if I could do it for you?"

Holly J sighed, he still didn't get it. "Because I don't like things handed to me on a silver platter and that's all you know."

"Is it a problem to want to be able to take care of you?"

Holly J actually smiled at the notion. "All I'm saying is take care of me when I'm in my sixties."

"You think we'll be together then?" Declan asked, hope in his voice.

"We'll see where the school year goes," Holly J replied.

"I can take that." She could practically see the smile in his tone.

"Ok, I have to go. I left Mack with the dishes. Bye."

"Bye."

Holly J hung up with a smile on her face. A crash was heard from above her. She quickly turned away from the phone and ran into the kitchen. When she saw that Mack wasn't there she ran to the stairs, and went up them two at a time. She grabbed the handle of the bathroom door, twisted it and pushed the door open. Mack was backed up against the bathtub, rocking as she held her head, muttering something under her breath. Her phone lay by their feet at the door, the screen was cracked.

"Are you ok?" Holly J asked slowly, taking a step into the room.

"Stay away from me!" She shrieked, causing her to jump at the sound of desperation in Mack's voice.

"What's wrong?" Holly J asked, slowly walking into the room. She didn't respond, just kept rocking. Holly J was finally able to reach her side and put a hand on her shoulder but that set her off again.

"No! Don't touch me. _Stay away from me! Don't touch me!_" She wailed, tears falling from her eyes which were shut tight.

Holly J opened her mouth but stopped when he saw it. The red blood that was dripping down Mack's arm as she held her head. The other scars that lined her wrist which were slowly being covered by the blood. "Mack, its Holly J. It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you," Holly J said as she put her hand on her friend's shoulder again.

"No! Get off me! Don't touch me!" She said, this time in a pained whisper.

Holly J stood and grabbed a washcloth, running it under cold water. She then moved to Mack's other side, knelt, and pressed the wet cloth to Mack's skin. Mack lifted her head and opened her eyes and looked around as if the pain in her arm brought her back to the present.

"It's ok, it's just me," Holly J said softly. "You're ok."

"No," she whispered, looking at the ground. "He knows I'm here."

"Who knows? Matt? Matt knows?" Holly J asked. She winced when she saw that the wash cloth she was using was beginning to be tinged red from the blood she was wiping up.

"Blake," Mack whispered.

"Who's Blake?" Holly J asked. Mack shook her head like a stubborn kid. "Who is Blake?"

"He…he…" Mack shook her head again and tears fell faster down her face.

"It's ok. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone else. You can trust me."

Mack let out a slow breath and sniffed, still looking at the ground. Holly J didn't think she'd say anything else but then she uttered the three words that made everything stand still.

"He…_raped_ me."


	27. The Coyne Secret

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 27: The Coyne Secret_**

"So where are you staying?" Fiona and Declan both looked up from the books they were reading to look across the room at Matt who was rubbing his temple with his free hand while the other held his phone. Declan and Fiona were curled up on the couch reading as they tried to let sleep take them over but it seemed to had vanished.

"With Holly J," Mack replied. "I didn't want to go there at first but it ended up being a good idea."

Something was off in her voice. Matt knew instantly what it was but he hoped he was wrong. He got up and walked out of ear shot of the other twins, moving towards the stairs. "Did you cut yourself again?"

"No," she replied.

"Don't lie to me, Mackenzie. Did you cut yourself again?" He demanded. There was silence on the other end. "Mack!"

"I did, ok!" She snapped. "He wouldn't leave me alone! Ever since I came to New York and ran into him he's found out my number and texted me and sent me e-mail after e-mail after e-mail. He was smothering me again and I just…I couldn't deal."

"That's why you left," Matt suddenly summed it up. "That's why you were freaking out in the park. You didn't want him to know where you were or where you were going."

"Yes but he found me," Mack replied. "I wouldn't put it past him to show up in Toronto. He followed me around Montreal until we finally moved." Her voice suddenly became small again. "I deserve it I guess, for not pressing charges like I should have."

"We were in a tough time and our heads weren't on straight. We had more important things to deal with," Matt said sternly. "The most important thing is I need for you to get help. OK? You can't keep doing that to yourself. Talk to someone or go to a therapist but I can't lose you too."

"You're not going to lose me, Mattie," she replied.

"We practically lost Mom and Dad to their jobs! One day you could just decide to give up but I want you to know that people do care and they're willing to listen and they'll help you out. Just…don't give up on me. I wouldn't be able to survive without you and then Max would be left alone or put in a foster home and she can't have that," Matt said in a rush.

"Don't get so melodramatic," she sighed. He could practically see her rolling her eyes at him. She then let out a little sigh. "I told someone."

"About what? The cutting or the…incident." He didn't like saying the word rape. It only made it real and he still didn't accept that it had happened to his sister. His rock. His second half.

"Both. I told Holly J about the incident. Well, it kinda slipped out," she explained. She then went into a full explanation about what had happened. As Matt listened he slowly sat down on the stairs and held his face in his hand, trying to keep himself from crying. He tried to do the best he could being the 'father' figure for all of them and he was failing. He should've been there with her but he needed to be with Fiona when she got through her trial with Bobby.

_'This is all my fault. I should've been there for her. But Fiona needs me too,'_ Matt thought as he listened to his sister silently sob on the other end.

_"You could just get rid of one of them. It would make your life a lot easier. I'd get rid of the rich bitch. You know what they say, girlfriends are temporary…sisters are forever."_ Matt let out a little gasp but managed to cut himself off. The voice was so loud it sounded like someone had just talked right in his ear. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to put his mind on something else but the voice got louder. _"Fiona doesn't need you, she has Declan. You need to be with your sisters. Fiona's only made your life more dramatic than it needs to be. Get rid of her, permanently. And that Declan guy too. Get him out of the way. It's not like their parents care."_

"Stop," he whispered.

"What?" Mack said on the other end, confusion evident in her voice.

"I said stop," he replied. "Stop thinking you're Superman. That's my job," he let out a little chuckle. She laughed a bit as well.

"Can't help it. Once my mind's set I can't change it." She paused. Then she suddenly changed the subject. "I can help Fitz, I know I can. I'm the only one that sees this different side to him."

"That's because he _likes_ you," Matt said as he wiped his cheeks. "I mean, I don't blame him, you're an amazing girl."

"Yeah, well, I got another member to the Mack Montgomery Appreciation Club. I've got a feeling that Adam likes me too."

Matt laughed. "Whoa, three guys? That's new. Who're you going to choose?"

"Are you kidding? I don't have time for a boyfriend even if I wanted one."

Matt saw right through her. "You can't be so afraid of guys. I know…I know what Blake did messed you up but you can't be afraid or hate all guys just because of that one. You need to put your walls down and give someone a chance."

"I don't want to get hurt again."

"What makes you think they'll hurt you? Well, Fitz kinda has that reputation, but the others? Drew's been chasing after you the whole semester and he wasn't even fazed by the threats I threw his way."

She laughed. "What kind of genius threat did you come up with this time?"

"The usual, 'If you hurt my sister I'll hurt you' deal but then I added on that I'd kill him in his sleep and feed him to his family as a meatloaf but apparently that one didn't work either."

"_Meatloaf_!" Mack laughed. "Matt, you're a trip."

"I needed something to get my point across," he said shrugging even though he knew she wouldn't see him. "But seriously, I say you should give yourself a chance to be happy. And it doesn't even have to be anything serious since we're leaving next semester anyway."

"So you _want_ me to go out with Fitz?"

"Not him in particular," he quickly corrected himself.

"I'll keep that in mind. I gotta go, talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow morning. Sleep tight."

"Oh, wait," she suddenly said. "If you want to tell Fi why I left go ahead. I doubt she'd have believed me if I told her."

"Ok, I will. Everything will work out fine. You'll See. Bye." He hung up the phone and then walked back over to Declan and Fiona who were looking right back at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Is everything ok?" Declan asked slowly.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Matt replied. "She wanted me to tell Fiona something though."

"What's up?" Fiona asked leaning forward in her seat.

"It's the reason why Mack left. You know how you ran into Blake and she said they used to date? He had gone to a school with us back in Montreal. He was a junior when we were freshmen. Very long story short he fell for her, at least I think it was that way, and made it known that they were dating. He invited her to a lot of parties but she never went to them, except for one. But she had to sneak out to go. She told Mom and Dad she was sleeping over at a friend's house, the classic lie." He paused and absentmindedly scratched at the side of his head as Fiona and Declan listened intently. "I came home after her because I was at a friend's house playing video games but she was acting funny, I could tell right off the bat. So I confronted her about it, turns out…Blake had raped her."

Fiona gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Declan's eyes widened slightly but otherwise he didn't show any reaction to the news at all. "And seeing him today made her run?" Fiona asked, piecing it together.

Matt nodded. "After he…did what he did he wouldn't leave her alone. He'd constantly call her and text her and send her e-mails. Eventually it was enough that we had to move away. Well, that was part of the reason, the biggest reason was because of Mom's and Dad's job transfer."

"Do they know?" Declan asked "How come you didn't press charges?"

"They don't know and we didn't want them to know," Matt replied. "She just wanted to forget it, to forget everything and not have to bring it up again which was why she convinced Mom and Dad to take the job opportunity in the first place."

"What about you?" Declan asked.

"What about me?"

"What'd you do about it?"

"I attacked Blake. Made him hurt as much as I possibly could without killing him," Matt replied, a steely tone was in his voice. "The bastard needs to be in jail but she doesn't want to go through it again and we don't have much evidence against him now that we've waited so long."

"Well, that certainly explains a lot," Declan commented nonchalantly as he reached forward to take a sip of his tea.

"What're you talking about?" Matt demanded.

"I mean, it explains why she wears such baggy clothes and curses and fights and stuff," he replied. "It's so she won't be recognized as a girl so she won't have to go through it again." Then he laughed. "However, it's backfiring in her face seeing as she has two of the most notoriously known 'bad boys' after her."

"I don't think so," Fiona spoke up. "With Fitz I just think it's the idea that someone, a girl especially, is giving him attention and trying to be his friend and he's falling of the _idea_ of a friend. With Drew, it's just that she said no and knowing guys that would make him want to go after her even more."

"Sadly that is true," Declan agreed.

"Why is that?"

"People want what they can't have," Matt replied simply.

Fiona's thoughts immediately went back to the e-mails that she had found on his computer. '_Does that mean that someone else wants to date him? Mack did say he used to be a player but changed once he met me, but how am I to believe that he actually changed that much?'_

"Well, I'm going to hit the sack," Matt announced as he stood.

"We can get one of the maids to turn down the bed for you," Declan offered.

"No, that's ok. I can do it myself." He walked around the back of the couch, leaned over, and kissed Fiona on the forehead. "Night," he called over his shoulder before going up the stairs.

Just then the front door flew open. The Coyne twins turned their eyes in the direction of the door, getting up to greet their parents but they stopped when they saw how red Laura's eyes were and how red Michael's face was.

"You!" He hissed when he saw Declan.

"Declan, run!" Fiona said, pushing him.

Declan stumbled as he moved around the back of the couch. Michael was quick on his heels. Declan could practically feel his hot breath on his neck. He felt something strike him in the back and he fell to the ground. He scrambled to get back to his feet but Michael grabbed his ankle, successfully knocking him back down to the ground. Declan opened his eyes and saw a butler and a maid looking at him, eyes wide in fear.

"Nine one one," Declan mouthed before a punch landed on his mouth.

"What'd you go and talk to Adele for?" Michael demanded, punching Declan again.

"Dad, stop it!" Fiona yelled, running over to his twin. He swung out an arm and knocked her over. Laura ran to her daughter's side and helped her up as Michael continued hitting Declan as he covered his face from his father's blows.

"Why did you do it, you piece of shit?" Michael roared. "You little fuckers have been getting in my way since you were born! I didn't even want you in the first place! You're ruining my life!"

"_Stop it_!" Fiona shrieked, getting up again and running over to her brother. She managed to wedge her way between Declan and Michael and covered her brother as Michael turned his attention to Fiona. He grabbed at her hair and she bit her lip from crying out loud as she grabbed onto Declan and held on for dear life.

"And _you_! You're making a mockery of the Coyne name! Going to a public school! Dating a…a _commoner_."

"Michael, that's enough!" Laura hissed, pulling her husband off of her kids. Declan managed to sit up and looked up at his parents, wiping his face with the back of his hand. Once he ran his hand across his mouth he hissed in pain and saw the blood smeared against it.

"Are you ok?" Declan asked, turning to Fiona. Her eyes were brimming with tears and her nose was red. She nodded and sniffed, putting a hand to her head where her father yanked at her hair. "You shouldn't have done that. I could deal with him."

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok," she sobbed, clinging to him. "Remember…remember back over the summer. When I said I hated you?" She muttered into his chest. He nodded. "I don't. I could never hate you, Declan. I love you."

"I know, Fi, I know," he muttered, giving her a squeeze.

"Let go of me, Laura," Michael snarled as he tried to get out of his wife's grasp.

"I won't let you hurt my children," Laura replied.

"Don't you mean _our_ children?" Michael said sarcastically.

"I may have turned my head one too many times as they grew up but I will not let you lay a hand on my children ever again," she snapped. "Why don't you go back to that…whore you've been hiding for these past eighteen years?"

"She's not a whore," Michael snapped. "She's a damn better wife and supporter than you've ever been." Fiona felt like she had gotten kicked in the side from the harsh words that fell from Michael's mouth. Declan held her tighter as if trying to shield her from the words.

"Get out of my house!" Laura hissed.

Michael threw his head back and laughed. "You're kicking me out?" he asked incredulously. "Fine, have fun trying to live your life without me. Without _me _you wouldn't be where you are now!" He stalked over to the door, wrenched it open, and slammed it shut so hard it ricocheted off the frame and swung back to the opposite wall.

Laura held her face in her hands and took a few deep breaths before she walked over to her kids who were still on the ground. "Are you two ok?" She asked then she made a face. "Of course you aren't, I made you suffer with him for eighteen years." She sighed and actually knelt on the ground.

"Mom, you'll get your dress dirty," Fiona said as she wiped her eyes.

"What's a little dirt in light of things," she replied with a chuckle.

Declan cracked a smile and made a face at the pain. "What's with people hitting me in the face? Spinner? Jane once. Holly J a few times. What's so attractive about my face?" He joked. Fiona laughed and hugged him. "So what's going to happen?" Declan asked.

"Well, I'm finally going to divorce that monster of a man," Laura replied. "I've wanted to for a long time, I guess I just waited too long. He wasn't the man I thought he was."

"That's ok Mom, you still have us," Fiona said, taking her hand.

"And Adele," Laura agreed. Declan and Fiona exchanged confused looks. "Fiona…I know you're finally happy and all, sweetie, but you can't see your…friend anymore," she continued, stroking Fiona's hair.

"Why not?" Fiona asked, her voice quivering.

"The long distance thing never works," Laura replied.

"Long distance? What d you mean?"

Laura sighed and looked her sons in the eye. "Once this semester is over we're going to move to England to live with Adele for the rest of the year."

"What!" Declan and Fiona asked in unison.

Up the stairs, crouched behind the banister, Matt and Max both gasped. "They're moving?" Max whispered.

* * *

**Ok, so chapters 25-27 have been rewritten. I hope you guys liked the changes. Don't hesitate to tell me what works or what doesn't. I won't take it personally.**

**~Crystal Manning**


	28. Fiona's Trial

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 28: Fiona's Trial_**

"Come in!" Fiona called when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up and smiled when Declan came into the room. She pushed her laptop off of her lap as Declan sat down on the end of the bed. "How's your eye?" She asked, taking his chin in her hand and tilting his head towards the light that was coming in through the window.

"I'll be fine, I heal fast," he replied as Fiona looked at his shiner. "I wish you hadn't gotten in the way. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if you just stayed out of it."

Fiona sighed and closed her laptop. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and let her shoulder's drop. "Declan…we grew up with you protecting me. From bullies. Other classmates. Boys. I wanted to be able to do the same for you."

"Dad could've hurt you."

Fiona let out a bitter laugh. "Dad hurts me without even touching me, it didn't make a difference."

Declan twisted his mouth to the side. "Are you ready for today?" He finally asked. She let out a sigh and nodded. "Are you sure? I mean, Mom said you didn't really take bobby's deposition well so…"

"Don't worry, Decs, no champers for me for a long time," Fiona said with a smile. "I'm sticking to sparkling cider."

"That's my sis." He playfully ruffled her hair. She made a face and smoothed her hair back into its normal position. Then he patted her knee and got up. "Better get ready. We only have an hour until we have to go."

Fiona sighed. "It's really happening, isn't it?"

"Yep. But things will go by smoothly as long as you tell the truth."

Fiona blinked. "But I _always_ tell the truth," she said innocently.

Declan crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh yeah? What about the time we were in Aspen and—"

Fiona jumped up and covered his mouth with her palm while grinning. "I only lied to save our allowance for the trip. Who knew Vickie would be put on shopping probation for the rest of the trip?" Declan smiled behind her hand and kissed her palm. "Shoo, I have to look fabulous."

"You're going to court, Fi, not a fashion show."

"I know, but who said you can't dress to impress? Even at court?"

"You really have your priorities, FI," Declan sighed, walking out of the room. He was glad she could still find something to be excited about but he was afraid that she was being too naïve. She needed to focus on what she was doing to say. Sure, she had an amazing lawyer on her side but if Bobby was still the smooth talker that he was before he actually had a chance of getting away scot-free.

"Careful, if you think any harder you're going to get frown lines in that handsome face," Laura said with a little laugh. Declan looked down the bottom of the stairs and smiled a little as Laura came up the stairs. She stopped next to him at the top and took his chin in her hand. "Everything will be fine, Declan. You'll see. Fiona will get through this just fine."

"It's not Fiona I'm worried about, it's the whole trial in general," he admitted. "I'm just afraid of what it'd do to her mental state. I mean, I'm stressed out and it's not even my trial, thank God. I'd never lay my hands on a girl." He shook his head and pulled out of her grasp. "I shouldn't have sent her to the Hamptons. I should've kept her here, I could've helped her. I could've done something. _Anything_."

"Declan, there was nothing you could do," Laura said with a sigh. "Sending Fiona to the Hamptons was the best thing you could do for her. It helped her. You have to stop beating yourself up about it."

"I feel like I let her down or betrayed her."

Laura ran a hand through Declan's hair. "If anyone betrayed anyone I betrayed Fiona by setting her up with Bobby in the first place. You were just being a big brother, that's what you're supposed to do. No one can stick the blame on anyone but me. I'm learning from my mistakes." She took a deep breath, let it out, and smiled at him. "Now go and get ready."

"Yes ma'am." Declan turned and went back into his room right as Matt came out, adjusting the tie that was around his neck, his jacket draped over one arm.

He felt Laura's eyes on him and looked up. "Yes?" He finally asked.

Laura clicked her tongue and then smiled at him, a forced smile that was stony in the corners. "I appreciate you being here for Fiona."

Matt shrugged. "I'll always be there for Fi. I really care about her."

"And maybe that's a problem," Laura said slowly. Matt lifted his eyebrows; he hesitated a bit before he untied his tie to retie it. He continued tying it as he kept his eyes on her. "What Fiona really needs to do is to focus on her family and getting help. She doesn't have time for…a little fling."

"Is that what you think this is?" Matt asked with a little laugh. "Mrs. Coyne, I care about your daughter a lot. Whatever is between us isn't a fling. I wouldn't toss her away like that."

Laura sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "She won't have time for you, once this is all over. She'll have to worry about college applications and working to finishing the rest of the year and then she won't be at Degrassi anymore. I don't want there to be strain, stress, or pressure on her from a long distance relationship."

"So you're just going to yank Fiona away because you don't like me?" Matt asked.

"It has nothing to do with me liking you or not," Laura replied. "True, I believe Fiona needs to be with someone who knows what they're doing with their lives and knows how to get there."

Matt crossed his arms over his chest. "Why don't you just say what you want to say instead of dancing around the truth like I'm stupid."

Laura was taken aback. "And what do you think it is I'm trying to say."

"That you want Fiona to be with someone who's better off financially," he replied, biting his lip to keep himself from snapping at the woman. Who was she to tell him to leave her daughter alone? Fiona was allowed to be with whoever she wanted. Why would she try and get in the way? Couldn't she see that Fiona was actually happy now?

Laura sighed. "Listen, it's nothing personal. I'm just trying to make sure that Fiona is happy."

"If you haven't noticed Fiona is happy. And she's happy with me," Matt replied with a smirk.

"Not for long," she said calmly.

"Is that a threat, Mrs. Coyne?" Matt asked, now full on glaring at her.

"Don't think of it as a threat," she replied, running a hand over her head to check for fly-away hair. "Think of it as…a warning."

Matt's glare turned into a pleasant smile, one that Laura off guard. She expected him to be slight afraid or run in the other direction. Not once has someone…beneath her stand up to her. And he was supposed to be the _nice_ one. It made her afraid to meet his sister. "Mrs. Coyne," he started, tugging at his bangs with his fingers until they rested against his forehead in the right way. "You can hate me as much as you want, I really don't care. But what I _do_ care about is Fiona and no matter how much you hate me I won't stop caring about her but you should just accept me because I'm not going away."

"Is that a threat?" Laura asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No." Matt beamed. "That's just the truth." He shrugged. "Sorry," he added and brushed past her. The smile fell from his face as he walked down the hall to check on Max. "Bitch," he muttered under his breath.

_"You don't have to deal with her, you know. You could easily get rid of her…say it was an accident. Everyone would believe it was Michael and you know it."_

"Shut up," Matt muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Now, if you could explain your relationship with the plaintiff," Bobby's lawyer, Toni Stark said as she paced, biting the end of her glasses. She stopped and turned to Bobby who was sitting straight up in his chair, hands clasped in front of him. Fiona shifted in her seat and did her best not to scream out in rage at him. Next to her Declan took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Bobby licked his lips and looked out at the courtroom before resting his eyes on Fiona. He smiled slightly, a tug at the corner of his mouth. To Fiona it was his signature smirk but to everyone else it was hardly a smile, more like a nervous tick.

"Well, Fiona and I were introduced by her mother, Laura Coyne," Bobby started. The way he said her name made Fiona's skin crawl. She clenched Declan's hand harder and glared at him. "We met at a party that the Coynes were throwing. We talked for a while and then…she became…clingy."

"Was she your girlfriend?" Toni asked.

"Not in so many words but if you had to classify it then, yes, she was my girlfriend," Bobby replied.

"I see." Toni tapped her chin. "And you say that she was unstable and that you were just trying to help her?"

"Yes." Bobby nodded. "After being together for about a week I could tell that Fiona needed help and by being with her I felt that I could help her but…" he shook his head. "She was way too far gone for me to be able to help. She was telling lies, accusing me of cheating, doing anything for attention. Many times I wanted her to get some help, go see a therapist for her sense of need but she refused. Said that all she needed was to be with me. I tried getting her some help but she refused and said she was fine." He shrugged and fell silent.

"And you say that Ms. Coyne is unstable?"

"She's known around the school for being an attention craver. She does anything she can for attention. This was just another one of her games. As soon as I saw where this relationship was going I tried to get out of it, she…something went wrong in her head. She wouldn't accept it. She acted…crazy. Throwing herself down stairs. Walking on top of buildings…" his voice trailed off.

"No further questions," Toni announced.

"Your honor, if I may proceed with some questions of my own?" Fiona's lawyer, Sherman Levitt, asked, standing. The judge nodded and waved his arm. "Mr. Beckonridge, you say that my client has thrown herself down stairs all for attention. Then how do you explain the bruises on her arm?" He asked, gesturing to a picture that was brought up on a projector. "Bruises that are in the shape of fingers. Surely she couldn't have done it to herself; it doesn't match her finger size."

"Fiona's the queen of getting what she wants," Bobby started after a few seconds of silence. "Who's to say that this picture isn't doctored like the other?"

"Let me get straight to the point here: did you put your hands on my client in any way? Did you cause her harm in any way?" Sherman asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I never hit her," Bobby said with confidence. "Not once."

"And why would she lie?"

"To punish me," he replied simply. "For…_dumping_ her. I'm the victim in all of this. She's taking this…attention need to far and it's ridiculous. She's instable and she needs help."

Sherman rubbed his chin. "Thank you, no further questions. You may step down now." He turned and looked right at Fiona. Fiona looked back at him and gave him a confident smile. He smiled in return and sat down as Toni addressed the court, then the judge, and then called Fiona to the stand. Fiona looked at Declan, who gave her hand a squeeze along with an encouraging smile. She turned and looked at Matt who winked at her and mouthed that she'd be fine. Letting out a breath she dropped Declan's hand, stood, and walked to where the bailiff was waiting to swear her in. Once sworn in she sat down and looked out at the crowd. There weren't many people there but the large hall still made her feel like a little kid on stage, standing to soak in the harsh eyes of an audience. She swallowed and turned her attention to Sherman who walked over to her.

"Fiona, please explain to us the psychological affects you felt after the altercation with your then boyfriend," Sherman said.

Fiona closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. "After it happened the first time—"

"First time?" Sherman interrupted her. "So he hurt you more than once?"

"Yes, once he hit me near my eye and the other time he pulled me down the stairs," Fiona replied. She swallowed, cleared her throat, and started again. "After it happened the first time…I didn't know what to believe. I didn't know if it actually happened." She let out a little laugh. "It felt like a dream, actually, but one that wouldn't stop playing in my mind. When…when I went to sleep that night I kept seeing it, feeling the pain." She sucked in her breath and blinked her eyes rapidly. She looked over at Declan and matt again and relaxed when she saw the looks of encouragement they were giving her. "After it happened I just wanted to get back at him, do anything I could to get him to realize that what he did was wrong and I wasn't going to let him do it to anyone else." She gestured around herself. "And here we are."

The rest of his questions she was prepared for. She knew he was on her side, she knew he believed him and that alone made her questioning easy to go through. Every now and then she would glance over at Bobby and Toni who were whispering to each other and she felt a new spike of anger run through her. She hated the way Toni was looking at her. She just wanted to take her shoe and throw it at her, hoping the spike would stab her in the eye. Fiona smiled to herself at the image as Sherman asked her another question, which she answered easily, and then she sat back and waited as Toni got up and looked at Fiona. The air was still. Max and Lillian shifted in their seats, nervously tugging at their hair. Laura cleared her throat. Declan tensed. Matt was the only one who didn't react at all. He just sat there looking cool, calm, and collected.

"Tell me, Ms. Coyne, in your own words what happened the first time my client…put his hands on your, as you claim," Toni started.

Fiona was ready. She knew Toni would ask that questions first. "I was ready for a night out when we got into an argument."

"So you started it?" Toni asked, lifting her eyebrows.

Fiona was ready for that too. "I said we got into an argument, that doesn't mean that I started it. I didn't start the argument, he was upset from the get go that I was going to go out with my friends and not spend time with him. My world doesn't revolve around him."

"But it does revolve around your family, is that right?" Toni asked.

Fiona's eyebrows crinkled. She tried to think of what she was getting at but couldn't figure anything out. "My family is important, yes."

"So important that you would make sure that the Coyne name would stay in the papers?" Toni asked. Fiona squinted her eyes. "Last summer you were involved in…well, a scandal is the best word." She turned to the setup projector and pushed a button on a small remote. Fiona cringed when the newspaper clipping of her kissing Declan popped up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Declan lift a hand to his mouth. "Tell me, why did you kiss your own twin brother?" An uproar broke out on Fiona's side of the court. The judge had to

"Objection! This has nothing to do with the current situation with my client!" Sherman interrupted.

"Your honor if you would give me time I have a direction that this is going," Toni quickly spoke up.

"Objection overruled," the judge announced. "You may continue."

"Ms. Coyne, if you could please answer, why did you kiss your own twin brother?" Toni asked, turning back to Fiona.

Fiona let out a little breath. It was the one question she didn't want to get asked. She looked at Declan again who nodded. She let out a shaky breath and cleared her throat. It sounded ten times louder because of her microphone. "I was, um, upset that…that his girlfriend at the time was trying to take him away from me. That's the way I saw it at least. Declan was all that I had and I didn't want anyone to take him away so…I thought that I could get her mad enough to leave him alone by kissing him."

"And you doctored this image of your bruise for…what reason? Attention or to clear the air of you having kissed your brother the past summer?" Toni demanded.

"I edited the image a little bit," Fiona admitted. "But that was to show everyone what kind of person Bobby really is."

"Is it true that you suffer from a mood disorder?" Toni switched gears.

"If my mood disorder is just me simply being a teenage girl, then yes," Fiona replied. There were a few light chuckles in the crowd. "Sure, I may overreact when I see a cute pair of shoes in a store window. Yes, I go over the top when I see that I am running out of my favorite brand name makeup, but I do not feel that I overreacted when I put up that image," Fiona said in a firm tone. "People may say I'm crazy but I say that I'm passionate about what I believe in and I sure as heck believe that when someone gets hit by their significant other that it is not acceptable and they should be dealt with."

"Ms. Coyne, you are currently seeing a therapist?" Toni asked.

"Yes, for my anxiety," Fiona replied with confidence. "Before I met Bobby I didn't suffer from anxiety but afterwards I had to be prescribed pills to calm down because I was so afraid to go outside incase I would see his disgusting face again."

"So you are putting the blame on my client for your mental illness?"

"Yes ma'am," Fiona replied with a conceited air to her voice. "I don't have anything to gain by spreading lies. I don't have a reason to. No one would lie about being hurt by the hands of someone they thought they loved, they thought they trusted and I am not lying now." She cleared her throat, sat up straight, and gave her final blow. "When I was with Bobby I felt I had to talk a certain way, dress a certain way, and act a certain way. We only were together for about two months but those two months I felt trapped. I wouldn't talk to my family about what was going on. As soon as I left and went to Toronto I felt free, like I was able to do anything I set my mind to. I met a wonderful man there, someone who cares about me a lot, more than in any way that Bobby ever did." She paused and smiled at Matt. "Bobby spent his time talking down to me and convincing everyone that I was crazy, _more than once_ might I add. If someone believes it so much…why spend so much time trying to make sure someone else is convinced? Unless…he was trying to convince himself to hide his guilt?" A small smirk slid onto Fiona's face as Toni looked back at her.

"No further questions," Toni stated.

* * *

Fiona bit her nails as they waited for the jurors to return. She felt that she had done well answering their questions. She ad all of the evidence on her side, she just hoped that the jurors would believe her. Bobby Beckonridge could be a very persuasive and charming man when he needed to be and he laid on the charm thick. She just hoped she said and did enough to saw the judges in her way. She would be devastated if he was let off.

"Everything will be fine, Fi, you did great," Declan whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek.

"Careful you don't want another scandal on our hands," Fiona muttered without looking at him.

"Water under the bridge, besides your actions were fallible according you were acting under the influence," Declan replied.

"I still don't understand how you could be fine with it," Fiona said, looking over at him.

He shrugged. "It's something little compared to what you're going through now. I just want you to know that I'm not abandoning you."

"Please send in the jurors," the judge said over the talking crowd, instantly silencing them.

"Whatever happens I'm proud of you for being brave enough to go through with this," Matt whispered, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Thank you for being here with me."

"Of course, I couldn't let you go through his alone." He smiled when she gently put her head on his shoulder but sat right back up when the jury came in. They watched as the sealed envelope with the verdict was handed over to the deputy and then given to the head person of the jury. They waited on bated breath as the person open the envelope and checked the conditions of the verdict forms and then they were handed back to the deputy.

"The jury is now going to go out and decide the verdict of this case," The judge spoke. Fiona glanced over at Bobby and held his gaze. He was the first to turn around and Fiona smiled when she actually saw fear in his eyes, but it disappeared as fast as it came.

"Mr. Beckonridge would you please stand and face the jury as the verdict is read?" Fiona watched as Bobby held a hand to his tie and stood, turning to face the jury. His face was emotionless and she wished she could read the thoughts that were going through his mind.

Max grabbed Matt's hand and gave it a squeeze. Matt clenched Fiona's tighter. Fiona grabbed Declan's hand, Declan grabbed Laura's, and Laura grabbed Lillian's. They all kept their eyes on the jury as the one person stood to read the verdict. "Superior Court of New York, County of Rockland," he started to read out loud, causing everybody in the audience to hold their breath. "In the matter of the people of Rockland against Robert Beckonridge, case number BA213896 we the jury, and the above entitled action find the defendant, Robert Beckonridge, guilty of domestic abuse."

Fiona didn't hear anything else that the judge was saying because her heart was beating so loudly. A large grin split across her face and she hugged everyone within reach of her as they cheered and celebrated her win. She glanced over at Toni and laughed at the sour look of defeat that was on her face. The expressionless look on Bobby's never left his. Fiona strained to hear what his sentence was. "Robert Beckonridge will serve a maximum of two years in the New York State Prison with the possibility of parole." The judge slapped his gavel against the top of his podium. "Court is adjourned."

* * *

**Ok, so chapters 25-27 have been rewritten. I hope you guys liked the changes. Don't hesitate to tell me what works or what doesn't. I won't take it personally. Also, I don't know anything about court but what I got was from videos from watching on youtube and TV. Tell me if it's believable or not and I'll change it to make it fit. I hope you guys liked it! And if you haven't read it yet, I have a Fitz story up called _Miracle_. Check it out.  
**

**~Crystal Manning**


	29. Declan's Escape

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

**_Chapter 29: Declan's Escape_**

"Your smile is rivaling the sun, you mind turning it down?" Declan grumbled, rubbing his eyes as he descended the staircase. Fiona chirped an apology and Declan chuckled at her happiness. Ever since she won her court case against Bobby she's been a ray of sunshine. She didn't even seem to care that Laura was making plans for them to move. Either that or she ignored it. Fiona practically floated around the house. Declan liked seeing his sister happy but it was starting to worry him. They've never been too happy for so long and he was afraid of what it was going to be to deflate her attitude and whatever it was he hoped it could wait.

"Deccie, why are you so grumpy on such a beautiful day?" Fiona asked, spreading her arms out and spinning around, giggling. Declan didn't respond but let out a yawn, shuffled over to the couch, and dropped down onto it with a heavy sigh. Fiona sat down next to him and put an elbow on his shoulder, propping up her cheek. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking at the side of his head, counting the freckles by his neck and ear. "Aren't you excited to be going back to Degrassi?"

"I was," Declan replied. "But…I have to see Holly J and I just don't understand why she wanted a break. I just don't."

"Because you were throwing money into her face?" Fiona guessed. "Trust me, it's weird that she won't accept our money, but it's Holly J we're talking about. Stubborn, hot-headed, I'll-do-things-my-way Holly J. Isn't that what you like about her?"

"Yes," Declan replied.

"So…give her the space she needs but be supportive. Give her a reason to trust you and want to be close to you and soon she'll come back to you," Fiona replied.

"It's that easy?" Declan asked in suspicion.

"Yes," Fiona replied, nodding.

"So why are you talking to me as if you're keeping something from me?" Declan demanded. Fiona blinked once, twice, three times under Declan's suspicious gaze and he automatically knew she was going to tell a lie before it even came out of her mouth. She wasn't that good at hiding her ticks when she was trying to come up with a lie.

"I'm not," Fiona replied, turning and grabbing the TV remote. "Oh look! Music Videos! We haven't picked them apart in a long time. And it's a Miley Cyrus one. We can bash her for hours. Remember how much fun we had with that?"

"Fiona," Declan sighed, grabbing the remote from her hands. "What's going on with Holly J?" Fiona didn't reply. "Is she sick? I she hurt or something? Come on, Fi, not knowing will kill me!"

Fiona sighed. "Remember, I'm telling you this because you wanted me to and—"

"Fiona!"

"Ok, ok!" Fiona held up her hands as if blocking his words."She's…kinda…hanging out with Sav now," Fiona said in a rush. "It doesn't mean they're together, they're just spending some time together. They're on Student Council, it happens right? It doesn't mean it means anything right? No? Good, so about those music videos." She turned her attention back to the screen.

Declan felt numb. He gave her the space she needed, he waited patiently for her and then she goes and starts something with someone else? _Didn't she say she needed a break to be by herself? Or did I just think that? But _Sav_? _Him_ of all people? What does Sav have that I don't? He doesn't nearly have as much money as I do. Or is that the reason?_

"Decs, don't get all mopey on me," Fiona pleaded. "That's why I didn't want to tell you. Now when you get back to Degrassi things will be so weird. I mean, I wouldn't know if I should comfort you or talk to Holly J and I'll end up in the middle and pulled at both sides and this is silk and it should _never_ be stretched!"

"Always have your priorities straight, huh?" Declan asked dryly. "Besides, you won't have to worry," he replied, a slow smile forming on his face. "I'm sure this little…fling they have will only be temporary. I mean, come on, going from me to him? She'll come to her senses soon. Trust me. I mean, he's not a bad guy…"

"But he's no Declan Coyne," Fiona replied, knocking shoulders with her brother. He chuckled in agreement and turned his attention to the TV. Fiona glanced at the phone when it started ringing, checked the ID, and hit the speaker phone button. "Heyyy," she greeted the person on the other end.

"Wow, I've never heard you this chipper before. How'd the trial go? No one called or anything, I practically pulled my hair out since no one answered the phones around there apparently," Mack's voice came in.

"I won the trial! Bobby's going to spend up to two years in state prison with a possibility of parole," Fiona gushed, clasping her hand together. She laughed when she heard Mack's and Holly J's cheering on the other end of the line. She leaned towards the phone and tucked her hair behind her ears. "How did Fitz's trial go? Did you end up going?"

"If I didn't go I'd be taken there in handcuffs," Mack replied."And I would've rather got it over with. The trial was pretty long, both lawyers were good. They went back and forth over Fitz for a long time. Eli and Clare spoke before I did."

"But how did it go?"

"She started freaking out," Holly J's voice rang through the room. Fiona felt Declan stiffen but he didn't say anything as he changed the channel on the tv. "They had a recess before she was brought up as a witness and she started pacing and talking to herself."

"Sounds like the sister I know," Matt commented, coming into the room. He dropped down on the couch next to Declan and was instantly sucked into the show that was on tv about some high school that seemed to be live off its students' drama.

"_Anyway_!" Mack's voice came back. "Fitz's lawyer was nice and everything but I wanted to punch Eli's lawyer. Most cases he didn't even wait for me to finish an answer."

"That's a lawyer trick. Try to get the witness so aggravated that they'd spill something. It's elementary in law," Fiona replied. There was silence on the other end. "I wanted to be a lawyer. Keep going."

"Ok, so I talked. The lawyers talked a bit more. Got a police report, a short one at that. In the end Fitz was found guilty of a misdemeanor so now he has to do 35 hours of community service and got two weeks suspension."

"Better than jail time. Personally, I think they blew everything out of proportion. It's not like Fitz actually stabbed him," Fiona commented.

"Fiona Coyne, are you defending someone below your status?" Holly J asked in a joking tone.

"Ha ha," Fiona laughed sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "So what're you guys going to do for the rest of your break?"

"Have dinner here and maybe take a day trip to Ottawa," Holly J replied.

"Wait, is your sister going to dinner?" Fiona asked.

"Maybe," Holly J sighed. "Another Sinclair dinner filled with Heather and Mom going at it and Dad bending over backwards for her. It's disgusting, really. You're going to have a lot of fun here," she obviously added towards Mack.

"Greaaat," Mack replied.

"Do you mind if we keep your brother and sister hostage for a bit longer?" Fiona asked.

"No, keep 'em as long as you want," Mack replied offhandedly. Shouting suddenly came from the other line.

"The Great One has returned," Holly J said sarcastically. "Gotta go."

"Oh yeah, thanks for the help Fi," Mack added.

A grin formed on Fiona's face. "Help for what?"

"Don't play coy, you know what you did. I'm all ready thanking you."

"Yes, but thanking me for what?"

Mack sighed. "Thanks for getting Fitz his lawyer. Without him he would've gone to jail for nothing."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Who else has enough money to get a lawyer as good as that? Why'd you go it?"

Fiona shrugged even thought she couldn't see her. "You trusted him for some reason, might as well made his life a bit easier on him. And you're welcome…er, he's welcome…whatever. See you later."

"You too. Bye."

Fiona pressed a button on the machine and settled back onto the couch. She glanced at Declan out of the corner of her eye and sighed, noticing that he wasn't paying attention to the show at all but was staring off into space.

_That it's, I have to get those two back together ever if it kills me._

* * *

The rest of the week flew by and before they knew it the gang in New York packed their bags and flew back to Toronto in time for the rest of the semester to pick back up again. Declan couldn't fully grasp why Fiona was so excited to get back. Was this really his sister, the one who used to hate the idea of public schools? It was amazing how quickly things could change. Or maybe it was because she just wanted to get away from New York and all of the pain and suffering she had to go through. It was as if she were two different people now.

He dropped his bag next to his bed and laid down on it, letting out a slow breath. He didn't know how he was going to deal with seeing Holly J again. He went over different scenarios in his head but they never played out the way he wanted them to. Maybe Fiona was wrong? They worked together on student council, it didn't mean they were actually _together_ together, right?

"You're not even going to unpack? Do you know what I went through to get this room perfect for you? I didn't even get a thank you!" Fiona huffed, standing in the door way of his room, arms crossed over her chest.

"Thank you," Declan replied dully.

Fiona let out an annoyed breath. "Declan, get up," she insisted. "Are you really just going to sit around and let Holly J have fun with someone else while you wait on the sidelines? Do Coynes stand on the sidelines? No! We barge in and take charge and turn things in our favor!"

"She said she didn't want to be with me, Fi and your advice isn't helping. First you told me to sit back and wait for her to see what's missing and now you're telling me to take her back," Declan groaned. "I sat around for weeks and she only called me once."

Fiona sighed. "I want you to do what you think is right," she replied, sitting down next to him on the bed. "I'm just trying to help considering I know girls a little bit more. Give Holly J her space but be Declan Coyne too. You can do both. Trust me, I've seen it. Now get up," she added, slapping his knee.

"Why? Where are we going?" Declan asked without moving.

"To the Dot. I know you're still used to New York food but you need a good smoothie and a Panini. It does wonders to your mood," Fiona replied, grabbing his hands and trying to pull him off of the bed. Declan laughed when he didn't budge and Fiona continued to try and pull harder. "Dec…lan…come…on!" She groaned. She dropped his hands with a huff, crossed her arms over her chest, and marched out of the room. Declan jumped up, ran after her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She let out a little squeal of surprise but laughed. "Geeze, who knew mentioning the Dot would get you out of your funk?"

"I'm just glad you didn't say Little Miss Steaks," Declan replied honestly, letting her go and following her to the front door. "You think we should ask if they want to come?" He asked, nodding towards the closed door of the Montgomery condo.

"They're still suffering from jetlag. We'll just bring them something back," Fiona replied, wrapping a scarf around her neck. Declan bowed with a flourish and held out his arm. Fiona smiled and took it and together the two walked down the street. Fiona happily greeted other walkers as they braved the Canadian cold and Fiona's cheerfulness brought a smile to his face. He reached over and put his other hand on top of hers, giving it a little squeeze. Fiona, in return, moved closer to his side. Let his parents get divorced, as long as Declan had Fiona he felt that he could go on with his life.

Thanksgiving was hard for him despite his friends being there. Their mother was really quiet, only talking when asking for them to pass the pepper or salt or calling their butler when wanting more wine to drink. And when she wasn't silent she was bawling in her room so loud that Declan had to turn up the volume on the movie they were watching. Declan hated that his friend was there to witness his family falling apart, but at the same time he didn't know anyone else he'd let see their family fall apart. He knew that they knew what was going on with their family from the beginning with the "taboo kiss" and they hadn't judged him, which was what he really needed but didn't think he'd ever get in his life, someone who didn't judge him. He had that with Holly J but now he felt as if she had slapped him in the face. Maybe going back to Degrassi wasn't such a good idea?

Declan let out a little breath, smiling subconsciously at his breath that was seen in the air. He had to deal with seeing her for a whole semester and a few months. And then Yale if she got in. Declan considered going to Stanford instead so he didn't have to worry about seeing her but Fiona didn't apply there and they had promised back in grade 11 that the only colleges they'd attend were ones they applied to together. Declan didn't believe that Fiona would ever apply to Yale or Stanford; he thought that she would pick a different school but that was Fiona for him, always full of surprises. Her wild tales were what gave her the rep she had. He still kicked himself for not believing her about Bobby and automatically thinking she was crying wolf just like the others thought. He didn't know why she forgave him but he was thankful for it. Declan sighed again thinking of ways of being able to survive at Degrassi without being with Holly J. She was trying something new and they said they were on a break, right? That didn't mean _he_ couldn't try something new either…

Declan inhaled the familiar grease meets fruit scent of the Dot as Fiona eagerly hung up her coat and took a seat at the table by the window. Declan hung up his coat as well and sat down across from her, resting his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together. He then turned his attention to the snow covered streets and people walking down the street, large bags in their hands; obviously getting early Christmas shopping done.

"Do you think Mom and Dad would really go through with the divorce?" Fiona asked, breaking Declan from his trance.

He turned to meet the concerned look on her face. "In public? No. In private? Yes. Mom's not hesitating to move us, after all," Declan replied.

"I know," Fiona replied, biting her thumb nail.

"Fi, your French manicure," he said, pointing.

She looked down at her thumb and waved her hand. "It doesn't matter, I can get it touched up," she replied.

"Since when did you stop caring?" Declan asked, lifting his eyebrows.

Fiona gave him a sad smile."Since I was forced to grow up," she replied. He blinked and she let out a little breath. "You're right, though. Dad wouldn't dare let this slip out into the media. I just wonder who he was with and who his daughter is and where she is."

"Fi, it doesn't matter," Declan told her. "Dad didn't tell us about her for a reason."

"But Decs, she's our _half-sister_. Don't you want to know anything about her?" Fiona asked.

"I don't _need_ another sister. All I need is you."

"And it's comments like that that make people wonder if you're a little bit too close," Mack said with a teasing laugh as she approached their table. Fiona let out a little squeal of happiness, jumped up, and hugged her friend. "Fi, I've only been away from your for a week! Not a year! Lay off," she laughed once she finished hugging her friend and gently pushed her away before turning to Declan. "What's going on, Eyebrows?" She asked with a teasing smile. Declan rolled his eyes but gave her a brief hug.

"I told you I could wax them for you," Fiona said as she shook her head in a disapproving way.

"The last time you got near my eyebrows with wax you took the whole thing off. It took ages for them to grow back," Declan pointed out.

"I was nine and no one noticed," Fiona said defensively. She then turned to Mack and added, "I'm a wiz with eyebrow pencils." Declan stuck his tongue out at her.

"Not that I don't want to catch up but I do have a job to do. Hot chocolate? Tea? Cider?" Mack asked waving around her pencil and notepad.

"Hot chocolate," Declan replied. "Two. Whipped cream, mini marshmallows and caramel sauce."

"Fiona's actually going to let all of that sugar past her lips?" Mack asked. Fiona smacked her on the arm and she laughed as she said she'd bring their drinks back and then get their orders.

"I'm glad you two became friends," Declan suddenly commented.

Fiona laughed. "Why? Didn't want to see poor little sis get lonely?" She asked with a small eye roll.

"No," Declan insisted. She lifted an eyebrow. "Ok, that's part of it. But you two seem to bring out the best in each other. I haven't seen her smile that much since I met her. You had to have used your Fiona Charm somehow. She's changed you too; you're not as…sensitive as you used to be."

"Life doesn't have time for sympathy," she sighed. "I'm not the only one who's changed either, Mr. Coyne. I know a certain brother who's changed his womanizing ways for the better." She tapped the table a little bit and looked around. "I know how much of a fight I put up before we moved but I'm glad we moved here. Maybe we could apply to colleges in Toronto? I don't want to leave. If it makes everything stand still, I don't want to leave."

"Us leaving isn't going to stop Mom and Dad's divorce," Declan pointed out.

"But what if they decided to split _us_ up?" Fiona asked, eyes wide. Declan didn't have a response. He didn't expect that as an option. He didn't even consider the options. They were eighteen so their parents didn't really have a say over if they moved or not, did they? They were adults, they couldn't just be shipped around anymore, could they? "Declan?" She grasped his hand. "They won't split us up, right?"

"No," Declan replied, squeezing her hand and smiling at her until she relaxed. "They won't split us up. They can't. We go off to college soon. They can't split us up and Mom can't send us to live with Adele."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You're going to have to trust me."

Fiona nodded and let go of his hand and leaned back in her chair. Declan excused himself and went to the bathroom. He splashed water onto his face and cursed himself for lying to his sister. He was surprised she didn't know he was lying. He didn't have any grasp on his life at all anymore. It was if Fiona took who he was. It was if Fiona took his confidence, his charm…his whole personality and switched it with hers. She could still be the needy, somewhat clingy, but loveable sister that chased after him and he could protect. But now it was as if she was the older one, the protector, the one would make everything ok.

He grabbed the roots of his hair and let out a shaky breath. He had to get a grasp on his life but how? Everything he knew was slipping through his fingers too quickly. He splashed water onto his face again, grabbed a piece of paper towel, and dried his face. He pulled the handle of the bathroom and made his way back to the table his sister was sitting at.

"Hey Hollywood, what brings you back here?" Declan stopped in his tracks and turned to look at who had addressed him. Bianca leaned back in her chair but kept her eyes on him. Declan lifted an eyebrow, not at her attire (who would wear a tube top in winter along with ripped jeans) but at how shiny her lips were, as if they were coated in saran wrap. "Are you deaf now? Does money make you unable to hear us scrubs on the social ladder?" Bianca asked, a smirk pulling at her lips.

"School brings me back," Declan replied.

"Last I heard it made you run away," Bianca said as she crossed a leg over the other, reaching out her heeled foot. Declan pressed his lips into a line when she rubbed her foot against his leg. "Or _someone_ made you run away. Maybe that's your problem. You were with someone that doesn't know how to deal with your status. You picked the wrong person to become attached to your name."

"And let me guess _you_ think you're better," Declan responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I didn't say anything," Bianca pointed out.

"You implied it."

"You filled in the blanks. Don't you know if you jump the gun you'll only get hurt? Whoops"—she laughed coyly—"that all ready happened didn't it?"

"Going straight for the pockets? That's how you operate?" Declan questioned.

Bianca shrugged. "I'm just looking for a good time, how fat your daddy's wallet is has nothing to do with it, nor does your name. However it _does_ seem to roll off the tongue, now that I think about it." Her smile got a bit bigger and she spun a strand of her curly hair around her finger. She then glanced out of the corner of her eye. "Maybe we'll run into each other at school, this was fun." She uncrossed her legs, stood, winked at him, and strutted out of the Dot.

Declan made a grunting sound and walked back to his table. Fiona was happily lifting whipped cream covered marshmallows out of her mug and biting them. "What were you talking to Bianca about?" She asked, licking the cream off of her spoon.

"I have nothing to talk about with her," Declan replied.

"Good." Fiona put down her spoon. "She's bad news. Very much like Chelsea, one of your exes, but worse. She goes out of her way to ruin relationships and goes from one thing to the next if it's better or if it's a catch and you, Mr. Coyne, are the biggest catch at Degrassi. Just ask your fan club." Fiona laughed a little at her joke and Declan sighed.

"Don't worry. Once I get back to Degrassi its school, school, and more school for me. Nothing will distract me."

"You're a boy, Declan, you can only stay on track for so long," Fiona pointed out.

"I know," Declan replied.

* * *

"Ok, is it just me or has Declan been acting weird all day?" Mack asked as she walked into the Zen Garden and sat across from Fiona. Fiona lowered the chopsticks that were halfway to her mouth and put the sushi back down onto the little container that was in her other hand.

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked, although she couldn't miss it. Since the school day started he's been going around flirting around girls, but he only seemed to flirt with them whenever Holly J was near. If she wasn't around he'd ignore girls that threw themselves at him.

Mack squinted. "What kind of advice did you give him?" She demanded.

"What makes you think _I_ said something?" Fiona asked.

"Because my brother wouldn't give him as ridiculous advice that you would. Out with it, Ms. Coyne. What did you say to Declan?"

Fiona sighed. "I just suggested that he try and move on for a little bit, give Holly J her space." Fiona bristled at the scoffing sound Mack made. "I didn't suggest that he flirts with people in front of him! He took my advice his own way. That's his fault!" She picked up the lid to her sushi and closed it with a loud snap.

"Oooh, you know shit's about to go down when Fiona doesn't eat her sushi," Mack joked as she stood.

"Ha ha," Fiona laughed sarcastically and made her way out of the glass-box of the zen garden, her partner-in-crime was at her heels. Fiona checked the library, then the science classrooms, and then the cafeteria before going to the theatre. The two found him sitting on the edge of the stage, a large stack of papers in his hands, bobbing his head to music that was playing through his headphones. She marched over to him and pulled the headphones off of his ears. "What're you doing?" She demanded.

"Looking over the script for the play they want us to start," Declan replied, waving the thick packet. "You'd think they would've started this earlier to get it done before Christmas like _Space Awakening_ but things have been pretty crazy around here."

"She means what're you doing flirting with a bunch of girls in front of Holly J?" Mack replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "What kind of mind game are you playing?" She asked

"I'm not playing any game," Declan replied. "We're on a break so I can do whatever I want. I'm not tied to her." A tiny smirk was on his face. "If she can move onto another guy than I can move onto another girl." A look of disgust formed on Fiona's face. "You _said_ I should leave her alone but still be Declan."

"But I didn't say be a _jackass_," Fiona shot back. He just shrugged.

"Hey, do you want to be wardrobe mistress again?" He asked, waving the packet in her face.

"Don't change the subject," Fiona grumbled although her eyes followed the pages. "What's the play?"

"I don't know, it was written by a student. Called _Arsenic and Old Lace_. Set in old times, the 40s I think. Maybe the 50s," Declan replied. "It's not a musical this time," he added and Fiona stuck out her tongue. "Come on, I need my favorite sister helping me out."

"I'm you're on…" Fiona stopped herself and gave a pleasant smile. "Sounds like fun. I could stand to meet new people."

"How's that possible if you're always connected to my brother's side?" Mack asked with a small laugh.

"You don't see me with him now do you?" Fiona asked somewhat bitterly.

"Chill, I was just joking," Mack said as she held up her hands in defense.

"Ok Declan, I'll let you off the hook now but we'll talk later, got it?" Fiona demanded.

"Yes ma'am," Declan replied with an eyeroll. He looked through the script again and listened to the two girls as they walked in the direction of the doors.

"Trouble in paradise? He didn't impress your parents or something?" Mack asked.

"My parents' opinions don't matter. Not that they'd care, they're too worried about how to split things up," Fiona replied, looking through the script.

"They're divorcing?" Mack asked, lifting her eyebrows.

"Looks like it."

"You think that's why Declan's been acting funny?"

"Maybe."

Declan stuck his tongue out at the back of Fiona's head. Just because she didn't seem to care that their parents were splitting doesn't mean that he couldn't. Sure his Dad hit him sometimes when he got mad but that doesn't mean he wasn't his father still and that didn't mean that Declan shouldn't care, especially since he knew that there was a large possibility that he would be stuck with his dad for the rest of his life. Karma was that much of a bitch.

He sighed and pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket. He frowned at the unknown number but opened the text anyway. He practically choked on his own spit when a provocative and semi-nude picture of Bianca filled his screen. He quickly clicked out of it but couldn't ignore how fast his heart beat. He couldn't help it.

He _was_ human after all.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait, guys. Exams were in the way but now I shall have a lot of time on my hands to get the next one up soon. I hope you liked the chapter on Declan. I told you the Bianca/Declan idea wouldn't go away. Please read and review! Don't hesitate to tell me what works and what doesn't.**

**~Crystal Manning  
**


	30. Mack's Boyfriend

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins' Story**

* * *

**_Chapter 30: Mack's Boyfriend_**

Mack let out a growl of annoyance as she looked at the numbers lined up in front of her again as well as the letter that was sitting on her desk. Something about the large red words that spelled out 'notice' rubbed her nerves every time she looked at it. She and Matt knew they were behind on their bills but she didn't know they were _this_ behind. She thought that working extra at the Dot over the break would've helped but it barely made a dent in the money they owed.

The shrill ringing bell which signaled the end of the study hall added to her headache. She quickly shoved her notebook and letter into her messenger bag and lifted it over her shoulder. Grumbling under her breath, she rubbed her temples and tried to come up with a solution to pay off their debt as quickly as possible. She then felt a tap on her left shoulder and turned her heard to see who wanted her attention. When she saw no one she turned and looked the other way.

"Gotcha," Drew said with a little laugh.

"I always fall for that," Mack grumbled.

"How was your break?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Same as any other break except I worked and I had to go to Fitz's trial."

"Oh yeah, how'd that go?"

"Two weeks suspension and community service."

"Ouch. Well, he's not going to be missing much around here. Just quizzes, tests, and projects that teachers will be shoving down our throats until Christmas," Drew sighed. "So where are you headed?"

"The magical place I like to call the cafeteria," she replied slowly, putting emphasis on each syllable. "Seeing as its _lunch time_."

Drew ignored her sarcasm. "Want company?" He asked, hope lifting his voice.

Mack thought it over quickly and agreed citing that her brother wouldn't be able to eat with her and neither with Fiona or Declan because of play stuff. Drew was floored but quickly regained his composure and led her to the cafeteria with a smile, making small talk with her along the way. The more they chatted the more relaxed Mack felt until she found herself suddenly enjoying his company as he cracked jokes and asked her about her family.

"How was _your_ break? Adam said something about your dad visiting," she said, turning the conversation around and spinning the straw in her soda.

"He did," Drew said with a nod. "It was ok. Shit hit the fan as soon as Adam told him that he was Gracie. See, Dad had met Adam as Gracie before and didn't know that Grace is now Adam. Mom practically had a heart attack but Omar calmed her down and explained everything.

"How'd he take it?"

Drew shrugged. "Better than I thought. Better than Mom anyway. Of course he was paying more attention to Sabrina than anything so…"

"Wasn't it weird having both your parents there with their, erm, _significant other_?" Mack asked, pulling the crust off of her pizza and putting it aside.

"A little, I guess. I don't know, I just never liked Sabrina from the get go. I guess it's 'cause I held her responsible for my parents splitting up." He paused. "I guess I could thank her, too. If not for her I wouldn't have become Adam's brother and I love having him around."

"Good things come out of bad situations." Mack had the crust of her pizza halfway to her mouth when she stopped and made a face at the weird smile that Drew was aiming towards her. "I know I'm going to regret asking this question but why are you smiling at me like that?" She asked, lowering the piece.

"Well, I just noticed that we're having a normal conversation," he replied.

"So?" She questioned.

"You haven't said anything sarcastic towards me for about twenty minutes," he continued.

"Again I ask, so?"

"_Sooo_," he stressed. "I figured since we're all ready getting along so well you'd want to—"

"No," Mack interrupted him, standing and gathering her trash.

"Why not? C'mon, even _you_ have to agree that it was a pretty decent conversation," he protested, jumping up and following her. "Why won't you go out with me? Just give me one good reason why."

"Drew, I've given you the same reason why a billion times and it seems that everytime I tell you why you either ignore it or you don't believe me so I'm not going to waste my breath again," she replied, dumping her leftover food into the trashcan and taking a bite out of the strip of dough that was in her hand. "How many more times do you plan on asking me?"

"How many more times are you planning on saying no?" He shot back. She rolled her eyes and let out a little sigh, turning to walk out of the cafeteria. "When will you say yes?" He asked.

"When pigs fly," Mack replied automatically. "Although if someone threw you out the window then I guess that would be proven as true," she added, laughing.

Drew cracked a smile. "Just one date."

"Drew, why won't you give up?" Mack asked the one question that's been on her mind since he first made it obvious that he was interested in her. She has shot him down and burned him on many occasions and still she could bet that the very next day he would pursue her again as if he had wiped the previous day from his mind entirely.

"Because you won't say yes," he responded simply. She stopped walking and turned to look at him, searching his face for any sign of deceit but it was clear, just like his eyes which seemed to be boring holes into her head.

"What about Alli?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What I did to her…I've paid for it, honestly I have. I didn't only hurt her but I hurt myself as well and I understand what I did was wrong. I can't say that I won't make the same mistake but you're different. I can feel it. I…I can't explain it but I know what I feel. Please, just give me one chance. If…if I do anything that hurts you or insults you or makes you feel uncomfortable or makes the date go wrong, anything at all, you can do whatyou see fit. You can…you can slap me, kick me, publicly humiliate me, whatever you feel like doing. I just ask for one chance," He looked at her with pleading eyes. "And I usually don't beg like this." He laughed a little. "Well, girls don't usually make me try either."

"I'm not like most girls," Mack instantly replied and then she let out a very long breath and looked up at the ceiling. "I know I'm going to regret this…" she sighed.

Drew's face brightened. "You…you're giving me a chance?"

"Against my own better judgment," she groaned.

"You won't regret it, I promise."

She made a face at his enthusiasm. She swore if he weren't tied down by gravity he'd fly away, he was so happy. "You better hope I don't," she mumbled. "I gotta get to Science," she suddenly added and bolted.

"See you at the Dot?" Drew called after her as she ran down the hall.

"Sure," she yelled over her shoulder. She checked to make sure she wasn't being followed and ducked into the girl's bathroom. She then grabbed her hair and started pacing, wondering what the hell she just agreed to. She didn't even _want_ to go out with Drew but she had to get him off her back somehow. But now she was stuck going on a date that she didn't want in the first place.

She let out a scream of frustration when her phone rang again, signaling she got another text. She didn't even have to answer it to know how it was from. She grabbed her phone and threw it. It smacked against the wall and a crack spread across the screen like a spider web right as the door opened.

Holly J looked down at the phone before looking at her red-faced friend. "I know the food is iffy here but that's no reason to take it out on your phone," she joked a little.

"The food is the least of my problems," she sighed and scratched at her arm.

"Did you-?" Holly J started.

"No, I didn't," Mack said with an eye roll and lifted her sleeves. "Want to count them to make sure?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"I'll take your word for it," Holly J replied, picking up her friend's phone. She checked to make sure the phone as a whole wasn't broken and was amazed to see that it still worked, only the screen was cracked. Her eyebrows lifted when she saw that her phone was stationed at her inbox and seven new messages sat in it, all from the same number. "Who's texting you?" She asked even thought she had an idea of who it was. She hoped she was wrong, though she had a feeling she was right.

"The bane of my existence," Mack replied, rolling down her sleeves.

Holly J sighed. "Is that why you do that?" She asked, nodding towards Mack's sleeves. "Because of Blake?"

"What's it matter?" Mack demanded, grabbing her phone from Holly J's hand and moving to leave the bathroom.

"We can go to Ms. Sauvé. It'll be anonymous, no one will know what he did," Holly J offered. "It's obvious you need some help."

Mack stopped by the bathroom door and turned to look at Holly J. "I don't _need_ anything from anyone. I don't need to see some shrink. I don't need to talk. I don't need _help. _I'm over what he did."

"No you're not!" Holly J said, grabbing her arm. "At least talk to her about harassment. That's what he's doing, harassing you. You need to talk about it."

"I don't need to talk about anything not let go or I'll be late for Science." Holly J let go of Mack's arm and she stormed out of the bathroom. Holly J shook her head and let out a long sigh.

If you can't get one twin to talk, talk to the other.

* * *

"You didn't!" Fiona gasped although a smile formed on her face.

"I don't have time to talk about it, Fi," Mack replied, setting a cup of tea in front of her and rushed off to get the orders from the next table. She took the order without even really listening as she tried to ignore the 'pay attention to me' rays that Fiona was shooting out of her eyes.

You'd think the girl would have something better to do than to pry into Mack's life but Mack found it better to get annoyed by Fiona from that than get annoyed by Fiona from her constantly complaining about her brother. Mack's right eyebrow twitched as she suddenly found a change of subject. She quickly relayed the orders to Peter and went back over to Fiona's table. "Now, what's this I hear about you having problems with my brother?" Mack asked, putting one hand on the table and the other on her hip.

Fiona deflated as she stirred her tea with her spoon. "I don't understand. Everything was fine leading up to the dance but afterwards he doesn't want to kiss me at all. I mean he will but on the cheek or the forehead, like he kisses you sometimes. I'm his girlfriend…kind of. He should at least treat me like one."

"Matt probably just wants to take it slow," Mack replied. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. AS long as he won over your mother then you're fine and why are you shaking your head?" She asked at Fiona's head shake.

Fiona laughed a little. "My mom liked him at first but then she changed her mind saying he was too arrogant."

Mack groaned. "God dammit, he did it again. He always screws up like that. Want me to talk to him? I'll screw his head on straight." Fiona laughed as she cracked her knuckles. "Really, Fi, you're the only girlfriend he's had that I don't want to kill. I won't mind hurt him to keep you around."

"Well that's very sweet but you don't need to kill him," Fiona told her. "It was odd, really. I overheard them talking in the hall. One minute he was fine and the next it was if he had turned into a completely different person." Fiona lifted her mug to her mouth and lifted an eyebrow when she noticed that Mack had suddenly stiffened and was playing with the string on her mini-apron. "What?" She asked once she put down her mug.

"It's nothing," Mack replied with a half smile. "Matt just gets that way sometimes. It's nothing really, as long as he gets another shot he'll win her over." She turned and grumbled something under her breath when a man across the café yelled at her for screwing up his order. "I'll be right back," she sighed and rushed over to the customer, apologizing profusely and getting the right order.

"Something must be on your mind if you're messing up simple orders," Peter said as he held out the right plate of food.

"Just a little stressed is all," Mack replied, exchanging the plates and putting it back down on the customer's table, paused at another to pick up the tips, shoved it into a pocket, and then grabbed a tray of smoothies to bring to another table. She looked up when the bell rang and saw Matt and Declan come in. "Black Currant tea?" She asked, pointing at Declan and tucking the tray under her arm. He nodded. "I'll get you that in a second, Fi's over there in the window if you want to join her, but you I have to talk to," I said and then grabbed Matt's arm. "I need to talk to my brother real fast," she told Peter.

"You can as long as you work the coffee/hot chocolate while you're talking," Peter replied, taking the little notepad out of a pocket on her apron.

She nodded and made sure that Peter was out of earshot before she started speaking, "Fiona said something about your two halves," she started.

Matt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "They're getting louder," he muttered.

"The pills aren't working?" She asked. He shook his head. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Like I want my little sister to worry about me," he scoffed.

Mack made a face. "I'm younger by ten minutes, not ten years."

"Yes, but I don't want Max to worry about me either," Matt replied. "It wasn't all that bad at first. They were gone but then…at the Coyne's place it suddenly came back. It said I shouldn't care about anyone but myself, that I should do away with everyone that gives me problems: you, Max, Declan, Fiona, Fiona's mom even."

"Yeah, I heard about that. So I'm guessing that's the reason you won't get close to her lately," she said as she grabbed a mug and filled it with hot chocolate. Matt sighed. "Yeah, she complained about that too. Says she wants to know why you won't kiss her 'cause you kiss her like you kiss me and she wants to be your girlfriend, not another sister." Mack held out the mug and Matt reached for it but she yanked it back. "You _do_ want her to be your girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah," Matt replied, taking the drink.

"So what's the problem?" Mack demanded, not seeing the point. If he wanted her as a girlfriend he should just ask her all ready so she wouldn't have to worry about them both complaining. It was starting to get to her and she didn't want to be in the middle of everything anymore.

"They're moving," Matt sighed, tapping the drink.

"What!" Mack cried out. "When? How? Why? When were you going to tell me?"

"About the same time you were going to tell me that you didn't stop cutting like I asked you to," he replied lifting his eyebrows.

"How did you-?"

"Holly J told me." Her cheeks tinged crimson as she looked down. "Again? Really? I've told you—"

"I know, I know," she interrupted him. "I just…I was fine for a while and the one day, all this pressure…the next thing I knew the blade was in my hand."

"How long ago was that?" He demanded. She shrugged. "Mackenzie…"

"Two weeks into the year? Maybe three," she replied. His mouth fell open. "I didn't d it after that but then, um, I did it again last week."

"_Why_? Didn't the doctor say to put our energy towards something creative?" He demanded and then he paused. "That's why you stopped dancing."

"You know why I stopped," she sighed. "And don't change the subject. Why are they leaving?"

"Family problems," Matt replied. She squinted and he sighed. "Long story short, their dad was very…abusive towards Declan and Fiona. He'd emotionally abuse Fiona and, from what I can guess, he wanted to hurt her too but Declan took the hits. Their mom couldn't take it, they're divorcing. She wants to take Declan and Fiona with her to England once the semester's over," he said sadly.

"The _semester!_" She cried out, letting go of the mug that was in her hand. She jumped when it shattered against the ground, grumbled, and grabbed the broom. "Sorry," she quickly apologized to Peter who looked at her as if she had just grown a second head.

"Maybe you should come in later, you're not doing so great," Peter said gently.

"No, I'm fine," Mack said with a wave of her hand. "I'm sorry I'm such a space case today, I'll pick it up. I promise." Her eyes drifted towards the door when it opened again. "Errr," she muttered, tapping her fingers against the broom.

"What's up, man?" Drew asked holding out his hand to Matt who slapped it and then he sat down next to him on a stool. "Well? What's the verdict?" he asked, waiting for Matt to respond.

"Verdict for what?" Mack asked, staring hard at Matt.

"Drew suggests I try out for the basketball team," Matt said slowly. "I didn't decide yet, I was just thinking about it," he said quickly, noticing the annoyed look on Mack's face.

"C'mon man, we need your height and speed," Drew said, clapping him on the back.

Matt opened his mouth to respond but Fiona suddenly rushed to the counter, her eyes sparkling and Declan ambled behind her. "Well? What'd you agree to do?" Fiona asked, keeping her eyes on Mack whose eyes shifted back and forth between Matt and her.

"What's she talking about?" Matt asked, reaching for his mug again, not taking his piercing green eyes off of his sister. Mack suddenly felt like it was a hundred degrees in the Dot as her cheeks flamed even more. She didn't know if she should lie, tell a half truth and change the subject, or just tell him. Either way Fiona would rat her out and Matt would have an unpredictable reaction, she was hoping it'd be over protectiveness and he'd stop her from going out with him but it was hard to tell what mood he was in.

"Drew asked her out and she said yes," Fiona replied before Mack could even open her mouth.

"Fiona!" Mack hissed as Drew looked down and scratched at his neck.

"What?" Matt asked dully.

"And the plot thickens," Declan joked. Fiona smacked him on the arm and then turned back to Mack and looked at her with a smile frozen on her face. All of them were looking at her and for once in her life Mack didn't have a funny, witty, or sarcastic comment to break the awkward silence.

_Saved by the bell!_ Mack looked toward the door and was about to greet the customer but stopped and her eyes widened in horror. Matt turned around and felt like he had been punched in the gut himself. Fiona, Declan, and Drew all turned to see who they were looking at.

"Blake!" Fiona gasped. Blake lifted his head when he heard his name and looked for the source. His eyes rested on the group by the counter. He smiled and lifted his head in a sort of greeting, walking over to the bunch. Drew's eyebrows knitted together slightly when he noticed Mack's grip on the broom tighten. "What're you doing here?" She hissed.

Blake ignored her tone. "We had a break, wanted to see what the Dot was all about," he replied, keeping his eyes on Mack.

"You came all the way to Toronto just to see the Dot?" Matt demanded in a cool tone, keeping his hands clenched by his side ready to use just in case something went down.

"Not exactly," Blake replied, finally turning his attention from Mack to her twin. "I want to talk to my girlfriend."

"_Ex_ girlfriend," Mack quickly corrected. "And I'm working." She let out a sigh of annoyance as she felt a headache coming on and she didn't know who to look at. Fiona was looking at her as if she was trying to read her mind. Declan was looking at her as if trying to understand everything that was happening. Matt was looking at her like he wanted to strangle her and Drew just looked lost all together.

"Please? I came all the way out here and now you're not going to talk to me?" Blake begged putting on his charming smile.

"She said no," Matt snapped jumping up. "Do you need someone to knock some sense into you? 'Cause I'll be glad to do it again."

"Back off, man." Blake grunted.

"Matt, stop," Mack yelled at her twin.

"Yeah, listen to the lady," Blake agreed.

"Which is funny coming out of your mouth after what you did to her," Matt hissed.

"She wanted it, I just gave her what she asked for," Blake said in a low voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no fighting!" Mack cried out as she ran around the counter.

"If you're going to fight take it outside," Peter agreed, pulling down Matt's fist.

"I don't even want a fight, I only came to talk to her, if you don't mind," Blake said, pointing at Mack.

"Matt it's ok, we'll just talk and then he'll leave," Mack told him, handing her broom to Peter. "I'll be right back, I promise," she told him and shoved Blake out of the Dot. She shivered as the cold wind bit at her bare arms but she ignored it as she pushed him down the street a bit and stopped by the alley near the Dot. "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I wanted to talk to you, like I said," Blake replied with a shrug. Then he reached out his hand. "You know, you look sexy in your uniform." She slapped his hand away and he laughed. "What's wrong? You don't like me anymore?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Get out of here, Blake," she hissed.

"You're _still_ mad at me?" He demanded. She glared. "Oh, come on, we both know you wanted it that night."

"I said no!" She hissed.

"Your mouth was but your body wasn't," Blake replied. "I didn't you a favor, you would've been a virgin forever if I didn't come along. And I gave you status at that school. You know, you're being really ungrateful. I come all the way out here—"

"To do _what_? Ruin my life again?" She demanded.

"No, to bring you back to Montreal," Blake replied. "I was planning on leaving New York next semester and going back to Montreal. I know how much you miss it there."

"I don't miss anything about it. I like it _here_. Toronto is my home. I have nothing back in Montreal."

"You have me," Blake replied, putting his hand on her cheek and rubbing it with his thumb. "We can go back to the way things used to be."

She backed up and shook her head. "You're diluted. Go away before I call the cops."

He laughed in her face. "What're you going to tell them? That I raped you? Go ahead; it was four years ago, it's not like you have evidence against me now. You have nothing on me." He paused and a wicked smile formed on his face. "You know, you're pretty high strung." He hooked his fingers in her belt loops and pulled her so their hips were touching. "Maybe you need to relax…"

"No!" Mack brought up her fist and smashed it against the side of his face. He let out a cry of pain, grabbing his face and backed away from her.

"What the hell's wrong with you, bitch?" He spat.

"Get out of here! Leave me the hell alone!" She yelled, kicking at him.

"You're not even worth it, whore!" He spat at her shoes and ambled off, cursing under his breath.

Mack flinched and pulled her hand away from someone's grasp, turned, and saw Matt looking at her in concern. "Are you ok?" He asked, looking her over as if searching for an out-of-place hair.

"Of course I'm not ok!" Mack yelled at her brother who flinched but didn't budge. "My brother hears voices in his head; my sister's acting like a nut case lately. My best friend is moving, my other friend can't keep her damn mouth shut. I'm going out with a guy who has a bad reputation; my rapist ex boyfriend is here. Actually Matt, I'm just peachy fucking keen!"

"We can get through this, like we've gotten through everything. The rumors, the sickness, everything," Matt said, grasping her shoulders. She sadly shook her head. "What?"

"We're two weeks away from being evicted," Mack replied in a small voice as Matt stared at her. "What're we going to do?"

"I…I don't know," Matt admitted. "I don't know."

* * *

**Here's another one for you guys. Sorry it's taken a bit for me to update, exams were in the way. But now I should be able to update a bit sooner. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to all. Don't forget to leave a review. Tell me what you think.**

**~Crystal Manning  
**


	31. Matt's Freak Out

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

**_Chapter 31: Matt's Freak Out_**

Matt picked up the two mugs of steaming hot chocolate and walked over to where his sister was sitting on the couch, staring in the direction of the window, tugging at her bangs. "We're on the freaking third floor, he's not going to find his way in through the window," he commented, sitting down next to her and handing over a mug.

"You never know. He knows his way around things and people," she replied, not looking at him.

"Mack, I will throw him right back out the window if he got in here," he told her. "Stop worrying about him and worry about the bills. How're we going to make enough money in time?"

"Can't you take up a job?" Mack asked, finally turning around to look at him and taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"What about basketball?" Matt asked, running his finger along the rim. "I, uh, I kinda wanted to play basketball with Drew and the others."

"Matt! You promised if you played a sport in fall and I took a job then we'd both work in the winter and I'd be able to play a sport in the spring. You _promised_."

"I know, I know," he sighed. "But…they really need me and—"

"Never mind, forget it," she sighed. "I'll stay at the Dot a little bit longer. It's not that bad of a job and the tips are great."

"Thanks hun," Matt said and kissed the side of her head. She made a face and pushed her twin away, grumbling something about him having a disease. "So, the million dollar question of the day: why in the _world_ did you say yes to going out with Drew?"

"It's one date," Mack sighed, dropping her head back so she was looking up at the ceiling. "And I got tired of him asking and tired of saying 'no'. The way I see it we go on this one date and he'll leave me alone."

"Uh-huh," Matt said slowly, obviously not believing her. From what he could see she was at a war with herself but she wouldn't admit it. He could see it in her eyes. He sat back against the cushions and waited for her to actually come out with whatever it was she wanted to say, although he all ready knew. She was under so much pressure that she wanted to do something to relieve it. With the bills, Blake showing up out of nowhere, and school she _did_ need some time for fun.

_"She needs a punishment for cutting again after all of the money spent on hospital bills and therapy…!"_

Matt blinked and sucked in his breath. That voice sounded like someone had spoken to him right next to his ear, it was that clear and distinct. He swallowed and let out a slow breath and brought his mug to his mouth again, ignoring the voice.

"What're we going to do?" Mack asked quietly.

"About what?" Matt asked and took a sip of his hot chocolate, licking his lips to clear them of the residue.

"The bills, stupid," she replied with an eye roll. "What're we going to do about the _bills_? We're behind and my pay isn't going to cover it."

"We don't have anything left in our bank accounts?" Matt asked, wracking his brain for a way out of this. His heart started to race. This wasn't supposed to happen to them. They were doing just fine on their own. They didn't need their parents' help before and they didn't need it now. But what could he do? He was only a kid and he didn't have a job….

"Not enough to pay these bills collectively, maybe enough for some," Mack sighed, pushing her hands through her hair. Her eyes blindly searched the room as if searching her brain for an answer. "Umm…birthday money?"

Matt shook his head. "We spent it on the car, remember?" Then his lip twitched. The car. It was pretty old, a collector's item he guessed. Worth a pretty penny. But the car's been with them since they were kids; they even bought it off their own parents because they wanted it so much. It's been with them everywhere and he couldn't even stomach the idea of parting with it. But they needed the money and they could always get a smaller car….

"No," Mack said firmly. Matt turned his head from the door to look at the stone-like expression on Mack's face. "No," she repeated. Matt stayed silent. "Matthew, we are _not_ selling the car."

"We have to!" Matt insisted.

"No we don't. How do you expect us to get around?"

"Take a bus? Or a taxi."

"You know very well I don't _do_ taxis." Mack pulled a face at the word and Matt sighed, wondering if she's been spending a little bit too much time with Fiona. "There's…there's another thing we could do, but you won't like it once I suggest it…" She said slowly, twisting her hands in her lap. Matt knew that sign automatically and braced himself for her suggestion. "We could always…ask Fiona and Declan…for help…" her voice trailed off at the end that Matt almost didn't hear her but he did.

_"You should punish her for a stupid suggestion like that!"_

"Shut up!" Matt hissed, shaking his head.

"I knew it was a bad idea but you don't have to snap at me!" Mack grumbled.

"No, not you I mean…" Matt let out a long, cleansing breath. "I'm not going to ask my girl…friend…_person_ for money to help keep us here. No way. I'd rather chop off my own _foot. I'm_ the man of this family and as the man _I_ will provide for this family and in no way, shape, or form will we ever, _ever, EVER_ ask the Coynes for money and that's final!" By the time Matt finished his tirade he was standing up on the couch, glaring down at his sister who was lying flat on the couch trying to get as far away from him as possible. He turned towards the front door when he heard keys jiggling in the lock. "That's Maxie, don't mention this to her, ok? She'll just get all smart with me." Mack nodded quickly, making a face at the wild look that was in his eyes. He jumped off of the couch, walked over to the metal pole, and slid down it, rushing to meet her at the door. "Hey Maxie, how was your day?" He asked, scooping her into his arms.

Mack sat up and walked over to the railing of the little balcony, looking down at her brother. His mood swings freaked her out ever since they were younger. She remembered when it first happened. They were about nine and Max was about two. She and Matt were riding their bikes and Max wanted to play with them too so she ran out into the middle of the street, almost getting hit by a car. Matt managed to bring her to safety and he was scared at first but the next second he pushed Max to the ground and started yelling at her. It was like he wasn't even aware of the switch and he only stopped when their mother ran out of the house and yelled at him. Then it was as if a light switch had changed his emotions in a split second.

_He says he's taking his meds…_ Mack frowned at her thought. She could be so sure that he was and even if he was if he knew he needed a higher dose why didn't he say anything? Even then she all ready knew the answer. He didn't like admitting needing help; he didn't like admitting when he was sick, he basically didn't like admitting anything that would change the way people thought about him.

But to the point of him freaking out? Mack let out a sigh. She just had to make sure she was with him for the next couple of days to make sure it doesn't happen again. Then she grinned. And she can use it as an excuse to 'avoid' Drew. She shook her head and focused back on what Max was saying.

"And Sara and Mindy—my friends, I've told you about them right?—we all decided we're going to join the swim team. Isn't that great? I haven't been on a swim team in so long, I know I'm a bit rust but I think I'll do well," Max said as she took off her jacket and tossed it along with her backpack to the ground and then grabbed an apple from the bowl. "So, what's up?" She asked, chewing rapidly.

"Tell her!" Mack mouthed when Max's back was turned in her direction.

"Ummmm…Mack has a date," Matt replied, shifting the attention over to Mack who glared at him.

Max smiled jovially. "With Drew?" She asked.

"Why ask when you all ready know the answer," Mack replied dryly.

Max let out a squeal and jumped up and down. "Oh, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! What're you doing? When are you going? Is it during the day or at night? Can I help with your makeup?"

"That's none of your business," Mack told her before grasping the metal pole and sliding down to the floor. "Get started on your homework, I'll help you out in a second."

"Okayyyy," Max sighed, grabbing her backpack and walking to her room.

Once she was out of earshot Mack punched her brother hard on the arm. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"Why worry her?" Matt grumbled, rubbing his arm. "I have everything under control, trust me."

* * *

Fiona sighed and tapped her French manicure against the table. She was bored listening to Declan go on and on and on about Holly J and her hanging out with Sav all of the time. She was tired of him constantly feeding for reassurance. She was tired of having to constantly put his mind back on their stupid play. What was the use? His mind was in other places and it was obvious she wasn't going to be able to put it somewhere else.

"Hey Decs, I have something that I need to do so I'll see you around," Fiona said as she stood and gathered her things. "Are you going to stay here?" She asked, looking around the Zen Garden. She didn't know when it became their spot but they always met there for lunch but now she was feeling crowded with the fact that anyone could walk by and see them. Well, it _was_ made of glass…

"Yeah, I need to try and organize things for the next few weeks," he replied distractedly, flipping through pages and pages of notes, comments, and ideas. "If they expect this to be done before Christmas they're fucking crazy."

Fiona actually laughed out and Declan looked up at her with questioning eyes. "You just cursed," she answered his silent question. "Declan Neil, what would Mother say if she heard you?"

"She'd think I've been around Dad too long," Declan replied dryly. "Go on ahead, I'll see you later. In French class. Never in my life have I been so happy to see the movie _Madeline_."

Fiona laughed and kissed his forehead before waving at him and walking down the hall. Her bag swung off of the crook of her elbow and she sighed while on search for her friends. _Let's see now…Holly J would be in English and Mack is probably hiding from Drew somewhere…_ Then Fiona frowned at the prospect of only having Matt to hang out with. And then she felt a stab in her chest, a weird one she hasn't felt ever before.

It wasn't that she didn't like Matt, on the contrary she's been crushing on him big time for weeks but she managed to play it cool (it's totally socially unacceptable to chase after a boy). She didn't like what he was turning into. She fell for the kind, sweet, gentleman version of him but now…it was as if he had become a completely different person. An evil twin, of sorts and, unfortunately, she didn't know which one was the real version of him.

"Hi Fiona." Fiona looked up from her designer shoes and noticed that she had made it to the library. She then looked to see who had greeted her and felt her chest tighten when she noticed the half smile that Matt was giving her. The same smile she fell for when she first met him.

"Hey Matt," she said as politely as possible. She really wanted to yell at him, get him to admit to her what was going on. She knew it was something that was making him act so weirdly but his lips were like a cell, locked tight and she didn't have the key. Her eyebrows knitted at the bags under his eyes. "You know they have something for that," she said, nodding at him.

"Yeah. It's called sleep, something that's been eluding me lately," he replied running a hand through his shaggy black hair. It was long enough that it was close to needing a cut, Fiona couldn't help but notice. His bags touched his eyelashes. A bit longer and he'd need to go to the barber. There was something in his voice that was off. Fiona didn't want to care but she couldn't help it, he was like a drug to her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, following him into the library towards a table to the back.

"Oh, no. Just…Mack's freaking out thinking that Blake is going to sneak into our home or school or something to hurt her again," he said in a distracted tone. "And she's freaking out about going on a date with Drew, while I think she likes him. Oh, and she's getting over her cutting again. And Max keeps talking on the phone at, like, eleven at night every night so I have to yell at her to get off the phone every night but what can I do? She's a girl. Oh and we're behind on some bills. Mom and Dad are kind of hard to reach right now so now we're stuck with them."

Fiona's head buzzed with all of the information he shoved at her. She tried to wrap her head around it but nothing would stick except for the bills, but then she felt bad. Leave it to having the Coyne genes that the first thing she worried about is money. _I can always talk to her later,_ she told herself noticing the worry that tinged his voice. "How behind?" Fiona asked.

"A month, maybe two." He shrugged. "Enough that there's a possibility we could be evicted," he added nonchalantly. "Hey, do you know Heather Poulette?" He asked suddenly.

Fiona blinked at the sudden change in topic and she couldn't even wrap her head around what he just said. _Evicted?_ No, that couldn't happen! She couldn't lose the only friends she's ever had. She wouldn't allow it.

"…and it was stuck to her foot _and_ there was this dark substance on it and—" Matt continued his story.

"Wait, wait, stop," Fiona said holding up her hand. "What did you just say?"

"I said that it was stuck to her foot and—"

"No! Before that!" Fiona said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, we're about two weeks away from being evicted but I have it under control," Matt said with a shrug. "I figured what I could do is this sort of service where I take girls to events or whatever, say, to make someone jealous or to impress their parents or something."

Fiona's eyebrow rose as she sucked in her breath and tried to keep down the anger that was building inside of her. She knew she didn't have a reason to be angry, they weren't even official, but that didn't stop her from wanting to stamp the words _he's MINE_ on her forehead whenever some girl gave him 'The Eye'.

"You're going to sell yourself for dates?" Fiona gasped.

"Well, not sell myself _exactly_. No sex involved or anything of the like. If anything I'm just going to be a buffer of sorts for girls' parents," Matt replied, picking up a book and walking to find the shelf it belong to.

"You're basically whoring yourself," Fiona hissed, following him.

"If you want to call it that. We need a little more money to keep the place and Mack's job isn't cutting it. I'm just trying to help," Matt said, shelving the book.

_"God, why don't you just shut up your bitchy princess?"_

Matt flicked his hair out of his eyes and looked at Fiona who was glaring at him and he started to panic. _Oh man, did she hear that? _"Matt, you can't do that! It's immoral! It's wrong and it's _so stupid_!"

Matt clenched his teeth at the familiar feeling of adrenaline rushing through him. His knuckles turned white against the edge of the shelf he was holding onto. His knees shook. A tornado moved through his head and suddenly he saw all red.

_Oh no…_

_"Let her have it, Matt, let her have it…"_

"And what the hell do _you_ know about doing the right thing?" Matt hissed, spinning around to look at her. Her eyebrows shot up and she took a step backwards. His eyes were wild and his face was bright red. His hands were clenched so tight he didn't think he'd be able to uncurl his fingers but he couldn't stop. He didn't have control… "Huh? What do you know, Fiona Coyne? A diplomat's daughter who only wants things her way. A rich bitch that turns her nose up to all those beneath her. I'm surprised that I even registered on your radar since I'm so damn fucking poor! But I'll bet you only bring us around to have a laugh at our expense with the other stuffy socialites. And who're you to preach to me about doing something wrong or stupid, huh? _You're_ the one who kissed her own twin brother. Drunk or not, you had to have known what you were doing." He let out a cruel laugh and sneered,"Should I be jealous? You two are closer than I thought, apparently."

Tears burned at the corner of Fiona's eyes. He was being _horrible_…! She couldn't believe that he suddenly snapped like that for no reason at all. She wanted to hit him with her purse and run away, say something to Declan and get him to put Matt in his place but her legs wouldn't move.

_"You could do better than that you coward! Punch her. Make her hurt like you've been hurting!"_

Matt let out a little groan and grabbed his head. She flinched and let out a sob when he suddenly grabbed a heavy book and hit himself in the head with it. Her tears fell freely as she brought her hands to her mouth. She barely heard her purse crash to the ground.

"Stop…stop…stop…!" He grunted between every hit to his head.

"Matt, stop!" Fiona sobbed, stumbling forward and grabbing the book. She tried to pull it away from him but he was stronger than her and pulled it out of her grip but he stumbled and fell against the nearby bookshelf, random books falling around him. Fiona dropped to his side and looked at him. His green eyes were wide and he looked like a scared little boy.

"What's going on here?" Principal Simpson yelled, running over to them.

"I just, I, um…pressure," Matt replied lamely. "A lot of pressure."

"You two, go to my office, now!"

"Yes sir." Matt got to his feet and rubbed his forehead, wincing slightly at the pain he felt. He was sure he was going to get a nasty bruise. He avoided Fiona's eye and walked out of the library. That was a close call but he let it take over. He wasn't so sure he could resist next time.


	32. Fiona's Boyfriend

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

**_Chapter 32: Fiona's Boyfriend_**

Matt slumped in his chair as he waited for Mr. Simpson to talk to him. He was sure that Mr. Simpson wouldn't know _what _to talk about seeing as he wasn't doing anything wrong, necessarily. So he raised his voice, big deal. Matt actually laughed a bit at the situation. Mr. Simpson was acting like he broke a sacred library law or something.

He couldn't tell which would be worse, having to listen to "Everyone's Friend" Mr. Simpson or have to deal with Fiona constantly burning holes into the side of his head by staring at him, waiting for him to speak. Well, two could play that game he guessed because he didn't crack and waited for her to do it first. In the meantime he rolled a quarter across his knuckles rapidly, a trick he perfect years ago with hours and hours of practice.

"Will you stop that?" Fiona barked. Matt faltered slightly and the quarter fell flat against his hand. He stared at it as if mesmerized and that only pissed Fiona off more. "What the hell was that about?" She demanded.

"Huh, you just cursed. You don't want to wash your mouth out?" Matt asked without looking at her.

"That! That's what I mean. What's going on with you, are you bipolar or something?" Fiona demanded.

Matt finally looked at her. "Would that be a problem?"

She blinked. "_Are_ you?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not bipolar."

"So you're two-faced?"

A tiny smile pulled at his mouth but it went away as quickly as it came. He finally looked up from the coin that was on the back of his hand and turned to her. "Have you ever noticed that a coin is like a person? Everyone has two different sides, right? And it's funny how one small moment in someone's life—a flip of a coin if you will—could change that person entirely." He laughed a little and looked back at the quarter, flipping it rapidly between two fingers. "One second your life is perfect and in the next instant, a flap of a butterfly's wing, and everything knew, you built your world around, comes crashing down. And what can you do but try and live your life in the new setting?"

"What are you _talking_ about?" Fiona demanded. He was starting to freak her out, talking like some sort of weird philosopher or something.

Matt didn't get a chance to respond as Principal Simpson walked through the door; a steaming cup of coffee was in his hands. He closed the door and sat down, holding a hand to his chest to keep his tie down. He clasped his hands together and looked back and forth between Matt and Fiona who looked back at them with blank expressions on their faces.

"Let me just start with what I know. The librarian heard you two talking in an aisle. Matt, she said you started yelling at Fiona and then you started hitting yourself with a book…" Principal Simpson said slowly.

Matt actually blushed. The way he retold the whole situation made him sound like he was crazy. _I probably am,_ he reasoned.

"Like I said, sir, I'm just dealing with a lot of stress," Matt said with a shrug, keeping his voice steady. "College apps, I have a lot on my plate. I don't know where I want to go and, to be honest, I don't know if I _can_ and it's just starting to take a toll on me."

Fiona sat quietly in her chair. She couldn't believe that Matt was lying straight to Principal Simpson's face and she couldn't believe that he was actually falling for it. What if he had been playing her the whole time? What if both of them were pretending to be their friends only to talk about them behind their backs? Fiona could feel tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. Would she always be made a fool of? Will she ever find good friends?

Matt shrugged. "I just deal with stress in a different way," he finished.

Principal Simpson raised his eyebrows. "By hitting yourself in the head with a _book_?"

"Some people bite their nails…" Matt shrugged again.

"I'd like to get Fiona's side of the story," Principal Simpson said, turning to her. Fiona blinked back her tears and took in a deep breath. She glanced at Matt out of the corner of her eye and saw a stoic expression on his face.

"Um, he's right. He's just under a lot of stress. He kinda lashes out at the first person who is near him when he gets really stressed out so it wasn't like he was aiming for me or anything."

"See? Everything's fine," Matt said, turning to look at Mr. Simpson again. Then he looked around the room as if suddenly looking for a way to escape. "Is that all?"

"Miss Coyne, you may go back to class," Principal Simpson dismissed her. Fiona hesitated. Matt raised his eyebrows at her and she jumped up from her seat. Principal Simpson turned back to Matt who was waiting for him to speak. Principal Simpson sighed. "There have been some…speculations going around," he started.

"Principal Simpson, have you brought me here to talk about rumors?" Matt asked with a little laugh.

"No, I brought you here to talk about you and your sister," Principal Simpson replied. Matt stiffened and pressed his lips together. "It has been brought to my attention that your sister has been having trouble paying attention in her classes, she's failed three English tests in a row, and sometimes she fails to get projects don't because she 'just didn't finish'."

Matt clicked his tongue. "School's always been hard for her but what does that have to do with me?"

"The behavior that you showed today has a lot of us very concerned. It wasn't the first time that your moods switched and you lashed out so violently."

"When have I ever lashed out violently?"

"Mrs. Dawes said you threw a paintbrush out of frustration in art class."

Matt laughed. "It's not like it's a weapon of mass destruction. And Heather Poulette was going on and on and on about this horseshoe shaped birthmark on her back and how it gives her good luck and other boring stuff."

"But that doesn't justify the fact that you threw a paintbrush at her," Principal Simpson pointed out.

"The worse that can happen was that I stained one of her fake expensive outfits," he said with a wave of his hand. Then he leaned forward on his elbows. "You know, I think you need to send her to Ms Sauvé and see if she can do anything. I think she's a little touched in the head."

Principal Simpson sighed and ran a hand over his thinning blond hair. "Some of your teachers and I think it would be in your best interest to see Ms Sauvé."

"Me? Why?"

"We're a little concerned with your mental health and, frankly, a few of your teachers are worried that you may be bipolar."

Matt stared at Principal Simpson for a few seconds, trying to form words. "I'm not crazy, Mr. Simpson," Matt finally said in a dark tone.

"We don't think you are, but your behavior is a cause of concern and—"

"My behavior's fine. True, I didn't think when I threw the damn paintbrush at Heather but that doesn't mean I'm, like, some psycho that's going to bring a gun to school or something."

Principal Simpson blanched at Matt's choice of words and he swallowed thickly. "You are to report to Ms Sauvé's office, now," he said sternly.

"No," Matt replied, standing so fast his chair fell over. "I'm not going to some guidance-counselor-slash-shrink! I'm not crazy, Principal Simpson." His slapped his palms against the desk and curled his fingers until his knuckles turned white. "All of you…you're just…you're against us. You want to see my sister and I fail. All of you do."

"That's not true, Mr. Montgomery," Principal Simpson said as she stood himself. "We're here to help you and push you towards success, not let you fail."

"Bullshit!" Matt's whole body trembled as he tried to suppress the anger that was rising inside of him. His pulse pounded and his thoughts raced so fast it was as if a whirlwind was going off in his head. "I just…I don't…I don't need this. Screw all of you!"

"Matt, come back here! Stop!" Principal Simpson yelled after Matt as he stormed out of the office. His word fell on deaf ears; the blood rushing in his ears was too loud.

"Matt, _what's_ going on?" Fiona demanded once Matt left the office.

"Leave me alone, Fiona," he snarled, keeping his eyes locked on the doors in front of him. "God, why don't you get that I don't want anything to do with you?" _That's it,_ Fiona thought angrily. She moved faster, her heels clacking against the floor and stood in front of him so he stopped. "Get out of the way."

"I don't know who you think you are but you do not talk to me like that, ever," Fiona snapped, her eyes blazing. Matt took a step back at her fury. "I've done nothing but be nice to you. I thought we had something but it was obvious that you've been playing me the whole time. I know that you've been cheating on me and—"

"How can I cheat on you when we're not even together?" Matt asked.

"Don't play games with me, _Matthew_. I know you felt something for me like I felt something for you. We might not have been together officially but I thought we were there but now that I know what you're really like I don't want to see your cheating face again."

"And what makes you think I was 'cheating' on you?" He asked using finger quotes.

"I saw the e-mail." Matt lifted his eyebrows in a questioning way. "The night of my party, I saw the e-mail about a flower confirmation. You've been cheating on me with someone back in Montreal."

"You read my e-mail?" Matt snarled. He didn't give her time to respond. "You don't even have the full facts and yet you're jumping down my throat. Now you'll never know what that was about. I don't know _what_ I ever saw in you."

"I was wondering the same thing."

"Go to hell, Fiona."

Fiona crossed her arms and glared at the back of Matt's head as he continued on his rampage out of the school.

* * *

Mack held her books close to her chest to keep them falling out of her grip as she looked around the corner. Her eyes darted around the front of the school where people were coming in from having lunch outside and were walking up and down the staircase to get to their next class. Using her free hand she brushed her hair out of her face and let out a breath of relief, leaning back.

"Hiding from someone?"

Mack jumped as Holly J laughed. "Geeze, don't do that," Mack grumbled, kneeling to pick up the books she dropped. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"If you'd be this freaked out about saying yes to a date with Drew why did you say it in the first place?" Holly J asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I all ready told you, I got tired of him asking me every time I said no so I figured if I said yes he'd leave me alone," Mack explained.

"But now you're hiding from him."

"Astute observation," Mack said sarcastically with an eye roll to accompany it.

"I think you _want_ to go out with him," Holly J commented as the two girls walked around the corner. "You're just too embarrassed to say so. You like the attention he's giving you."

"Whatever, Dr. Phil, maybe you should put yourself in one of your own sessions instead of laying it all on my shoulders," Mack replied, waving away her comments with a wave of her hand. "You know Declan's still hung up on you. He's only doing this play thinking that you'd help again because it would look good on your college application."

"It will," Holly J admitted.

"Yeah yeah, just take Caterpillar Eyebrows back so he can stop whining about not being with you. And you miss him as well admit it."

"I do miss him but I think getting back together would be too soon. I still need some time to myself."

"Ok, but it's on your shoulders when he winds up dead one morning because I won't be responsible for my actions." Mack lightly nudged Holly J with her shoulder to let her know she was joking. "At least listen to the guy. I mean, you talked to him once before and you said that went well. I think you all ready know what you want in life and being single or whatever you are is just you being afraid of being with someone."

Holly J let out a little breath through her nose. She did miss Declan; she'd be lying if she said she didn't. She missed the way he'd smile at her as if they were sharing a secret and she missed the way he was able to sweep her off of her feet without trying that much. But she hated the way she felt like she was becoming his trophy wife so to speak and she didn't want to be pulled into it again. But she did miss Declan a lot…

"I just think you should listen to him and give him a chance," Mack finished.

"I will if you will," Holly J replied, holding out her hand. Mack shook it, sealing their deal. "So, where is the Almighty Drew Torres taking you?" Then she stuck her finger in the air as if she remembered something. "Oh yeah, that's right, you wouldn't know because you're _hiding from him._"

"Yeah yeah, get all your jokes in. Just wait until the tables turn and I'll be the one who's laughing." Mack turned to look at the stairs that they were approaching and frowned. "Fi, you're going to have to find a better place to hide than out in the open," she commented. She frowned when Fiona didn't respond with a putdown of her own.

"Fi, what's going on?" Holly J asked, alarmed, sitting next to Fiona on the bench under the stairs.

"Matt and I got into a fight," Fiona replied, wiping at her eyes and taking care not to smudge her makeup.

"Again? I thought you guys were good this time."

"I thought so too but we said things to each other and he's been acting weird all day and I just couldn't take it anymore," Fiona replied. "I mean if he was cheating on me its best I let him go now, right?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, back it up," Mack ordered. "Did you just say my brother was cheating on you?"

"Yeah," Fiona replied. "We saw and e-mail about him getting flowers sent to someone in Montreal."

"Someone in Montre…? Fiona!" Mack suddenly cried out, making Fiona and Holly J jump. "You honestly thought he was cheating on you?" When Fiona nodded she threw her hands into the air. "Oh my God, where is he now?"

"He stormed off, saying something about not wanting to be around people who think he's crazy."

Mack immediately summed up that he probably 'stormed off' back to their condo. "OK. Fiona, I need you to take me home." Holly J opened her mouth. "And I don't care if I get in trouble for skipping, my brother's more important right now. 'Sides the day's almost over and now I actually can use family emergency as an excuse."

"I'm coming too but I have to say that you're just finding another way to hide from Drew," Holly J said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're_ afraid_ of him?" Fiona asked in slight amusement.

"I'm not afraid of _anyone_ and my brother's more important to me than a stupid boy," Mack huffed. "Now can you get me out of here or not?"

"OK. Do you want Declan to rent us a personal driver or a cab?" Fiona asked, pulling a dark leather wallet out of her pocket and grinning.

* * *

Mack tried to prepare herself for whatever was going to be behind the door of their condo but she didn't expect to see it in a state like a tornado had ripped through it. She stepped carefully over the broken lamp and tossed her jacket to the nearest chair.

"Wow, Fi, what'd you say to him?" Declan asked, walking into the condo behind Mack.

"Hey, he's as much responsible as I am," Fiona muttered. "And I didn't do this."

"What would make him so mad to trash his own place?" Holly J questioned, closing the door and pulling her jacket closer to herself.

"Matt? Where are you?" Mack called, walking further into the room. "It's me. Declan, Holly J, and Fiona are here too. We're worried. C'mon, bro, come out here. We're not going to hurt you." She let out a little curse and started jumping around when she stubbed her toe on a toppled stool. "When that boy gets out here I _swear_…"

Fiona stayed near Declan as Mack and Holly J went in search for Matt. Declan put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. She didn't even know why she was there trying to find him. Well, deep down she knew that, despite everything, she still cared about him and she knew he cared about her and was pushing her away for some unknown reason and she wouldn't rest until she found out what it was. But she wasn't sure she could go through the verbal abuse much longer.

All of their heads turned in the direction of the bathroom door that suddenly opened and Matt came out, stepping over the fallen furniture. Mack immediately rushed over to him and hugged him tight and he gave her a tight hug in return.

"Are you crazy!" Mack demanded smacking him on the arm once he let go. "You just up and left?"

"You did too," Matt pointed out. "And why are you here?"

"Fiona told us about what happened. You freaked out on her and hit yourself with a book and then was sent to Principal Simpson's!" Mack said, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at her twin hard. Matt shuffled his feet as if he were being yelled at by his mother. "Are you crazy?"

"Apparently," Matt replied.

"Don't try and joke your way out of this."

"I'm not!" Matt snapped, looking at her with blazing eyes. "I can't help that I'm crazy, the teachers and Principal Simpson even think so." He paused and looked up, suddenly noticing the others were there and let out a loud groan. "What're you guys doing here?" he demanded although his eyes rested on Fiona. His tone suggested he was angry but the way he was looking at Fiona seemed like he was happy she was there.

"They care about you so you can give up the act," Mack replied, rubbing his back.

"What act?" Declan questioned. "What's going on?"

"Matt had one steady girlfriend and she found out something about him and left him. It hurt him really badly and since then he hasn't felt the need to stick with one girl, until he met Fiona that is," Mack started to explain. Fiona blushed at the mention of her name but didn't say anything. "But even then he was hesitant to tell you a part of himself that he was sure that was going to push you away so he did it instead. That's how he, um, got rid of girls before, by being mean to them and acting like he didn't care about them so he could hurt them before they hurt him."

"I wouldn't hate him," Fiona said softly. "Whatever it is."

"His first girlfriend said that too," Mack said with a trace of bitterness in her voice. "You're just lucky I like you," she added with a small laugh. She looked at Matt as if asking his permission for something silently and he nodded looking anywhere but at his friends. "The reason Matt's been acting weird and everything isn't because he's bipolar, contrary to popular to believe. Matt's a Schizophrenic."

"A what?" Fiona numbly asked.

"A Schizophrenic," Mack repeated.

"It means I hear voices in my head, like if someone was standing next to me and talking to me but I hear them in my head and they won't go away," Matt spoke up, his voice uncharacteristically loud in the trashed room. "I could be going through the day normally one minute and the next a voice in my head is telling me to…I don't know, shove Declan down the stairs or something."

"How long have you had it?" Holly J asked.

"About four years now," Matt replied, absentmindedly rubbing his forehead. "It killed me…hurting you like I did, Fiona, but honestly…once you found out I didn't know what you would do. I was always afraid that you'd just drop me or something so I figured if I pushed you away now it would be easier."

"What made it hard?" Holly J asked with a knowing smile.

Matt shrugged and looked at the ground, his cheeks flaming. "He fell hard our little Fi-Fi," Mack said, pinching his cheek. He slapped her hands away and mumbled something under his breath.

"So this whole time you were…_ohhhh,_" Fiona said slowly.

"Yeah, so I think you overreacted," Mack said turning to her twin.

"Me? You know I can't help it!" Matt cried out.

"You have a brain don't you? You should've known how Fiona'd react. We're girls, for crying out loud, not robots!"

"Don't turn this around on me, I haven't done anything wrong. I was only trying to protect us—"

"By pushing away the only friend I ever had. Yeah, 'cause that's smart."

"Don't patronize me." The two were arguing as if they had forgotten their friends were there, which isn't hard for them to do once the argument got heated. And their arguments seemed to get heated pretty quickly nowadays. "I'm doing the best I can to help this family and you're not making it easy."

"_I'm_ not making it easy!" Mack let out a harsh laugh. "I'm not the one playing with a girl's feelings. I've told you time and time again to just tell her straight out what was going on, but did you listen to me? No, because you never do, and because you don't listen to me you made her freak out and think that you're cheating on her which, in reality, wouldn't really make any sense seeing as you two weren't official anyway, but you get my point!"

"You want me to give them a better reason to freak out? Fine!" Matt suddenly turned to his friends who were trying hard to look like they weren't paying attention to the argument but they looked at him when they noticed the fiery look in his eyes. "Fiona, you want to know what that e-mail was?" He didn't even wait for an answer. "That was an e-mail confirmation for flowers I ordered, that part was true. I sent it to Montreal, that was true too, but I didn't send them to some other girl. I sent them to my mother." Fiona blanched and suddenly found a loose thread on her blouse interesting as she twisted her finger in the thread, watching as it turned purple. "I want you to be my girlfriend, Fiona," he continued, his voice suddenly soft. "But I need you to trust me." She looked him in the eye and nodded, giving him a small, shy smile. "The thing is…about the flowers, Mom will never get them."

"Why not?" Declan asked for all of them.

"Because she and Dad have been dead for the past four years," Mack admitted to the still, thick silence.


	33. The Coynes' Friends

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**_**  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 33: The Coynes' Friends_**

Declan's ears buzzed in the otherwise quiet room. Were his ears working right? They weren't playing tricks on him? Did she just admit that their parents were _dead_? For the past _four_ years? So many questions flew through his mind and got louder and louder.

"What?" Holly J finally asked the one question they were afraid to ask.

"They died in a car accident," Matt replied, ignoring Holly J's question. "It was pretty bad. The car ran into a tree and it was totaled."

Fiona's eyebrows crinkled together. He sounded a little too calm about the situation. But maybe he had just gotten over it and moved on? But even she knew that she'd feel empty if her parents were killed, even back then. Back when she constantly went to parties and schmoozed with the socialites and rubbed elbows with the rich and famous. They were still her parents, despite all that they've done to her and Declan.

"Wait…is that why you moved so much?" Holly J asked.

"Yeah, people found out that we were living by ourselves and wanted to split us up so we just left," Mack replied. "As you can see we've been fine. I mean, we can afford this place so that proves we're fine." Matt gave her a look and she quickly elbowed him. She gave a smile that was supposed to be convincing but Fiona saw through it.

"Your job can't handle your bills," Declan pointed out. _Ah ha! Way to go Decs, finding that loop hole!_ Fiona thought happily.

"Inheritance," Matt said simply. "We accessed it as soon as we turned eighteen."

"So…you don't have to work," Fiona pointed out.

"Eh, I actually kinda like working there. I get free smoothies, the hours are flexible, and the tips are amazing," Mack replied with a little shrug of her shoulder.

Holly J made a sound that was a mixture of a scoff and a sound of disbelief. "What about your family, dummies? Please don't tell me you kept their deaths from them too!" Matt and Mack exchanged a look. "Oh my god…"

"You're making it sound worse than things actually are," Matt said with any eye roll.

"'Worse than things actually are'! Matt, your _family_ doesn't know that your mother and father are _dead_—"

"Quiet down! Are you trying to tell the whole world?" Mack demanded, waving her hands as if batting away her words.

"—and you two are standing here, going on through your lives acting like everything is ok. What's the matter with you two? Do you have mush for brains!" Holly J finished her rant.

"Look, Red, you don't get it," Matt sighed. "If anyone knew what had happened they would've split us up. Our aunt can't take us in; she has, like, a billion cats she thinks are her friends. Our uncle can't take us in 'cause he has six crazy kids. One night spend there and your hair stands up the next morning, _without_ hair gel. They're _that_ scary."

"And then our grandparents are too old to be able to handle Max once we leave for college," Mack added. "Don't worry; we have the whole thing planned out. Once we graduate and go to college we'll send Max to a boarding school." Horrified looks appeared on Declan's, Holly J's, and Fiona's faces. "What? It's not like we could take her to college with us!"

"You two have completely lost your minds," Fiona said with a little incredulous laugh. "Well, Matt's wasn't always there apparently…"

"Hey!" He grumbled and she smiled at him sweetly. He grunted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you not realize what kind of secret you're keeping?" Declan demanded.

"What about you? Your dad abuses you guys," Mack shot back.

Declan stiffened when he heard Holly J gasped and he glared at Mack who smiled innocently. They always said money didn't buy you happiness and, whoever _they_ were, and yet they were right. Declan was happy but he wasn't happy with that money did to his father and his mother. The once happy power couple was now getting a div…div…. Declan still couldn't even admit the words to himself.

"How did you manage to get around Parent-Teacher conferences?" Fiona asked.

"Never really had 'em back in Montreal," Matt replied.

"Doctor's appointments?"

"Managed to get our Aunt to take us since she thought our parents were out of town all the time." Mack laughed at her own choice of words. "They checked in on us from time to time but we stayed at our own place, it was easier for us."

"Wait, you said you moved around a lot," Fiona suddenly spoke up, her eyes squinted.

"Right," Matt agreed.

"You said it was for accusations of incest."

"A minor detail but that was true," he agreed. "After their death we were always together so people assumed. It was worse that we were twins." He laughed a little. "Really it was when people started finding out about our parents 'cause of Blake we had to leave."

"Wait, Blake knows?" Fiona asked. Her mind was spinning. Nothing was making sense.

"Yeah. He tried to use Mack's hurt against her so he could try and win her back. Every time we moved somewhere, every time something started to go right someone would find out and we'd have to leave again. I heard of Degrassi from this newspaper article about that J.T. kid dying. I figured a school with as many problems as that one wouldn't notice ours."

"How…?" Holly J paused to think her question over. "How'd you deal with it?"

"We don't," Mack replied. "Well, not in the right way at least. I did this"—she waved the arm which they knew was covered in scars—"and Matt just…didn't care in a way." She put a hand on his arm and looked up at the ceiling, suddenly quiet. "He wanted to hurt others so he wouldn't have to feel hurt. That's why he started dating a lot of girls, to pass off his hurt to them."

"But what about Max?" Fiona asked. She didn't really like kids, but Max was different. Something about the little kid drew Fiona to her.

"Max was more like the mature one than we ever were," Mack replied. "She always made sure we didn't leave for school without a smile on our faces and tried to be there for us when we needed her. She didn't let her pain show."

"Why didn't you say anything? We could've helped you," Fiona said. "We could have paid off your mortgage or—"

"_That's_ why," Mack interrupted her. "We don't need your money. We don't want it. We don't want help. We've gone through this together and we'll get through this together."

A heavy silence hung in the air that was only shattered by the front door opening and Max coming in. She had a slight bounce in her step but it stopped as soon as she saw everyone standing in the foyer. "Did someone die?" She asked.

"That's the question of the day," Mack said with a small, dry laugh.

"You told?" Max asked, lifting her eyebrows. Matt nodded. "'Bout time," she muttered and then started to walk past them but Matt grabbed her shoulder and studied her face. His eyebrows lifted and his eyes hardened. "Uh, you see I was going to—" Max started.

"Wash your face. Two weeks, garbage, recycling, and table setting," Matt interrupted her.

"Yes Matt," she sighed, dragging her feet to her room. She paused at the doorway and added, "Whatever they want to do to help, let them. You've been shut in the dark and been alone for too long. They're your friends. Trust them." And then she shut the door.

"That girl's too smart for her own good," Mack sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Not too long but filled with a lot of info, right? Please leave a review if you love it, hate it, or just have something to say. Thanks!**


	34. Declan's Second Choice and Mack's Date

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

**_Chapter 34: Declan's Second Choice and Mack's Date_**

"See, Fi, everything's fine," Declan commented as soon as the door to the Montgomery condo closed. Fiona and Holly J exchanged looks before slapping him on the arm. "Was that necessary."

"Yes, dummy!" Holly J replied.

"They were lying to our faces," Fiona replied. "Matt specifically told me not too long ago that they were two months behind on their bills _and_ they're close to being evicted."

Declan chuckled a little as he rubbed his arms. "You two are worrying over nothing."

"What makes you say that?"

"Duh, Fi," he said as he lightly rapped her on the forehead. "We're Coynes, we have money. We can just pay their bills for them, probably their whole mortgage, and they won't be evicted and they'll be none the wiser."

"They don't want our charity."

"It's not charity, it's being helpful."

"I wonder where I heard _that_ before," Fiona muttered sarcastically, looking over his shoulder at Holly J. Declan bit his tongue and glared at his sister. He knew she wanted them to get back together but it wasn't that easy. Holly J didn't want him and he didn't know how much longer he could wait for her. "Look, Declan, I've tried to help but they didn't want it."

"That's because you _told_ them you were helping," Declan replied. "Ignorance is bliss, my fair Fiona. What they don't know won't hurt them."

"Don't you think your parents will notice money missing?" Holly J asked.

Declan actually laughed at that. "They don't monitor us. They don't have a reason to, really. If they did then they'd only end each day with a headache worse than the one before." He lowered his voice and said in a loud stage whisper. "This one has an online shopping problem."

Fiona slapped him on the arm and he grinned good-naturedly. "What can we do?"

"What we always do for friends who don't want our help," Holly J sighed. "We can only be there for them. Wait for them to stop lying and actually ask for help but something tells me it's going to be the same as trying to pull out a tooth."

"You guys worry too much, everything will work out fine," Declan said with an eye roll.

"Whatever you say, Decs. Anyway, Holly J and I are going out for manicures and a latté," Fiona said as she hooked her arm with Holly J's and walked off. Declan gave them a little wave and went into their condo. As soon as the door closed behind him his phone went off, signaling that he had a text. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as soon as it rang again. Frowning slightly he opened the text first.

**_Bianca: _**Something to tie you over until I see you again =)

Declan lifted his eyebrows and then opened the text with a picture attached. Staring back at him was a picture of Bianca nude from the shoulders up but it was angled that he could see a bit of her cleavage.

**_Declan: _**_You're giving me immense power. What makes you think I won't send these to someone?_

**_Bianca: _**_Because you're smart and you wouldn't want to besmirch the Coyne name._

**_Declan: _**_Touché._

**_Bianca: _**_Meet me at my locker? I can shake up your boring day tomorrow ;-)_

Declan pursed his lips together as his thumbs hovered over his phone. He was walking into dangerous territory but it's been a while since he felt wanted. And Holly J had moved on as well…

* * *

"Ok, so I'll see you after school?" Mack said as she lifted the strap of her messenger bag over her head to her opposite shoulder. Matt nodded and pulled his books out of his locker. "Sorry about this emergency meeting. I hope you don't get bored."

"It's ok, gives me time to think of what to say to Fi to make sure we're ok," he replied.

"That's good. You were kinda harsh."

"Which wasn't my fault."

"You can't always blame the schizo."

"Why have it when you can't use it to your advantage?"

"You really like her, don't you?" It wasn't a question, more an observation. Matt's never tried this hard with a girl. It was weird but, dare she say it, cute at the same time. Matt was acting like a little boy with a massive crush.

He blushed. "Really's not the right word." He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. "I don't think there's a word in the dictionary that describes what I feel for her."

Mack made a face, over the sappiness of the conversation. "Get lost before I'm late."

Matt grinned good-naturedly and kissed her cheek. He then went down the hall, lifting his backpack over his shoulder, and joined the mass of students that were headed towards the exit after a long school day. Mack would've been going with them if it hadn't been for an emergency Theatre Production meeting that was suddenly brought up which she needed to attend, being the head stage manager.

_Just what I need, a meeting to make this day last even longer._ She had managed to avoid any topic of conversation that had to deal with their…revelation the night before but she couldn't only do it for so long. Fiona and Holly J did a good job of avoiding any conversation that had to do with it but Declan kept trying to pester them into letting him pay for them. Mack, and eventually Matt, told him that they didn't want his pity or his charity and that they were fine.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized while closing the door to the room that the meeting was held. She quickly scanned the room and found a seat in between Declan and Adam.

"Great now that we're all _finally_ here," Holly J commented, shooting her a look. "We can talk about why I brought you all here." She motioned towards Eli and Claire. "They're going to join us as production assistants so Declan doesn't go crazy with power."

"It was _one_ latté," Declan mumbled.

"Also, we've cast a male lead," she motioned to Adam. "So now we're on the lookout for a female lead, but keep in mind we still have January and February to look for the cast and other volunteers."

"Is that the only thing this meeting is about?" Fiona asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"That and we have to start thinking of publicity," Holly J responded. "I'm opting for a preview of the play at the Dot one day and a preview during activities period. And a video announcement, of course."

Eli raised his hand and she pointed at him. "I could get a bulletin out over the airwaves," he offered with a one-shoulder shrug.

Holly J blinked. "Wha…that's great, thanks."

"How would he swing that?" Mack whispered to Adam.

"His dad's a shock-jock," Adam replied.

"Which one?"

"Bullfrog."

"_No way_!"

He quickly kicked her when Holly J cut her eyes at her. "Being totally honest here, but he likes to keep it on the DL. Doesn't want word to get out, ya know?"

"I hear ya." She slumped in her seat as Holly J went on about a budget that they have for sets and publicity such as flyers and posters.

"Declan and I can take care of the budget," Fiona said as she waved her hand around.

"Yeah, because it's not _charity_," Declan added, throwing the word into the air. Both Holly J and Mack rolled their eyes as the others in the room shuffled in their seats. "We're going to need faculty chaperones as well."

"Ms. Dawes would help no problem," Mack pointed out. "Anything art related and she's down for it. Maybe Mr. Simpson."

"Well, we can talk about it next meeting," Holly J said, packing up her things. "If any of you have ideas or suggestions e-mail me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

"So, when's the big night?" Adam asked while standing. "You know Drew won't shut up about it. At _all_. So, the sooner you go out with him the better off I'll be about not having to listen to him talk about you all the time."

"Huh, I don't know if I should be flattered or freaked out," Mack commented, picking up her bag.

"At least you're not annoyed. I want to rip my ears off."

"Hmm, your hats wouldn't sit well on your head."

Adam sighed. "I'm being serious."

"Aren't we a bit dramatic today?" She laughed at the annoyed look on his face as they left the room. "Fine, to make King Adam happy, I'll try and make the date for tonight, ok? Why's it such a big deal anyway?"

"Because, to him, you're something he can't get."

"I'm honored," she muttered sarcastically.

Adam grinned. "You're not looking forward to the date? It could change your life forever."

"Somehow I doubt that. I'm telling you'd spend the entire time staring at me or saying something stupid. Just you wait."

"Give him some credit. You're not like the other girls he fell for. He _hasn't_ fallen for a girl before."

"I should win some prize I'm so _special_." The smile that was on her face, which went along with her sarcasm, faded as if a light switched was flipped.

"Give him a chance."

"I all ready am. One slip up and that's that."

"I won't mess up." Mack practically climbed onto Adam's head in fright. She turned around as Drew walked towards them, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. She turned to glare at Adam who shrugged, gave a small smile, and walked away. Sighing, she turned back to Drew and lifted her eyebrows.

"What makes you so sure you won't?" She asked.

"Because I worked hard for you to actually accept a date. I wouldn't mess that up," he replied. "So, I was thinking something low key. A walk in the park and then dinner at the Dot or something."

"You want to take me to dinner at my workplace?"

"Well, I mean… I trust the food and the prices aren't outrageous," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, if you want to go somewhere else, that's cool too."

She shook her head. She just wanted to get the freakin' date over with all ready. "The Dot's fine."

He smiled and relaxed. "Ok, cool. I'll pick you up around seven. We can walk to the park and then the Dot and then I'll walk you back home. Unless you'd want to do something else after the Dot." He had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Don't count on it."

Declan stuck his head out the door and looked around the hall, watching as Drew and Mack walked off. He closed and locked the classroom door behind himself and walked quickly but calmly towards his locker. As he got closer Bianca lifted her head and pulled an ear bud out of her ear, a smirk forming on her red-lipstick-covered-lips.

"I didn't think you'd show," she commented, wrapped her arms around his neck and running her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck.

He shrugged. "You have to have more faith in people."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Mack grumbled as Fiona hovered in front of her friend's face, rubbing a make-up covered brush over her face.

"Quiet, you're going to mess up your make-up," Fiona commented, leaning back and tapping her chin. "Hmm, would green eye shadow or gray work better for her eyes?" She asked.

"Gray," Max replied, tilting her head slightly to get a better look at her sister's face.

"You dug your own grave, sis," Matt laughed, pulling a brush through her hair. "And you willingly accepted. At least _try_ to have fun."

"What about you guys?" She questioned.

Max looked up from the magazine she was reading. "We'll be fine," she replied. "Go out and have fun. You deserve it."

"And Holly J and I are going to stay up until you get back so we'll watch movies in the meantime," Fiona added. "And Declan has plans."

"With who?" Matt asked, lifting his eyebrows.

Fiona shrugged. "Ok. _Je suis fini_." She grabbed the chair and spun Mack around. "_Voila_!"

"Mackie, you look so good!" Max gushed, clasping her hands together and kicking her legs happily.

"What's with the sour face? Are you afraid that you're actually going to have fun?" Holly J asked with a laugh, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes," she replied instantly. "Do you have some sort of speech planned?" Mack asked her brother dryly.

"No. I all ready know if he tries anything, which he wouldn't be stupid enough to do, that you'd take care of it for me," Matt replied. He turned his head in the direction of the door when he heard the doorbell ring. Fiona and Holly J both jumped up and raced for the door as Mack rolled her eyes. "Hey." He lightly tapped her shoulder with the back of her hand to stop her. "_Try_ to have fun, ok? You deserve it, hell we all do. Don't worry about us, ok Lil' Sis?" He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"_Fiiiine_," she sighed and then cringed when Fiona called that her date was here. "Kill me, please."

"Too easy." Matt and Max followed their sister out to the living room where Drew was waiting in a dark jacket, a gray t0shirt, and jeans, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Hey," Mack muttered. Matt elbowed her and her lips formed a small, slightly forced, smile.

"Hi. You look great." She looked down at her jacket, t-shirt, denim-mini skirt and dark leggings. Fiona and Holly J practically had to tackle her to the ground to get her to put it on and she only agreed to it if she could wear her dark Chuck Taylor boots.

"Thanks."

"Here." He brought an arm from behind his back and presented a white rose.

"Awwww," Fiona and Holly J cooed in unison.

"Thanks," Mack mumbled, her lip twitching ever so slightly.

"You two have fun," Holly J said as she took the flower from Drew's hand and practically shoved Mack at him. "Don't stay out too late. Don't drink. Don't drive. Yadda yadda yadda." She shoved them out the door and closed it behind them. "Ok, I bet she doesn't last the whole date."

"I bet half," Matt replied.

"You guys are horrible!" Max cried and then grinned. "I bet she lasts the whole thing. Twenty bucks."

"Well _I_ bet she lasts the whole thing _and_ they kiss," Fiona joined in. "Double or nothing."

"Deal!"

* * *

"So then we moved here," Drew finished his story, kicking at a rock that was on the path,

"Geeze. Six schools in two years." Mack shook her head. "That's rough."

Drew shrugged. "We got used to it. Kinda like being in a military family…only not."

"Still, Adam's lucky to have an accepting brother like you."

He shook his head. "No, I'm lucky to have Adam."

She lifted her eyebrows, the movement illuminated by the lampposts on the side of the pathway in the darkening park. "How so?"

"If it weren't for him I wouldn't understand that…no matter what race or gender or orientation people are well…we're all _people._ We all have feelings and we all want to be accepted," he replied, looking at her briefly and smiling.

"Huh, that's deep."

"Most people don't expect it from someone like me."

"You gotta stop putting yourself down." He looked up at her, shocked by the harsh tone in her voice. She didn't look at him but was glaring off into space. "That's why people call you dumb, because you think you are and you believed it because people have told you that for a big portion of your life. What they call you doesn't mean anything."

He paused. "It does when your dad's girlfriend calls you dumb and he doesn't do anything to stop her."

"Well, then, your dad needs a new girlfriend. Kids come first and that's that. If your dad actually cared he'd put your feelings first."

He nodded and looked at his feet. "Truth or Dare," he asked.

She actually laughed. "What are we, ten?"

"Just pick one."

"Truth, then," she sighed.

"Why'd you say yes?"

She tilted her head and looked at him. "Say yes to what?" She asked even though she knew what he was asking.

"To going out with me," he replied. "And I want your honest answer."

"That's the point of the truth part, isn't it?" She asked dryly. He shrugged. "You were bugging me so I figured if I said 'yes' you'd leave me alone." His smile faltered slightly but he nodded like he accepted the answer. She twisted her mouth to the side. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

She weighed her questions in her head. She had many questions she wanted to ask but she realized she didn't really _want_ to know the truth behind them so she settled for an easy one. "Why me?"

He faltered, almost tripping. He regained his balance and blinked rapidly. "Wh-what?"

"Why me?" She repeated. "You were with Alli and then you screwed all of that up because of me. Why me? What makes me so special?"

"Last I checked you couldn't ask two questions," he said, anything to change the subject.

She saw right through him. "Stop being a chicken shit and answer the question."

"Er…can I switch to dare?"

"Answer the damn question, Torres."

"Okay." He paused as if searching for the right words.

"You're not going to get out of it, I have all night."

"Okay, okay. Well, um, that's part of the reason." Her eyebrows crinkled together. "You being blunt and saying what's on your mind, not filtering it for anyone. You say things how it is. It's refreshing, really." He paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "And you're the only girl to, uh, make me…_nervous._" He made a coughing sound over the last word that she didn't hear what he had said.

"I what?" She asked.

"I didn't say anything," he quickly denied. "Tr—"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give me a chance. Like, _really_ give me one." He had a challenging look in his eyes and it rubbed her the wrong way, as if expecting her to back down.

"Fine," she said with a slight head nod. "I'll give you a chance. Just _one_."

"Good." He reached over, grasped her hand, and gave it a squeeze. "I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry,"

She suddenly found herself mute but nodded in agreement and he led the way to the Dot. She couldn't get her mind off of how soft his hand was. It was bigger than hers but her hand seemed to fit like a glove. His grip wasn't too tight but it wasn't too lax either, as if he wanted to have a protective hold on her to make sure she was ok.

And it freaked her out.

"Hey Drew." She casually pulled her hand out of his and scratched at her forehead as he turned around. "Tell me about this championship game I've been hearing about. Something about you getting five touchdowns in one game?"

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes that time. They were dull even as he talked about football and went through the game, play by play. She barely heard him over the sound of her beating heart.

By the time he finished his story they were at the Dot and Peter was waiting for them with instructions and a sly smile. Mack wanted to punch the smile off of his face but he held her paycheck in his hands and she knew it wasn't worth it.

Peter set them up at a table, brought out their drinks and food, and left orders for her to lock up once they were finished and left for the night. Silence fell over the two as they started eating. She couldn't tell if the silence was because he was afraid to say something in general or was afraid to say something _wrong._ Either way it was ticking her off. And he'd keep giving her this smile as if he were a puppy dog making sure he still had her attention.

"Truth or dare?" Drew asked suddenly, putting down his fork.

Mack lifted her eyebrow. Of all the ways to break the silence he chooses to play a juvenile game _again_? She just went along with it before to humor him. His face remained the same which tipped her off that he was completely serious and waiting for her response. "Dare, I guess," she grumbled.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

Now she was fully ticked off. "Yes, I'm sure. I wouldn't have picked it if I weren't sure. I highly doubt that there's anything you could make me do that would make me change my mind. I don't back down from dares."

A smile curled his lips. "We'll see about that."

"Bring it on, Torres."

Drew quickly wiped his palms on his jeans and she let out a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. _This better be worth it._ Drew looked at her and cleared his throat. "Ok, I dare you…to let me kiss you."

Mack's lip twitched and she kicked herself for not seeing something like that coming. "You dare me to _what_?" She asked, despite hearing what he said perfectly fine. Her foot bounced rapidly on the ground.

"I dare you to let me kiss you," he repeated. He danced with joy on the inside at the look that crossed her features. "You _said_ you were sure and you _said_ that you never back down from a dare," he reminded her, not hiding his glee.

"I know! I…it's just…anything but _that_," she groaned as her eyes moved around as if wishing for Peter to come back and hover around like a fly. But he was probably long gone by now.

"It's just one kiss," Drew pointed out. "We'd be done with it by now if you didn't make such a big deal about it—"

"_I'm not making a big deal about anything_!" She snapped, interrupting him. "Fine, one kiss."

"For a minute," he added. She made a sound of disbelief and he shrugged. "It's just one minute."

"Twenty seconds," she replied.

"Forty."

"Thirty. But I'm timing you."

"Deal." He pushed back his chair and stood and she mimicked him, stepping around the table. She tilted her head back slightly to look him in the eyes. She expected to see happiness or excitement on his face but he looked…_nervous_. Drew Torres, nervous over kissing a girl he's been chasing after since the school year started. She would've laughed if she didn't think it make him have a heart attack.

He stepped closer and kept his eyes on her. He gently reached up his hand and brushed her bangs out of her face. She flinched slightly at his touch. It was softer than she expected. She felt herself trembling as he rested his warm hands on her cheeks. She clenched her hands into fists at her side and waited. And waited.

And _waited._

What was he waiting for? He's wanted to do this for a while, to prove that his feelings for her weren't fake and to prove that he actually cared about her, not like the others. But he stopped himself and tried to commit the moment to memory, just in case it came out differently than he thought. Just in case she decided to hate him more than she does now. _No, she doesn't hate me,_ he told himself. _She doesn't, I can tell._

Mack grew more and more impatient the longer he stared at her, not moving. The longer she waited the harder her heart beat against her ribcage. "Will you get this over with all—_mmf_!" Her aggravated question was cut off when Drew kissed her. As soon as his lips pressed against hers her heart went wild.

She was taken aback by her body's reaction as Drew stayed still, pressing his lips against hers a bit harder, as if begging her to respond. She shook all over. Her stomach twisted in knots. Her face flamed beneath his hands. Her fingers twitched at her sides and they moved, as if on their own, and gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. She _wanted_ this. No, she _needed_ it. Something to take her mind away from all that's happened…

He pulled away slightly and she felt her heart fall in disappointment at the lack of contact with his warm and soft lips. His warm breath across her mouth made goose bumps erupt over her skin. Her breath was shaky and the knots that were in her stomach changed into large winged butterflies. Tightening her grip on his shirt, she stood on tiptoes and pressed her lips against his, her eyes sliding shut and a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Drew stumbled slightly but caught his balance. He closed his eyes again and tilted his head, getting better access to her mouth and successfully deepening the kiss. His skin burned under her touch and he moved his hands from his cheeks to her waist, pulling her closer and against his body.

When she began to feel light headed only did she pull away. Panting a little she looked up at Drew and the weight of realizing that just happened hit her like a ton of bricks. She cleared her throat and looked down at her feet, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she felt him drop his hands from her waist. "Um," she muttered, looking up at him. He stayed silent but lifted his eyebrows. "That was, um…"

Drew grinned. "Breathtaking?" He joked.

She managed to pull a face and shake her head. "More than thirty seconds."

* * *

**Just in time for Valentine's Day. ^_^**

**The next chapter is all about the Coynes. Also, expect two Degrassi V-Day one-shots tomorrow. One will be DrewxMack and the other will be DeclanxMack. I haven't really shown them interact with each other so I'll finally get my change. **

**Please leave a review.  
**


	35. The Coyne Custody Call

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

**_Chapter 35: The Coyne Custody Call_**

"C'mon, c'mon!" Fiona muttered as she paced the foyer of the Montgomery condo. Holly J, Matt, and Max were watching _Clue_, betting each other who they thought the killer was. Fiona's heels clacked against the ground as she moved swiftly, spinning a strand of wavy hair around a finger.

"Fi, relax, she'll be back soon. It's almost eleven," Matt called.

"Ssssh! Wadsworth is explaining who did it," Holly J shushed him, flapping her hand in his face.

"I'm telling you, it was Mustard," Max added, taking a handful of popcorn without taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Don't you all care about how this date goes?" Fiona asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"No," the three replied in unison.

Fiona rolled her eyes and continued pacing. She was half pacing waiting for her friend to get home and half pacing waiting for Declan to get back. He hasn't been answering his cell and she's left about five major 911 texts. Usually he'd pick up after reading their secret 'emergency' code but she didn't get any response whatsoever. It was starting to make her worry. She hasn't gone a day without texting him.

Fiona whirled around when she heard the front door open. Mack closed the door behind her and let out a sigh. Fiona couldn't tell if it was a pathetic-love-sigh or a happy-to-be-out-of-that-situation sigh. And that bugged her. "Well?" Fiona demanded.

Mack gave her a scathing look as she took off her shoes. "Hi to you too," she muttered. "You all waited up for me? Figures. What's on?"

"_Clue_," Max replied.

"Which part?"

"Wadsworth's reenactment."

"Ooh! My favorite part!" Fiona let out a very loud sigh. Holly J got off of the couch and followed the girls as Fiona grabbed Mack's arm and dragged her all the way to her friend's room and closed the door, ignoring Mack's protests along the way. "Fi-own-a! That's my favorite part!" Mack sighed.

"It's on DVD, watch it later," she replied, sitting down on the edge of her friend's bed and patting it. "So? What happened? What'd you do? Where'd you go? How'd it end?"

Mack let out a long sigh as if she were doing Fiona a favor. "We walked around the park just talking about things—"

"About what?" Fiona demanded. Mack gave her an odd look. "I need to know these things."

"About how many times they moved, about how he accepted Adam, about how he felt that he felt like he was failing his family, about what my life is like, what sports I play, and what I want to do when I get older, normal stuff like that," she replied, reaching behind her pillow and grabbing the clothes behind it.

"Normal first date talk." Holly J nodded. "Next?"

"We went to the Dot—"

"He took you to eat where you work?"

"It's kinda smart, really. We could stay as long as we wanted and Peter made everything for us so I knew I could trust the food at least and the prices aren't outrageous." Holly J nodded, accepting the answer. "And we played Truth or Dare."

Fiona blinked. "On a _date_?"

"I was as confused as you are right now," she said as she went to the bathroom and closed the door. "We went back and forth for a bit," her muffled voice came from the other side of the door. "All harmless stuff until…," she paused and opened the door, stepping out of the bathroom and into her shirt and shorts, "the end." She dropped her clothes on the floor and stepped over them and sat down on her bed.

"Why? What happened?" Fiona asked, her eyes lighting up. She could feel it in her bones that something big had happened and she braced herself to have to resort in pulling it out of her friend if she kept tight-lipped.

"He dared me to kiss him," she sighed, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

Fiona slapped her on the arm. "Don't lie!" She warned.

"I'm not lying, Fi."

"So? Did you kiss him or what?" Fiona asked, grabbing her friend's wrist as if keeping her in her place in case she decided to run away. Mack let out a breath through her nose and looked back at Fiona. It was the only reaction she needed. "You _did!" _She gasped, a wide grin forming on her face. "What was it like? Is he a good kisser? More importantly, did you enjoy it and/or feel something?"

"What's with the Spanish Inquisition?" Mack demanded.

"Ah-ah! Don't use your subject changing tactics on me," Fiona said as she wagged her finger in her friend's face.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it, Fiona," Holly J said to her.

"Maybe she's just hiding something from us," Fiona replied.

"Maybe she wants you two to leave her alone so she can sleep," Mack interrupted them.

"Did you or did you not kiss him?" Fiona demanded.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"No! Tell!"

"All right, I kissed him, ok? Ya happy? I told you, now let me sleep," Mack grumbled.

"Ha! I _knew _it! You owe me," Fiona said happily, poking Holly J in the shoulder who rolled her eyes.

"You guys made a bet on me?" Mack lifted her eyebrows and her two friends nodded in unison. "The smart move would've been to bet against me."

"Apparently it wasn't," Fiona sing-songed.

"How'd you know I was going to kiss him?"

"Oh, I didn't, but you just confirmed for me that you were planning on it," Fiona replied smugly. Mack squinted. "See, you wouldn't have used the term 'going to' unless you weren't going to in the first place, which means that something about him made you change your mind about him enough to give him a chance, which _then_ means that you actually _like_ him."

"What are you, some love psychic?" Holly J asked.

"I know everything that there is to know about love," Fiona replied.

"Oh yeah?" Mack scoffed. "You're dating my brother so you must not know what you're talking about."

"Hey, we're both crazy apparently. It's a match made in heaven," Fiona joked and then looked at her watch. "Declan must be back by now so I'm going to let you go and get your beauty sleep _but_"—she jabbed her finger at Mack's nose and grinned—"I want to hear _everything_ tomorrow. Don't try and hide from me, I know where you live." Mack rolled her eyes and pushed Fiona's finger out of her face. "Sweet dreams," she chirped, hooked arms with Holly J, and they left the room. Fiona waved goodbye to Matt who waved back and then they took the short walk to Fiona's condo. "Man, _still_ not here," she muttered as she turned on the lights and then went to the fridge. "Want some?" She asked, holding up a bottle.

Holly J lifted her eyebrows. "Really, Fi?"

She giggled softly. "It's sparkling cider. Straight from Paris."

"You two must put huge dents in your father's bank account," Holly J commented, taking the glass that Fiona held out to her.

"It's not like he cares," Fiona sighed, taking a drink. She then noticed the blinking red light on her answering machine. "Must be Declan," she muttered. _It better be or I'll kill him!_ She walked over to the machine and pressed the blinking red light.

_One unheard message. Thursday, December 3rd. 8:49 PM._

_"Fi? Declan? Is anyone there….? Pick up. Declan. Fiona."_ Fiona lifted her eyebrows at the tone in her mother's voice as it filled the vast condo. "_I didn't want to say this over the phone but it needs to be said. I'm leaving your father. It's official. I'm divorcing him and I'm leaving him as soon as possible. I…I don't know how I let it come to this._" Holly J put a hand on Fiona's shoulder as the sound of Mrs. Coyne's crying filled the air. _"Your father isn't letting this go without a fight. He…he wants to take one of you. We haven't decided who is going to get custody of who yet, but I'm sure he'll think it over what with your senior year being halfway over. I'm sure he wouldn't uproot one of you." _There was a long pause and Laura said, "_Call me as soon as you get this. We need to talk. Bye."_

"It's about time," Fiona muttered.

"Fiona…didn't you hear what she said?" Holly J asked.

"Yes. She said she's finally leaving my dad. It's about time. She should've left him when I first talked to her about him, when I first suspected he was hitting Declan but we had to grow up with him. Now I'm free. _We're_ free." She lifted her glass and took a hearty gulp, blinking at the sting of carbonation that slid down her throat.

"Fiona." Holly J grabbed her wrist and didn't speak until Fiona actually looked at her. "Your parents are getting divorced. Each of your parents want custody over one of you. Your mother and father want to split you and Declan up."

It took a bit for the words to settle into Fiona's mind but a look of horror formed on her face once the words sunk in. "No!" Fiona gasped. "They can't do that, can they? We're adults now."

"They still have custody over their children," Holly J explained.

"We…we'll emancipate."

"I'm sure your father will think of anything he can to stop that from happening," Holly J said softly. It was the harsh truth that Fiona needed to hear. Fiona's hand started to shake so badly that the contents started flying out. Holly J took the glass from her hand and led her over to the couch. Fiona practically collapsed on top of it and a hand immediately went up to her forehead as if shielding her eyes from the light.

Just then the door opened and Declan came in, whistling and swinging his keys around his finger. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Fiona lying down on the couch. "Is she ok? What happened?" He asked, rushing over to her and taking her hand.

"She just heard the message that your mother left you guys," Holly J explained.

"What? What message?" Declan demanded. "Fiona, what message?"

"She wants to split us up," Fiona replied. "Mom wants one of us and Dad wants one of us. They're getting a divorce."

Declan's heart stopped. He couldn't bear being split from Fiona. He couldn't live with his father but he couldn't let _her_ live with him either. "Can't they leave us out of this?"

"Dad would want to save face as much as possible."

"You're right. The media is bound to know about this by tomorrow morning."

"So what do we do? Mom would take us to England if we both went with her. And I want to stay here."

Declan rubbed his chin. "Mom let us stay here before the divorce. Maybe she'd still let us stay here. She wouldn't uproot us before we start college. It would ruin our credits and it's a pain to get transfer applications."

Fiona sighed. "Why'd they have to do this? And near _Christmas_."

"I guess this means we're not going to France again."

"I guess not."

"I don't mean to be rude but this sob party needs to stop," Holly J spoke up.

"We're kind of upset right now," Fiona told her.

"So? you two are just going to sit here and let your parents dictate who you're going to live with? Your Coynes for crying out loud! You always get your way! Why can't you get your way this time? You two have proved that you can live by yourselves just fine, I don't see why any of this makes a difference now."

"We could always hire our own lawyer and fight for emancipation." Declan added.

"It's the only thing we can do. I'm not moving again." She smiled at Holly J who took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'll call a lawyer first thing in the morning and see what can be done. I'll call Adele too to see what she says."

"Sounds good." Declan stood and went into the kitchen.

"Where were you all night?" Fiona asked.

Declan shrugged. "Just hanging out."

"With who? You don't have many friends at Degrassi," Fiona pointed out.

"As far as you know," Declan replied, pouring himself a glass of sparkling cider. "Goodnight, see you in the morning," he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room and disappeared around the corner.

"He's up to something," Fiona muttered. "He never keeps secrets from me."

"He's entitled to."

She shook her head stubbornly. "I'll find out what it is, even if it kills me."

"Your curiosity might do that first," Holly J pointed out.

Fiona cracked a smile.

* * *

**I know it's not that long and it's kinda "blah" but I have a reason.**

**If i continued this chapter it would've been boring and it would've gone on longer than needed. Trust me, I've tried about four different endings for this chapter so I decided to end it here.**

**Sorry it took a bit. This story is nearing its end but I have a sequel in the works. Please read and review.  
**


	36. Declan and Mack

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

**_Chapter 36: Declan and Mack_**

"Did Fiona talk to you at all this morning?" Declan asked, walking into the Zen Garden. He lifted his bag over his head and put it down on the bench next to him.

Mack shook her head while lowering her headphones so they rested around her neck. The cord briefly got entangled with the strap of the camera that hung around her neck. "You know I'm actually starting to miss her talking about crap that I don't care about," she replied with a small laugh. She was quiet the entire ride to school today. And usually I have to tell Fiona to shut up two minutes into the ride."

Declan cracked a smile. "I don't know, I get the feeling she's mad at me about something."

"Fiona? Mad at _you_?" Mack asked, lifting an eyebrow and turning her eyes back to the notebook in her lap which was scribbled with numbers up and down the page. "Please, Fiona adores you."

"Right now Fiona is ignoring me."

"So ignore her. Works with me and Matt." She suddenly jabbed at the notebook with her pen and did a little happy jig. "I mean, if he's ignoring me I ignore him until he cracks and I find out why he's been ignoring me in the first place."

"Fi can hold a grudge," Declan pointed out.

"So can I," Mack replied. "We're girls, it's what we do. PMS, overreact, and hold ridiculously long grudges. It's our equivalent of being great at sports." Declan laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners. "Which makes me wonder if her being mad at you has anything to do with you disappearing on us all of the time."

Declan's laughter slowly stopped. "I don't disappear on you guys. I'm around all of the time."

"Yeah, but then you scamper off like your mother's calling you." She paused. "She's not sick or anything is she? Cancer? Diabetes?"

"No, Mom's fine. I've just been busy with some things."

"Some _things_ or some_one_?"

"Some _things_. Didn't I just say that?"

She smiled and shrugged. "Yes but you and I both know that teens don't always mean what they say. And considering you're a Coyne, you people know how to twist things around until you come out looking innocent while tearing your opponents down."

"We're easy to read, huh?"

"Like a children's book."

The sudden peal of the bell made Declan jump. Mack laughed as she uncrossed her legs and gathered her things for her next class. "Where are you headed?" He asked.

"Ummm…English," she replied. "What fun, we're talking about love poems."

"Ah, so you're studying Elizabeth Browning?" He questioned, holding the glass door open for her and followed her into the congested hallways. "'How do I love thee? Let me count the ways…'."

"Let me guess, you have that memorized?" Mack questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Declan brushed off her comment with a shrug. "Learned it in third grade, no big deal. I _did_ go to a very prestigious school."

"Declan Coyne, are you trying to impress me?"

His response was a quick twitch of his eyebrow. "I need to make sure my Stage Manager is free this afternoon. Can you make this happen?" He questioned, tugging on the handle of his locker.

"Hmmm…I have to train a new employee at the Dot but I think I can get out early," she replied, throwing her books into her locker. She paused and lifted her eyebrows when she noticed the white rose sitting on the top shelf. She pulled it out and spun the stem between her fingers.

"Prince Charming knows how to strike a chord," Declan commented.

"Stop," she groaned, putting the flower back on the shelf.

"Not moved? And he's trying so hard."

"Don't think I don't realize." She sighed and closed her locker, turning to look at him.

"I take it the date didn't go well."

"It's not that. It's just…he's trying _way_ too hard, it's kinda freakin' me out," she mumbled. "I mean, I did have fun after a bit, when he wasn't trying to impress me."

"And the big question of the day: if he asked you out again would you say yes?" Declan asked, holding his fist up to her face as if he were holding a microphone.

"No comment." She smiled and pushed his hand away. Her smile instantly dropped when she looked down the hall.

Declan's eyebrow's crinkled together and he turned around. The other students in the hall whispered and pointed as Fitz walked down the hallway, Mr. Simpson's hand was on his shoulder. He didn't look at anything, just down at his feet while they made their way through the crowd.

"What's he doing back?" Declan muttered.

"Must be off suspension all ready," Mack replied, brushing her hair behind her ear. The movement must've caught Fitz's eye because he lifted his head and looked right at her. Blue eyes locked with blue for a split second. Fitz nodded slightly—so slightly she almost didn't catch his reaction—before he turned his attention back to his feet while the two turned the corner.

"What was that about?" Declan demanded as the bell rang.

"What? Nothing," she said in a distracted tone, lifting her backpack over her shoulder. "Let's get to English before we're late."

"You don't care about being late," he reminded her in a suspicious tone.

"Yes, but _you_ do and I don't want to be the reason you're tardy."

"I can handle it this one time," he said, grabbing her arm. "Fiona was right."

"About what?"

"You having a crush on Fitz."

She let out a laugh of disbelief. "Yeah, me liking Fitz. That's hilarious, Declan. Don't quit your day job."

"As a brother and as a twin, my job is to pry; you of all people should know that. And, considering you're my twin's best friend and the twin of _my_ best friend I feel it's only right."

She stopped and gave his tie a little tug. "Slow your roll, Sarah Lee. I never have and never will like Fitz."

"You're in denial."

The warning bell sliced through the air. "And you're late, Pretty Boy."

* * *

Matt knocked on the doorframe of the Media Center. Ms. Oh looked up from her computer and smiled at him. "Well, isn't this a surprise. Is this the day you finally click submit on your application?" She asked as he walked into the room.

He nodded and dropped down behind a computer. "Now's a good a time as any," he replied, logging in and going onto a college website. He went through the process of pulling up his saved application on three different websites and finally hit send. He let out a breath of relief, leaned back in his chair, and clasped his hands behind his head.

"Are those the only ones you're applying to?" Ms. Oh asked.

"Electronically. I'm applying to three more by mail," he replied.

"Six schools? Why so many?"

"I want to have options. I mean, I'm hoping beyond hope for Yale but if that doesn't work out I want to be able to think things clearly instead of jumping to a different choice," he explained, logging off the computer. "I'll let you know if I get my acceptance letter."

"Don't you mean 'when'?" She asked with a grin.

He smiled in return and nodded. He gave her a small wave and left the computer lab and went to the lunch room. He stood at the stop of the stairs, scanning the room before he spotted Fiona and Declan sitting at a tale near the windows with Holly J and his twin. Or, to be specific, her backpack.

"You can get out of hiding now," Matt said with a laugh, sliding into the chair next to Fiona, turning to drop a kiss on her cheek. "He's nowhere near here." He gave a swift kick under the table for emphasis.

"Ow!" Mack cried out at the kick. As a reflex she lifted her head. She let out another cry of pain when her head connected with the table. Declan cracked up as Mack emerged from underneath the table. "Was that really necessary?" She groaned, rubbing her head and squinting at the pain.

"Is hiding necessary?" He questioned, unscrewing the cap of his Gatorade bottle.

"You had fun, right? Why're you hiding, then?" Fiona asked.

"Because someone's afraid of their feelings," Holly J replied, lifting her hand as if she were going to stage-whisper and them pointed at Mack who pulled a face.

"I could easily say the same for you," Mack pointed out. "So where were you, sweet brother o' mine?"

"Sending off applications to Yale, Stanford, and Toronto U," Matt replied. "I should have a response by January."

"Congrats!" Mack said happily, clasping her hands together.

"Ooh, excitement," Fiona said happily, giving his arm a squeeze. "Now you can go with to Yale Holly J and Declan while Mack and I tear up the streets of New York."

"Who said I'm going to New York with you?" Mack asked, lifting her eyebrows and picking the pepperonis off of her pizza.

"Like you'd _want _to spend time away from me," Fiona said with a little laugh.

"Why do you think Declan's leaving?"

"'Cause I'm not going to be the guinea pig for her random, yet brilliant, bursts of inspiration in the middle of the night," Declan replied. "Anyway, some space will do us some good. Can't stay attached at the hip all the time, can we?"

"You guys are more like a rubber band," Holly J pointed out.

"One which needs to start stretching," Fiona said as she stood. "Matt, Mack, I need your help modeling some clothes for fashion club. Would you like to come?"

"Not really," Mack said, wrinkling her nose.

Fiona gave a pleasant smile and clasped her hands in front of her. "It's a good place to hide out. Unless you want me to get Drew over here to talk about your _wonderful_ night together. I mean, I'll be willing to pay for your next date because you two seem _so_ happy."

Growling under her breath, Mack grabbed her backpack and followed Fiona out of the cafeteria, her brother in tow. "If that wasn't a set up I don't know what was," Declan said with a small laugh.

Holly J gave a smile. "Subtly isn't your sister's forte."

Declan nodded in agreement. His fingers twitched slightly as he looked Holly J over while she took a sip of her Coke. He wondered how she could be so calm. Didn't she miss him? He missed her _a lot_, even when they were in the same room together. He couldn't stand not being with her, not being able to run his fingers through her hair, not being able to look deep in her eyes and let her know that he was there for her.

"Holl J, I…" Declan's voice trailed off when she turned her eyes to him.

She seemed to sense what he was going to say. "Declan, don't."

"Please."

"Declan…no."

She moved to stand but he grabbed her hand. "_Please_." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, to let her know that he wasn't going to hurt her. She studied his face and finally decided to sit down. "Please, Holly J. I miss you."

"I miss you, too," she admitted.

"So why don't we get back together?"

"It's not the simple."

"Why not?"

"Really, Declan?" Holly J demanded, snatching her hand away from his. He leaned back in his seat, a confused and hurt look spreading across his features. "You still don't get it?"

"You won't help me understand, Holly J!"

"How many times do I have to say it?" She demanded, making sure to keep her voice down so the others in the cafeteria would hear her. Not that it would matter that much considering the loud conversations from other tables drowned them out. "I can't be your trophy wife, er, _girlfriend_ Declan."

"I know that—"

"Do you?" She interrupted him. "You tried paying for things that I wanted to pay for. You wouldn't let me do things the way I wanted to do it. You wanted to make sure things got done on your own terms and not with my skill. Like always, you had to make sure you were in control."

Declan's mouth opened and closed a few times before he was finally able to make a sound. "I…I just wanted to help," he mumbled. "I wanted you to know that I'll always be there to help you." She scoffed. "I _love_ you, Holly J. I want to grow old with you,. I want to share a home with you. I want to have children with you. I have money, sure, but I don't even know for how long. I wanted you to take some time off of college and have fun with _me_. I wanted you to be able to have fun and relax. I just…" he paused and let out a breath. "I just wanted you to know how much I loved you. I love that you're independent. I love that you're able to do things yourself but is it a crime that I want to be able to help?"

Holly J let out a long sigh. "It's obvious we want two different things."

"I want to be with _you_. That's all I really want. You can't leave me, Holly J." Declan started to feel frantic. He couldn't let her leave him either. His family was falling apart at the seams. He needed _something_ to keep him going.

Holly J gave him an incredulous look. "Declan…I understand that you're upset about your family, but trying to…guilt trip me into a relationship is not going to work. You need your _family_ right now, not me." She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze herself. "I still care about you, Declan. I always have and I always will, but I still need time to myself to find out who I am and what I want. In the end…you may not be the one for me, but at the same time you very may well be but I can't know that if I'm with you right now."

Declan let go of her hands and leaned back in his chair. He let out a long sigh and ran his hands over his face. "I just…I wish…" his voice trailed off while searching for the right words to say. "I need something to hold onto."

"And that's not me. It's Fi. Fi needs you and you need her. I'll always be here for you, Declan, but you need to do some soul searching as well." She gave him a smile. "It's what we both need."

Their little world was shattered by Bianca who sauntered up to their table, her large hoop earring swimming in her ears as her heels clacked. She placed a hand on her hip which was covered in the tightest pair of jeans Holly J has ever seen.

Bianca smirked at the look on Holly J's face and turned her attention to Declan, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Thanks for your time, Declan, I'm sure this will cover it," she said, holding out a couple fold-over bills.

Declan's face paled as he looked back and forth between Bianca and Holly J who's face took on a look of hurt and disbelief. "Let me explain," he started.

"Don't bother," Holly J interrupted him. Before he could move she jumped up from her chair and stomped angrily out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Wait, my camera's in my locker," Mack suddenly cried out, hitting herself on the forehead. Fiona and Matt stopped and looked back at her. "I'll run and get it real fast."

"Ok, we'll be in the classroom," Fiona said, taking Matt's hand.

"Take your time," he added with a wink, throwing his arm around Fiona's shoulder.

"You two are sick," Mack grumbled, shaking her head at the two. She turned and jogged down the hall to get to her locker. She stopped at her blue locker in a sea of Panther blue and yellow. Once she opened her locker she gently and carefully pulled out her camera. She closed her locker with her hip and turned to walk down the hall, almost dropping her camera in surprise.

"Hi," Fitz said shortly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I have nothing to say to you," Mack hissed, turning to walk the other way.

"Then listen, please," he said, reaching out to grab her arm but she yanked it out of his way.

"What're you doing here?"

"I came to get my stuff." He continued at her eyebrow raise. "Mom thinks it would be good if I'm out of Degrassi for a bit. Get homeschooled for a while. I can come back if I want to next semester. That's why I'm here, just to get my things."

"So get it and go." She started to walk down the hall again but he moved to block her path. "Fitz, get out of the way."

"Why can't we talk?"

She let out a bitter laugh. "I'm sorry; I thought you only played with knives." Fitz flinched at her tone. Her eyebrows crinkled at his reaction. Something was off about this Fitz, she just couldn't put her finger on it, besides the obvious that emotions were pouring out of him like Niagra Falls. And it was just plain awkward. She wasn't used to seeing Fitz like this, she was used to seeing him as a bully, as the commander to Bianca and Owen.

Not this.

"I have to go," she mumbled.

"Wait."

Growling in frustration, she lifted her head to yell at him but it got caught in her throat. A large scratch had formed beneath his left eye and what seemed as a fading bruise surrounded his right one. He merely blinked and looked back at her while she studied his face.

"What happened?" She asked, reaching out and lightly touching his scratch before she could even register what she was doing.

"After the Vegas Night, I got into some more trouble and was sent to Juvenile Hall," he explained. "There are some tough guys there." He shrugged it off. "You should've seen the others," he grinned at his lame attempt to joke.

At his laugh her face seemed to harden again and he dropped her hand. "You deserved whatever you got," she mumbled.

"Haven't I suffered enough with the whole Vegas Night thing?" She didn't respond. "I only tried to scare him, if he had just apologized—"

"Save it for someone who cares!" Letting out a sigh Fitz grabbed her shoulders and stopped her from moving. She squirmed under his grip. Hey may look small but he was strong. "Hey, what's the big idea? Let me go, ya nut!"

"I was only able to make it out of there because of you," he said, looking deep in her eyes. "I was able to get out because of you. You can save me, Mack. You can help."

"What are you talking about, Fitz? I can't save you," she mumbled, pushing his hands away as best as she could, keeping her grip on her camera.

"Yes you can. You did it before." He nodded. "Just by talking to me. That helped. You're the only one that can save me." He took a step forward and brushed her hair out of her face. Now she was starting to freak out. He wasn't the same Fitz at all. "You're the only one that can save me," he repeated and then grabbed her face and kissed her.

Her brain shut down as soon as his mouth was on hers but it quickly started up again and she pushed him away. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when a movement caught her eye.

"Drew."

* * *

**Yes, i know it's about time I updated. I have no excuse but college got in the way. -_-"**

**You finally get to see some Declan/Mack interaction which is basically a battle of wits and I gave a sort of hint towards what Declan's and Bianca's relationship is all about.**

**I know Fitz seemed OOC but if you look back to the last chapter he had a big part in (the football game scene) he was convinced that she could save him and that's where the part with him came about.**

**Please read and review.  
**


	37. Declan and Fiona's Bond

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

_**Chapter 37: Declan and Fiona's Bond**_

"Why do you look so spooked?" Fiona asked while holding up a fabric. She studied the fabric, made a face, and then put it down in a box to pick up another fabric.

"I'm trying to find out when my life turned into a soap opera," Mack replied, spinning on the top of the swivel stool she was sitting on. She tilted her head back and let out a loud groan.

"Run this by me again," Matt said while scratching his head. "You talked to Fitz."

"Yes."

"And he spewed some crap about you being his constant or whatever."

"Yes."

"And then he kissed you.

"Yes."

"And you told him you were dating Drew when you're not."

"Yeah, that's about the size of it," Mack replied.

"You dug yourself your own grave, sister dear," Matt laughed while Fiona placed a fedora on his head. She placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head, looking at him in different directions before taking it off. "What're you freaking out about, Fi?"

"I was talking to Chanty," she explained.

"And she actually said something worth listening to?" Mack joked, taking the fedora from Matt and putting it on her own head.

Fiona laughed and continued what she was saying. "Anyway, with exams coming up and Christmas coming near we figured we should do something that would get everyone into the Christmas spirit so the Power Squad and I came up with the idea of having a fashion show! Anyone and everyone can participate and we'll have a contest. One person is the fashion designer and their partner is the model. The designer gets the best response from the audience wins a prize," Fiona gushed, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

"And Mr. Simpson is going along with this?" Matt asked.

"Yes, he loved the idea."

"What about the play?"

"The play's not until next semester," Fiona said with a wave of her hand. "Soooo…I was hoping my favorite twins would be my models."

"I don't model," Mack replied, taking off the fedora.

"Sadface," Fiona pouted.

Mack rolled her eyes. "That's not going to work on me, Fi. You can threaten me with whatever you want but I'm not doing it." She leaned back on her stool and turned her attention to her phone. "Why a fashion show, anyway? What makes you think people would go with exams coming up? These fun starved students would want a dance, wouldn't they?"

"It's to showcase what the fashion club has been working on," Fiona replied while wrapping a scarf around her neck. "If you won't model at least help me with the designs."

"And if I don't?"

"You don't pass Fashion club," Fiona replied.

Mack lowered her phone. "Because of a stupid show?"

"I mean, you'll have a better chance of not passing if you don't help in some way."

"Fine." She flipped her phone shut and checked the time. "It's getting close to Electives. I'll see you guys later."

"Hey sis," Matt called, stopping her at the door. She turned and lifted an eyebrow. "He's not Blake," he stated. She gave them a little nod followed by a two finger salute and left the room.

Fiona smiled as she moved around, collecting fabrics. She loved how concerned he was for his sister and wasn't afraid to show it. With her and Declan she knew that he cared but he usually wasn't willing to show his feelings around others, only in private. "Are you OK?" Fiona asked, noticing the way Matt's eyes were squinting.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, shaking his head.

"Are the voices getting to you?" Fiona asked, suddenly alarmed. "Are you having any hallucinations? I can call my therapist if you need to talk anything out."

Matt tilted his head. "You have a therapist?" He questioned.

She sighed and nodded. "Being abused kinda messes you up, you know?"

Matt smiled and took her hands. "How do you know so much about my symptoms?"

She smiled in return and played with his fingers. "I wanted to make sure I knew it was going to happen before you freaked out on me," she replied. "I, um, I really care about you." She bit her lip and looked at the ground as her cheeks bloomed. She wasn't one to be upfront with her feelings. She usually kept it all bottled inside, using her pokerface to shield whatever she was feeling but with him, she didn't need one. He was crazy, and apparently so was she. They could work.

If possible, his smile got bigger. "I love you," he told her. She stiffened in his arms. He could feel her breathing pattern change, as if she were internally panicking. He didn't blame her. They weren't officially-official yet and he was already blurting out that he loved her. But he knew what he felt and he wanted her to know it.

"I….Matt, I," Fiona stuttered. "How can you love someone like me?"

He chuckled. "Fiona, you've seen me at my worst. I'm crazy…and you don't seem to care at all. How can I not love you?"

"Because I'm crazy too?" She muttered.

"Well then, that means we're soul mates, now doesn't it?" He asked, drawing her into his arms. "To be honest I liked you since I first met you. I knew you were more than just a Coyne." He brushed her hair off of her face and her cheeks turned redder. "Are you nervous, Ms. Coyne?" Matt asked, lifting his eyebrows. "I didn't say 'I love you' to hear it back, I just wanted you to know," he explained. She relaxed in his arms and stepped forward, placing a kiss on his mouth.

It was moments with him, like that, that she loved. It was moments with him that easily took her mind away from her crumbling family.

* * *

Holly J stormed down the hallway of Degrassi. Anyone who was in her path rushed to get out of her way. She was a few seconds away from going on off the nest person that spoke to her. She burst into the classroom where their French class was held and slammed her books down on her desk.

"Ooooh, I'm guessing Declan screwed up somehow," Mack commented once she turned around in her seat. Across the aisle Fiona looked on in worry.

"You can say that again," Holly J said while rolling her eyes. "He kept saying how much he missed me and then the next thing I knew Bianca comes strutting by and gives him money and thanked him for his time or something."

"Bianca?" Fiona asked.

"The Walking STD?"Mack clarified, raising her eyebrows. "Why would he deal with her? She's kinda…"

"Out of his league?" Fiona supplied.

"Well, I was going to say that on a larger scale but that works."

"You know Bianca's Boiler Room reputation," Holly J reminded them.

"I hardly think that Declan did that with her," Fiona said in a firm tone. "He's not like that anymore, you've changed him. He's said so."

"So why would he go messing around with Bianca?" Holly J demanded.

"Well, he _is_ a boy and he's only human," Mack pointed out with a shrug.

"That's no excuse!"

"Hey, whoa, don't snap at me! I'm only giving in my two cents," Mack said as she held up her hands as if to shield herself from Holly J. "Geeze, they say things about an Irish temper but I never believed it until now."

"Har dee har har," Holly J mumbled.

"Why do you care? If you're broken up I mean. It shouldn't bother you what Declan does and with who." Mack knew full well that Holly J still cared. The red-head wouldn't be fuming if she didn't but their whole dancing around the truth routine was starting to get to her. So she figured, why not have fun and torture her?

"Ignore her," Fiona said, while holding up her hand in Mack's face. Mack stuck her tongue out behind it. "Declan loves you. I know it for sure. He's said it on many occasions and he doesn't drop the 'L' bomb unless he's 100% committed. But…" She sighed. "He _is_ a boy and they do make mistakes and if anything happened I'm sure that's all it was. A mistake."

"Whatever," Holly J muttered; flipping open her notebook to a blank page right as the teacher came in. She knew that they had a point, but she couldn't fight off the idea that he was going back to his old ways. Everyone knew about Bianca's reputation and boys do make mistakes but it felt like there was something else there, something that felt off.

She had an idea what it was but she was hoping she wasn't right.

* * *

"Come on, Declan, cheer up! You've been a Negative Nancy the entire ride home," Fiona begged, following him into the condo. "It's about Holly J, right?" Declan ignored her and walked straight back to the kitchen. "C'mon, Decs, talk to me." She let out a huff and dropped her purse on the couch. "You know, you've been acting strange all day. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Fi," Declan finally replied, sticking his head in the refrigerator. "Guess who called me today."

"Ummm…Adele?" Fiona guessed.

"Mom and Dad," he replied, turning away from the refrigerator. Fiona eyed the beer bottle that was in one hand and the champagne bottle in the other. He let out a bitter laugh. "If you could call them that now," he added, putting the two bottles down on the counter and then went in search for a glass. "Yep, they were saying something about not wanting to see each other again, not wanting us to communicate with the other, and who're we're going to live with." Declan emerged from under the sink with a glass. He popped the cork on the champagne bottle and poured the pale yellow colored liquid into the glass. Then he popped off the bottle cap to his beer and held out the glass to Fiona who took it hesitantly. "Dad wants to move me to New York, or maybe Paris, and Mom wants to take you to London to live with Adele."

Fiona looked up from her champagne and looked at Declan as he took a sip of his beer. "You were drunk," she stated. Declan merely lifted an eyebrow. "At school. You weren't drunk, weren't you?"

"Before or after my talk with Holly J went south?" Declan asked.

"_Declan_!" Fiona sighed in exasperation.

"Hey, you're can't preach to me about drinking, Fiona," Declan pointed out. "I've heard many stories from the Montgomery camp, OK?"

"At least I don't drink in school," she shot back.

"I didn't hurt anyone," he said with a wave of his hand,

"What if Simpson found out?"

"What can Simpson do? Expel me? I'm scared." Declan rolled his eyes and took a large gulp of his beer.

"Why're you doing this?" Fiona asked.

"Because Holly J doesn't want me back," Declan replied. "Mom doesn't want me. Dad wants me just so I can be used as his personal punching bag. Harvard doesn't want me. Stanford doesn't want me. Do you want me to keep going?" He walked around the couch and collapsed on it.

Fiona could only gape at him. What happened to her ever-confident, smooth-talking, the-world-is-at-my-fingertips twin? What was it that could easily have made him unravel and fall apart at the seams? She didn't know how to handle it. Usually he was the stronger older brother that she could lean on when times got tough, not the other way around. She didn't know how to comfort him or help him so she did the only thing she knew how to do.

She drank.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the next one. This story is close to being over. As I've mentioned before I'm working out my ideas for the sequel so there will be one. I have to get through the second half of their senior year after all. Any questions or suggestions for this story (or about/for me as an author) can be sent to my formspring: http:/www. formspring .me/CrystalManning (without the spaces). I'd love to see what questions you can come up with.

Happy reading.

~C.M.


	38. Fiona and Matt

**Flip of a Coyne**

** A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

**_Chapter 38: Fiona and Matt_**

"Mack, come on, you can't hide forever," Matt said as he leaned against his locker. He went through the same routine for the past couple of days. As soon as they got to school she would duck and hideout so she didn't have to deal with Drew or Fitz nor face her feelings for either of them. It was beginning to get on his nerves. He didn't know how much longer he could take being the "lookout" for her. He had other things to worry about.

Like why Fiona and Declan were suddenly acting so strangely in the past couple of days. Fiona would either be tired or strangely wide awake; Declan would be extremely quiet or really irritable. Both looked like they haven't gotten a good night's sleep in days, but it wasn't only their sleep that was suffering. Their school work was starting to fall short of their usual best and their energy was gone, as if sucked out of them. Holly J noticed and was equally concerned but he couldn't see her doing much to help, not with her spare time being filled with cramming for the upcoming exams.

"How much longer do I have to deal with this?" He asked, watching as other students walked by, talking to each other. Books were open in their arms and wrinkles of worry were forming in their foreheads. He lifted an eyebrow when the locker door next to him swung open and Mack stuck her head out.

"Just until Christmas Break, so…roughly a week," she replied and closed the door again.

"I don't have a weak to deal with your fears," Matt announced, pushing himself away from his locker and staring hard at his sister's locker door. As if on cue the door swung open and he was met with his twin's glare.

"What do you mean 'deal with my fears'?" She demanded, leaning out of the locker.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, successfully pulling her out of her locker and closed it behind her with his foot. "Yes, fear," he replied, dragging her down the hallway behind him. "You're afraid of giving either one of them a chance. Fitz because he pulled a knife on a student, however he actually seemed nice to you and you're afraid of the trouble you could get into if you get with him. Drew because he's basically another version of Blake and you don't want to trust anyone again, especially after what he did, but he's _not_ Blake and the sooner you figure that out the sooner you can pick one of them—or neither of them—and get on with your life!"

He continued to drag her after him, successfully weaving her way through the crowded hallway. The students parted as if he were Moses and they were the red sea, not bothering to ask what was happening. Their noses were buried too far in their books to get a few more cram sessions in. They rounded the corner and walked across the front foyer of the school, past the stairs, and then past the double doors of the auditorium. "Sit," he ordered, shoving Mack onto the empty spot on the bench next to Drew in front of the library. "Talk it out," he ordered and then turned to Drew who was looking at him as if he were crazy. "And if you hurt her in any way, shape, or form, I hurt you. Got it?" Drew nodded silently. "Good." He nodded and walked around the other corner.

_Come on Fiona, where are you?_

"Hey Matt, want to come shoot some hoops?" KC asked as he and Dave came around the corner.

"Nah, I don't want to embarrass you before practice later today," Matt said with a smirk, taking the ball out of his hands and spinning it on his finger. "_Again_," he added. "Besides, I gotta study."

"Oh come on. We have two weeks left to study," Dave said, taking his basketball back. "What's one missed day going to do?"

"Sorry, I can't risk it."

"Strict parents, huh?" KC asked with a sympathetic smile.

Matt shrugged one shoulder. "Something like that. I gotta go, guys. See you at practice." He moved past them and continued his search. He finally spotted Holly J and Anya talking to each other as they came out of a classroom. "Red, I'm glad I found you," he said with a sigh of relief.

"You do know that's not my name, right?" Holly J asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm aware that you're named after some plant," Matt said with a wave of his hand. Anya laughed and Holly J cracked a smile. "Anyway, I was wondering if you saw Fiona at all today? She was here earlier…"

"No," Holly J replied. "I asked Declan and he said she's out sick today."

"Again?" Anya asked, lifting her eyebrows. "She had a couple of half days just last week. Do you think something's wrong?"

"No, I'm sure everything's fine," Holly J said with a half smile. "She's probably just taking some personal days…" Her voice trailed off. "A _lot_ of personal days."

"OK, I'm going to go check on her," Matt announced.

"You can't leave."

"Well, it's about lunchtime so I'm sure I can," Matt replied. "If my sister asks just tell her…I'm doing some basketball stuff. She won't question any further than that. And if you can, get her to stay on campus so she won't know I took the car without telling her. She kinda hates that," he rambled, shoving his books into Anya's arms.

"But—" the two girls protested.

"Thank you," he said with a small wave before rushing off. He knew that there was something wrong all along. The tiny knot in his stomach had been bugging him all day. He knew he shouldn't have ignored it. A feeling of dread sat like a cement block in his stomach as he got into his car and peeled out of the parking lot. _Everything's fine. You're worrying about nothing._

But he knew it wasn't "nothing". He heard random snippets of messages that had been left on the Coynes' phone over the past couple of days and it was enough to make his stomach toss. The way their parents were treating them more like possessions than people made him sick. Declan and Fiona didn't deserve it, but there wasn't much he could do. He was borderline poor, not worth anything in her mother's eyes, no matter how hard he tried to change her opinion of him.

The sound of a honking horn brought Matt back to reality and he quickly swerved to avoid hitting another car. He took a few deep breaths and tightened his grip on the wheel. He licked his lips and tried to concentrate on the road. The closer he got to the condo complex the harder his heart beat against his chest. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down but it didn't work. His anxiety only got worse.

He found a parking space and jumped out of the car, rushing into the tall building, narrowly missing the door as the doorman pulled it open on his way in. He jabbed at the elevator button and taped his fingers against his side impatiently. The doors open and he bulldozed his way through the people that were coming out, pressing the button for his floor repeatedly. Finally the doors closed and the elevator took him up to their floor. He ran down the hall and stopped in front of the Coyne condo. He dug around in his pockets for their spare key, fumbling in his anxiety.

Finally he pulled it out and unlocked the door. He blinked and had to shield his eyes from the bright white of the foyer with the sun bouncing off of it. Fiona had some strange taste in colors some times. He carefully stepped into the living room and looked around. Fiona was nowhere to be found but the TV was on at the news.

Of course it would be coverage about the Coynes' custody battle against each other. It was in the Toronto newspapers as well, but he did his best to hide them.

"Fi," Matt called. He was met with silence. "Fiona, are you OK?" He called again. He took the stairs two at a time and checked the bathroom, her "salon" and their "lounge room". He then slowly pushed open the door of Fiona's room and looked inside. Lace and ribbons were hung everywhere and off of everything. The room was mostly white except for explosions of red from pillows, carpets, and her chaise by the window. He spotted Fiona slumped over her vanity. Matt rushed to her side and shook her arm. Her head rolled back and he got a good look at her face. Her breathing was slow and irregular, her skin felt like ice to the touch and she looked paler than usual. So pale that her skin looked blue.

Matt's heart clenched as he cradled her in his arms. "Fiona. Fi, come on, wake up!" He begged, lightly hitting her face but she didn't make a sound, she didn't move. Matt then looked down to see what he hand was wrapped around and saw a champagne flute. A couple of champagne bottles were on the floor.

Matt's heart dropped like a stone.

"No, no, no," Matt groaned, reaching for his phone, all the while still trying to get Fiona to wake up. He managed to dial while holding onto her, afraid to drop her.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"Hello. I need an ambulance right away," Matt said breathlessly. "My friend…I think she's suffering from alcohol poisoning. I don't know, exactly, I was here but…she…she…"

"Calm down, sir. I need you to tell me your address."

"Toronto Condominium Complex, 993, Gerard Street. Third floor, #34. Please hurry."

"Don't worry, sir, the ambulance is on the way."

"Thank you."


	39. Declan and Holly J

**Flip of a Coyne  
**

**A Coyne Twins Story  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 39: Declan and Holly J_**

Holly J and Anya both jumped when Mack slammed her books down on the table in the library later that morning. Everyone in the library looked like they hadn't seen the sun in days. Their Christmas break was coming up which meant that their exams were close. Every free minute that Holly J had was spent in the library, filling out college applications, or with Sav going over student council business. She hadn't seen much of her friends, which was a good and a bad thing. That way she didn't have to deal with Declan acting funny or repeatedly asking her to take him back.

"I have a bone to pick with you!" Mack said, pointing in Holly J's face as she sat down. "Anya, right?" She said, turning to the dark haired girl.

Anya nodded and smiled brightly. "Nice to finally meet you," she said happily. Then she added as an afterthought, "Even though I've been sitting behind you in homeroom all semester."

"Huh, sorry, I was never usually awake enough to actually pay attention," Mack replied. Then she turned back to Holly J and stared pointedly at her.

"What's the problem?" Holly J asked, rubbing her temples.

"Take. Declan. Back," Mack replied, punctuating each word with a poke to Holly J's arm. "He's driving me _nuts_! After awhile the idea of living next to the Coynes was a good idea. I figured I'd get to use their stuff every now and then, maybe borrow one of Fiona's scarves, but no. Ever since _you_ dumped him he's been pumping me for information every day we get home. Get him off my back, Holly J! I can't even concentrate on my studies!"

"The fact that you actually study is news to me," she commented.

"Ha ha," Mack said with a roll of her eyes. "Don't change the subject, Sinclair."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to take Declan back," Holly J replied.

"Yes you are," Mack said with a firm nod. "Or I'll pester you until you do."

"Mm, then you'll just be wasting your breath."

"Wow, you're full of snark today," Anya said with a raised eyebrow. "What is so wrong with getting back with Declan? He was your first true love. No one gives up on their first true love."

"I'm not giving up on it," Holly J sighed in frustration. "I'm just putting it on hold. I _need_ to get into Yale and I can't have any distractions."

"Do you _hear _yourself?" Mack asked incredulously while Anya chuckled. "You're a shoo-in for Yale so you don't have to worry about that! Stop shoving it down our throats, _some_ people aren't that lucky!"

Holly J shot her a look right as Principal Simpson stepped into the library. He looked around and, as soon as he spotted them, walked over to their table. Mack slumped in her seat, a sheepish look on her face while Anya hid behind the large book she was holding.

"Sir, if this has anything to do with us being loud," Holly J started.

"It doesn't," Principal Simpson replied. He looked at them all and sighed again. "Please accompany me to my office." The three girls exchanged a look. "Now, please." At his insistence they gathered their books and followed him down the hall to his office. They exchanged glances between each other the entire walk there. As soon as they entered the room Principal Simpson pointed at the chairs that were across from his desk and they slowly sat down. Principal Simpson sighed and clasped his hands together. "I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you three here," he said slowly.

"Little bit," Holly J replied.

"As long as I'm getting out of class I don't care," Mack replied. Anya and Holly J both elbowed her and Principal Simpson shot her a look. "I mean, uh, what's wrong?" Principal Simpson sighed again. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop sucking up the air in the room and just tell us what's going on."

"Yeah, you're acting like someone died," Anya said with a little laugh. Principal Simpson lifted an eyebrow and Anya's smile dropped off her face. "Oh…oh my god. No one died, did they?"

"No," he replied. "But…both Declan and Fiona Coyne are in the hospital with…alcohol related injuries," he said slowly. Holly J's heart squeezed and Mack's mouth fell open. Anya grasped both of their hands and gave it a squeeze. All were hoping that they hadn't heard what he said, but they knew it was true.

"H-how…? I mean…," Holly J couldn't finish her sentence.

"Fiona was found by your brother," Principal Simpson said, nodding to Mack. "At her condo. Turns out she didn't come to school today so he went to check on her."

"Yes…he told me he was leaving," Mack replied, her voice unusually quiet. "I didn't think I needed to say anything. I thought he'd be back by now!"

"It's okay, Ms. Montgomery," Principal Simpson said, cutting off her rant. "It was a good thing he found her. She's in the hospital with alcohol poisoning. I just got the call. And Declan…I'm afraid he's been in a very bad car accident. Also, alcohol related."

Holly J clasped a hand over her mouth. Anya squeezed her hand really tight. Holly J's fingers tingled at the ends and her ears buzzed. This couldn't be happening. Not to her two friends. Not to Declan.

"What happened?" Mack asked. Holly J was slightly shocked that she could ask the question with a strong voice.

"From what we can understand he heard about what happened to Fiona. He was on his way to see her when he misjudged a turn and ran head-first into another car," Principal Simpson replied.

"And?" Anya asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Declan and Fiona are in serious condition but they are both expected to pull through. Fiona should be out in the next couple of days while Declan will be out in the next couple of weeks. He's suffering from a few broken ribs and a punctured lung."

"Principal Simpson, can we-?" Holly J started.

Principal Simpson nodded and gave a small smile. "I'm giving you the rest of the day off to visit them."

"Wait. My brother?" Mack asked.

"He's fine, he's with Fiona right now." Mack nodded and let out a little sigh. The three girls got out of their seats and spilled into the hallways. "You guys go. I'm going to stay here," Mack announced as Holly J and Anyway started walking quickly down the hall.

The stopped in their tracks and looked back at her. "What?" Holly J asked. "Do you have mush for brains? He just said they're in the hospital! Why don't you want to come?"

Mack shrugged and shoved her hands into her pockets. "I'm not needed," she replied. "I'll come after school." She gave Holly J a pointed look and then winked before turning and walked down the hall.

"She's up to something," Holly J said.

"When is she not?" Anya asked. "Come on, let's go. We can get a taxi here in five minutes if we hurry."

The two girls rushed to their lockers to grab their books. Holly J's heart jumped p into her throat and got lodged as soon as she heard that Declan was in the hospital. If it weren't for Anya she didn't think her brain would be helping her make good decisions at the moment.

As soon as they got into the taxi Holly J barked directions at the driver. Her fingers tapped rapidly against the side of the door. Anya wanted to yell at her to stop but she was justified. Anya was worried as well, but not as worried as Holly J was. This was one of those moments where she could've said 'I told you so' about Holly J still caring about Declan but she held her tongue. There was time for that later.

The taxi dropped them off in front of the hospital. The two girls pooled together some money to pay and dashed inside. Anya took it upon herself to ask about them, fearing that Holly J would go on a rampage and scare the receptionist.

"Ok, Fiona's in room 239 and Declan's in room 245. I'll go see Fiona first," Anya said. Before Holly J could object she dashed off to the elevators to get to Fiona's room.

Sighing, Holly J followed her. "Low blow, MacPherson," Holly J growled. Anya let out a little giggle as they rode the elevator up to the second floor.

Holly J let out a breath and started walking towards Declan's room. Would he be awake? Would she be able to talk to him? What would she say? What if there was an awkward silence? She bit her lip and gathered her wits. Holly J Sinclair never got nervous, especially around Declan. Once she reached his door she gave it a little knock.

"Come in," she heard a raspy voice call out.

Holly J twisted the knob and stepped into the room. Running around the room in the middle of the walls were red and blue tiles, the only color in the otherwise white room. Lying on the bed was Declan. He looked bent and broken. His hair, for the first time ever, was in disarray and his face was scratched up. Next to him a machine was beeping in time with his heartbeat. As Holly J sat down his eyes followed her every movement.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he replied and let out a little cough. "Are you okay?"

Holly J let out a little laugh. Here he was, beaten and bruised in the hospital and he was asking if she was okay. "I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?"

"I've been better," he said with a little laugh.

"Declan, how'd you get here?"

Declan slowly shook his head and let out a breath. He winced in pain and let out another breath. "I heard about Fiona," he replied. "I got a text from Matt. I needed to get to her. So I sped."

"Officers say you were drunk," Holly J replied. "Two times over the legal limit."

Declan blinked. "Yeah," he replied. "I was." He gave a little shrug and winced again. There was no point in denying it.

"Why, Delcan?" Holly J sighed.

"Because my life's crap," he replied. "Because my parents are divorcing. Because my dad abuses me. Because you don't love me anymore."

Those words nearly broke her heart but she kept her guard up. "I still love you," Holly J said with an eye roll.

"Really?"

"I never stopped, dummy. Why turn to alcohol? You and Fiona?"

"It was always available to us, with the parties and everything that Mom and Dad always threw. They didn't care," Declan replied and gave a little cough. "Holly J, after I crashed….the only thing I thought about was you. I was worried I wasn't going to see you again. I need you with me, Holly J. Please. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You've made me a different person."

"Bet you weren't saying that when you were dating Bianca," Holly J sniffed.

"I never dated her," Declan replied.

Holly J's eyebrows lifted. "Declan, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." He shook his head. "She paid me to be her escort of sorts. I'd show up at her house to pretend to be her date while she did God knows what then I would bring her back home. Her parents wouldn't know the difference."

"What'd you go to _her_ for, of all people? You know her reputation!" Holly J threw her arms into the air. "And you have enough money! What could you possibly need her money for?"

Declan gave a grin. "That's for me to know, Holly J," he replied. He held out his hand. Holly J hesitated but then grasped it. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand and looked her deep in the eyes. "I appreciate you coming for me. I love you."

Holly J gave a strained smile.

* * *

_I updated this a week later than I meant to. Life got in the way. =( I hope you all still enjoy this. Read and review. 3 chapters left and then the sequel._

_~C.M.  
_


	40. Mack's Fear

**Flip of a Coyne**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

**_Chapter 40: Mack's Fear_**

Mack let out a long sigh as soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of school. She's done everything she could to avoid going to the hospital and now the only thing she had left was her job. She just hoped, for once, that Peter would bog her down with her. Maybe she'd be able to train a new worker. Peter had just put up a now hiring sign. They should've gotten someone by now.

She blinked when she felt something soft on her cheek. She turned her head and smiled slightly once she noticed it was Drew. "Hey," she said with a half smile.

"Hey," he replied with a grin.

She laughed a little. "What's with the shit-eating smile?" She asked while closing her locker and swinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"It just sudden occurred to me that I get to see your beautiful face every day," he replied.

Mack rolled her eyes as he pushed away for the lockers and walked with her down the hall. "Laying on the flirt a little thick already," she mused. "There's no point Drew, you _finally_ have me."

"After trying about a million times," he agreed. His smile dropped. "But thanks for finally giving me a chance. Really," he said, the most serious that Mack has ever heard him. "If you're worried I'll cheat on you or something, I won't, I promise."

"How many times have your other girlfriends heard that?" She asked dryly.

Drew actually laughed. "I worked hard to get you to realize that I'm a good guy, I'm not going to screw that up, I promise." He took her hand to stop her from walking. Momentarily a thought crept into her mind—how soft his hands were—but she pushed it out and turned to look at him. "Trust me," he pleaded. "I know you're already giving me a chance I appreciate it, but you have to trust me."

Mack gave a small smile. "You're very persistent."

"Most people like that about me. Determination and all that."

"Mhm. Anyway, I have to get to work," Mack said as she pulled her hand from his and adjusted her backpack. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Or I could visit you at work," Drew said eagerly.

"You have basketball practice," she pointed out. She laughed when he pouted. "Tell you what; we can study together during lunch. I'm sure you're going to need all the help you can get for your math exam."

"Okay," he sighed. "It's better than nothing," he reasoned. He gently pulled her into his arms to give her a hug. He frowned slightly when he felt her tense a little. Or maybe he was imagining it. Either way he pulled back and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. "Have fun at work," he said quietly.

"I'll try. See you."

She gave him a little wave and moved as quickly as she could to get out of the school and get away from the stares and whispers. She knew she should've gone to the hospital with her friends, after all two of her closest friends were _in_ the hospital but she couldn't bring herself to go. She hated hospitals with a passion, they scared her to say the least and she promised she'd never set foot in one again if she had her way.

She bit her lip while starting her walk to the Dot. It wasn't that far but it was easier to get to by car; however she wasn't going to call a taxi. She hated them as well. Didn't trust them, really. Her family continually called her paranoid for it and she usually took it in stride but now she was kicking herself for it.

The longer she walked the stronger the feeling of guilt welled up inside of her, like a volcano waiting to pop. Her heart wanted to turn her feet in the other direction, to go to the hospital, but her brain kept making her feet move forward. By the time she reached The Dot her legs were hurting and she was slightly out of breath.

"Did you get chased by a pack of wolves?" Peter asked as soon as he took in her panting form.

"No, I ran and I didn't want to be late," Mack replied, quickly moving to the backroom.

"You ran? Don't you have that sweet convertible?" He asked, following her into the backroom as she tugged off her shoes and dug into her bag for her work shoes.

"Matt has it," Mack replied, quickly tying the laces on her shoes. She paused and fanned her fingers at the slight burn she got from trying to tie her shoes so quickly.

"Why does he have the car? And how would he get it before you could walk out of the school so you'd have to walk here?" He asked, scratching at his head.

Mack sighed and pulled her apron out of her bag. "Declan and Fiona were taken to the hospital and Matt left school early to see them so I had to walk here." She lifted a finger and stopped him from talking. "And don't mention taking a taxi. I hate taxis."

"Okay, now I'm confused," Peter said with a little sigh. "Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"It's not that bad," Mack replied. She mentally yelled at herself for downplaying such a serious situation but she couldn't get herself to go to the hospital. She just couldn't. "And they're in stable condition and they should be out in the next couple of days. I need to work today, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Peter said as he held his hands up, as if to shield himself from her words. "Get started, we're kind of packed. Oh, and I'm going to hire a new bus person soon, so you won't have to do it all by yourself. You know, to give you some extra time for homework and everything."

Mack nodded and pulled out her black uniform t-shirt. "Thanks Peter."

He nodded as well and turned to go out the door, but he paused and looked back at her. "And Mack? Next time you need to get to school, just call me and I'll pick you up on my way from University. It's dangerous to walk around by yourself."

"I hear you, Peter, now go so I can change."

* * *

Fiona let out a frustrated sigh. She wanted to get out of the hospital but no one would let her. She was fine. She just drank a little bit too much. There was nothing wrong with drinking. She's done it before, she's done it for a while and she could handle herself. It was that one moment that she didn't monitor herself that well. A little slip of judgement, that's all. But Matt and the doctors and her _mother_ were acting like it was the end of the world.

"Mother, I'm fine," Fiona said into the phone that Holly J was holding up to her ear while she cut into her hamburger. She made a face. Her luke-warm, hospital hamburger. She made such a fuss about it— that she wanted caviar and lobster—which the nurse actually laughed at and came back with the hamburger and cold fries. "Yes, mother, I'm fine," Fiona repeated. "I just…I drank a little bit too much."

"A little bit?" Matt muttered under his breath. He loved Fiona to death but he hated how she was lying straight to her mother's face, well, ear. No one drinks themselves to alcohol poisoning by drinking 'a bit too much'.

Holly J lightly punched him in the knee. "Keep it down," she hissed.

"I can't 'keep it down'," Matt replied. "She's lying, Holly J. Or do you not care that your best friend is in here for her addiction?"

Holly J glanced over at Fiona who seemed oblivious to them but, still, she kept her voice down. "We don't exactly know that it's an addiction but we can talk about it _later_ when she's out of here."

Just then the door opened. They all turned their heads to see who was entering. Instead all they saw was a large white bed being wheeled into the room. "Duckie!" Fiona said happily. She dropped her fork and knife with a loud clang. Then she grabbed the phone out of Holly J's hands and turned it off and turned to smile at Declan as his bed was positioned next to hers.

"Duckie?" Matt mouthed to Holly J who held a hand to her mouth and made a sound as if strangling a laugh.

"I'm okay, Fifi," Declan told her. His eyes were half lidded and he had a lazy smile on his face. He stretched his arm out so it seemed to float in the gap between their beds. Fiona reached out her hand and grasped his, smiling at him. "Just a little banged up," he added with a little laugh. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Fiona replied, giving his hand a squeeze. "Especially now that I know you're safe." Then she slapped the back of his hand. "Don't _scare_ me like that!" She scolded.

"Me?" he lifted his head from the pillows. "I got in that accident coming to see _you_! This isn't my fault!"

Fiona rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm fine! I can leave tonight, or tomorrow." A tiny smile formed on her face. "Brightside, we got out of classes for a bit." Declan let out a little chuckle. "Admit it; Senioritis was starting to creep up on you."

"Starting?" Matt said dryly. "Who do you think did his English papers all semester?"

"What?" Declan asked innocently when Holly J and Fiona looked at him. "I pay him enough."

Fiona tisked and rolled her eyes. Then she looked over at her friends while pushing her tray away. "I'd appreciate it if you found me something decent to eta. I do not eat hospital food and I'm sure Declan here will agree," she said, looking pointedly at Holly J.

"I'm way ahead of you," Holly J said with a wink. "We already have Anya coming back with some good food." She turned to Matt. "And she's arranging for a ride for your sister as well."

"Oh thank god," Matt sighed. "I actually forgot about her."

"Here's your award for Brother of the Year," Holly J laughed. Matt stuck out his tongue.

"Speaking of, when is your wayward sister going to grace us with her presence," Fiona asked with a little laugh, obviously referring to Mack.

Matt's eyes shifted around the room as he tried to think of something to say. He knew the answer, as sure as he knew he was related to her, but he didn't want to tell Fiona. He wished the subject would just change but he could feel their eyes on him.

"I…I don't think she's coming," Matt replied slowly.

"Why not?" Declan asked as Fiona frowned.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't she see her best friend who's in the hospital of all places? Isn't she worried about me?" Fiona added.

Matt shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. "She said something about studying—"

"She's _studying_ when she could be here?" Declan asked incredulously. Matt sighed. It was a horrible lie to tell and obviously very fake. Declan looked confused while Fiona looked upset.

"Look, if she could be here she would," Matt explained. "Trust me."

"Can I have my phone?" Fiona asked suddenly, holding her hand out to Holly J. As soon as she got it she angrily jabbed the button for Mack's speed-dial. She was going to give the girl a piece of her mind.

_Man, do I really need a drink right now._

* * *

"Man, what a day," Mack sighed as she collapsed into a booth, across the table from Peter who was quietly counting the tips. "I'm starting to think hiring more people will be a good idea. I mean, the place is small enough but I need more hands."

"You're holding your own pretty well, but I'll get some more help, just in case you can't come in for some reason," Peter replied as he stacked up the tips. "Okay, that's 33.27 for the two of us. That's a pretty decent amount considering the little trouble we had earlier," he said, looking across the table at her.

"Owen was being an ass, he had that punch coming," Mack grumbled, taking her half of the tips. She wiped little beads of sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand before looking at her watch. "Can you lock up? I have to get going."

"I can give you a ride to the hospital if you can stick around a bit longer," Peter offered.

She gave a little smile. "Thanks but I don't want to put you out of your way. It's a somewhat short walk from here. I'll be fine. Really. See you tomorrow," she said quickly so he didn't have a chance to object. She jumped up from the table and went to the backroom to grab her backpack. In a rush she made a beeline for the front door and made it out before Peter had even made it to the counter.

As soon as she was outside she let out a breath of relief that she was away from him and his offers. She appreciated it, she really did, but she'd sound like a wimp if she told him the reason why she couldn't go to the hospital.

She went around the back of the Dot and began her slow walk back to the condos. Her limbs ached from carrying heavy trays, she didn't know how long it would take to get there. She only hoped that Matt had swung by the junior high and had gotten their sister or else she'd be stuck there for a while, unless she got a ride home. She bit her lip at the idea of her sister waiting around for them. If she wasn't such a coward she would've taken a taxi to get her.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to get off work."

Mack's heart jumped when she heard Blake's voice. She looked up from her feet and saw him standing in front of her. He looked at her with a slight smile on his face, perfectly normal, except for his eyes. They were filled with malice and anger.

"What're you doing here?" Mack asked, clutching the straps to her backpack. She did her best to keep her voice strong.

"I just wanted to see how my favorite girl was doing," he replied with a shrug.

"I'm not your girl anymore," she told him. "Go home. Leave me alone. I told you I wouldn't tell the police and I haven't. Okay?"

"I know you won't," he said with a laugh. "Because I have eyes and ears all over the place. One little slip…and let's just say you're going to regret it." Mack tensed. Blake's never one to go back on his word, she knew that from experience. He's the one who sent his friends on a guy in their theatre class for talking to his sister without "permission".

She swallowed and slowly started to back away. "What do you want from me?"

He chuckled and stepped closer to her. She could feel his breath on her face and it made her want to puke. "What I've always wanted. You back. That's all. I want to be able to call you mine."

"You lost that right when you raped me."

She let out a little gasp when he slapped her across the face. She stumbled slightly but stayed on her feet, breathing heavily.

"You're lying!" he hissed and grabbed her by the arms. "I didn't do anything to you! You _wanted_ it and no matter whom you tell they won't believe you! Got that?"

"Let go!" Mack cried out, trying to pull out of his grasp. His fingernails seemed to bite into her arms. "Get off me." Her world tilted as Blake threw her to the ground. She didn't have time to get up when he kicked her hard in the side.

"You still do it! You're still doing something stupid to make me _mad_!" He grunted while kicking at her. "You're so stupid! You might as well come back to me, no one else will put up with your suicidal ass!"

Mack covered her head with her arms as pain came over her body. She instantly hated herself for reverting back to her old, naïve, fourteen-year-old like demeanor and submitting to him. She didn't have to strength to stand up to him.

And that scared her.

Very faintly, in the back of her mind she swore she heard someone calling out and then all of the pain ceased. Her heavy breathing started to subside as well as the urge to cry when she felt a hand in the crook of her elbow and then she was pulled to her feet.

"Are you okay?" She looked up. It was Fitz, his blue eyes seemed to bore into her face, as if trying to gain access to her brain and her emotions.

"Yeah," she replied, pulling her arm out of his grasp and turned away from him. She knelt to get her bag and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "Yeah, thanks," she said stiffly. She stood and looked at him, moving her dark hair out of her face. "I, uh, I have to get going."

"Where are you headed?" He asked, following her. He bit his lip, hating that he sounded so desperate to talk to her.

"Home," she replied, starting to walk away from him. She just wanted to go to her home, lock the doors, and crawl under her covers.

"C-can I walk you?" He asked quietly. Then he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I think my place is on the way. My mom could take a look at you…if you want, that is."

The words that formed in her mouth died on her lips. If she went with him she could delay going home where she was sure Matt was going to chew her out for not going to the hospital. He knew why she refused but it wouldn't stop him from exploding.

She turned around to look Fitz in the eye. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

_Two more action packed chapters to go._

_~C.M.  
_


	41. The Coynes

_**Flip of a Coyne**_

_**A Coyne Twins Story**_

* * *

**_Chapter 41: The Coynes_**

Fiona was fuming. Mack hadn't come to visit her in the hospital at all but some of her other classmates did. Matt, Holly J, and Anya stuck around all day to keep herself and Declan company but Mack hadn't shown up. And that pissed Fiona off. She thought they were best friends. Sure, they didn't see eye to eye sometimes and they had very clashing personalities but Fiona enjoyed being around her boyfriend's sister. Mack was fun and made Fiona's prim and proper life interesting.

If Mack had been in the hospital Fiona would've seen her in a heartbeat and would've paid for the best doctors in the world to help her get better faster. The fact that Mack wasn't there really hurt a part of her, not that she'd admit it out loud. Fiona sighed and picked at the hospital food that sat on her tray. Maybe they weren't as good of friends as she hoped.

Holly J, Anya, and Matt had left to let them get some sleep but sleep was far from Fiona's mind. She wasn't hungry (especially not for the hospital food) and she wasn't tired. Her mind was racing too much to let her go to sleep properly. Fiona looked around the room and let out a sigh again, a longer one this time.

"Are you okay, Fi?" Declan asked, breaking his twin of her thoughts. "You're unusually quiet."

"I'm fine, Decs," Fiona replied with a shrug of her shoulders and an attempt at a smile. "I was just thinking."

"About Mom and Dad?" Declan guessed.

Fiona blinked. "I was thinking of something else but now that you brought it up…what do you think will happen? Do you think we'll…be split up?" She barely uttered the last couple of words. The idea of having to leave her brother scared her. There wasn't ever a time they were separated except for their summers when Fiona would go shopping in France and Declan would be networking in New York.

"Not if I have a say in it," Declan replied, his tone firm.

"But Mom says—"

"I don't care what Mom says. I'm not going to be split up from you again. I made that mistake when I decided to continue school and left you at Degrassi by yourself." Fiona's eyebrows lifted at the tone in his voice. It sounded like he was about to cry. But Declan doesn't cry. He was her protector, her savior. He didn't cry about anything. "I won't leave you again, Fiona. Ever. I'll see to it that I don't."

"Aww, Deccie." Fiona reached her hand across the gap between their beds and Declan grasped her hand. "Either way we have to go to London. I don't want to leave Degrassi and Holly J and Matt. I don't want to start over again."

"I don't either. That's what I was thinking about. Maybe we could get emancipated," Declan explained.

"_What_?" Fiona cried out in shock.

"Yeah, I've been thinking long and hard about it. We can be emancipated from them," Declan said, his eyes shining in excitement. "It's like we're getting a divorce from them. We'd live on our own and support ourselves and make our own decisions. Our parents wouldn't have a say in it at all."

"Wouldn't we be cut off financially?" Fiona asked.

"What's more important to you, Fi? Us or money?"

"Family," Fiona replied firmly. "Family's more important than me." She sighed in frustration and dropped Declan's hand to rub at her eyes. "I just wish this wasn't happening. I wish everything went back to normal."

"Normal where Dad was beating me?" Declan demanded.

"I told you I would've been able to handle it," Fiona shot back. "I just…I had to work on keeping Dad from getting angry with me. I made him angry so many times it could've been avoided and I just kept pushing his buttons and—"

"You stop right now, Fiona!" Declan ordered, struggling to sit up. He let out a few gasps of pain and clutched at his chest before he was finally able to sit up all the way. He pushed a button on his bed remote and the top half of the bed met his back. He let out a little sigh and then turned to look at his sister again. "What Dad was doing wasn't your fault! He was a bastard that didn't know how to direct his anger. I would protect you from him time and time again, even if I died just to make sure he didn't do anything to you!"

"They're fighting in court for us, Declan. There isn't much we can do," Fiona pointed out.

"For custody cases, they'll call us in to ask who we want to stay with or the living situation we want. It'd be easier to sway the judge our way because we're eighteen," Declan replied. He sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut at the pain that coursed through him whenever he moved.

"I want to talk to Adele," Fiona whined. "She'll know what to do." She paused. "Maybe we can convince her to move in with us."

"Why? We already have Ms. Cartwright." Fiona turned her head and caught the teasing smile on Declan's face.

"Yeah right. Ms. Cartwright's how I got into this mess."

"How's that?"

Fiona smirked. "Let's see. She was hung-over every morning and used the money she received from Mom for basically being a babysitter towards me on _more_ alcohol. She practically supplied the wine and champagne to me. If she had been doing her job we wouldn't be in this mess."

"If Mom and Dad were better parents we wouldn't be in this mess," Declan corrected Fiona.

"Declan…they're still our Mom and Dad."

Declan looked at her as if she grew a second head. "No they're not. A mom and dad are people that kiss boo-boos when you've gotten injured, sing us to sleep, read us bedtime stories, bake us cookies for holidays, get us ice cream even though mom already said no. Our parents don't even deserve the title of Mom and Dad. All they think about are themselves!"

"Mom is a lot better than Dad is, Declan, and you know that!" Fiona scolded him. "Mom loves us! She's trying to protect us! It's just—"

"She's not listening to what we want," Declan interrupted her. The twins fell silent. The only sound in the room was random beeping and children laughing coming from down the hall. Finally Declan spoke up. "All I want is…" his voice trailed off before he finished his sentence.

"I know, Decs, I know," Fiona replied.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait. The chapter is short, yes, but I didn't want to add more to it or take away from it because I feel like it's at the right length to continue on Fiona's and Declan's problem at hand. The next chapter is going to be the last one of this story and longer than this one, I can assure you. There will be a sequel but I'm going to take some time between stories before posting it. Thank you all for the support, I really appreciate it!_

_~C.M._


	42. A Not So Merry Christmas from the Coynes

**Flip of a Coyne:**

**A Coyne Twins Story**

* * *

**_Chapter 42: (A Not So) Merry Christmas from the Coynes_**

Fiona spread out her arms and spun I a circle as soon as she walked into her condo. It had been far too long since the last time she's been there. She practically floated over to the couch and dropped onto it with a sigh. Behind her Declan was chuckling and carrying her bag into the Condo behind her.

"Fiona, it's only been a couple of days," Holly J commented as she and Matt stayed in the doorway of the Condo, laughing a little at their friend's antics.

"And it's been a _long_ couple of days," Fiona replied as she fluffed the pillow beneath her and laid down on it, letting out a sigh of content. "Those cheap hospital sheets irritated my legs, they're so coarse," she added while rubbing at her legs which were covered in tights. Then she suddenly clapped which made all of them jump. "Now that _that's_ out of the way it's time to begin planning the Coyne Christmas Bash!"

"A Christmas party?" Matt asked while lifting his eyebrows. "Fiona, you _just_ got back from the hospital! Don't you want to take it easy?"

"Fiona doesn't know the meaning of the phrase," Declan teased, lightly poking her in the side. He eased down on the couch, holding onto this sides and let out a long breath as soon as his back made contact with the cushions. "But I think it's a good idea."

"You both have lost it," Matt commented.

"Can't lose what you don't already have," Mack said, shoving her way between Matt and Holly J. She had a little smirk on her face, obviously proud of her own joke and then looked at the twins who were laying down on the couch. "What're we talking about?"

"Fiona and Declan want to have a Christmas party," Matt replied.

Mack shrugged. "I like the Idea. Exams are coming up and we're going to need to do something fun afterwards, right?" She glanced up at her brother for agreement before looking at the other twins again. "We get gifts, right?"

"We'll do a Secret Santa," Fiona gushed, clasping her hands together. "We'll compile a list of who's coming and put their names in a hat. Everyone has to buy a gift that a guy and a girl will like. Then, at the party, we'll pick a name and give the gift to that person. Ornaments are usually good because then a guy won't end up with…a thong or something."

"How would that be a bad thing?" Matt joked. Mack elbowed him in the side as Holly J rolled her eyes. "I still think you two are crazy but I'll go along with it to humor you two, I guess."

"Great! We'll work on the decorations, Mack you can handle the food, Matt you can handle the music, and Holly J can work on the guest list," Fiona gushed and let out a sigh of content. "This will be the best Christmas ever! I can spend it with my brother, my boyfriend, and my two _best friends_." Holly J, Matt, and Mack all exchanged looks at the way Fiona said 'best friends' in a tight voice, as if she were trying to force her words past her clenched teeth.

"Ohhhkaaay," Mack said slowly while bringing her eyebrows together. "If any of you need me I'll be next door." She gave Declan and Fiona a little wave and walked out of their condo. She dug into her pockets for her keys and, once she found them, opened the door to her home and went straight to the bathroom. Dropping her bag by the sink she lifted the sleeves to her shirt and gazed down at the black sharpie that sat on her skin. With her elbow she turned the knob for warm water and waited for it to warm up as she grabbed the bar of soap. As soon as it was warm enough she stuck it under the water and started to scrub at her arm.

"Where have you been?" Matt asked. His twin looked up to see him leaning in the doorway of the bathroom, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"At work," Mack replied in a tone that basically stated that she thought he was being stupid for having forgotten. "Y'know, the place where I go after schoolevery day for the past couple of months to get money for us because _you_ decided to join the football team _and_ the basketball team."

"Cut the sarcasm," he ordered, his eyes hardening. "You should've been at the hospital with us."

"I had to work."

"Bullshit."

"Ask Peter. We're understaffed. We're even hiring now," she said as she turned her attention back to her arm and scrubbed harder. The black permanent marker finally began to smear on her arm. "Look, you can't blame me for having to work today."

"I can blame you for not asking for time off. Did you not explain what was going on?"

"I did but Peter said I had to stay."

Matt's eyebrows slowly shifted until they were almost touching, a clear sign that he didn't believe her. "Oh yeah? So what're you trying to wash off your arm?"

Mack lifted her head and used her shoulder to push her hair out of her face. "Some…orders," she replied slowly. "We ran out of paper."

Matt sighed. "Whenever you decide to stop lying to me I'll be all ears. I know you, if you've forgotten. I'm your twin, I know you inside and out. I knew almost every thought you think before you even think it."

"What, are you Sting now?" Mack asked sarcastically. "Are you going to start quoting 'I'll Be Watching You' to me?" He was being ridiculous, acting like he was Sherlock Holmes or something. She shook her head a little. He didn't know _everything_ about her, contrary to popular belief, and he never would. No matter how hard he tried.

"Mack, you avoid the hospital and any sort of doctor like the plague," Matt pointed out. "It's why you still wear year old reading glasses. It's why you suffer through the flu every year instead of getting the dang shot."

"Some people don't life having needles stuck in their arms. I, for one, am one of them," Mack replied, shutting off the water and reaching for the towel that hung on the ring by the sink.

"They're not Mom and Dad," Matt stated. Mack stopped what she was doing and slowly looked up at him. He had a curious expression on his face, like he was trying to read her face. "They're not," he repeated, as if she hadn't heard him.

"I know that," Mack replied with a little scoff. "They're Declan and Fiona Coyne. They're my best friends. They can't be Mom and Dad. 'Cause they're dead. I've accepted that fact ages ago, Matt."

He stayed silent for a moment and she thought that he'd leave it at that but, of course, he always has to have the last word. "I don't know who you're lying to convince: me, or yourself."

* * *

"And x is…9!" Drew said triumphantly as he put his pen down. He smiled at Mack who was sitting next to him but his smile slipped off of his face when he noticed the faraway look in her eyes. He sighed a little and seemed to deflate in his seat. She had been like that all day, he's noticed. Half paying attention to what anyone was saying and giving short answers if she even said anything at all. He thought it had something to do with her friends being in the hospital but they were out now so she should be happy, right?

He waved a hand in front of her face and she blinked before shifting her gaze from the wall she had been staring at to his face. "Hmm?" She mumbled. Then she looked down at his piece of paper where he had been working on math problems since the lunch period started. "Oh yeah, nine's the right answer," she told him in a sort of monotone. "Good job."

"What's wrong?" Drew asked.

"Nothing," Mack replied almost instantly.

_Of course._ He twisted his mouth to the side. When she was in one of her moods she was like a steel trap, keeping anything she was feeling inside however he could see something in her eyes. Her eyes always gave her away. He licked his lips a little and ventured reaching his hand out and lightly placing it on top of hers, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand.

"Hey," he said gently. "I know I'm not the brightest person on the planet but I'm a good listener," he offered. "You can tell me what's bothering you."

Mack let out a little breath from her nose. While she appreciated the gesture it scared her a little. Being with him and actually _dating_ him. It didn't hit her until now how…finalizing being with him seemed to be. People wouldn't stop looking at her, whispering and pointing as she passed through the halls. She caught a few of the whispers here and there, wondering if she'd be the next on his 'list', the one rumor that made her hesitant to give him a chance in the first place.

She wasn't used to the attention he showered on her. He waited by her locker in the mornings if he got to school before she did and he didn't hide the fact that he was a very physical person. But whenever she saw him instead she saw Blake. They were so much alike he even sounded like Blake to her. It made her rethink being with him in the first place. Yes, there were times he made her happy and he could turn her day around by a simple mix-up of words that would change his entire meaning of what he had said previously or trying to tell her a lame joke to make her laugh. But then there were times when she was alone with her thoughts for too long that she wondered if the only reason they were together (though still kind of unofficial) was because he didn't know how to be without a girlfriend. That thought alone was what made her retreat inside of herself.

The fear of being hurt and taken advantage of again made her want to curl up into a ball and shield herself from anything that he'd inevitably say or do to mess it all up. Make himself take a step backwards for every step forward he took around her. He wasn't like Fitz, that was for sure. He knew his boundaries at least.

Mack blinked and took her hand away; placing it in her lap as she stared hard at the table, wondering why of all times Fitz had come to her head. He had helped her out when she needed it and she was thankful for it but he was…Fitz. The school bully, the guy who brought a knife to a school dance, the guy who believed that she could _save_ him. She shook her head a little. _You don't owe him anything,_ she told herself firmly. _Just forget about him_. But it's hard to forget the things you see…

"It's nothing, really," she said once she finally found her voice again and pushed her hair behind her ears. "It's just, um, Fiona and Declan are having this Christmas Party after exams, before everyone goes off on break and stuff and I was debating if I wanted to ask you to come."

"Why?" Drew asked.

"Wouldn't we be considered 'official'?" She asked with finger quotes. "I know you're not into labels so…"

Drew smiled. "Well, in _this case_ I'll make an exception. I'd love to go." Then the smile faltered. "Ooh, does that mean I have to get you a gift."

"_No!_" Mack practically yelled. She couldn't even imagine what he'd give her, especially on such short notice. "No, it's fine. I don't need a gift. Really. You just showing up will be fine."

"Well…okay." He then started to gather his things and shoved them into his backpack. "I have to run to the library. I'll see you later, okay?" Before she could respond he kissed the side of her head and dashed off.

"Yeah, whatever," she mumbled before groaning and holding her face in her hands.

* * *

Fiona seemed to float around the school in happiness. One wouldn't have known that she and her brother were stuck in the middle of a custody battle with their parents or that she even had an inkling of a drinking problem from the smile that never seemed to leave her face. She was amazed by how much one could hide behind a smile and how much people could really think that everything was okay when they really weren't.

Fiona did her best to make sure no one knew anything was wrong. She was a Coyne and as her father said they always keep emotions hidden behind a smile. If anyone were to know that anything was really wrong then, well, they were deemed as "weak".

So the smile stayed up as she went through the school days that led up to exams, all the while wondering why Mack hadn't said a thing about why she didn't see her or her brother in the hospital. Fiona was dying to ask her but she didn't know the right way to ask. Mack was sure to take it the wrong way—she always did0151and Fiona didn't want to start a fight, she just wanted some answers that didn't seem to want to be pulled out of the jaws of her best friend.

Finally the last exam came: math. It was easy for Fiona, a bit too easy she had to admit but she never really had any trouble with math classes. Or geography. It was history and science classes that she didn't do that well in nor did she really even care about. How were history and science going to help her become a fashionista?

Tapping her pencil on the tables that were set up in the gym Fiona let out an impatient sigh and looked around the room. Declan seemed to be breezing through the exams as well. Holly J looked concerned but Fiona knew she'd pull out on top like she always did. Anya was biting on the end of her pencil, Matt and Mack were slumped on opposite sides of the table they were sitting at as if they had melted, and the other students continued to shuffle in their chairs, scoot forward and back, sigh, groan, and let out sounds of frustration.

In a few short hours they'd be on break and then it'd be a new year where everyone could start fresh, with a clean slate and reinvent themselves. That was Fiona's plan, anyway. To become a better persona and finally shed herself of her "Rich Bitch" persona that had been stuck on her since she arrived at the school. She wasn't like that at all anymore but no one seemed to give her a chance, until now. It was the only reason she was throwing the Christmas party, to get others to see that she was a normal person despite having Coyne as a last name. She, like everyone else, just wanted to be accepted.

It couldn't be that hard, right?

The bell suddenly rang, jolting Fiona out of her thoughts and a loud swell of cheers reached her ears from the students all around her. Fiona picked up her exam and handed it to the teacher before the rush pushed her out of the way. She couldn't help but laugh at the scene. The year was finally _over_! It was now time to start anew and that meant looking forward to the Christmas trip to France.

"We're done, Declan! We're done," Fiona said happily as she took her brothers hands.

"Fi, we still have another semester," Declan pointed out.

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper! We're done for now and that's all that matters! Paris, France, here we come!" She cheered while walking out of the Gym, her heels clacking along the way.

"Don't you have to worry about a Christmas party before jet setting off to the land of wine and cheese?" Holly J asked with a lifted eyebrow, her head cocked slightly as she put her pencils back into her bag.

"Oh, there's plenty of time to worry about that later," Fiona replied. She then clasped her hands together. "Now, let's get to the condo to get ready! I still need to decide which dress I want to wear."

"Well then, we better go now. By the time she gets down to two the party will be half over," Mack teased, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Don't you want to wait for your boyfriend?"Matt asked, nudging her shoulder with enough force that she stumbled a bit.

"Um, no, and he's not my boyfriend," she replied, hiking the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder. "Let's just go so we can get this over with and I can start my Vacation in peace."

The others didn't say another word as they walked to their lockers to get their things and then went to the parking lot to go to the car. They had to squeeze past the other Degrassi students who had congregated in the foyer and on the front stairs to celebrate the ending of the semester and the long break that awaited them.

Matt drove them back to the condominium and they immediately set to work to transform the Coyne condo into party central. Anything breakable was moved under the sink and locked while hired help moved in and out, bringing in extra tables for snacks and drinks and to set up the hors-d'oeuvres that Fiona insisted on them serving. In the corner of the living room space sat a very large Christmas tree, decorated to the nines with bright lights, tinsel, and ornaments. An angel sat on top holding into a large star.

"I gotta say, you've outdone yourself," Matt said as he wrapped an arm around Fiona's shoulders and pulled her to his side. "This is the best Christmas tree I've ever seen."

"Well, I'm glad you approve," Fiona said with a smile. "It's just like the ones we have at home. Only this one is better because dad's not here to worry about how much we spent on it and try to sell it to someone else."

"That doesn't sound too…Christmas-y."

"Oh, that's just our tradition."

"Ours is eating Christmas cookies until our stomachs hurt and we have to sleep in the living room."

"Well doesn't' that sound…quaint."

Matt laughed. "Hey now, we all have our different traditions. Don't knock mine just because it's more fun than worrying about a tree being taken."

"I'm not knocking all traditions, just the weird ones," Fiona teased. She stepped closer to him and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Now, if you don't mind I have to change into my dress."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now? I don't have a problem with it," Matt commented as he looked at her attire, his eyes resting on her bare legs for a couple of seconds before bringing them back up to her face.

"It's just not Christmas-y enough," she explained. "But I can assure you you'll like that one better." She reached a finger up to his face and lightly tapped his nose. "I'll be right back." She pulled her hands out of his grip and crossed through the small archway that lead up to the second floor where their bedrooms were located and paused when she spotted Mack sitting on the bottom few steps, staring off into space. "Is everything alright, my glum chum?" She teased, sitting down next to her friend, smoothing the skirt of her dress before she sat down.

"S'fine," Mack replied with a shrug. "I'm just not really in the Christmas-y mood."

"Just wait until you see the gift I got you. _Then_ you'll be in a Christmas-y mood," Fiona replied with as much confidence that she could muster.

"I'm sure it'll be a good gift," Mack mumbled, clearly still distracted by whatever it was that was going through her mind.

Sighing, Fiona pushed her hair out of her face and gathered up her wits. Enough was enough. "Look, Mack, I want to know why you didn't come visit me in the hospital. You're my best friend, I would've come to see you."

Mack's eyes shifted a bit and for a second Fiona thought that she'd actually answer her but she pressed her lips together, keeping her words inside. Silence stretched between the girls for a few seconds before Mack pushed her hand through her bangs and muttered, "You wouldn't understand, Fiona."

"What? Could you not get a ride? Couldn't Peter take you? Did your legs stop functioning properly?" Fiona demanded. She knew she was being harsh but she was livid. Whenever she thought their friendship was going the right way something about them would push them apart and move them in two different directions. Was it so hard for her to have a best friend who wanted to stay in her life?

"Leave it alone, Fiona," Mack ordered, her voice tight. She moved to get off of the stairs but Fiona grabbed her arm. "Lay off, Fiona!"

"Not until I get a good reason why you didn't come," Fiona ordered. She could feel Mack's arm muscles moving under her skin as she tried to get out of the girly-girl's grip but Fiona held on tight. "Tell me!"

"Fiona, leave me alone."

"Tell me why you didn't come!"

"I couldn't, Fiona," Mack finally snapped. "I could go to the hospital, I just couldn't. I knew if I walked into the room and saw you and Declan lying in those beds I wouldn't see you."

Fiona loosened her grip on her friend. "What do you mean?"

Mack slowly shook her head, as if with each and every movement she'd wipe her brain of the thoughts that were coming to her mind. "I wouldn't see you and Declan, I'd see my parents. Lying there on the hospital bed, lifeless. Just…gone. In the blink of an eye. I can't…I couldn't go, Fiona. I'm sorry, but I couldn't. It'd…it'd just be too real." She let out a little harsh laugh. "Can you imagine that? They've been gone for four years and I still think they're going to come walking through the front door as if they've been on vacation this whole time."

"I-I…I'm sorry, I shouln't've…" Fiona mumbled.

Mack gave a shrug of indifference. "S'not your fault. I'm kind of bringing down the mood. I'll go get changed and try and get into the party mood. Though you shouldn't expect much, I'm going to be on the constant look out for mistletoe so if I'm jumpy—"

"I'll know you're almost back to normal," Fiona teased. She hesitated but held out her arms. She was surprised when Mack immediately walked into her friend's arms and gave her a tight hug. As soon as the hug started it ended with Mack stepping away from Fiona and walking out of the condo as fast as her legs could carry her.

As soon as she opened the door to the Montgomery home loud music reached her ears. It was even good music, by Mack's standards at least, it was Justin Bieber's, Max's latest pop obsession. "Max, turn it down!" Mack yelled over the music as she moved to her room.

"Sorry!" Max called back before lowering the music.

"And if you want to come to Fiona's party you better be dressed within the next ten minutes!"

"Okay!"

Rolling her eyes and muttering under her breath about Max becoming a teenager too fast Mack went into her room and shut her door behind herself. She took a look at the dress that Fiona had picked out for her which was laying on her bed and curled her lip at it.

"Nice try, Fi, but I'm not wearing _that_," she muttered to herself before going over to her closet, thinking about the navy blue blazer that was hanging up in the back of the closet which she hadn't touched in ages. It'd be perfect.

She twisted the knob on the door and flipped the light switch before looking into the closet and letting out a little scream of surprise as her eyes rested on the figure that was sitting on the floor of her closet, looking up at her with large, sad blue eyes. She brought a hand up to her chest to slow her quick heartbeat all the while trying to wrap her mind around what was going on.

"Fitz…what're you doing in my closet?" She asked slowly, glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one was coming into the room.

When he lifted his head fully she noticed the large bruise that surrounded his eye. He gave a little shrug.

"I don't have anywhere else to go."

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

_And that, folks, is the end of Flip of a Coyne. I started this story when season 10 first began and now that it's halfway through season 11 I have to say that I'm glad I finished the story before that season was over as well. I loved Fiona since we first met her and Declan in season 9 and wanting to know more about the Coyne family was what drove me to write this story. I want to thank all of my reviewers, my readers, and even the silent readers for sticking with this story from the beginning to the end. _

_There will be a sequel to this story and while I have the plot outlined I'm going to take a little bit of time before I post it. It's a direct continuation of Flip of a Coyne titled The Other Side of the Coyne. At least, that's the title if I can't think of anything better. It will go more in depth with the Coyne family, the Montgomery family, and the elements of Degrassi that makes it, well, Degrassi such as heratbreak, friendship problems, drugs, alcohol, etc. I hope you all enjoy that story as much as you enjoyed Flip._

_Once again, thank you! Until next time._

_~C.M._


End file.
